Vampire Chronicles of Hotel Transylvania Chapter Three
by Gotham317
Summary: While on a monster cruise, Captain Ericka sparks a zing from the Drac Pack's new friend Daniel Harker, but unfortunately catches Dracula's eye. This drives a wedge between him and Elisa, including Mavis and Melany. It turns out Ericka is related to Van Helsing, Daniel's family are vampire hybrids, the cruise is a trap, and secrets will be revealed. OC x Drac x Ericka x OC
1. Puppy!

_**Hello everyone! This is it, my own version of Hotel Transylvania 3 Summer Vacation is here! But before that, this is the Puppy short fans have wanted me to do. It will take time to redoing the third movie with one chapter at a time, so please have patience.**_

 _ **If fans of Dracula and Ericka read this, don't criticize me please. I just don't want to have my OCs erased or wasted away after all that hard work from the past few years from Hotel Transylvania 2. Truthfully, I hate Ericka a lot nor do I really like her appearance, they probably designed her after Betty Boop and Popeye mixture. I wish she could've been designed to look like and voiced by Jaimie Alexander when it rumored she would do it back then, cause I found Jaimie attractive and make a better love interest back then. I'm also disappointed in Abraham's appearance as well, especially with his body in a machine. I wish a Van Helsing descendant should've been a rival for Dracula's love interest that would've been Mina Harker's descendant. But I created another OC to make Ericka happy and not cause drama, although I wish Ericka remained the villain because she's not attractive and is so annoying and ruined their family vacation, including trying to murder the only parent Mavis had left that would make her an orphan. Who would want to have Ericka for a wife or stepmother after all the damage she had caused? Apologies for all that ranting. It's gonna be extremely tense with Elisa and Dracula having trouble in paradise, along with evil human-vampire hybrids that are more dangerous than dumb Van Helsing. I don't think Dracula's friends and family would be happy campers over Ericka coming between him and Elisa, but Corbin will make his return and what he, along with the Harker family, have to do with their appearances in the story. Bram Stoker's Dracula will be a major plotline in the story.**_

 _ **PS, I apologize for those updates and changes.**_

 _ **Thank you, and enjoy! Warning for spoilers.**_

* * *

One night in Hotel Transylvania, Dennis was bouncing off the walls, or rather levitating with his vampire powers, around a baffled Mavis and Johnny. He wanted to get a puppy as a pet so badly.

"Puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy!" he cheered, coming behind his parents to grasp their heads closer to his tiny head. "Mommy, Daddy, can we please get a puppy?" Dennis asked hopefully.

"Uhhh…" Johnny had no idea how to answer.

"I'm so sorry, honey," Mavis refused calmly. "But taking of a puppy is a lot of responsibility."

"What if we got you a little goldfish instead?" suggested Johnny.

Wailing, a dismayed Dennis transformed into a bat and flew off.

A little later, in Melany's bedroom, a pregnant Elisa was spending time with her youngest daughter, Melany, having pretend tea and cake over a tea party. All of a sudden, Dennis flashed burst into the room in a trail of green mist. Elisa and Melany were startled by the young bat's appearance.

"Nana Ellie! Nana Ellie!" Dennis squealed, changing back to normal and landed on the table, knocking over a few plastic teacups. "Can I have a puppy?" he asked.

"A puppy?" Elisa was taken aback.

"Mommy and Daddy won't get me one, but you can get me a puppy, right?" Dennis asked, hopefully.

"I don't want a puppy, they're messy and loud!" whined Melany. "Even you, since you ruined my tea set!"

"Melany, please!" Elisa held up a hand to stop her daughter's ranting. Then she told Dennis sincerely, "I'm sorry, Dennis. We can't get you a puppy. It's a lot of responsibility."

Wailing, poor Dennis changed back into a bat and flew out of the window, followed by Elisa trying to stop him.

"Dennis, wait!" Elisa halted at the window when she realized she couldn't climb out to catch him since she had no powers. "Ugh, I wish I could fly like a bat," she sighed.

"I WANT A PUPPY!" Dennis's sobs echoed throughout the entire hotel and into the night.

As Dennis sat sadly on the balcony railing, Dracula happened to be passing by and noticed his crying grandson, stopping to comfort him.

"Dennis! What is up my cute little curly haired tarantula?" he asked, playfully tickling the bat boy's curly red locks.

"I want a puppy, Papa Drac," Dennis explained sadly, and then an idea came to him. If the other adults won't get him a puppy, than his grandpa will. "Wait a second." He grasped Dracula's face and leaned in close to his face. "You could get it for me, Papa Drac!"

"Oh no, no, no, no." Dracula protested, shaking his hands. "I could never..."

Then, Dennis looked up at his grandfather, giving him the pouty bat face. Dracula gasped. He couldn't resist that cute, tearful, bottom-lip quivering, sad face of his grandson. He started to think it over, but it was a tough decision for Dracula.

* * *

Later on, a melancholy Dennis played with his toys with Johnny on the floor. Mavis and Elisa sat on the couch reading. Mavis read a book about cruise ships. Elisa read the newspaper about monsters being mysteriously attacked by an unknown organization. Melany was on the floor too, but she was watching the Emoji Movie on TV. A knock was then heard at the door. Everyone looked up.

Dracula opened up and peeked his head inside. "Oh... heh-heh. Hi, I-" But before he could explain his presence, he got shoved into the room with extreme force, crashing into the wall.

A gigantic bluish black dog, slightly resembling a pug Rottweiler mix, burst into the room, destroying the front door and wall in the process. The puppy panted loudly, his large tongue drooled on the floor. Everyone gawked at the huge dog before them.

"Eh, surprise." Dracula grinned sheepishly, tangled in the damaged furniture.

After a moment of awkward staring, Dennis's face lit up and he leaped forward to hug his brand new puppy. "PUPPYYYYY!"

"Dad!" Mavis glared at her father, angered that he went behind her back to get her son a puppy against her wishes.

"Dracula!" Elisa glared at her husband, what she felt was the same as her daughter's.

"What? Every monster needs to have a cute little puppy," Dracula said, shrugging.

"LITTLE?!" Elisa retorted, gesturing to the giant puppy. "Look at him, he's huge!"

The puppy barked and hopped around Dennis, creating a mess around the small room. He licked the little boy but it caught him in its mouth, and released him with its tongue rolling out like a long carpet. Mavis, Johnny and Elisa stared in surprise.

"I love my puppy!" Dennis cheered happily, not even bothered by the dog slime.

"Now naming such a magnificent creature could be quite challenging." Dracula instructed, while Dennis rode on the dog's back as the dog sniffed the floor and walked past him. "Ganges-Khan, Kujo…"

"Tinkles!" Dennis suggested, stating the obvious of why choosing such a name.

"Yes." Dracula didn't find the name amusing, at first. His eyes snapped open. "Wait, what?"

Mavis gasped, seeing that Tinkles, the new puppy's name, had urinated and rushed over in a panic. "My living room!" she exclaimed.

"Aagh! Not on Melany!" Elisa stood up, freaking out, and ran over to save Melany and the TV from the urinating dog.

Johnny remained in the kneeling position, while Dracula took this as the opportunity to run.

"Okay, well, bye-bye!" he said quickly.

"Dad!" Mavis yelled.

"Dracula!" Elisa shouted just as she pops back into view to announce his punishment. "You're sleeping in your coffin tonight!"

* * *

The following night, Dracula was snoring peacefully in his coffin.

Elisa was putting her jacket on to go out. She raised the coffin lid to speak to her husband. "Dracula, I'm taking Melany to school. Then I have to go to the doctor to check on our baby," she gestured to her pregnant belly, "and then I have to run a few errands."

"Okay, Blood Ruby," Dracula replied, sleepily.

The coffin closed and the sound of the door closing came after, but not entirely.

"Dad, we have to run out. Could you watch Tinkles for us?" Mavis asked, from outside the coffin.

"Sure, Honey Spider, okay. Yes," Dracula groggily agreed and went back to sleep.

"Bye, Tinkles!" Dennis said, before the sound of the door closed followed after.

No sooner had his family gone, Dracula heard Tinkles' whining and squeaky barking, and a loud scratching on his coffin. Dracula's eyes snapped open. Frowning, he opened the coffin and saw Tinkles' eyes. Scoffing, Dracula closed the coffin and went back to sleep.

Just then, his coffin starting shaking violently, cause Tinkles pawed at the coffin and bounced wildly, signaling he wanted to go out. When the shaking stopped, Dracula proceeded to go back to sleep. The puppy sniffed the floor outside and whined.

Dracula's eyes flew open, realizing what the dog was going to do. He popped out of his coffin like a jack in the box. "Hey! Tinkles, no! Stop!" he screamed, frantically waving his arms.

Tinkles had his leg raised, ready to pee, until he heard the vampire stop him.

* * *

Taking the dog outside so he could pee, Dracula tapped his foot impatiently, frowning. When Tinkles finished going to the bathroom, he turned to his master.

"Happy?" Dracula asked, but Tinkles lowered his body, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Argh, what is it now?" The puppy opened his huge jaws. "You're hungry? Unbelievable." Groaning, Dracula left to go get the dog some food.

Returning a few minutes later, Dracula brought back a wheel barrel with a huge pile of different kinds of meat. "Lord of Darkness to doggie caterer. What has happened to my life?" he mumbled.

Tinkles began jumping excitedly for the food.

"Ohh, you like this, huh? Now, who wants to sit..." The second Dracula took up the piece of meat, Tinkles immediately sat down. Noticing that if the puppy heard instructions or tricks, he obeyed. This made Dracula smirk, so every time he instructed, the puppy followed his orders. "Down. Up. Sit. Roll over. Up. Shake. Down. Roll over. Sit. Up. Roll over. Shake. Down. Roll over. Sit. Speak!"

"Hi, how are you?" Tinkles spoke in a grown man's voice.

Dracula's eyes widened in surprise at this.

* * *

Afterword, Dracula returned to the lobby's front desk where he helped the guests check in. "Yes, here is your room key. Enjoy your stay." He said to the brain monster as he gave him the key, and the brain took it before leaving to go to his room.

A familiar whining made Dracula grow increasingly annoyed. Tinkles stood behind him, panting happily. "Shh, I said you could stay with me as long as you behave." The puppy frowned sadly to behave himself.

A witch maid came over to report, "Sir, the Bones family reunion is here to check in."

This alerted Tinkles as he rose up when he saw the skeleton family come in.

"Yes, wonderful. I was expecting..." This snapped Dracula in realization that the Bones family are made of bones, which is what dogs liked the most, and what's worse is that the whole skeleton family entered the lobby. "Oh no." The vampire felt drool dropping on his head. He took out a steak to try to tame Tinkles. "Stay!" he pleaded.

But Tinkles couldn't resist a bone, so he crashed through the front desk, much to Dracula's horror. A skeleton screamed as the monster dog rushed over to the Bones family and pounced on them.

From outside the hotel, the screams of the Bones family and furniture broken or trashed could be heard.

* * *

A little later, Mavis and Johnny entered the lobby with Dennis, followed by Elisa and Melany. Elisa had asked Johnny to carry two bags of groceries that she bought, so he struggled to squeeze through the revolving door to get inside.

"Did you have a fun day at school, honey?" Mavis asked her son.

"Yeah, but I missed Tinkles," Dennis answered.

"I hope Drac is not having any trouble with the dog," Elisa said.

"Maybe he peed in Daddy's bedroom," Melany joked.

Then Johnny gasped in surprise at what he saw in the lobby and dropped the grocery bags.

"What is it, Johnny?" Mavis asked.

"Oh my goodness!" Elisa gasped in horror at the state of the lobby.

Looking up, Mavis gasped at the trashed up messy lobby with horror.

Skeletons were missing pieces of their bodies, crying out for help or were supposedly injured. The lobby was damaged or thrown about in the process of Tinkles' playful attack on the Bones family. Dracula was busy picking up parts of the skeletons' bodies.

"Dad, what happened?" Mavis asked.

Frowning, Dracula used a skeleton hand to point at the culprit. "Tinkles happened."

Tinkles was busy chewing on at least half a dozen of the skeleton family, some of them escaping from a few chews, shouting, "I'm free!"

"Ugh! This can't get any worse," Elisa sighed. Just then, she felt an agonizing pain in her stomach. She didn't know it was either the stress of discovering Tinkles had trashed the lobby or... the pain grew faster and it got worse. It took only a moment for her to realize she had gone into labor. "Aaaagh!" she screamed, gripping her large belly.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Mavis was concerned.

"The baby is coming!" her stepmother cried.

Elisa collapsed to her knees, clutching her stomach, and started whining in pain. Johnny, Mavis and Dracula rushed over to her side. Dennis and Melany grew scared of what just happened, wondering if Elisa was going to be alright.

"My baby is coming?" Dracula's expression displayed a mixture of worry and surprise at the same time.

However, Mavis was totally baffled. "That's impossible, the baby wasn't due for another week."

But Dracula didn't know what to do in a situation like this; tend to Elisa and be there for his wife or finish cleaning the mess Tinkles had made.

Reading the conflict in her father's eyes, Mavis told him, "I'll take care of the mess, Dad. You should be there for Mom."

The vampire's eyes lit up with instant relief. "Thank you, Mavey."

* * *

Sometime later in the hotel's delivery room, a baby boy was crying after recently being born, wrapped in a green blanket by Dr. Gillman. The baby had Dracula's facial features and a curl of black hair, but his eyes were green like Elisa.

The infant was suddenly taken by a delighted Dracula, who started yelling happily and did a little victory dance. "Look, I have a son! A son!" He held the baby up in the air for his family to gaze upon, like Rafiki did to baby Simba in the Lion King.

Mavis and Johnny shed tears of joy, proud of the new addition to the family.

Although Melany had some disappointment into hearing that she has a baby brother. "I wanted a baby sister, so I could be a big sister like Mavis!"

Smiling calmly, Elisa gestured her daughter to come over. "Who says that you can't be like that with him."

The second Melany crawled upon the bed where her mother lay resting, she watched as her father handed her newborn baby brother gently back to Elisa, who tenderly nuzzled his head with her own to cease his crying. And once Melany first saw her new little brother smiling up at her, she was instantly won over at the idea of having a baby brother.

Sitting beside Elisa, Dracula couldn't hold back the tears any longer as he gazed at his wife, little girl, and infant son with joy and love in his heart.

But the family's happiness came to an abrupt end when the door burst open, or rather the wall exploded. Tinkles barked excitedly as an ecstatic Dennis rode on his back like a horse. Everyone's jaws fell open as they gawked at them.

"Hi, Nana Ellie!" Dennis waved at his grandmother. "Tinkles wanted to meet my new uncle."

"Dennis, I thought I told you Tinkles needs to stay outside to..." Mavis didn't finish her lecture.

Suddenly, Tinkles lifted a leg up in the air which told everybody the dog

"TINKLES! NO!" Dracula screamed, frantically trying to usher the giant puppy outside with Mavis and Johnny's help, but it was too late.

The sounds of Dracula, Mavis and Johnny screaming as the puppy had urinated all over them caused Elisa to look away in disgust, except a snickering Melany and her new baby brother, who started laughing for the first time.

"Ugh. I need a vacation," sighed a grumpy Dracula, right in front of the words THE END.


	2. Prologue

It is nighttime at Hotel Transylvania. Guests were retiring to their rooms for sleep, all except for one. In a newly refurbished and completely living quarters _(the same bedroom from the HT game Wolf Pup Wrangle)_ for a couple which included a bathroom and a large balcony, a human man sat in a chair by the fireplace. When he looks up, it is an older face of an apparently sinister-looking man.

As soon as the old man notices the audience (readers) watching him, he smirks in a dangerous manner. "Ahh, good evening." He greeted in imitation of Dracula's voice, until he smiled jokingly in a pleasant British accent. "Hey, relax, I'm not gonna suck your blood. The name's Charles Harker. I just wanted to give you a little scare. I'm just visiting the famous Hotel Transylvania, and as you can see I'm helping my nephew unpack, but I'm taking a break from packing." He gestured to several moving boxes full of household items that his nephew owned. "You might have already heard the story of Dracula and his first love, Martha, and how he built his hotel. But what you don't know is that there's more to his story than you think," he added, feigning sinister behavior. "While I take a break, let me tell you a tale of love... suspense... tragedy... and a monster vacation. A tale of Dracula and his encounters with two humans," his behavior became friendly, "one of them is my nephew, Daniel, and how he changed the courses of their lives, including our families."

Charles walked over to one of the boxes where he picked up a novel, the title of the book read _Dracula_ and the author _Bram Stoker._ "But first, you have heard of Bram Stoker's novel of Dracula and probably seen the movie, right? But did you know that the story isn't entirely based on fiction. It's actually based on true events that happened long ago. Most parts were exaggerated like Dracula killing most of the people, but the biggest cover up was his zing with my great-grandmother, Mina Harker. My grandfather, Quincy Harker, made Stoker cover up the love affair to avoid a scandal."

Flipping through the pages of the book, Charles introduces illustrations of Dracula and his misadventures or encounters with other characters as he told the events of what truly happened. "First off, Dracula wanted to move out of his old castle and live in London. He grew tired of his father's controlling nature and wanted to live his own life. He hired my great-grandfather, Jonathan Harker, a solicitor to assist in the move. That's when Great-Grandpa Jonathan found out that Dracula is vampire and things sped downhill from here. Especially with the wolves obeying Dracula like they were dogs and he was their master, and those three pretty vampire girls living in the castle; Verona, Marishka and Aleera. Picture them as mean-spirted high school girls who think they own the Count, but they did flirt with Great-Grandpa Jonathan, attempting to make the Count jealous. In case you're asking, he fed them pigs, not babies. They were Dracula's three mistresses since he had an eye for the ladies, but he grew tired of them and left Grandpa Jonathan to them when he found Great-Grandma Mina's picture and he instantly felt a zing toward her. With assistance from the Szgany gypsies, whom served him for years, Dracula left for London on the Demeter."

The next several pages featured the rest of the story."When Dracula first arrived in London, he took the form of a wolf to escape the Demeter after it crashed ashore. He was making out with a sleepwalking Lucy Westenra in the graveyard, which lead to her illness from being out in the cold night. Settling himself in the abandoned Carfax Abbey, he didn't know what to do around the humans, but then he found Mina, who was kind enough to help him around London, while he seduced her. At first he thought he could keep Mina for his selfish reasons he called love. However, he became fond of her. Over time he grew to love her, and he knew she was his zing. Now, you may be wondering about Renfield, that crazy bug-eating maniac from the mad house. He was Great-Grandpa Jonathan's predecessor who was supposed to help Dracula with the moving, but he became Dracula's minion. He was caught and sent back to London in the asylum."

More pages were flipped through the story. "As for Lucy, her loved ones called Professor Abraham Van Helsing to deduce what's wrong with her. Van Helsing knew at once Lucy was bitten by Dracula. Despite his attempts to 'save' her life, she did become a vampire. For you see, right after Mina got a letter of Grandpa Jonathan in Budapest, she wrote a Dear John letter to Dracula, ending their relationship so she could get married, and Dracula took it pretty hard. Oh and poor Lucy, it's tragic of what happened to her. When Dracula saved her from her illness by turning her into a vampire, she was so grateful to him, convinced that he truly loved and cared about her. Except she find out that he was falling in love with Mina, her friend no less. This got her so upset, so angry even, that her broken heart poisoned her mind, transforming her into a true monster set on revenge and bloodlust. The newspapers called her the 'Bloofer Lady' stalking children and leaving marks on their throats. But don't worry, these children weren't seriously harmed. Van Helsing and Lucy's three suitors confronted her in the graveyard, where Lucy's fiancée, Arthur, hammered a wooden stake through her heart."

Plenty more pages were skimmed through the book. "Everyone decided to team up as hunters to take down Dracula, but left Mina out for her sake. They destroyed his sleeping chambers at Carfax Abbey. And Renfield, it's shocking what Dracula did to him. He promised him immortality if he helped him, but he was betrayed when he learned he was going give it to Mina. So as revenge, Renfield ratted Mina out to the humans about her being in love with a vampire, but before that during his combat with Dracula, he got seriously injured and passed away. And get this, even though Mina was angry at Dracula for lying to her and what he had done to her friends and husband, she was desperately in love with him and begged him to change her. Can you believe that? It's like she doesn't care about what he had done! Anyway, Dracula decided that a different way to turn Mina into a vampire was, not only did he bite her neck, but to have her drink his blood. They got caught by the hunters, but Dracula escaped. Grandma Mina was taken away and used as bait to get to Dracula, though Grandpa Jonathan was against this he determined that the only way to get Mina back was to kill Dracula."

The remaining pages of the book were coming close to an end. "Van Helsing hypnotized Mina to learn of Dracula's whereabouts, and their pursuit lead them all the way back to Transylvania, when it started to snow. The hunters split up into groups. Mina had to stay with Van Helsing outside Dracula's castle. And guess what? Verona, Marishka and Aleera attempted to manipulate Mina to join them, but they secretly wanted to destroy her because they were jealous of her. Van Helsing fed the horses garlic to make them fart and drive the three brides away. The next morning, Van Helsing staked those three women, but they had it coming anyway. Now this is where it gets interesting, mates. Dracula's gypsies carried him back to the castle in a race, pursued by the hunters. It turns into an old fashioned Western shoot out between the gypsies and the hunters. Mina tried using her new vampire powers to save Dracula, but the leader of the gypsy gravely wounded the Texan cowboy Quincy Morris, whom my grandpa Quincy was named in honor of, but he almost staked Dracula. Mina stepped in to defend the vampire, and the hunters began deeming her a traitor. Knowing he didn't want that life for her, to be hated by her own kind, Dracula made a sacrifice to save Mina. He denounces her in front of the humans, 'Don't you get it! I used you! And I could never be with someone like you! I HATE HUMANS!' Then he faked his death by falling off the cliff and the only thing people could see is his cape up from the water, but what they didn't know was that he's still alive, or rather undead."

Finishing the story, Charles closes the book shut and turned to face the audience. "Grandma Mina was heartbroken by Dracula breaking up with her, and everyone else believed she was saved from becoming a vampire when she looked more human. But that wasn't the case. Vampires can telepathically link to the other's mind to communicate with them, so when she learned he was alive she was overjoyed. Since Dracula's blood is in her veins, she still had vampirism in her. So, Mina abandoned her family to be with him. Great-Grandpa Jonathan died of a broken heart and Grandpa Quincy... well... he took it the wrong way and he developed a seed of hatred for the vampire, including his own mother. However, Van Helsing's famous pursuit caught the attention of - the Belmont Clan, another family whose been slaying vampires for centuries thanks to Leon Belmont. Leon, a famed monster hunter, formed a rivalry with Van Helsing over who destroys Dracula first. So why don't you go back to the 19th century where Great-Grandma Mina met up Dracula again, this time on a train with his buddies, while they were on the run from Van Helsing and Leon, though Dracula was starting to get annoyed by this guy following him wherever he goes, he knew Leon was no amateur when it comes to hunting vampires."

* * *

 **Transylvania, 1897**

The Transylvanian Express barreled down the tracks and exited a darkened tunnel at top speed. Passengers, wearing 19th century attire, kept themselves amused by reading or engaged in conversation.

The conductor walked down the aisle calling out the next stop, "Budapest, Budapest! Ze next stop, Budapest." He stopped as he approached five very strange-looking old ladies. They were all dressed in oversized overcoats and kept their heads covered... so that the only skin showed was their hands. The train conductor didn't seem to care how odd these passengers appeared. "Tickets, ladies?" he asked casually.

The five women each took a turn handing over their tickets to get punched by the conductor.

"Here you go!' said a high pitched voice. It's owner was a giant woman whose hand was blue and covered with stitches.

"Here's mine!" said the next voice with a Romanian accent. It's owner's hand was pale and had long nails.

"And mine!" said another voice, whose hand was covered in animal fur.

"Mine too," said the next woman, whose hand was stubby and covered in bandages.

"Here you go!" said the last woman, whose ticket came from a gloved hand, but the wrist was invisible.

The conductor didn't seem to care or notice, since he was used to weird-looking passengers. He went back to punching tickets, and these 'women' felt relaxed.

What he didn't realize these weren't women, nor humans, at all. In fact, they were a group of Transylvania's infamous monsters, known far and wide as the Drac Pack: Count Dracula and his friends, Frankenstein, Griffin the Invisible Man, Murray the mummy, and Wayne the werewolf. They were all disguised as Eastern European old ladies.

"Eh, thank you, young man!" said Dracula, imitating an old lady's voice and batted his eyelids.

"Man, I hate wearing disguises. These heels are killing me," Murray grumbled, looking down at his feet crammed into tiny red shoes.

"I love it! I never get to dress up," Griffin exclaimed happily. Since he was invisible, he usually just wore glasses so his friends know he was there, but this time he wore a mask to appear human-y.

"Take it down a notch, fellas," Dracula warned. "We don't want to alarm the humans."

Too late. Frank has just noticed a little human Switzerland boy was staring at them... and he started to whimper. "Pssst. Drac?" Frank whispered.

"I'm about to undt freak out!" the boy cried in a German accent.

Dracula acted quickly by hypnotizing the boy to make him think he was a cat. "You're a nice kitty," he said.

The boy began to meow like a cat. "I'm undt kitty cat. Meow, meow, meow." He licked his hand as if it were a paw.

Dracula smiled at Frank for his success, but no sooner he did, a beautiful dark brunette brown-eyed lady wearing a lovely Victorian scarlet dress approaches him, speaking in a British accent, "Did you make that boy think he's a cat?"

In his high-pitched whine at being caught, Dracula responded, "Ughh... no miss, you're just imagining-" But he cuts himself off as he realizes who's talking to him when he sees her face. After he snaps out of being shocked, he gasped her name, "Mina!" then whispers to her, "What are you doing here?"

Looking up at him while taking a seat beside him, Mina grinned, "I'm looking for you, Dracula."

Dracula's friends are confused and shocked at how this human lady knows Dracula personally. They didn't know whether to panic or remain hidden.

Griffin seemed to catch on what was happening here. "Wait a minute... is she the same Mina that helped you escape those crazy monster hunters?"

Giving up at being caught, Dracula groaned, "Yessss." Then he resumed back to his question. "Why are you looking for me? I was very clear of what I told you when I broke up with you."

"Come on, Dracula," explained Mina, sliding an arm around him. "I knew you just said it to protect me from being killed and I knew you faked your death so I went to search for you."

"But why?"

"Because I don't care about anything else. I just what to be with you."

Suddenly the doors in the back of the train burst open. Entering the train car, there stood Abraham Van Helsing carrying an impressively large device. The passengers gasped at his unexpected entrance, but no on gasped the loudest than a terrified Mina.

"Oh no, not this clown again," Dracula sighed.

"Good evening, travelers!" he announced. "I am Professor Abraham Van Helsing. Yes! One of _the_ Van Helsings! For centuries my family has battled monsters, so you can believe me when I tell you - there are monsters hiding amongst you!" His beady red eyes scanned the baffled faces of the passengers, one of them had a chicken. "But fear not, for I am a professional and I know how to flush out these beasts and bring them into the light!" Van Helsing cackled, taking out a box of matches from his jacket. He lit a match and held it under Frank's nose.

No sooner he did this, Frank jumped up and ripped off his disguise. "FIRE BAD! Raaahhh!" he roared.

The passengers started to scream in terror at the sight of the exposed Drac Pack. The boy whom Dracula hypnotized earlier reacted in the same manner a cat would do fearfully. The five monsters started to flee, just as a man with a cart offering root beer and pies came down the aisle, until he was almost trampled by the Drac Pack and the cart came rolling down the aisle.

In a fit of fury, Van Helsing tried to blast the monsters with his Tesla Rifle energy gun, but he missed. Mina looked on, deeply concerned for the vampire she loved. But she knew she had to stop this madman at once.

The Drac Pack climbed onto the top of the train and ran for their lives. Van Helsing climbed up too, and the monsters just barely managed to dodge those energy blasts. As they jumped from one train car to the next, Van Helsing kept on following them in pursuit. However, Mina had climbed up onto the top as well, determined to stop the hunter who intended to harm her beloved.

When the Drac Pack reached the end of the train, a flash of silver cracked at the monsters' feet forcing them to recoil. The silver chain cracked at their feet again, its fiery explosion made the impact knock Frank backwards and landing on the rest of the gang, except for Dracula, who's arm stung with an agonizing pain as the chain grazed his arm. The monsters looked up and to their surprise, there stood a man, wearing a trench coat with a fedora hat. He had dark brown locks of hair, whiskers on his chin, and a strange coat of arms crest imprinted on the left side of his coat where his heart is, wielding the Vampire Killer, a magicked silver chain whip.

"Leon Belmont, I should've known you'd be here," Dracula growled, his eyes narrowed upon recognizing the Belmont coat of arms crest. Unlike Van Helsing, this man was someone the vampire took very seriously.

Leon lifted his head, his sharp green eyes piercing right through the vampire's calm blue ones. "I've had spies tell me that I'd find you here." And then, he performed the infamous Morning Star trick with his whip, where fire shot out of the sharp edge of the chain.

Thinking quickly, Dracula used his own magic to create a shield to protect himself and his friends. When it was done, Dracula looked back at Van Helsing, then to Leon, and then to his friends. "Sorry guys," he apologized as he pushed them off the train car for their safety, except his friends made crash landings in the forest.

Then Van Helsing appeared, cornering Dracula at the end of the last train car. "Now I got you right where I want you!" he sneered triumphantly.

"Not unless I get him first!" Leon retorted, swinging his whip ready to strike another blow.

"STOP!" Mina threw herself in-between the two monster hunters and the vampire, shielding her arms out to protect her beloved vampire.

Recognizing her, Van Helsing shook his head in disgust. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mina Harker still trying to help monsters."

"You should be ashamed of yourself, you little viper!" Leon spat at her in loathing disgust. "Besides, shouldn't you be at home with your husband and son."

This piece of news shocks Dracula as he turns to her. A saddened Mina looked away from his gaze, feeling ashamed for not telling him while hiding her wedding ring with her other hand. "Wait, you're married and you have a kid!" he shouted in disbelief.

"Y-yes," Mina admitted hesitantly.

"Then why were you looking for me when you have a family?"

"Dracula... please understand, years ago when you left in hiding it was hard and painful to be without you. But I did try to get over you, so yes I did marry my fiancée and had his child. I do love my son, but I don't love my husband because you're the only man I truly loved. So I couldn't take it anymore, I just had to find you and see you again."

While Dracula was amazed from what she said to him, Leon decided to take action. "Well I hate to interrupt this touching reunion, but I have a vampire to kill."

He then aimed his weapon at Dracula and cracks his whip, where the sharp edge began to glow ready for another fiery explosions. Mina noticed this and quickly pushed Dracula out of the way and takes the blast for him, falling off the train.

When Dracula sees her do this, he cried out her name in despair, "MINA!" He glowered at Leon for what he had done. "That was so low, even for a creep like you!"

However, Mina survived as she staggered up to lean against a tree and watch as the train left. Though not far behind her, the Drac Pack looked at her concerned.

"Finally! First I kill Dracula, and then the rest of the monsters!" Van Helsing growled in victory.

"We'll see who gets him first, old man," Leon challenged.

Despite his anger at the hunter for hurting his ex-girlfriend, Dracula remained calm at the both of them. "Why do you keep doing this?" To Van Helsing, he said, "Your dad, your grandfather, and your great-great-granny... I defeated them all." Then he turned to Leon, "And you, I did the same thing with your father, grandfather, and great-granddaddy, even though it wasn't easy. When will you Van Helsings and Belmonts ever learn to let go of the hate?"

"Never!" snarled Van Helsing. "Because you, monster, are a-" But he didn't have time to finish.

A smirking Dracula transformed into a black mouse. "Eh, squeak, squeak."

Van Helsing was confused. "What? A mouse?"

Of course, Leon knew this was a distraction, so he ducked out of the way in time when he spotted an upcoming tunnel. Just then, the train went into another tunnel and Van Helsing, still standing, smashed into the bricks.

SPLAT!

"Ahhh." Van Helsing groaned, holding his aching head.

Leon laughed at Van Helsing's failure, but his own failure was about to come when Dracula used his menacing laser-eyed roar at him. The impact was so strong that it pushed him right off the train.

Although this wasn't the last of Leon Belmont, this was just the beginning of Van Helsing's pursuit in destroying Dracula, but his impulsiveness got him nowhere.

Next time they met again, Van Helsing controlled a plane. He chased Dracula, in bat form, as the plane swooped through the air, trying to shoot him down. "You can't run from me, Prince of Darkness! I will hunt you for all eternity!" he shouted when the bat dove to the right and Van Helsing's plane kept flying straight into the side of a mountain.

 _CRASH!_

Next time, Dracula in the form of a black wolf ran through a street. This time, Van Helsing pursued him in a 1920s car. "I swear I will never rest until I destroy you!" Van Helsing shouted, but Dracula ran up the front of a brick wall and the car slammed into the wall.

No matter how many times he failed or got beaten up, Van Helsing refused to give up the chase. Whether he cornered the vampire at a cliff it would crumble and fall, crushed by a stalactite from the ceiling of a cave, crushed by a metal gate, slammed in the face by a wrecking ball, hit by a wooden cart, smacked by a large battering ram, a rock smashed his face, until finally cornering him at the ledge of a larger cliff over the ocean.

"And... every... other... monster! If... it's... the... last... thing... I... ever..." The cliff crumbled and Van Helsing plummeted into the cold waters below. "Doooooooooo!"

High above, Dracula watched as this nuisance landed in the sea. He sighed, "Boy, that guy is annoying. I wish I could say the same to the Belmonts, but they're not clowns. Maybe one day, there will be a place where monsters can go to get away from it all." He smiled dreamily into the flashing and thundering clouds, turning away from the cliff to daydream about his future dream to build a sanctuary for monsters. "Make a vacation. Who knows? Maybe even get married. Wouldn't that be something?"

Underwater, Van Helsing screamed, muffled since he was in water, in a rage at having failed to kill the vampire. Up on the shore, a tired Leon tossed a rope out to sea to catch Van Helsing and pulled the rope together to bring him to the boat. Sitting behind him was a young boy of fourteen years of age.

"I find your godfather to be insane, Quincy, but I'm willing to put aside differences and team up like you suggested," Leon explained to the young boy. "I'm sorry your mother abandoned you, but I hope she will get what's coming to her."

This boy, Quincy Harker, was actually Mina's son. He was a lot shorter than Leon or Abraham; slender with pale skin, shaggy dark brown hair like his mother's, a slight gap between his front teeth, dressed in 19th century street clothes for a boy his age as a result of the abandonment of his mother, the death of his father, and no other living relatives, so he was forced to live in an orphanage until he was adopted by his godfather, Van Helsing. The boy was fuming silently at the vampire who stole his mother away from him... silently vowing he will have his revenge against that monster someday.

Charles narrates the last of the prologue, _"After those hunters failed time and time again to kill Dracula, they soon ended up stopping their pursuit and decided to team up and went on a quest to find another way to destroy Dracula. Not a lot of people cared, but that one particular young boy, whom you just saw, was not pleased about it. That's Quincy Harker, Mina's son. He was disappointed that his godfather failed to kill the vampire that tainted his mother with his blood, and abandoned him to elope with that monster. However, Mina met an unfortunate fate at the hands of an angry mob of humans, claiming she is a witch and she deserved to die."_

Lightning flashed, and the years pass over quickly, while the scene shifts rapidly over the nightly fog-covered lake.

 _"As the years passed, my grandfather Quincy, Van Helsing , and Leon began to plot their revenge against Dracula,"_ Charles narrates the last of the prologue. _"Quincy married a lovely priestess turned witch named Celia Fortner, who shared his grudge against Dracula. Their generation expanded, and then Daniel came along. We, too, were raised to share their hatred. We weren't a normal family because we believed Dracula's blood in our veins, that has been passed down to us, was a curse that made our lives miserable and rejected by society. So, after years of planning our scheme to get rid of the vampire, this is where it all began,"_ Charles finishes, as the scene takes us all the way to the hotel.

 **Hotel Transylvania 3**


	3. Anniversary Gone Wrong

**Present Day**

Everything that had all happened in the past - secret romantic rendezvous with Mina Harker, the need for disguises to avoid humans, being chased by Van Helsing, avoiding Leon Belmont - seemed like ancient history now that Dracula had built Hotel Transylvania. It was a hotel where, in the past, monsters could be safe from the outside world, from people like Van Helsing. It was the sanctuary for his precious daughter Mavis to grow up in to protect her from the outside world. But all of that changed when two humans, Jonathan 'Johnny' Loughran and Elisabeta 'Elisa' Belmont (although Dracula had long forgotten nor did he seem to remember Leon), accidently stumbled upon the hotel thanks to Dracula's scheme to deceive his daughter that humans are still awful. Mavis and Johnny had zinged, which meant love at first sight, much to Dracula's chagrin. However, even the vampire had zinged with Elisa, whom he had rescued as a child, causing Dracula to realize that his daughter's happiness and desire to explore the outside world was more important than keeping her in the hotel. The most incredible thing to have discovered was that humans love monsters now, and they were treated like celebrities. And then, Dennis and Melany were born, bridging the gap between humans and monsters during their family drama over what's important for these two kids when visiting relatives came along, including Elisa's ex-boyfriend Corbin Quinston, who appeared to be the only monster-hater in the world had been cast out, and his promise for revenge had been long forgotten.

A year had passed since the 5th birthday of Dennis Loughran and Melany Dracula. That night at Hotel Transylvania, it was the anniversary of Count Dracula and Countess Elisabeta, a big simple gathering of their closest friends and family and regular hotel guests in the Great Hall, all decorated for the occasion to make it sparkle while spiderwebs above read _Happy Anniversary!_

Outside by the pool, plenty of Tiki torches and glowing lanterns were set up or hung up around the area to give it a Hawaiian feel. Dracula wore a chef's hat and a red apron saying 'Bite the Cook' while flipping over pieces of spam on the grill. The Drac Pack friends either drank eyeball margaritas or ate spam mixed with side dishes. Mavis's friends Hank, Pedro and Wendy played chicken fight in the pool. Melany was dancing to a hip rhythm with her crush Evan, her nephew Dennis, and her friend Winnie. Vlad was relaxing in a lounge chair. Wayne sat in his chair, less than amused by his newborn pups crawling on him and chewing on his ears. Wanda and Eunice were engaged in girl talk with the female mummy and Crystal the invisible woman.

In the arms of Elisa wriggled a tiny bundle in a velvet green blanket where Johnny made silly faces at the bundle to entertain him. The bundle turned his head to reveal the face of a vampire-human baby boy. The infant boy had his father's facial features, raven black hair, and emerald green eyes like his mother. His name is Adrian, the newborn son of Dracula and Elisa, baby brother of Melany and Mavis.

After the last tune was done, Elisa placed Adrian in his kiddie seat and suddenly raced up to the stage to make an announcement, "May I have everyone's attention, please." Everyone looked up and she nodded to Johnny, wearing DJ clothes, and he started up a nice tune as Elisa announced, "This has been a wonderful night, but I want to give my anniversary gift to my wonderful husband." A gentle theme starts and Elisa began to sing:

 **When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own**  
 **Feeling frightened of the things that I don't know**  
 **When tomorrow comes**  
 **When tomorrow comes**  
 **When tomorrow comes**  
 **And though the road is long**  
 **I look up to the sky**  
 **And in the dark I found, I stop and I won't fly**  
 **And I sing along, I sing along, then I sing along**

 **I got all I need when I got you and I**  
 **I look around me, and see the sweet life**  
 **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**  
 **You're getting me, getting me through the night**  
 **Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes**  
 **Can't lie, it's a sweet life**  
 **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**  
 **You're getting me, getting me through the night**  
 **Cause you're my flash light**  
 **You're my flash light, you're my flash light, oh**

As everyone clapped for Elisa's song, Dracula's eyes teared up as he placed his hands to his heart. Hearing her sing made his eyes light up. He knew it was time to give her his anniversary present.

"Honey, I have something for you," he announced to her once she came down the stage's stairs.

"What is it?" she asked, wondering what kind of present he had for her.

"I loved your song, and my anniversary present for you is... well..." he smiled lovingly at her, shyly fidgeting his feet. "Before we get to it, there's just something I have to say. Ever since we met and zinged, my life has changed so much and for the better. I love you and I thank you for it, Elisa."

"Awww," sighed the audience.

"Oh, Drac, I love you, too," she replied, pulling him into a loving embrace after his touching speech and starts crying tears of joy.

Returning the embrace affectionately, Dracula took this opportunity to slip something around her neck. Feeling the gesture, Elisa pulled away to look down at her neck. Gasping in surprise, she saw a thin black velvet ribbon choker, or a necklace, around her neck, with a silver hook on her back neck to hook it together, and a small ruby shaped heart dangling on the top of her chest. "Oh! It's so beautiful!"

"Happy Anniversary, my beloved," Dracula cooed, tenderly brushing some of her long brown locks aside so he could gaze into her alluring green eyes.

"Thank you, Drac!" cried Elisa, throwing her arms around him and locked him in an embrace, to which he took this opportunity to slowly lean in to kiss.

The second their lips met, he pulled her closer in his arms so he continued holding and kissing her passionately. In the midst of the couple's making out, the crowd went "Ooooh!" and the kids groaned "Ewwww!"

"Get a coffin!" Griffin teased.

Rolling his eyes at the invisible man, Dracula closed his eyes to continue kissing when he grew concerned at why Elisa pulled back from their kiss. "Darling, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Have you seen Adrian?" Elisa told him, worriedly looking around for her newborn baby.

"I'm sure he's fine," Dracula chuckled, waving off her concerns. But when he glanced in the direction of the table where the baby was supposed to be seated in his kiddie chair, his face turned paler than ever.

* * *

Outside the hotel in the distance, the origin of the noise was on his way here. It was a man riding a scarlet Yamaha motorcycle, a red helmet covered his face and his body coated in a red leather jacket, red gloves, red jeans and boots. Turning his motorbike on hyper speed, he crossed over the bridge to reach his destination and he pulled over in front of the staircase, screeching to a halt. He removed his helmet to reveal - Daniel Harker. His handsome face was long oval shaped, far skin color with a pointy chin, his eyes a light green color, his nose was sharp and pointy, and short crimson red hair and he had a small scruffy goatee on his chin. Removing his leather jacket, he wore a crimson red dress suit with a white undershirt and a yellow tie and red pants and red shoes. He's well built though not as broad shouldered as Dracula, but exactly the same as the Count's height.

Daniel gazed up at this dark ancient castle with distasted interest. This was the place he knew as the vampire's lair. But he knew he couldn't kill him yet, he had to win over his trust, but he had to create a dilemma so he could use to worm his way into the vampire's trust. Shoving his motorcycle key to the zombie bellhop, Daniel picked up his suitcase and trudged up the staircase, squeezed through the revolving door, and entered the enemy's territory.

To his surprise, Daniel noticed a giggling vampire baby, wearing an emerald green suit with a pattern of black bats, crawling his way through the lobby, gazing at this newcomer curiously. "A baby?" he muttered in mild surprise. However, this gave Daniel the opportunity to win over his enemy's confidence.

"Adri-Wadri, where are you?" Dracula's affectionate baby voice called out for his child upon entering the lobby.

As he did so, the vampire felt his heart leap into his throat when his eyes caught sight of the chandelier coming loose and it fell - right where the oblivious infant crawled beneath it.

"ADRIAN!" Dracula screamed.

Suddenly, a flash of red lunged forward to scoop up the baby and tumbled across the carpet, just as the chandelier came down and crashed to the floor. Broken glass and light bulbs shattered everywhere as Daniel shielded the infant.

When Elisa heard the crash, she had come rushing out to see what the matter was. Dracula used his cape to shield her from the shards of glass. As soon as it was over, Dracula snatched his child out of this stranger's arms, glaring at him suspiciously.

"Who are you, and what have you done?!" he demanded.

"Is that how you thank a man for rescuing a baby?" Daniel grunted.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the party, Mavis was looking around for her parents, wondering where they could've gone.

"Johnny, have you seen my dad or mom?" she asked her husband.

"No," he answered her. "I think they're looking for your baby brother."

"But, where could they have gone?" Mavis wondered, starting to worry about them.

"I'm sure they're fine," Johnny assured her.

All of a sudden, Mavis heard a loud crash and used her clairvoyance sight, spotting a man carrying her baby brother when shards of chandelier glass spread everywhere, where her mother and her father were extremely scared. Puzzled, Mavis rushed out of the pool area and headed for the lobby, catching the attention of several Drac Pack members.

"Hey! Where's the fire?" Murray asked.

"Fire! Where, where?" Frank panicked, ready to jump up and run away.

"Not that kind of fire!" Eunice corrected him, making her husband calm down at last.

* * *

Once Daniel was helped by a grateful Elisa to his feet, Dracula, holding Adrian in his arms, studied this man suspiciously.

"Is he okay?" the man in red asked.

"He's fine." Dracula told him, cuddling his little Adrian affectionately.

"That was amazing how you were able to take save my son in time. Thank you," Elisa added, deeply amazed at this man's assistance.

Dracula grunted jealously and stared at him, decided to interrogate him. "Yes, that was impressive and all, but who are you and did you cause the accident?"

"Of course not. I saw one of your zombies carelessly messing around with the chandelier. My name is Daniel Harker..." He shook Elisa's hand and kissed it like a gentleman, making the brunette woman blush.

Dracula paused for a second and was stunned to hear what his last name was. "HARKER?!"

"Drac, have you met this guy before?" Elisa asked her husband.

"No, we haven't met, but he knew my great-grandmother... Mina Harker." Daniel explained. "I read about you and my great-grandmother's exploits from her old diary, so I wanted to come down here and meet the vampire who wooed my granny."

"Holy rabies! You're Mina's great-grandson?!" Dracula gawked, shocked to see that this man before him, his son's savior, was the great-grandson of his old flame Mina.

"Hold on a second, who is this Mina woman?!" Elisa demanded, her eyes narrowed jealously as she wanted to know who was this woman Dracula claimed to know a long time ago.

Embarrassed, Dracula was thinking of what he was going to say to her, but then decided to save the explanations for a different time. "We'll talk about this later." He lead them outside of the hotel.

* * *

After introductions were done of introducing Daniel to everyone else at the pool, and the awkwardness passed Dracula over how he knew Mina Harker, Daniel decided to look around at the hotel's lobby for the first time and, despite hating monsters, he was secretly impressed that a medieval-looking castle was used for a hotel. He was even more impressed by the architecture and the 19th century furniture and tapestries. Soon everyone went their separate ways and Dracula went to get him a room key, leaving Daniel and Elisa alone together.

"You didn't have to do this," Daniel told her. "Asking me to sleep here for the night, or day, as you call it."

"Of course I want to," Elisa insisted. "I don't want to feel ungrateful for what you've done for Adrian. It's my way of saying thank you. Although, I'm not sure how my husband would feel about it." Then she said something else, which sounded awkward to her. "So... you don't find it weird?"

"What's weird?" Daniel wondered what she meant.

"That I'm married to the vampire that your great-grandmother has a thing for."

Daniel paused for a moment, not knowing what to think. He hated the vampire that tainted his bloodline and cursed his family to his very core. He was even warned that any human who betrays their kind is a traitor. So he decided to make something up before it got awkward. "It's fine, really. It was a few centuries ago anyway!"

Dracula was about to head back to them with Daniel's room key, but he was stopped by his friends. "Guys, what is it?"

"So, Drac... how do you feel about all this?" Frank asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the whole situation with Daniel and all," Murray told him.

Then Dracula realized what they meant. "Ugh... guys, it's not a big deal. I know he's the great-grandson of my first human love who abandoned her family to try and elope with me. But it's not like _I'm_ responsible for it!"

"Uh, in a way I think you kind of _are_ ," Griffin told him, raising an eyebrow or a glasses lenses.

"Shut up!" Dracula shouted irately.

"Anyway, I think you should try getting to know him," Wayne spoke up trying to change the subject. "You at least owe that to Mina and his family, and he did save your son's life."

"Yeah, I mean he came all this way to meet you! I'd be ashamed that he came all this way for nothing," Frank added.

Dracula wanted to object, but he knew his friends were right. He wanted to spend a romantic evening with his wife on their anniversary, only to nearly lose his infant son to a would-be death experience, and then rescued by the descendant of his ex-girlfriend. He had a difficult time explaining it to Elisa, who seemed jealous of Mina at first, but she softened at wanting to repay Daniel for rescuing their son. Then he left his friends to go talk to Daniel and give him his room key.

Once Dracula gave the man his room key and Elisa had left to go check on Melany, he offered timidly, "Hey Daniel, if you'd like you can stay here for awhile so you can ask me any questions you have, just not in front of my wife when it comes to old girlfriends, and I can show you around the hotel."

Daniel was surprised by this offer but he accepted it, realizing he had succeeded in winning over the vampire's trust. "Absolutely! I would enjoy that very much."

"Excellent!" Dracula grinned proudly. "And I would also like your help in preparing Carl's wedding for tomorrow, we need all the extra hands we can get. That is if you want to help?"

"Of course I'll help you," Daniel answered eagerly, though he lied at this last part. "Besides, I've always wanted to see what a monster wedding will be like!"


	4. Wedding Disaster

The night after yesterday's anniversary and chandelier incident was over. Tonight, there was a wedding at the hotel. Zombies Beethoven, Mozart and Bach had been playing soft lovely music for monster guests in the pool's courtyard, waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle.

Dracula noticed that the groom, a spiky monster named Carl, was sweating nervously. The vampire followed Carl's eyes to where the bride, Lucie, should have been. Then Dracula began sweating too.

The Drac Pack and Mavis's friends were among the guests. Melany sat beside Evan while she had to keep her baby brother Adrian preoccupied. Wayne brought his newborn wolf pups. He was carrying them in multiple baby carriers, and they were starting to get fussy.

Wayne tried to calm down his pups by hushing them, but it was no use. "When is this thing starting?" he asked, while the pups continued to cry.

"Aw, you made then cry, Wayne," Frank teased. "Oh, except this little one. Coochie, coochie, coochie!" He pointed at the only female baby wolf pup who never cried, she was the smallest and cutest of the bunch.

"That's Sunny, she doesn't cry," said Wayne.

As Frank tickled the girl pup's chin, Sunny bit his finger. "OOOW!" he yelped, prying her off his finger before he reattached his finger back to his hand.

"She bites," Wayne added, a little late.

"So, where is the bride? She was supposed to be here," Daniel asked the guys, starting to get a little impatient.

"It's probably wedding jitters," assured Murray. "It happens all the time... until the bride changes her mind." That didn't come out right.

"Hey Daniel, don't you have a special someone in your life?" Frank asked, trying to change the subject from Wayne's pups.

This caught Daniel off guard. "Uh, what brought that up, mate?"

"Well, seeing as your an attractive guy and you came here alone..."

"I don't have any special girls in my life," replied Daniel. This was true since he was always the outsider of the human race due to his family's curse. "I did try to get a few girls in my life, but girls never wanted anything to do with me. My..." he hesitated, careful to chose his words, "family can be... overbearing." This was true.

Frank, Murray and Wayne gazed at the crimson-haired man sympathetically. To them, Daniel was an incredibly handsome guy, not as handsome as Dracula though, but he was lonely and it seemed like the only cure for his loneliness was... this sparked an idea for the Drac Pack.

Up at the altar where the ceremony was waiting to begin, Dracula spoke to the groom. "This is a very special moment, Carl. Any second your beautiful bride is going to walk right down the aisle."

But as they stared at the empty aisle, waiting for Lucie to show up, but she didn't even show her face.

Carl gulped fearfully. "Oh no, Drac! She's not coming!" he replied, still sweating from nerves and leading up to a broken heart.

However, Dracula remained calm. "Don't worry. Elisa and Mavis are with her, and I'm sure they have everything under control." Dracula turned and discreetly spoke into his headset, whispering, "Mavy, Ellie, is everything under control?"

Upstairs in the bridal suite, Mavis and Elisa were the wedding coordinators. Both of them also wore headsets to speak to Dracula.

"Uhmmmmm… yep. Just a slight case of pre-wedding jitters," Mavis replied nervously to her father.

"A little? I'm afraid it looks serious," added Elisa, through the headset.

Lucie was a spiked monster, like Carl. She was shaking so hard that spikes shot out of her as she cried. One spike cut through Eunice's hair, pulling it off and revealing that Eunice was wearing a wig. Elisa tried not to stare, but Eunice snagged the wig and tried to put it back on neatly. Another spike punctured a can of hair spray that then flew around the room, and another spike destroyed a small picture on the wall.

Dracula heard all of the commotion over his headset, cringing.

"Yep! Everything is fine here..." Mavis told her dad.

"I'll handle this," Elisa said, turning her attention to the bride. "Lucie, please try to relax. Mavis and I have taken care of everything. The wedding is going to be perfect."

"It's not that. It's just... how do I know I'm doing the right thing?" Lucie cried, as she blew her nose into a handkerchief, another spike shot out of her.

"We know just how you feel," Mavis comforted her.

"The night I married Dracula, I had doubts about us spending our lives together," Elisa assured her, explaining her story.

"Huh?" Dracula cocked an eyebrow, overhearing the conversation.

"But I realized that I was starting a new chapter in my life. It was the start of something special for me," Elisa quickly said, so not to upset her husband.

"And the day I married Johnny was the best day of my life, but I was so nervous," Mavis told her own story.

Dracula was still overhearing the conversation on the headset and spoke up, "Not as nervous as I was."

Mavis blocked out his voice. "And you should've seen my dad. He was a mess!"

"I wouldn't get out of my coffin that night," Dracula agreed.

"I had to threaten you to get you out of there," Elisa teased him.

"But he knew it was meant to be," Mavis added softly. "It doesn't matter where you come from, or how different you are - a zing only happens once in your life, and you have to cherish it."

"But what about your mother? She made your father zing again." Lucie gestured toward Elisa, who seemed taken aback by this response. "What if it doesn't work, and I zing with someone else?"

"That's not gonna happen! Look, sometimes its rare to have a second zing," explained Elisa, gathering her wits together before she spoke soothingly, "but in Drac's case, he lost his wife centuries ago and the night I encountered him in that fake village, we felt a zing the second our eyes met. For me, it was a first time. For Drac, this was his second chance for love." She patted Lucie's hand. "Carl is your one true love, he has been the right guy for you all along. Nobody else will ever come between you, no matter how ugly things get, you will find a way to conquer those obstacles together. When Corbin, Drac's family and my family caused a rift between us, things did get ugly, but we fought together to prove our love is stronger than their hate. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Empowered by Elisa's wise words, Lucie smiled and her eyes were filled with happy tears. All of the women in the room sighed. Mavis was deeply impressed at her stepmother's wisdom. Overhearing this, Dracula sighed as his heart melted at his wife's inspiring advice.

"So it's very simple. When you first met Carl, did you zing?" Mavis asked.

Lucie thought about it before saying, "Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Mavis smiled.

"Go to Carl! Make this a night you will never forget!" Elisa encouraged.

"You're right! Thank you, both of you!" Lucie jumped forward and hugged the mother and daughter.

"Yikes!" Elisa gasped, trying to avoid the spikes.

"Okay, all right," Mavis awkwardly soothed Lucie, while trying to move out of the way of those sharp spikes.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lucie and Carl were standing at the altar. Blobby had volunteered to be the minister for the bride and groom. He was leading the ceremony and asked the important question, or rather blubbered the question to Carl.

"I do," Carl said, looking tenderly at his beloved bridge.

Then Blobby turned to blubber the question to Lucie.

"I do," replied Lucie.

Blobby pronounced the couple as husband and wife. The bride and groom shared their first kiss. The guests applauded and cheered for the couple. Suddenly, they heard a loud rumbling noise coming from within the hotel.

"Did you hear that?" Elisa asked her husband and daughter.

"I thought we locked him in his room," Dracula replied, ready to panic.

"We did!" Mavis insisted.

At that moment, Tinkles the giant puppy ran through the wedding ceremony with Dennis and Winnie riding on his back. Guests ran screaming to get out of the way.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Nana Ellie! Hi, Papa Drac!" Dennis greeted, as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"DENNIS!" Mavis, Elisa and Dracula yelled in union.

"Tinkles was crying, so we let him out!" Dennis tried to explain.

After that, Tinkles barked and shook his head rapidly, throwing dog drool everywhere and on everyone, including Daniel.

"Ugh, gross!" Daniel groaned.

Then Tinkles sniffed the air, as if something didn't feel right. His nose directed him toward Daniel's direction. The unfamiliar scent from this newcomer didn't smell good to Tinkles. The puppy's teeth bared and he started barking violently. He began charging right at the horrified stranger to attack him.

"Get it away from me!" Daniel shouted.

"TINKLES, SIT!" Dracula ordered, throwing himself between the dog and his old flame's great-grandkid.

Tinkles stopped, puzzled at why his master would defend this suspicious stranger.

"You two, get off! Right now!" Elisa ordered, glaring at the two children sitting on the puppy's back.

A saddened Dennis and Winnie slid off the dog's back while Dracula clipped a leash onto Tinkles' collar.

"I apologize for that," Dracula told Daniel sincerely, before he lead the giant puppy away. "Come on, Tinkles. A wedding is no place for a doggie."

"Poor Tinkles," Winne sighed.

Dracula groaned irately. "Ugh. Who's idea was it to let Dennis have a puppy?" he asked over the headset.

"Yours!" Mavis and Elisa replied in union.

Embarrassed, Dracula knew they were right. After all, he was the grandpapa, and the kind of grandparent who wanted to give his grandkid everything he wanted. "Right," he chuckled.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and find you a change of clothes." Elisa offered a towel to Daniel, who wiped the drool off his face, and then lead him away to help him find extra clothes.

"Sure," Daniel replied dryly.

"Dennis!" Dennis and Winnie were alerted when an angry Mavis is beside them, however Mavis's face softened. "Look, honey, I know you love Tinkles, but we're not allowed to have dogs..." The second Mavis said that particular word, Winnie gasped since she was half dog due to wolves being part of the canine family. Mavis quickly corrected herself so not to offend Winnie, "Uh, I mean our _pets_ anywhere, okay?"

Dennis hung his head sadly. "Okay."

* * *

Later at the wedding reception, Johnny was the DJ and everyone was dancing in the ballroom, mostly the song in the background was I'm in Love with a Monster by Fifth Harmony.

"DJ Jazzy Johnny is in the house! It's time to welcome the happy couple, Mr. and Mrs. Prickles!" Johnny announced.

Lucie and Carl entered to the applause. Johnny began to play a slow romantic song. Carl and Lucie took the floor for the bride and groom to dance.

"The bride and groom invite everyone to join them on the dance floor," Johnny added.

The monster couples all joined in. Melany playfully shoved Evan out on the dance floor, eager to dance with him. The two smiled bashfully as they held hands and started swaying jokingly from side to side. Dennis and Winnie, despite the fiasco with Tinkles, began dancing with the other kids.

Meanwhile, Dracula looked at all the couples dancing, and sighed solemnly, saddened that he had no one to dance with. The vampire desperately checked his phone, waiting for Elisa to call back, but he felt disappointed, feeling like he had been let down.

Just then, a graceful hand tapped him on the shoulder and a smooth feminine voice asked, "Care to dance?"

Dracula turned around to find a beautiful ginger-red haired green-eyed Frankenstein woman standing there in an elegant sparkling red dress and a gorgeous hourglass figure. The vampire was awestruck by her beauty, but his heart still belonged to Elisa, yet he decided not to appear rude so he agreed to dance with her.

But the vampire didn't realize what his friends were up to; they had been trying to find a perfect soulmate for Daniel, but it seems like their plan had backfired. Frank, Murray and Griffin were hiding behind Bigfoot's giant ankle, watching to see what Dracula would do. They were shocked that their friend had agreed to dance with the lady they intended to set up with Daniel.

"Is that her?" Griffin asked.

"Oooo! Watch out, now! She got stitches in all the right places," Murray gawked, staring.

Griffin studied the woman's appearance and then back at Frank. "Okay, there's no way _that_ is related to you, Frank," said the invisible man.

"Well, she's my right arm's cousin, FrankenGinger," Frank replied.

They watched as Dracula held out his hand politely and Ginger took it with a huge, strong, manly arm, and then dipped poor Dracula backward.

"Ah! I see it now," Griffin said, looking at Frank's arm to Ginger's arm noticing the similarity.

It was clear that Dracula was uncomfortable, letting Ginger ensnare him in her grasp. "Uh... hehe... Are you here for the bride or groom?" he asked.

Ginger gave the vampire a hard look, then smiled. "I'm here for _you_."

Dracula didn't understand this. How could some other woman come after him when he was already taken? "Excuse me?"

"Frank wanted me to meet some dumb human, but I can see you're pretty lonely. We're arm cousins twice removed." Ginger stroked Dracula's face with her stitched-up hand, twirled him, and then dipped him again.

Dracula's eyes widened in horror. "Of course. Eh, I'd recognize that bicep anywhere."

"He thought since we're both single, we might hit it off. Maybe go on a date," Ginger suggested in a seductive manner.

This got Dracula very nervous. "A date?!" He was already married to his precious Elisa and he could never betray her like this. Laughing awkwardly, he used his powers to zap Johnny's DJ booth and change the music to something fast-paced to get him out of the non-romantic moment, much to Johnny's chagrin.

"I love this song!" Ginger started dancing wildly on the dance floor. "Don't you, Dracula?" When she turned around, she realized the vampire was gone. "Oh, where'd he go? Dracula!" She ran off to look for him.

Meanwhile, Dracula was hiding behind Bigfoot's giant ankle. He sighed in relief, glad to be out of there.

"He's right over here!" Daniel pointed to the vampire, knowing why he was hiding yet did it out of amusement, and returning with a new red suite to wear.

"DANIEL!" Dracula hissed, but it was too late.

"Oh, there you are!" Ginger caught the vampire by the arm with her huge bicep arm and hauled him back onto the dance floor.

Dracula knew he had to get out of there the hard way, by telling her the truth. "Uhh, look, you seem really nice, Miss Ginger, but I'm already happily married, so can you please let me go." He explained to her while struggling to get out of her grip.

Ginger chuckled sadistically, "What does she have that I can't give you, and I don't see her anywhere."

"TURN AROUND!"

Then Ginger did turn around still holding poor Dracula to see who said that to her. And who she saw was a very angry Elisa, not happy at seeing this woman all over Dracula.

"Now you see her!" Elisa snarled in a scorned tone, giving her the mother of all death glares.

"Well I don't see much," Ginger snickered.

"Look lady, I'd appreciate it if you'd let go of my husband now!" Elisa demanded.

Then Ginger did let go of Dracula, who fell to the floor gasping for air. Ginger looked her up and down, rudely commenting, "When he told me that he was married I didn't expect that you'd be a human!"

This got Elisa even more angry. "Is that a problem?"

"Not to everyone but it might be a problem for you!"

While they were arguing the monsters at the party, including Carl and Lucie, began to glance in their direction to see what was happening. Melany and Evan halted in their steps, staring at the scene before them. Mavis's head peeked over the crowd, shocked and worried over what was happening, while she held Adrian in her arms. Johnny, trying to change the tune, paused when he overheard the two women locked in a heated argument.

"What's going on?" Eunice asked them.

"It looks like there's going to be a chick fight!" Murray whispered, secretly getting excited about this.

"Should we stop this?" Griffin was worried.

Don't worry, if things start to get out of hand, Drac will stop it," Frank assured him.

Back with Elisa and Ginger, things were just starting to get heated up.

"What do you mean?" Elisa questioned.

"Wake up sweetie, do you really think your relationship with Dracula is going to last!" Ginger sneered with a smirk.

Elisa looked like she was about to punch Ginger in her face so Dracula decided to try and calm his wife down. "Wormbun, let's end this," he pleaded to her. "So let's just walk away and..." but he was immediately cut off by Elisa.

"Stay out of this, Drac!" Elisa shouted while holding her hand out to prevent Dracula from stopping this. "You have no right to comment on my marriage, tramp!"

Ginger scowled dangerously at that last part.

"Oooooo!" The crowd gasped when the Countess said that.

But then Ginger sneered coldly, "Oh sweetheart, don't you know? Dracula is a vampire which means he's immortal. And since he's immortal and you're not, he's going to outlive you. Plus, do you honestly think he's going to stick with you when he can have someone better!"

That earned another "Ooooo!" from the crowd when she sassed Elisa like that.

That last part set Elisa off. She was furious and clenching her fists, looking like she was about to blow. But then she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Then she pointed at Ginger's manly arm, "Oh, you have a loose stitch."

"Really, where?" Ginger said while looking around her strong arm for the loose stitch.

"HERE!" Elisa yelled as she punched Ginger right in the face, the impact knocking her backward to the floor, and then she tackled her.

The crowd was cheering at the fight. Murray was secretly recording it on his phone while the Drac Pack chanted for Elisa to win. But Dracula was panicking, he was trying to stop the fight before Elisa got seriously hurt, but he couldn't get near them.

Elisa was winning the fight though, she was letting out all her anger and fury on Ginger, whose dress was slightly torn, her hair mussed up, her left leg literally ripped apart from her body, that it was hard for her to fight back. She even pinned her down on her stomach and bend her strong arm the wrong way, making the awful red-headed stein lady beg for mercy.

"Alright, alright! You win!" Ginger pleaded.

"Guards!" Elisa hollered, summoning two knights to come over. "Take out the garbage!" she pointed at Ginger, who was picked up by the arms and they dragged her away to throw her out of the hotel for good.

Daniel was in shock at what just happened. "Remind me to never get on her bad side," he whispered in a scared tone.

The Drac Pack slowly nodded and agreed with him.

"Alright, nothing to see here! Carry on!" Dracula announced to the crowd, gesturing them to get back in the groove.

As Elisa stormed back over to confront Dracula and the Pack, thinking that they had something to do with that stein girl throwing herself at her husband. "Okay! Which one of you invited that trash here?" she interrogated them. "And why were you dancing with her?" she narrowed her eyes at the scared vampire.

"I was waiting for you, Blood Jewel," Dracula tried to explain. "I didn't expect some one-muscled arm lady to come all over me."

"I was helping Dereck pick out new clothes since that fiasco with Tinkles!"

"Obviously," Dracula grunted, realizing Daniel was to blame for his wife's absence despite finding him a new suite.

Frank, Murray, and Griffin looked at each other and knew they had to tell them why Ginger was here.

"Ellie, don't be mad," Frank said. "She's my right-arm's cousin and I invited her to come here because we thought we could set her up with Daniel."

Daniel couldn't believe his ears. This was clearly the first time someone had tried to pair him up with a girl, only for the girl to reject him for someone else. "What, why?" he asked. "You know she's not my type." Thinking back, Ginger didn't really seem like his type after all despite their matching colors.

"Cause we know how lonely you were so we thought we could find you a girl," Murray said.

"We totally didn't think she would go and flirt with Drac, we swear!" Griffin told them.

Hearing this, Dracula and Elisa felt sorry for Daniel upon learning he was feeling lonely and never had a special person in his life.

"Look mates, I appreciate your concerns but I'm fine," Daniel sighed. "Plus, I'm not really into monster girls."

Then Elisa went to comfort him, confidently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll find your zing someday."

"Zing? What's a zing?" Daniel was baffled by such a word.

"Well, it's a monster thing, its like love at first sight; when someone meets his or her soulmate, that someone will spend eternity with their soulmate forever." Dracula told him. "It happened for me and Elisa, it happened to Mavis and Johnny, and I'm sure it will happen for you."

"I'm not sure about that," Daniel replied, not confident that he'll ever find love.

"Times have changed, buddy. You can even find someone to zing with on your phone now, You should totally show him how to do it, Drac," Griffin suggested.

"Not interested," Daniel refused.

However, the news made Dracula perk up. He was desperate to help his new friend find a zing, so in a way he would make it up to Mina's family for all that had happened between them. "What? Really? No, no. I'm far too busy. I have Elisa and Mavis and the kids and the hotel and blah, blah, blah." He pulled out his phone, looked at it to find a website, then put it away as he placed an arm around a stunned Daniel's shoulders to drag him out of the party.

"Um, did you guys hear that?" Frank asked. "He actually said 'blah, blah, blah!'"

"I don't say blah, blah, blah!" Dracula angrily insisted, but no one believed it, and he left.

"Sure you don't," Elisa giggled.


	5. Family Troubles

Sometime later when the two men were alone inside the hotel attic, Dracula sat beside Daniel and pushed a button on his cell phone, and the phone beeped in response.

 _"What can I help you with, Lord of Darkness?"_ the phone's female voice asked.

"Eh, uh, I'm looking for a zing for my friend here." It felt so awkward for Dracula to ask the question to this device.

 _"Okay, changing phone ring."_

"No, no. I'm looking for a _date_ for my friend." Dracula tried to explain to the voice.

 _"The date is Friday, June 13."_

"No, no, no, no. I want to help my friend to meet someone," Dracula corrected.

 _"Understood. You want to eat dim sum._

Daniel snickered, trying not to grin.

"Are you kidding me right now? Don't you get it? I want to HELP my friend go on a date! He's... lonely," his voice fell into sadness, realizing that he himself wasn't the only one who was lonely in the past when he had no one to love, other than raising the daughter he loved and cherished, he was glad to have finally met Elisa.

The phone beeped. _"I understand."_ The tone was softer, making Dracula's face light up in a hopeful smile. _"You want baloney."_

"Uggh!" Dracula groaned, frustrated.

"I don't think it understand your accent, mate," Daniel chuckled, finding it amusing.

"Then why don't you try it, smart guy!" The frustrated Dracula shoved his phone in Daniel's hands.

Rolling his eyes, Daniel spoke to the phone loud and clear, "Listen up, I'm looking for a website where I can zing with a girl. I want to meet someone and go on a date. I'm lonely."

The phone beeped in response. _"Of course."_ Daniel smiled in relief. _"You want a pony."_

"Argh!" Daniel smacked a palm in his face, irritated.

Dracula burst out laughing at the phone's answer. "I don't think it understands _your_ accent either!"

"SHUT UP!" Daniel snapped, clearly fed up with the phone and shoved it back in Dracula's possession. Sighing, Daniel glanced in the monster's direction, not understanding why this creature he hated so much wanted to help him with his love life. But he didn't have time for girls. He was supposed to focus on his mission to kill Dracula. "Why do you want to help me so much with this?" he questioned.

Dracula sighed mournfully, remembering what he said about being lonely, "Because I know what it's like to feel that you'll never find love. Even after you lost it."

"I don't think using a phone is going to work, Drac," Daniel grunted.

Dracula groaned in annoyance, "I thought this would be easy. Things were much simpler in the past, people met face-to-face to look for somebody to zing with."

Then out of nowhere a question came to Daniel's mind that he hadn't thought of since meeting the vampire king. "Drac, did you ever zing with my Great-Grandmother Mina?" When the vampire had his back turned, Daniel fumed disgustedly to himself, _"Wait, why am I asking him this? I hate Dracula to my very core, why do I want to hear his relationship with that viper?"_

Thrown off track by the question, Dracula didn't know how to answer that. True, he did love Mina with all his heart, but did they zing? He knew he had to give his answer quickly so he replied, "I don't know if we zinged, but I can tell you I did care for Mina and I loved her very much. She was the first human to ever show me kindness, so I thank her for that."

Upon hearing that, Daniel for some reason wanted to know more about Dracula and Mina's relationship, despite the idea of learning about his great-grandmother forbidden in his family. "How did the two of you meet anyway?"

"Uh, didn't your family tell you?" Dracula asked, trying to avoid the question.

"No, it's different than what my family told me about her." Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

"Really, then what did your family tell you?" Dracula became curious about his family's side of the story of him and Mina.

"Only that she betrayed humankind when you showed up in London, then she abandoned her husband and my Grandpa, when he was a young boy, to elope with you."

Hearing this, Dracula felt even more guilty that he caused this rift with Mina's family.

"Ever since that happen, Grandma Mina was shunned and disowned by the family forever. Heck, we don't even have any pictures of her."

"Wow, really?" Dracula was clearly surprised by this, but he secretly blamed himself for this.

"Yep, my family just didn't want to acknowledge her, other than acknowledge her as a traitor, and that she wanted to be with the monster who destroyed the lives of the people she knew. So my grandparents removed or destroyed every photograph of her," Daniel explained, sighing. "I don't even know what she looks like."

Dracula thought for a moment and then remembered something he happened to have kept hidden in the attic. "Wait, I think I have an old picture of Mina up here. I'll look around and find it." He told Daniel as he went over in the corner looking through the pile of junk.

While Dracula was looking through the junk, a malicious smirk spread across Daniel's lips. He realized since he was distracted it would be the perfect opportunity to finally kill Dracula. He knew his grandfather told him of the original plan to kill Dracula, but he thought he could just do it now and get it over with.

Unbuttoning his jacket and reaching in for his weapon, he withdrew a dagger, made entirely of silver, he secretly carries. As stealthy as a predator, Daniel slowly approached over to Dracula, one step at a time, ready to take him by surprise, stab him in the heart, and put an end to his family's curse.

But his plan utterly failed when Dracula had finally found the photograph. Daniel desperately tried to back away and hide the dagger, but he ended up tripping over and sitting on his own dagger, thankfully it didn't stab him in the bottom, but the sharp point poked him in the butt making him cringe slightly in pain.

"Ahh... here it is I found..." When Dracula turned around, he saw Daniel sitting on the floor. "Uhh, why are you on the floor?" he asked, confused at what he was doing.

"I uhh… tripped." Daniel shielded the knife before Dracula could see it.

Dracula just shrugged, then helped him up to his feet, and showed him the picture. It was a small self painted portrait of Mina Harker. Gazing at her photograph for the first time, Daniel was amazed at how beautiful she was. But then he noticed something else, despite the dark brown eyes and dark brown hair and slightly different facial features, Mina kind of looked liked Elisa.

"You know this might sound crazy but she almost looks like Ellie," Daniel told the vampire.

"What? Nah! That is ridiculous." Dracula laughed, thinking it was silly. "True, I agree with everyone that Elisa looks a lot like Martha, but I don't think she looks like Mina."

"Who's Martha?" Daniel asked, wondering who he was talking about.

"Martha was my first wife, Mavis's mother." Dracula's voice cracked, starting to sound broken. "I met her after the whole ordeal with Mina. She was a vampire like me so we zinged pretty quickly. But a violent mob of humans killed her when Mavis was just a baby." Then Dracula showed off to Daniel the small painted portrait of him and Martha holding Mavis as an infant ( _the same portrait from the first movie's opening_ ).

Daniel studied the darkly dressed vampire woman's features. She did indeed look like Elisa, except the facial features were different, so was the hair color and eye color. "I can see why everyone assumed Elisa was your deceased wife." But he wanted to change the subject to avoid talking about his pathetic great-grandmother and move on with the date situation, thinking he could use that as an advantage to kill the vampire when he expects the unexpected. "How about we forget talking about your past love life and focus on me finding a girlfriend, mate."

"That's a splendid idea!" Dracula beamed.

* * *

In the upstairs hallway, Mavis walked toward her suite to retire for the day, clicking away on a large tablet to check over the hotel and the guests. When she heard a noise coming from behind the attic door, she stopped to listen.

Upstairs in the attic, Dracula was still frustrated at failing to find the perfect woman for Daniel. Now he was trying to use ZINGR, a monsters-only dating app. He paced back and forth, groaning at a series of hideous female monsters and swiped left to show he wasn't interesting in setting up Daniel on dates, knowing these female monsters weren't exactly Daniel's type. As for Daniel, he was attempting to overpower the vampire and slam that dagger in his heart, but the vampire's speed pacing was too much. He had to keep hiding the knife behind his back and wait for the right moment.

"Ugh, no. Ugh, too many eyes. Too few eyes. Not into tentacles. Whoa, look at that hair. No... I can't..." Dracula had a hard time dismissing them, but couldn't figure out how to swipe correctly with his long fingernail.

When his back turned, now it felt like the perfect opportunity to strike. Smirking wickedly, Daniel withdrew his dagger and swung it at the vampire's head, but unfortunately the dagger got wedged into the wooden plank nailed to the window. Growling at his miss, Daniel struggled to pull his dagger free.

Back to Dracula, he accidently selected the photo of a gorgeous busty witch with the screen name: Wicked_1.

 _"Match found!"_ the phone announced, making the app ring to connect the call between him and the mystery woman.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dracula shrieked.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, half struggling to free his dagger.

"Oh! I, um, found you a match!" Dracula answered nervously, turning around.

Daniel immediately stood in front of the wedged dagger, trying to act innocent. "Uh, you did?"

Not asking why the man in red was standing by the window, Dracula held up the phone to show off the picture of the attractive witch.

"Oh, wow!" Daniel wiggled his eyebrows with deep interest.

But then, a witch's face emerged on the phone's screen and she looked totally ugly than in her picture, probably a hoax, and was surrounded by many cats.

"Oh, no!" Daniel's face fell in disappointment and shock.

The rude witch got straight to the point before either man could say anything. "First things first, I'm not into games, you better have a job, and my cats have to like you."

The huge group of cats all around her starting hissing and meowing threateningly.

"Wooah!" Dracula freaked out at all those angry cats.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Daniel hissed, feeling insulted.

"No! I..." Before Dracula could explain, there was a knock on the door.

Mavis stuck her head in from the door. "Dad? Mr. Harker?" she asked, noticing the cellphone in her father's hand.

"Woah! Miss Mavis!" Daniel moved an inch backward to hide the stuck dagger, hoping the young vampire wouldn't get suspicious.

"Ohhh! Mavis!" Dracula whirled around, his eyes squished together comically becoming one, shoving the phone in his pocket. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking on the honeymoon suite, then I was checking up on Mom, and then I heard something," Mavis answered, eyeing the two men suspiciously.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, my little bedbug. I uh... I mean, we..." He remembered Daniel beside him. "I mean, I was helping Daniel in cleaning the attic!" Dracula whipped out a feather duster and started dusting at the old chandelier in the room, then began dusting around the attic. He hummed an awkward tune to himself. "Oh, so dirty!" He forgot about that ugly witch on the phone.

"And why are _you_ standing by the window instead of cleaning the attic?" Mavis asked the red haired human suspiciously.

"What? Me? Oh! I was, uh, checking to see if these windows were tightly secured!" Daniel pretended to budge or set the wooden planks in place, desperately trying to hide the dagger.

"Who is that?!" the witch demanded, her voice muffled since the phone was still in Dracula's pocket.

Mavis was confused about where the voice on her father's phone. "Are you on the phone?"

"What? This?" Dracula pulled the phone out of his pocket, trying to create an excuse. "I was just trying to find a maid to help me with the mess."

"A maid?" the witch's voice shouted angrily. "Who do you think-"

Quick as a wink, Dracula spoke into the phone, "Thank you. I'll check your references and get back to you, goodbye!" He pushed a button to hang up the call and resumed dusting and humming nervously.

Mavis smiled, believing she saw right through him. "Stop trying to hide it from me."

"Hide who, I mean, what? Me?" Dracula suddenly stiffened up, instantly nervous at being caught.

"Yesssss!" Mavis smirked, floating up to her father's eye level, forcing him to back away. "And I know what it is."

Both Dracula and Daniel gulped, though Daniel believed she had seen right through his act of trying to kill the vampire and planned to expose him.

"You're stressed out from working too hard. And you're trying to drag poor Mr. Harker into it," Mavis guessed, lowering herself to the ground, her face more calm.

Dracula exhaled with relief, though none was more relieved than Daniel. "Okay, you got me. It's a big hotel, lots to do," the vampire decided to play along. "But what about you? You're pretty busy yourself."

Mavis agreed. "I know. It seems like now that we're working together more, we're seeing each other less."

Dracula thought it over and then smiled. "Oh, hehe, you're absolutely right. I am working too much. You're working too much. You're mother's working too much. We should really take a break, but until then, night-night!" He quickly escorted her out and shut the door behind her.

With a sigh of relief, he leaned against the attic door. However, he began to think deeply about what his daughter recently said. True, neither of them had time for family bonding due to all the work they had been doing. Before he could walk back to Daniel, Mavis peeked her head back in.

"And Dad?" Mavis asked.

"Oh! Uh yes, Mavis?" Dracula froze.

"Mom wants to talk to you."

"Okay, sweetheart." Dracula nodded, then turned to Daniel. "You mind if we continue finding you a date another time?"

"Uh, sure." Daniel nodded his head rapidly.

No sooner Dracula had left the attic, Daniel was so enraged at having missed his chance to kill the vampire that his inhuman strength had freed his dagger from the wooden plank, the force of the impact destroyed the plank, and an inhuman growl followed afterward.

* * *

Using his clairvoyance to find his wife, Dracula goes out to the balcony to check on his beloved Elisa, having found her looking forlorn and upset. "Elisa, are you okay?" he asked her.

"I-I'm fine, Drac." Elisa responded in a low voice, looking sullen.

Dracula could see how upset she was and knew she was lying. "Come on, Poison Flower, tell me what's wrong." He tenderly stroked her hand that lay on the balcony railing.

Elisa looked up at her husband. "Ugh... What Ginger said about us Drac, she's right."

Dracula was surprised by this. I mean how could she believe at what Frank's cousin said about their relationship not working. So then he put his hands around her, embraced her from behind, like a back hug. "Moon Beam, don't listen to what that vixen said about us. Yes, we might be different, but remember what I always say. Humans, Monsters, Unicorns, what's the difference." He added in a cheery, soothing tone.

"It's not about that, Drac."

"Oh, then what is it?"

"About you being immortal and that I'm not. You're going to live forever while I'll grow old and die." Elisa started to get emotional. "And since Melany is a vampire too, she'll live as long as you and I will miss out on most of her life. I don't know if Adrian will be a vampire or not, but I don't want to miss out on his life either,"

The vampire hated seeing his wife so upset and was trying to think of something to say to her to make her feel better. But he couldn't think of anything.

"Drac... I've been thinking about this, a lot actually, and I wanted to ask you if..." Elisa hesitated. "If you can change me into a vampire!"

Dracula was so shocked by her request that it left him speechless for a moment. "WHAT?!" he shouted. "Y-you want to become... a-a vampire!?"

"Yes!" Elisa answered. "That way I can live forever and be with you."

Dracula had mixed feelings about this. But he decided to question her about her choice. "Ellie-Wellie, do you know of the consequences that will happen when you make this decision. You could never go out in the daylight again and you can't eat garlic-based foods anymore." He hoped it would change your mind.

"Drac, I practically live like that anyway!" Elisa replied sharply. "I'm fully acclimated to waking up at night and I barely eat garlic-y foods anymore because of you. This isn't the first time I thought about this."

Dracula was surprised by this news. This is the first time that his wife thought about becoming a vampire? Then why ask him now? "If this isn't the first time you thought about being a vampire, then why are you bringing this up now?"

"Cause it didn't really hit me until Ginger brought it up. So please, Drac, make me a vampire." Elisa pleaded, as she presented her neck out to him so he could bite it.

Dracula was having a hard time with this decision. His eyes were bulging at her neck and the moonlight made her skin look so radiant that it made it hard for him to resist. Sliding his arms around her back to pull into his embrace, his instincts got the better of him and he leaned in to bite her neck... her, oh, so delicious neck he craved for so long. His fangs brushed against her skin, ready to puncture her smooth elegant skin. Just as he was about to puncture her skin with his fangs, memories flooded his head of the last time he did this... Lucy's once beautiful human face transforming into a terrifying monster with soulless black eyes... and he instantly backed away from Elisa, covering half of his face with his cape. "No!" he cried.

Elisa was hurt and confused. Why did he not bite her? "Drac, why did you stop?"

"I... I can't do it." Dracula hesitantly told her.

"Why?"

"I just can't."

This was starting to annoy Elisa, she could tell he was refusing to do it. "No, you just won't do it!"

"You're right, I won't!" Dracula grunted, trying to avoid her piercing gaze.

"Then why won't you! Tell me!" she demanded.

"BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED TO LUCY!" He yelled back at her.

Elisa drew back, frightened by her husband's outburst.

"Hey, lovebats!" Vlad appeared, out of nowhere, in a black cloud. "Lydia and I need a word with you." He looked back and forth between the couple, sensing trouble was brewing, but decided to overlook it for now as he and his daughter needed to tell them something important.

A little later, Elisa and Dracula were sitting at a table in the dining restaurant _(from the HT series)_ with Vlad and Lydia, who wanted to warn them of the events the vampires discovered yesterday.

"Alright, brother, listen up," Lydia stated with authority. "Father didn't attend your little anniversary party is because he and I were attacked by humans!"

Dracula stared at his father and sister with deep concern, gasping, "You were attacked by who?!"

"What did they look like?" Elisa questioned.

"We don't know," replied Vlad. "They had masks on so we couldn't see their faces. But they had wooden stakes and threw garlic powder at my face."

"It was so foul!" Lydia shuddered at the mere mention of garlic.

"But I noticed a symbol on their coats," Vlad continued. "It was a vampire bat impaled by a crucifix."

Elisa and Dracula were immediately concerned when they heard that, because using a crucifix for a sick purpose to hurt innocent monsters told them that these human attackers must either be racist or people who hated monsters for stupid reasons.

"Son, I have reason to believe that the people that attacked us were vampire hunters," Vlad explained, a worried frown on his face. "They said our kind has plagued the earth for too long and must be eradicated."

"WHAT?!" Elisa and Dracula gasped in shock.

"There is no doubt that they are monster hunters!" Lydia growled.

"Monster hunters in this century? How's that possible?" Dracula said worryingly.

"Maybe some people aren't fans of monsters, but that gives them no excuse to attack you." Elisa frowned.

"By the way," Lydia spoke up. "We heard my nephew Adrian was almost crushed by your carelessness of not watching him?"

"Our new friend, Daniel, helped him," Elisa explained, though irritated that her sister-in-law was blaming her and Dracula for Adrian's wandering off. "He happened to be coming to stay at the hotel when he saved Adrian in time."

"Who is this Daniel?" questioned Vlad, who was curious about this stranger they met.

"Oh, you two are gonna love this," Elisa smirked sarcastically. "Daniel just so happens to be the great-grandson of Drac's first human girlfriend, which he never told me about till now - Mina Harker."

Upon hearing the name, this caused Lydia to spit out her drink, monster martini, right into her brother's face, which Dracula was not happy about as he grumbled while wiping his face off with a cloth.

"You mean that... that man you met is related to MINA HARKER!" Lydia snarled, shocked by this news.

"Wait, you know about her?" Elisa was confused.

"Know about her?" Lydia chortled dryly. "Her and Drac's relationship was the biggest scandal in the monster world." She narrowed her eyes slyly at Dracula. "Remember, brother?"

Dracula finally cleaned his face of the martini, saying with dislike, "Yes, I remember."

"But it's strange that he showed up to save your son's baby bottom until the incident… I wouldn't call that a coincidence," said Lydia, thinking it over and becoming quite suspicious of this newcomer appearing at the scene of the chandelier incident.

"Drac, I overheard you and Elisa arguing outside earlier. What were you fighting about?" Vlad asked, concerned.

Dracula really didn't want to tell them this, but he knew he had to. "We we fighting because... ugh, because Elisa wants to become a vampire."

"WHAT?!" Vlad and Lydia shouted in disbelief.

"Because I want to be able to live alongside you without turning into an old lady! Is that wrong?" Elisa asked her husband, acting like her request wasn't terrible.

"It's not, it's just... ugh, you won't understand."

"How will I not understand?" Elisa yelled, not liking where this conversation was going. "I understand that you might be worried I will not handle the consequences, but I will."

"Those aren't the consequences I'm worried about." With venom in his voice, Dracula hissed, "You know, you sound just like her."

"Like who?"

"Like Mina!" Dracula's expression darkened. "She begged me to turn her into a vampire so she could be with me, but after what happened with Lucy I couldn't do it. She may have become a vampire, but she already suffered the consequences."

"Look, I know what happened with the whole ordeal of humans becoming vampires, but maybe what happened to Mina won't happen to me."

"I don't want to risk it!" Dracula retorted defensively.

"But you're fine knowing that I'll die one day!" Elisa snapped, hurt and confused tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Drac."

Dracula's expression softened at this, but before he could answer he was interrupted.

"I hate to intervene but I'm gonna have to agree with my son on this." Vlad spoke up.

"Why? Don't you want your son to have a long loving marriage." Elisa stared at her father in-law, shocked that he was against the idea of her living forever without leaving Dracula alone.

"Believe me I do want you two to be happy, you've proven to me your love for each other. But Drac is right, who knows what could happen if he tries to turn you."

"But that only happened to Lucy, it doesn't mean that could happen to me."

"Look I get what you're saying, Elisa, but there have been other cases that ended the same way. There have been many other humans that lose themselves in the process when they turn into vampires. They hunt and prey on humans, not thinking, just listening to their instincts. They become literal, feral, violent monsters." Vlad explained. "That's why vampires stopped turning humans to vampires centuries ago, so that can never happen again, not to mention it won't set monsters back again."

Elisa was so upset by this. They were basically denying the only way she can live as long as Dracula. It's like they didn't want her to be with him forever. "So you're fine with this? You're all okay knowing that I'm gonna die one day!"

"Honeyfang, that's not what we're saying-" Dracula tried to tell her but she cut him off harshly.

"You guys are UNBELIEVABLE!"

That did it for Lydia, she was so enraged at Elisa for not understanding this that she decided to send her out. "If you can't understand that he's trying to protect you, then GET OUT!" Her infamous laser-red eyes, hair on fire, and deep demonic voice bellowed.

"Fine!" Feud up, Elisa got up from the table, stormed through the dining area, and slammed the door.

* * *

After leaving the restaurant, a sullen Elisa exited the elevator to enter her bedchamber. Noticing the coffin that Dracula sometimes slept in whenever he wanted, she thought about what her life would be like to live in the shadows... eat monster food... drink blood... sleep in a coffin... avoid the sun, garlic and stakes... but now that she thought about it, she didn't know how her life in the shadows would make her happy. But she was determined to go through with it, scared of no longer living side by side with her vampire husband and leaving their children alone. However, she didn't want to think about her family's reaction to her decision of becoming a vampire. Thinking it over, they probably won't allow it.

Before turning in for the day to sleep, Elisa pressed against a stone in the wall that parted open to allow her entrance into Melany's room. She found her daughter snoring peacefully in bed. Nearby was the crib used for baby Adrian to sleep in, where he slightly drooled on the bed. Grinning, Elisa gently tucked her children in by pulling the blankets close to their chins. Melany and Adrian would be devastated if their mother died of old age and no longer had a mother to raise them until adulthood. Somehow, Elisa would have to get her husband or a relative of the Dracula family to turn her into a vampire.

Meanwhile, Mavis returned to her suite, where Dennis and Johnny were snuggling together beside the giant sleeping dog, Tinkles. The TV had been left on, playing a kung-fu movie that Johnny and Dennis had fallen asleep through.

"Aww," Mavis cooed. Her family looked really cute together, and there was plenty of room close to the dog, so she cat beside her husband and son.

Feeling her presence, Johnny gave a huge yawn and stirred, "Hey, ready for daaaaaaate night?"

"No, Honey, it's okay. You rest," Mavis calmly said to him. When her husband fell asleep, she muttered to herself about the conversation she had with her father, "You know, Dad was right. We do need a break." She considered that thought for a while. "We need to all be together again, like a family. Like we used to."

Picking up the remote, Mavis decided to turn off the TV, but instead of clicking it off, she accidently turned up the volume. On the screen, a fish man was talking.

 _"Are you overworked and stressed out?"_ the fish man announced, and he seemed to be speaking directly at her.

"Urgh!" Mavis snorted, not in the mood to talk about stress. She fiddled with the remote, but then particular words the fish man spoke of caught her attention and she began listening to what the fish man was saying.

 _"Do you need some family time? Are you a monster? Then you need a vacation. A MONSTER vacation!"_

As the music from the commercial kicked in, this gave Mavis a brilliant idea for her friends and family to spend time together.


	6. Let the Family Vacation begin!

It was 10 PM that night at the Transylvania airport, the very same airport where Elisa and Johnny had almost left in during the first movie. The Drac Pack, including Daniel, was waiting outside the building for Elisa's family and friends, and Johnny's family, to get here. It wasn't long before a few taxis rolled up to the side. The Loughrans, the Belmonts, Polly's family all packed and ready to go. A lot of hugs and warm greetings were exchanged between families and friends. Dennis gave his cousins a fist bump or a high-five. Melany gave her cousins a big hug. Then Johnny turned to give Linda hug while his family warmly greeted him and Mavis. Frank had Johnny's brother Kent locked in a bone-crushing head lock, while the poor man struggled to let go, which he did, and Kent took a deep breath.

"Hello everyone, we're here!" Linda announced cheerfully.

The second Andrei gets out of the car, he was greeted by his daughter.

"Hi, Dad." Elisa came over to give him a welcoming hug.

"Hi, Ellie." Andrei returned the hug with equal affection.

Melany wanted to greet her grandpa as well, so she rushed up to him with incredible speed, calling, "Hi, Grandpa Andrei!"

Andrei broke the hug between Elisa and scooped down to his granddaughter to lift her off the ground and twirled her around in the air for a while. "Hey there, my little pumpkin. How's my favorite granddaughter?" He started to tickle Melany.

Melany giggled, telling him, "Hehe, I'm fine, Grandpa, stop it!"

Once Andrei stopped and set his granddaughter back down, Adrian cooed as he reached out for a hug, not wishing to be left out. Smiling, Andrei picked up his infant grandson and playfully tossed him in the air. "And how's my big boy?" he asked affectionately. Then Adrian sneezed a long booger out of his nose, shocking Andrei, who handed the baby back over to his mother, so he could wipe Adrian's nose with a handkerchief.

"Are you excited about this vacation, grandpa?" Melany asked.

"Of course, I'm looking forward to spending time with you," Andrei answered, before turning to Elisa. "By the way, do you know where we're going?"

"No idea," Elisa replied. "Mavis wants to keep it a surprise until we get there, which is killing Drac."

"ELLIE!" Grace's famous perky voice interrupted their conversation.

Hearing that familiar voice, Elisa set Adrian in his baby carriage and, once the two women saw each other, they excitedly ran toward one another and locked arms around them in the most affectionate embrace ever.

"I can't believe you made it," Elisa cheered, looking really happy to see her best friend.

"And miss out a chance to spend a vacation with my best friend and her family? There's no way I could pass on an opportunity like that!" Grace told her.

"So I hear your books have become a best seller online," complimented Elisa.

"Thanks, but its you I should be thanking." Polly flashed a proud grin, displaying two hard book volume copies read _HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA_. "I was inspired by your adventures at Hotel Transylvania that I had to write a novel series. Fans thinks those are better than the annoying _Monsters Are Not Your Friends_ series." But her grin faded sadly. "Although I did promise my fans a third book, all I do is sit and stare at the blank page. I've got nothing."

"I'm sure you'll find inspiration while on vacation," Elisa assured her friend.

Polly glanced around at the rest of Elisa's family and friends and politely commented about it. "The family looks beautiful. Your friends are looking great. Melany still looks cute as ever, especially Adrian."

"Thank you," Elisa replied happily.

But then, Polly noticed the tall man standing by his lonesome while playing with his iPhone and wondered who he was. "Who is that guy? Is he a chauffeur or something? He's cute, but he looks lonely," she asked, feeling sorry for the man.

Elisa realized who Polly was pointing to and explained to her who he was. "Who, Daniel? Oh no, he's not a chauffeur, he's coming with us on the vacation."

"Oh, then who is he?" Polly gazed at him curiously.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain," Elisa shrugged awkwardly. "But basically to sum it up, he's the descendant of Drac's first love... and she's not Martha, just so you know."

The news made Polly's jaw drop. "OMG!" she gasped. "Drac was in a relationship with a human before you?"

"Yeah, I know I was shocked too when I found out. But it was in the 19th century, so I can't be mad about it forever."

"Who was this chick anyway?"

Elisa sighed. "You read Bram Stoker's novel Dracula? Much less, see the movie?"

"Yes, where are you going with this?" Polly raised an eyebrow.

"Daniel is the great-grandson of Mina Harker."

"Wait! You mean _the_ Mina Harker?!" Polly gawked at her, then gawked at Daniel, and then back at her.

"Yep! Daniel said his great-grandmother sacrificed everything to be with Dracula, despite the scandal it caused in the monster world and in the human world," Elisa told her friends.

"How romantic!" Polly sighed dreamily, then her eyes widened. "What scandal? You mean like the whole setting monsters back again kind of thing?"

Elisa nodded. "You could say that."

"So, what happened to her if she wanted to be with him?"

That's when Elisa became hesitant to tell her. "That's the only part Drac won't tell me about."

"Why not?" Polly asked.

"I guess whatever happened to her he's just too sad to talk about it," Elisa responded.

Once everyone was done greeting each other, Mavis grabbed everyone's attention to make the announcement. "Hey everyone, thank you for coming with us on this family vacation. But before we get ready to check in for our flight, I want to introduce you all to our new friend who's coming along with us." She gestured Daniel to come next to her so she can show him to everyone. Once he came over she introduced him, "Everyone, this is Daniel Harker. He saved my brother's life a few nights ago."

Daniel stared at the crowd of warm greetings and happy faces, some waving at him. Awkwardly, he waved back with a strange smile. Everyone was glad to meet him and said hello to him.

On their way through the airport, Daniel was the only one frowning in total disgust and frustration, eyeing the two species engaged in conversation or catching up like good times with such a look of hatred that no one the wiser seemed to notice. "Humans and Monsters are mingling together like they are friends! What is wrong with these people? Don't they know they're being corrupted by these devils? They're so ignorant!" he grumbled silently.

"So, dude, how did you get acquainted with these cool monsters?" Andrei casually slid an arm around Daniel's shoulders.

"Filthy leech!" Daniel mumbled under his breath quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" Andrei wasn't sure if he heard him right.

"Uh, I mean, I met the Count and Countess when I saved their baby from the chandelier coming down on him," Daniel quickly told him, trying not to sound suspicious.

At this response, the humans were shocked to hear that such a thing happened to them.

"But he was able to save my son," Dracula immediately assured everyone, before his father leaned in. "Why didn't you tell them you were ambushed by monster hunters?" he whispered sharply.

"I don't want everyone panicking about these hunters," Vlad snapped quietly. "It could ruin Mavis's surprise, and I don't want to worry her."

"Oooh! I can hardly wait to see what kind of plane we'll be riding on!" Polly squealed.

* * *

High in the nighttime sky, a white 747 jet plane flew smoothly across the sky. Those people on that plane were the lucky ones. However, behind that plane was another one. The jumbo Gremlin Air plane struggled across the sky with great difficulty. The junky old 1940s plane was bumping up and down while several unnecessary parts fell off, or what if they were necessary.

There were two green gremlin pilots flying the plane. When a bird's poop hit the window shield, one of the gremlins crawled out of the plane and smeared the bird poop all over the pilot's window. The pilot couldn't see, but he didn't seem to care and he gave him a thumbs-up. Back in the cabin, there was chaos as the gremlin flight crew acted wildly like savages, throwing bags in the aisles and breaking every rule of human flight attendants, and it made the human riders uncomfortably scared.

A lady gremlin flight attendant stood in the front of the plane, announcing, "Ladies and gentlemen, please direct your attention to the front of the cabin." She held up a seat belt prop to do a demonstration. "For your safety, please _unbuckle_ your seat belts."

A cyclops monster did as he was told and unbuckled his seat belt, just before the plane hit some major turbulence. He went flying through the roof of the plane and landed outside on the tail. He still hung on tight, but Polly looked concerned, so she disobeyed the rules for the right reason, and advised the other humans to wear their seatbelts.

"Nobody take off your seatbelts," Polly whispered, passing it along to the other frightened humans. "I wish I had known sooner gremlins were the pilots."

The flight attendant continued on with her speech, "In the unlikely event that we experience a sudden drop in cabin pressure, oxygen will be provided."

At that moment, a gremlin dropped down from the ceiling above Dr. Jekyll, who was quietly sitting in his seat. The gremlin grabbed Jekyll's face and blew into his mouth, making his eyeballs pop out like a cartoon character.

Another flight attendant went up to another monster who was holding his bag in his lap. "Can I stow that for you, sir?"

"All right, thanks," the monster replied.

The gremlin immediately took his bag and threw it out the plane window, barely missing a stunned Frank and Eunice.

Along came another flight attendant who pushed a snack trolley. "Beverages! Beverages! Snacks! Snacks! Beverages! A second gremlin was riding on top of the snack trolley, and he was also throwing food or drinks in every direction. "Beverages! Snacks! Beverages! Snacks! Beverages! Snacks! Beverages!" The trollies sped through the aisles, one of them hit a monster's elbow and it spun all the way around.

The Fly stepped into the aisle and was immediately run over by the snack cart, his eyeballs falling off in the process, grossing out Gerald to the point of nearly barfing.

"Beverages! Beverages! Snacks! Beverages! Snacks!" the gremlin kept on going.

A yeti shrieked painfully when his foot was crushed by the snack cart's wheel.

Another flight attendant met Murray, asking for his drink request, "Coffee?"

"Sure," Murray answered, but in response the gremlin poured hot coffee directly into Murray's lap to where the sun doesn't shine, causing the poor mummy to scream.

In the several rows behind him, everyone may be excited for their big trip, despite the humans' fear of the dangerous flight with gremlins, Dracula was the only one complaining, as he nervously fidgeted in his seat next to his precious eldest daughter Mavis.

"Mavis, pleeeease, you're torturing me!" Dracula whined to his daughter.

"This is a fun surprise," Mavis retorted calmly.

"You know I hate surprises!" he exclaimed, but whispered, "except when your mother has something special for me." Dracula resumed whining, "Just tell me where we're going." He looked around. "Why are we on a plane? We can fly, you know."

Vlad, who was sitting behind them beside Melany, chimed in, "Back in my day, people took trains. Now, that's classy."

Peering up over his seat, Dracula rejected his father's idea that trains were better, despite having traveled in one centuries ago before his unexpected reunion with a certain ex-girlfriend and crazed monster hunter. "Sure, Dad, forty hours in a closet-sized room with you and Uncle Bernie and his smelly cigars, arguing who was more attractive, Cleopatra or Nefertiti."

"Ahhh, Nefertiti." Vlad leaned back against his seat, sighing happily.

"Okay, Dad, thank you," grunted Dracula, sitting back down in his seat.

Mavis and Melany giggled in response.

Resigned, Dracula gave his daughter an affectionate look before it turned whiney, "Mavis, this is such an amazing surprise, and I can't wait to spend time with the people I love most, but I beg of you..." his voice got louder as he hollered, "TELL ME WHERE WE'RE GOING!"

"Nope, I've taken care of everything so you don't need to worry," Mavis refused, gently placing a hand on her father's shoulder, making him smile a little. "You've been stressed out lately. It's time for you to relax."

Mavis pushed a button and her father was suddenly leaned back against his seat, immediately put headphones in his ears, a neck pillow around his neck, and slipped a sleep mask over his baffled eyes. Then she took off his shoes and put on slippers. Dracula peeked out from his eye mask as Mavis covered him a blanket. Forcing him to relax, she took out some lotion and massaged it onto his face.

"Now, isn't that better?" Mavis asked, looking proud at all she'd done.

"Oh ho-ho, ye-he-hes. Soooooo relaxed." Dracula sat up in his chair, lotion smeared all over his face, his hair messed up and his mask slightly off. He looked, sounded, and felt ridiculous.

A little further down the row of seats, Elisa glanced over her seat to check up on her husband and daughters. She was relieved they were fine, but the second Dracula caught his wife's green eyes, his expression darkened. Elisa was briefly surprised, but she scowled at her husband's cold blue eyes. Neither of had spoken to each other since their big fight over her decision to become a vampire. Descending back to her seat, Elisa sighed and read a magazine to preoccupy herself. Adrian was seated in-between her and Polly, sucking on his bat pacifier.

Polly noticed how the scene played out, witnessing the married couple ignoring each other coldly. "What's wrong? You two are usually all over each other and Lovey-Dovie. What happened?"

Elisa glanced over her seat to make sure her family wouldn't eavesdrop. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this, especially my father." Polly nodded, and the brunette sighed, "I want to become a vampire."

Polly couldn't believe her ears, she stared at her childhood friend in disbelief. "YOU WANT TO BECOME A VAMP-" Her mouth was clapped by two hands since Elisa covered her mouth to keep her shouting it.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" Elisa hushed her, before removing her hands and decided to explain herself. "Look, I thought about this for a while if it's the only way I can live alongside Drac as an immortal vampire."

"I understand," Polly agreed. "But why hasn't he bit you yet?"

"Drac keeps refusing to do it because he believes I'll go crazy, lose all sense of humanity and hurt someone, which I will _never_ do because I love my friends and my family."

"I know you'll never hurt us, even after you become a vampire..." Polly assured her, even though she looked slightly upset, "and you get to live longer and I'll get older..."

The realization hurt Elisa a lot more than a punch to the face. If she became a vampire, her human family and human friends will die of old age. If that wasn't bad enough, Johnny and his human family and friends will die of old age... unless Johnny could become a vampire, to spare Mavis and Dennis the heartbreak of losing him. Behind them, Johnny was sitting in the next row with Dennis and Winnie sharing the same seat. Johnny was gazing timidly out the window.

Taking this opportunity as a distraction, Dennis whispered over to his werewolf friend, "I'm gonna go check on you know who." Then he announced loudly, "I have to go to the bathroom." That way, his dad wouldn't guess the truth.

At the same time that Dennis snuck off, Johnny was startled by a gremlin growling outside the window. He turned to Winnie, asking, "Did you see that?"

Winnie was so nervous that Dennis could be caught that she blurted, "DENNIS WENT TO THE BATHROOM!"

"Uhhh... okay..." Johnny thought that sounded normal.

As Dennis, with an awkward grin, strolled down the aisle, he made it to the back of the plane where he snuck into the baggage area where he had hidden away his stowaway.

"Psst, where are you?" Dennis called out in the darkness.

Tinkles whimpered loud enough to get his attention. His huge eyes peeked out from a large pile of suitcases and luggage. The little red curly headed boy climbed up the pile to the top where he gently hugged Tinkles to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Tinkles. We're almost there," Dennis told his puppy, but then he heard a voice through the intercom.

The gremlin captain's voice came over the intercom, giving the opposite instructions of a typical captain upon nearing their destination. "Okay, folks. You are free to walk about the cabin as we've started our descent."

Outside the plane, a gremlin under one wing quickly smacked the engine with a hammer, forcing the plane to instantly nose-dive at a dangerous speed. Everyone held on tight to their seats, while the humans buckled their belts to keep them safe. Dennis flew back to his seat and gave Winnie a thumbs-up to let her know that Tinkles was okay. Dr. Gillman and Lydia were the only ones in their separate seats oblivious to everyone's dilemma, two sleep masks over their eyes and snoring calmly despite the screaming and falling. Elisa shielded Adrian from harm, while Monica was silently praying for everyone to make it out alive.

In the pilot's room, the two gremlin pilots didn't drive the wheel, carelessly allowing it to fall, while they warmed up some tea and had a little chat like nothing was wrong.

"So, any big plans for the weekend, Bob?" the captain asked the pilot.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Gotta take the kids to soccer," the pilot replied.

The plane continued to fall, its nose-dive going faster and faster than ever. It lost more parts and it kept falling, until it crashed into the ocean with a huge splash. The gremlin pilot was behind the wheel and he managed to calmly steer the damaged plane up to the surface.

When the plane bubbled back to the surface, the gremlin flight attendant announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we've arrived at our destination - the Bermuda Triangle."

The plane, which was now a skeleton, still holding its passengers, floated toward the edge of a giant triangle-shaped hole in the ocean filled with an enormous tower of wrecked ships.

"Ooooo!" Frank, Eunice, Hank and Evan awed in amazement.

The plane floated to the triangle and plunged down the side of a waterfall. It splashed as it approached a sand bank where a ton of aircraft wreckage was stacked. All of the monsters gushed, "Oooh!" Especially the humans, despite their terrifying crash landing, were deeply impressed.

After everyone finally got off the skeleton plane, Andrei went around making sure everybody was present and counted for. "Is everyone okay?" he asked, and every human or monster nodded. Andrei's hair was frazzled up, and stunned that Lydia and Dr. Gillman had slept through the whole thing. When Lydia had awoken, she wasn't bothered by the damaged plane.

"What happened to the plane?" Dr. Gillman raised a puzzled eyebrow.

Then Andrei went over to his daughter and three grandchildren to see if they were alright too. "Elisa, kids, are you alright?" he asked them worryingly.

"We're alright, Grandpa Andrei. Why do you ask?" Mavis replied.

"Dad, we're fine. Everyone is," Elisa assured him, and Adrian cooed in her arms as if assuring him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Melany added cheerfully. "That was fun, let's do it again!"

"Absolutely not!" Andrei retorted. "We are not doing that again!" Then he towered over at Mavis, very cross at her. "As for you! How could you choose a flight piloted by dangerous gremlins?!" he yelled. "We could've gotten seriously hurt or worse!"

"Grandpa, I didn't-" A hurt Mavis tried to talk to her step-grandfather, but he didn't want to listen to her.

"Enough, I don't want to hear your excuses!" the older man scolded at the young vampire. "This is the LAST time you're choosing a flight, young lady!"

Overhearing the fight, Daniel watched the scene unfold with interest. Perhaps not all of the humans present would trust their lives in the hands of these creatures. An irked Dracula wanted to step in and protect Mavis from her grandfather, but Elisa decided to stop this before it got ugly.

"Dad, stop it!" Elisa scorned at her father. "Yes, Mavis did choose the airline, but she probably didn't think this would happen." She gestured to the wrecked airplane. "So let's drop this and go inside."

Andrei kept glaring at his daughter, but knew he didn't want to argue with her, so he agreed. "Fine, but we're talking a different airline back home. Hopefully one with no gremlins on it!"

"Amen to that," Monica mumbled.

The monsters and the humans exited out of the plane, carrying their luggage, and making their way through the wreckage. They discovered that this old ship was connected to a newer ship, then a submarine, then up through another damaged airplane, and finally they approached the door of an aircraft carrier at the surface.

The door gradually opened and there stood Stan, the half fish half man, the crew leader. Everyone stared at this monotone fish man for a while. Nevertheless, he politely greeted the monsters and humans at the door.

"Welcome to the Bermuda Triangle," Stan greeted in his usual tone. "Where you'll embark on a monster cruise of a lifetime!" He gestured to a giant cruise ship that stood before them.

It was in that moment that Dracula finally realized where they were going. "A cruise?!" he gasped in shock.

"SURPRISE!" Mavis cheered.

"Honey, it's wonderful!" Elisa scooped up Mavis in a loving embrace. "Thank you!"

"Wow, thanks, Mavis!" Melany levitated upward to hug Mavis's face before she moved back down.

"You won't regret it," Mavis announced.

"No, no, no, no!" Dracula refused, sounding disappointed. "But it's just like a hotel... on the water!"

"So, what? It looks perfect!" Elisa grunted dryly, walking away from her glaring husband to go check on the luggage.

"I just figured you need a vacation from running everyone else's vacation," Mavis explained. "You've barely been out of the hotel since... well, since Mom died." Dracula's face softened sadly, knowing this was true. "But I know you left the hotel once to go on your honeymoon with my stepmother," Mavis gestured toward Elisa who seemed to glow in the northern lights above, making her appear angelic and more radiant than ever, and it put a glimmer of light in Dracula's heart.

"I know you have a lot of memories there..." Mavis took Dracula's hands and tenderly swept him toward their loved ones, "but this is a chance to make new memories. With all of us. With Dennis... Melany... Adrian... Mom... our family."

Johnny and Dennis stood side by side, gazing at the large cruise ship before them. "BOOOOOOOOOOAT!" Father and son droned.

"This is gonna be the best vacation ever!" Elisa said, hoisting Melany in her arm while she held Adrian in the other arm.

The lights of Aurora Borealis sent a glow of heavenly aura around the figures of Elisa and Melany and Adrian, as mother and children giggled excitedly at their awaiting cruise ship, but no one seemed to glow brighter than Elisa tonight. His fight long forgotten with her had been replaced with adoration for his wife, Dracula felt his heart swell with love and pride over his family. He immediately knew at once that Mavis was right.

"Who made you such an amazing daughter?" the vampire asked lovingly, wrapping an arm around Mavis's shoulders to bring her closer.

"You!" Mavis smiled.

"Hehe, that's right. What a father and a husband I am!" Dracula boasted, before he rushed over to plant two surprise kisses on the cheeks of Elisa and Melany and Adrian, and then scooped up a giggling Dennis to hoist him on his shoulders, longing for the idea of spending time with his family. "Come on, Denisovich. Come on, Melantha. Let's get cruising!"

When he was alone, Daniel hauled his luggage beside, grumbling, "I wish those creatures had drowned in the plane crash. Mr. Belmont was right, they were so blind to put their trust in a vampire for 'safety' flying. I guess he doesn't know them like he thought he did." When he looked up at the cruise ship, called the Legacy, Daniel sighed thoughtfully, "Let's hope this mission ends better."


	7. Love Complication

It was boarding time for everyone, monsters and humans. Three witches, mostly the maids, soared in on their broomsticks, cackling and circling over the sea and around the massive cruise ship. It was an extremely impressive sight for everyone, especially when the ship blended in with its glamorous surroundings like the start covered sky and the northern lights.

The monsters and humans gathered in a ballroom, where fish men waiters brought them drinks or appetizers. There was a giant portrait of a human man of the Greek times shaking hands with a monster; it was the symbol of the harmony and friendship between man and monster. The anchor was raised, the horn blew, and the huge ship began to pull back from the port, sailing through the ocean. They were off for the start of a family vacation.

Wayne, Wanda and hundreds of wolf pups, including the older mature tween pups, walked up to a photo backdrop for a family picture. The pups were going nuts to their poor parents' dismay, except the calmer elder pups, but as soon as they heard the fish photographer say 'Okay, smile!' the pups all stopped for second to flash brilliant smiles, including their parents. But the instant the flash went off, the pups went nuts again, while the older ones and their parents frowned.

"Thank you," Stan said, escorting a monster family away as the next guests stepped to the photo area. He greeted the family in his usual monotone voice, "Welcome aboard! How are you doing? Nice to see you."

Outside on the deck, the witches finished circling the ship and landed next to a few pool chairs. Each witch snapped their fingers as their witch dresses poofed into bathing suits. The witches settled on the pool chairs to relax and stashed their brooms next to them. The last witch's broom refused to stand to the side. It took the last chair, and with a bit of magic, kicked the witch off and knocking her to the floor.

Meanwhile, Dennis and Winnie had entered the ballroom where they found a sign that read 'NO PETS ALLOWED,' clearly meaning that Tinkles was not allowed to even be on the cruise with them.

"No Pets Allowed? Uh oh." Dennis cringed as he exchanged a worried glanced to Winnie.

However, the two kids came up with a brilliant plan to sneak Tinkles onboard. Working together, the kids dressed Tinkles up in a brown trench coat and fedora hat, both fitted the large dog perfectly.

"Perfect!" Dennis smirked, pleased that the plan worked.

Then Dennis and Winnie proceeded to do their special handshake, which ended in Winnie immediately kissing Dennis on the cheek. A goofy grin spread across Dennis's face, followed by a small moan.

Moving ahead, Winnie checked to make sure the coast was clear and said, "Dennis, come on."

As the kids guided the disguised puppy inside, they walked up to the fish man greeter who said monotonal, "Oh hello, welcome aboard." The fish man looking up an down at the tall strange monster behind the awkwardly smiling children.

"This is Bob." Dennis ushered his disguised dog to speak to avoid suspicion. "Say 'hi,' Bob."

"Hi, Bob." Tinkles spoke in a male voice.

The fish man's eyes widened in surprise. The kids and Tinkles walked past him, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

* * *

While everyone else was busy checking in or talking photos, Daniel's iPhone began to ring. It caught the attention of the Steins and Johnny's parents. He took his phone out of his pocket to see who it was; it had the picture of Corbin Quinston, Daniel knew he immediately had to take this call.

"Sorry guys, I need to take this. I'll catch up with all of you later." Daniel said, as he excused himself.

The two groups nodded in understanding as Dereck went to the far corner of the room so no one could hear his conversation. Once he did, he pressed a button and began to video chat with his mother. "Hey Corbin, I finally made it to the Bermuda Triangle!"

 _"You're on the ship, and you have Dracula with you?"_ Corbin asked him through video chat.

"Yes," Daniel answered. "He's here. I earned his trust by staging an accident to save his baby."

 _"Good, your family will be pleased to hear you succeeded,"_ Corbin smirked, wickedly pleased.

"You wouldn't believe what I've been through to get them here!" Daniel started to complain, scowling in disgust. "They had a giant monster dog that tried to attack me! Then I went on a dangerous flight that was piloted by Gremlins who wrecked the plane when we landed, although Mr. Belmont had a major outburst at Dracula's daughter about booking the flight!"

 _"I just can't believe those idiotic humans put their trust in monsters!"_ Corbin raged, but he calmed himself down to take a breather. _"Is Elisa there with you?"_

"Yes she is, Corbin!" Daniel told him annoyingly.

Emerging from the shadows, Corbin noticed an elderly lady standing close by, thrusting a very old ancient spell book, big golden letters read GRIMOIRE. She wore a mage-priestess turned witch creamy white and orange dress with a red and black long skirt, an old fashioned wedding ring on her index finger, and a large golden moon-shaped pendant draped around neck. Her white hair was tied in a high bun half loose as two wavy loose curls hung over both her shoulders, and eyes a golden amber. The older woman nodded at him, ready to conduct some kind of magic spell that probably won't be good.

 _"Is she still with HIM?!"_ Corbin asked in disgust.

"Yes, Corbin, she's still married to Dracula." Daniel informed him. "Like how you're still obsessed with her," he murmured to himself at that last part.

 _"Did you learn anything while you were with them? Maybe some useful information to destroy them?"_

"A few days ago, I did overhear in the hotel's dining hall that Elisa was asking Dracula to turn her into a vampire."

This piece of news shocked Corbin so much that he almost dropped the phone. _"SHE WHAAAT?!"_ He screamed in the phone speaker that Daniel had to hold the phone away from his ear for a second.

"Yes, but apparently Dracula and the other vampires refused to transform her because of the consequences on what happened to great-great aunt Lucy Westenra," Daniel informed him. "So they've been on edge since then."

Relieved, Corbin was quite pleased with this information. _"Hmmm... That could be very useful for us to tear them apart."_ He glanced over at the smirking elder woman sitting nearby.

Daniel didn't understand why Corbin made it so important for their plan to break up the couple when they should be killing the monsters. "Why is breaking them up so important in our plot to kill Dracula?"

 _"That is for us to know and for you to learn later!"_ Corbin responded strictly. _"Okay, I need you to find my cousin."_

"Sure, why?"

 _"I want you to meet up with her and then later when the monsters are busy partying or whatever. I want both of you to come to us so we can discuss the plan, okay?"_

"Alright, but how will I know when I see her?"

 _"She's the only other human who works on this ship, other than the ignorant ones befriending monsters, how hard is that!"_ Corbin retorted through the phone.

"Fine, fine. I'll find this cousin of yours, and we'll discuss the plan later, bye." Then Daniel hung up his phone and he immediately re-joined the others.

In a secret room hidden within the bowels of the ship, Corbin asked the elderly gypsy woman, "You're sure that this spell plan of yours will work, Celia?"

"Young man, there is one thing that you shouldn't question me on and that is my magic capabilities!" Celia Fortner reprimanded with a scolding tone. "And if all goes according to plan, Dracula cas kiss his so-called love goodbye!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the deck, Griffin was exploring the ship with his invisible girlfriend, Crystal, and the rest of the gang. He had met Crystal a year ago at Dennis's and Melany's fifth birthday party after the defeat of Corbin and Bela, and the two invisible people instantly zinged and began a relationship.

"Oh my gosh, Griffin!" Crystal gushed. "I am like so excited. This is the nicest hotel I have ever been to."

"Yeah!" Griffin agreed.

Murray agreed with Crystal as he looked over an itinerary. "Man, this is amazing! There's so much to do. Olympic-sized swimming pool!"

A monster dove into the pool.

"All-you-can-eat-buffet!"

A skeleton picked up the entire table and gobbled up all of the food. He burped, and one of the fish crew members popped back out of his mouth.

"Full service spa!"

Bigfoot was at the spa laying on the massage table with three fish crew members giving him a massage, though it seemed like they were dancing on his back.

"Ooooooh! I'm gonna get me a seaweed rewrap!"" Murray grew excited.

But since boarding the ship, Dracula felt jealous and irked that everyone on this cruise was just as similar to everything they could be doing at his precious hotel. "Wow. It sounds like everything we can do at our hotel," he groaned sarcastically.

"Except on the water!" Murray corrected.

Suddenly fireworks exploded above them. Dennis transformed into a bat to carry Winnie by the collar to get a better view. Andrei draped an arm around Monica, finding the fireworks at a cruise ship to be romantic.

"You nailed it, honey!" Johnny said to Mavis, grinning hugely. "Your dad is going to love this! Best summer vacation ever!"

"Wait till you see the itinerary," Mavis hinted, clutching her husband by the shoulders.

While Daniel watched the fireworks, he couldn't help but be impressed by the sparkles and colorful patterns in the sky, but the show triggered a childhood memory.

* * *

 _In a bedroom with fancy-looking furniture, little eight year old Daniel heard explosions during nights of special occasions in England. Crawling out of bed, the curious little boy pushed the window open and his eyes widened at the marvelous sight he witnessed._

 _Fireworks exploded in the sky, creating different patterns and shapes, magnificent colors of all kind, and its remaining sparkles rained down upon the distant city. The little boy gave a genuine smile of amazement and wonder at the celebration before him. He stared at the exploding colors in curiosity. It was so beautiful that he smiled in admiration._

 _But his private firework show came to an abrupt end when a middle-aged Celia entered the room, tired and irritated. Little Daniel's smile faded away when he realizes his grandmother didn't approve of his late night show. The cold-hearted grandmother promptly slammed the windows closed, shutting out the world to keep her grandson locked within his home._

* * *

"Do you like fireworks, Mr. Harker?" Melany's cute face popped up in from nowhere, snapping the red-headed man out of his flashback.

"Aah!" Daniel drew back, almost got into fighting position to attack her. But he immediately remembered where he was and whom he was with, so he relaxed his posture. "Don't do that!" he scolded the child. "I almost wet myself."

"I'm sorry, you were so absorbed in watching the fireworks," Melany explained, and then she asked out of curiosity, "Uh, are you a karate expert?"

Daniel felt embarrassed for almost giving himself away, but he decided to go along with what she guessed. "Um, yes. When I was your age, my family set me up in karate classes."

"Cool!" Melany awed.

Frank was admiring the firework show, despite the fact how fire terrified him. "Ohhh, that's nice."

The ever-frowning Dracula was confused at why his friend was enjoying the show. "Frank, 'fire bad,' remember?" he said, mimicking what the golem monster usually said when he saw a flame.

"Oh yeah, right, but uh..." Frank noticed that Elisa was hoisting Melany up on her shoulders to get a better view, and he turned to his vampire friend, wiggling his eyebrows. "Maybe you'll find your own fireworks with Elisa on the cruise? Huh?"

"It's not the Love Boat I share with my wife, Frank," Dracula replied, before he grinned. "I'm just here to have fun with my family."

Little did he know that was going to change and he will regret it for the rest of his undead life.

Suddenly an energetic figure clad in white swung through the air and over the crowd, catching Dracula's attention and slightly hit Daniel in the back of his head.

"Oww!" Daniel rubbed his head and glared up at the acrobatic woman who accidently struck him, but as soon as he saw this mystery woman, he was at a loss for words.

The woman in white landed on a high mast above the audience. She wore a white captain's uniform, had very short platinum white hair with a few curls, dark blue eyes, hot pink lips, and an hourglass figure. The crowd cheered as she welcomed the international monsters and humans, being super friendly. "Ahoy there! Welcome aboard!" Then she greeted in different languages, super impressive how many languages she knew. The woman even greeted Bigfoot saying, "Wreeeerrraaarrooorr!"

A delighted Bigfoot roared back, "WRRROOORR!"

Suddenly a violet mist out of a nearby ventilation shaft on the floor, dancing like a snake emerging from a basket. Celia's voice echoed eerily as she chanted in an old Romanian language. The mist glided through the crowd, unnoticed. It slithered through or underneath the crowd at a quick pace, completely unnoticed. Finally, it found its target; Count Dracula.

Murray stared at the mystery woman in amazement. "Whoa! Who is that?"

The violet mist moved upward, reaching Dracula's face and going into his eyes. "Ahh, what the-" It stun his eyes for a second, but then the vampire saw the female captain. That's when the spell finally kicked in and the false zing activated. He couldn't take his eyes off this woman.

When Daniel saw the lady captain, he was bewitched. He had never seen an enchanting or beautiful woman until that moment. Then a familiar purple zing cast itself around his light green eyes, lulling him into a sense of peace he had not felt until since his unhappy childhood.

"I am Captain Ericka," the lady captain introduced herself to the crowd. "And yes, I'm human, but don't hold it against me. I could not be more excited to have all of you on board our first-ever monster cruise!"

The monsters cheered in response.

Daniel starts to have romantic expression on his face and he began staring like a love-struck idiot. He felt his heart beating against his chest, though it sounded calmer, soothing his nerves.

A goofy smile crept over Dracula's mouth, and his heart was beating fast and loud. He was sincerely focused on the Captain and her loveliness.

But the sound of his unusual heartbeat caught Elisa's ears and attention. She saw her husband's silly face and his knees going weak. "Drac? What's wrong?" she asked, worriedly.

Mavis was cheering with everyone else, until she noticed her mother's concern and watched her approach her father. Now she too began to worry. "Dad, uh, are you okay?"

"Ina finny, fanny! Oh no wa-wa." Dracula muttered in a silly gibberish language.

It was now when Melany noticed her father started talking nonsense. "Mom, what's wrong with Dad?" the little girl asked, worried about her father.

"Oh no! He's having a heart attack!" Mavis stared at her father, looking very concerned.

"Drac? Not likely." Murray checked him over.

"Yeah, the only heart attack that can hurt him is with a wooden stake," Wayne added.

Mavis waved a hand in her dad's face. "It must be a stroke!"

"That doesn't look like the face of a heart attack or a stroke, honey," Elisa said, studying his goofy expression while frowning suspiciously.

Wayne glanced at Dracula, then followed where his eyes lead him to, and he saw whom the vampire was looking at. "Actually, I think that it might be her." The wolfman pointed to Ericka, but accidently poked the invisible man in the eye with his finger.

"Ow! Watch where you're pointing, mister! I'm right here," Griffin exclaimed in annoyance.

Wayne shook his head. "You always stand so close to me. It's creepy."

When Elisa realized that Dracula was acting weird because of Captain Ericka, she couldn't believe it and almost felt a stroke herself. "What do you mean its HER?!" she growled, pointing an accusing finger at the woman in white. But she was also confused, I mean why was he acting this way around another woman.

Mavis and Melany exchanged concerned glances. Why would their father be acting weird over a woman he's never met before?

Ericka slid down the mast onto the deck with graceful movements. "For so long, monsters were living in the shadows, but not anymore. You stood up and waved your hand, or claw, or tentacle, and said, 'We're here, we're hairy, and it is our right to be scary!'"

The monsters were truly impressed, really digging into this wonderful captain, that they responded in another cheer. Even the humans were amazed over her charm and inspiration.

All except for Elisa, who secretly mocking this strange woman's words with loathing insult, "We're here, we're hairy, and it's our right to be scary! Bleh!" She stuck out her tongue.

Captain Ericka continued onward with her speech. "Now it's time to celebrate! You'll enjoy gourmet dining, thrilling adventures, and nonstop entertainment, all on the way to our final destination, the lost city that isn't lost anymore - Atlantis!"

The audience began going wild. They went even crazier when the doors swung open and the fish employees performed a circus of acrobatics and amazing tricks.

"Oh, yeah!" Dennis shouted.

"Woo-hoo!" Winnie exclaimed.

As soon as the two children followed the acrobatics, Mavis (having forgotten her concern for her parents) cartwheeled after them, followed by Johnny. The rest of the monsters and humans applauded enthusiastically. Elisa was knocked to the side by an acrobat by accident, crying, "Ow!"

Two pairs of eyes were sincerely focused on Ericka; Daniel's green eyes shifted after her with such longing, and Dracula's blue eyes grew wider as she began to approach him while she greeted the monsters and humans.

"Hello. How y'all doing?" Ericka said to a group of monsters, until she caught Dracula staring at her and seductively approached him. "So, you must be the one and only Dracula."

Dracula gulped, but still kept that goofy dumbfounded grin on his face.

"I have waited SO long to meet you." Ericka leaned in so close that her breath touched his face. "Wow, you really don't age, do you? I would _kill_ for your skin."

Dracula mumbled something to respond, but he couldn't get the words out right. It came out as, "Eh... Doobie-day-shu-la koobie day."

Not seemingly caring about what he said, Ericka's eyes lit up as she flirted with him, "Ooh! You're speaking Transylvanian. I've always wanted to learn." She repeated what he said, "Doobie-day-shu-la koobie day."

The vampire tried to make himself understood, but he kept struggling. They ended up going back and forth like someone practicing with recorded language tapes, repeating "Koobie-day" or "Doola-day-shu-la koobie day."

The only two people growing frustrated were the jealous Elisa and an enraged Daniel, feeling the words echoing in their brains like a torture device. Flames of wrath exploded inside the green eyes of jealousy, followed by appearing skull faces. Both were certain they could hear the theme from _Psycho_ in the background.

"What a jerk!" Daniel felt his two front teeth growing sharper, wanting to tear Dracula's throat out and kill him right there. He saw Ericka first, but that creature was stealing his girl, just like how he stole his great-grandma Mina from her fiancée.

"That little tramp is a wolf in sheep's clothing!" Elisa felt her jaw clench tighter, wishing she had been turned into a vampire back at the hotel, so she could drain every ounce of blood from Ericka's body until her lifeless body looked like a deflated whoopi cushion.

"Uhh… I think I'll go play with Evan." Melany was becoming frightened by the spasm of rage in her mother's eyes, so she cautiously left with her terrified golem friend.

Ericka had no idea what he meant, but she playfully continued flirting with him out of amusement. "Ahh, such romantic language. You know, there's just something about an accent that makes a man sound _so_ intelligent."

"Ali-booboo." Dracula stuttered, his idiotic grin never fading away.

Having quite enough of this stupid conversation, Elisa decided to put an end to it. Rushing in like the wind she forcibly, or rather roughly, shoved her husband aside so she could speak to the captain. When Elisa stood in front of her, Ericka was exactly the same height and body shape as the brunette woman before her.

"I'm sorry about him, he gets very _formal_ at meeting new people," Elisa told the female captain, though judging by the tone of her voice it was ice cold.

"Uhh, okay?" Ericka responded awkwardly, slightly irked at this brunette's rude interruption.

Elisa thought it was time to introduce herself to this woman, no matter how bitter her voice sounded. "Hi, we haven't met. My name is Elisa, I'm Dracula's wife."

This put a surprised expression on Ericka's face. To see that this human woman standing in front of her was Dracula's wife, though she did manage a grin, being impressed that someone managed to tie the knot with the Count. "Y-you're married to Dracula? Wow, that's fantastic!"

"Yes, does it bother you that I'm human?" Elisa asked, suspiciously narrowing her eyes.

"Oh no, I just didn't know Dracula was married, that's all. Gosh, you're so lucky to have Dracula in your _life._ " Ericka complimented politely, eyeing the brunette woman that usual smile which Elisa didn't know whether it meant she didn't care he was married or if that last word mocked her that she would never live long enough to stay married to the vampire, just like that heartless harpy Ginger.

"Oh, we are married - HAPPILY!" Elisa's strict tone turned up the volume as her face twisted in frustration.

Elisa at this point really wanted to confront her husband about that stunt he did while talking to this so-called attractive woman. But she needed an excuse to leave and to not seem rude to the Captain in front of all these monsters and humans whom this temptress had already won over with these flattering compliments and international languages and phony charm. Then she turned to Daniel and, seeing him gaze at the Captain in wonder, got an idea.

"Hey Captain, have you met my new friend, Daniel?" Elisa quickly grabbed Daniel's arm and yanked him over to them. "Why don't you two get to know each other while I go off to chat with my husband. Have fun!"

With that said, Elisa dragged Dracula off somewhere quiet before he could speak in more gibberish, so they could have a _private_ conversation, and leaving Daniel and Ericka to chat.

 _"Well if she likes men with 'accents,' I'll just turn on my British charm."_ Daniel thought to himself in his head. His fangs started to change back to normal teeth, much to his relief. But when those alluring dark blue eyes captured his pale green ones, Daniel suddenly lost his confidence, stuttering, "Boobie-day-shu-la boogie day."

"What did you say?" Ericka was confused, not sure if she heard him say an inappropriate word.

Shaking his head in frustration, Daniel calmly regained his wits. "Hello, Ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet such an captivating captain such as yourself. My name is Alex... eh, Vinnie... no, no, I mean, my name is Daniel Harker." He greeted her in the most charming way, although he said his father's brother's names accidently, taking her hand and placing a small kiss on her hand.

Their conversation drew the attention of Dracula's friends.

Blushing, Ericka was immediately taken by his polite greeting and the kiss he planted on her hand. "Hello to you too, Mr. Alex Vinnie Daniel Harker." She coyly greeted back. "You have a very lovely accent. Oooh, you have the most palest brightest set of green eyes I've ever seen." Her comment was so flirtatious, looking up and down at this man in red before her.

Then a wicked smile spread across Daniel's mouth when she said that about him. "It's Daniel, actually," he said.

"You are very attractive for a redhead! The British are always known to have _gorgeous_ accents and charm that makes a lady swoon," Ericka flirtatiously complemented, moving a finger up to stroke his chin and goatee.

"Thank you." Daniel felt his heart racing and his insides turn fuzzy. It looked like he was in dreamy daze and began blabbering nonsense, "Ali-booboo." He face palmed after this.

When Frank saw this, he decided to rescue Daniel from this awkward moment. "That's Transylvanian he's speaking right there, he learned it from Dracula," he lied. "He's saying it was nice meeting you."

With that, Frank dragged a lovestruck Daniel away before he could do anything else.

Ericka waved goodbye to him. "Well then, ali-booboo to you as well," she called out to them as she watched the man in red leave.

* * *

In a hidden corner of the ship's deck, Elisa hauls Dracula to the far corner of the ship to confront him on what he did earlier. When she finally thought they were alone, she was ready to confront him on what happened earlier between with Dracula and the Captain. But when she was about to yell at him, she noticed he was still acting weird and hazy, mumbling 'Ali-booboo' over and over again.

"Drac, DRAC!" Elisa waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get him to snap out of it. She tried throwing a glass of champagne in his face, but that didn't work either. Then an idea came into her head on how she can get him out of this daze. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" She slapped her husband's cheeks really hard, and repeatedly, hoping that would work, and it did, but Dracula was not happy.

"Owww!" Dracula screamed in pain while holding his face, at least he was pulling himself together. "What in the sweet undead world did you do that for?" His outburst at his wife almost threw her off-track.

"Well, you were in a daze and I didn't know how to get your attention other than doing that." Elisa snapped. "Plus what was that back there?!"

"What was what?" Dracula asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"Ohh, like you don't know!" Elisa snarked sarcastically. "You were acting like a dumb idiot around the Captain! And it looked like you were fawning over her."

"I, what?!" This revelation shocked Dracula. He was fawning over another woman? That's not possible, he'd never do that to Elisa. He loved her with all his undead heart. Besides, he had no memory of that happening. "Darling, I swear to you, I'd never fawn over another woman. I don't remember doing that!"

"But I saw you act that way in front of her!" Elisa shouted, trying to call him out.

"I'm telling you I don't remember that!" Dracula pleaded, hoping she would believe him.

At this point, Elisa didn't know what was going on with Dracula. She didn't believe him because she saw it with her own eyes. This was like Ginger all over again. But she was on a cruise ship and this was supposed to be a family vacation, not an all out love war. So she decided to let it slide for now, but she was going to keep an eye on Ericka.

"Ugh, let's not keep fighting," Elisa sighed. "Drac, we're on vacation. So let's just enjoy ourselves without any problems, okay."

Dracula smiled at her, happy to see that she was not mad at him anymore. "True words spoken, my darling."

He leaned in for a kiss, but it appeared she didn't want to kiss him back as a result of his little stunt with the captain. However, Elisa leaned up to passionately kiss him and Dracula returned the kiss with equal affection. When their lips parted, Dracula's expression was of absolute joy.

"I'm going to our room and meet up with Polly, so can you check on Melany and Adrian, please?" she asked her husband.

"Of course my love, I'll go check on her. But promise to meet up with me later for swimming, alright?" he told her.

"Okay, bye." She headed off, turning a different corner.

When Elisa was finally gone, Dracula starting to panic at what she said about him and Ericka. "What happened?! Could that really have happened!" He panicked to himself like a maniac. "But I don't remember any of that, even if I did remember doing that, the only reason I would ever act that way is if I-" then something he feared and never thought would happen came into his head at why he would be doing that. "Is if I ZINGED!" Dracula's face paled in horror.

* * *

"You ZINGED!" The Drac Pack gasped, simultaneously at Daniel's answer, having relocated to a different corner in the far deck.

"With who?" asked Murray.

"Captain Ericka." Daniel explained, having calmed down from all that gibberish talk.

Then the Drac Pack exchanged enthusiastic smiles at him, thrilled that he found his zing. Daniel was happy too. He never thought he would ever feel this way about any girl before, in fact he never felt like this at all before. His family always told him that nobody would ever love him because of their curse, but it no longer mattered anymore. Ericka could be different than the girls he failed to woo in his past.

"Mates, I must thank you," Daniel spoke up. "If I hadn't come along with you on this cruise, I would never have met Ericka. You were right. I do deserve someone in my life." Even though Daniel wanted to do something that he'd never thought he would do, like hugged the monsters as a way of thanking them, but he remembered Dracula flirting with Ericka and his face scowled slightly. That monster was after his zing and he wasn't going to let his chance slip away. He will kill him, whatever it takes. Nodding politely, Daniel strolled off.

No sooner he had gone, the Drac Pack had seen a sullen Dracula walking down the hallway.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Frank asked, noticing the vampire's saddened state.

"No, no, not okay, not okay," Dracula admitted quietly.

The guys eyed at the vampire with extreme concern, but it turned to horror when he said this.

"I... I... I... zinged." Suddenly Dracula's expression was of absolute joy, lingered with a tint of guilt, and those purple sparks flickered in his eyes.

"I zinged!" Daniel clicked his heels in the air like a sailor, his expression was of absolute glee and triumphant.


	8. Plans of Destruction

It was everyone's first night at sea. It took a while for the guests to check in their rooms before they started to have fun. An audience of monsters gathered together to hear the fish men band play. In addition to dancing, other activities were happening all around the cruise.

Outside on the deck, Andrei and Monica sat at a bar sipping martinis, relaxing and gazing at each other romantically. Lydia was sitting in lounge chairs nearby, and a group of old witch ladies lounged by the pool. Diane was seated in a nest beside Lydia's chair, sipping on a cool drink and sighing peacefully.

"Ahh..." Andrei inhaled the fresh night air deeply. "This is the most peaceful night of my entire life."

Suddenly a familiar blue-skinned vampire strolled by, wearing a skimpy man-like swim trunks, and it displayed the blue man's slightly chubby stomach, making the human couple feel disturbed as they stared after him in silent shock.

"And now it's over," Andrei sighed.

One of the witches tipped her sunglasses down to get a good look at the old man who casually strolled by and was humming to himself. The witches sat up from their lounge chairs and gawked like a bunch of dreamy school girls gushing over a gorgeous jock.

It was Vlad, who had walked past Elisa's parents and the witches, chuckling and puffed out his chest to show off his once muscular now slightly chubby figure, looking like a high school jock who had been working out at the gym, or rather he used to in his youth.

"Ugh, father. Cover yourself." An appalled Lydia shielded her eyes, embarrassed by her father exposing himself, while Diane's jaw-like beak dropped open and clucked, 'Eww.'

"Oh hush, Lydia. You should be proud you have a father who's still got it!" Vlad set his towel down onto an empty chair, leaning over enough to give the witches a clear view of his bottom.

"Yummy!" one of the witches flirted as she gazed at Vlad's rear end.

Vlad did some stretches just to impress the witches with his figure, and settled into his chair to relax and enjoy the evening. He wiggled his toes at the witches, flirting with them, causing the witches to giggle.

"Yeesh!" Lydia groaned, turning away to relax and not be embarrassed by her father.

Other monsters were playing a game that swung a club to hit a disc until it slides over to the drawn out silhouette of a man from white chalk, which sort of resembled the kind of chalk-drawn silhouette of men murdered on a crime scene.

The kids played with multiple activities; Melany, Dennis, Adrian, Evan and Winnie squealed with exhilaration as they flew inside the Ripcord tubes. Dennis' cousins, Melany's cousins, and Polly's children all splashed joyously at a water park playground. The older kids Hank, Pedro, and Klaus played basketball at a small basketball court against the girls; Wendy, Charlotte and Sophie. Charlotte and Sophie beat the boys thanks to their werewolf speed and agility, having inherited from their Uncle Wayne, much to the boys' dismay.

The adults were doing find as well; Rose and Polly rode the flowrider, but it ended when poor Polly lost his balance and fell off, taking Rose with her. Johnny's brothers rode the zipline that flew over the entire ship, followed after by Johnny's sister afterword. Mike and Linda were dining at an outdoor restaurant. Dr. Gillman and Gene were playing a racecar X-Box video game inside the deck at SeaPlex.

As for Blobby, he was on deck leaning against the railing, feeling seasick. He turned the color purple, until he finally threw up... a little blob. The baby blob happily hugged his new father, cooing, "Papa."

Meanwhile, the exhausted Wayne and Wanda were walking across the deck with all their crying and rowdy pups in multiple baby carriers, until they discovered a doorway with a colorful sign that said KIDS CLUB.

"Kids club? What's a kid's club?" Wayne wondered.

When they peeked in, they saw monster children or toddlers having fun, sliding a kiddie slide or climbing a little kiddie playground or crawling through a tunnel. A fish man employee picked up the toddler and placed him in a kiddie pen with other monster children.

Wayne didn't understand what was going on, but he and Wanda walked inside anyway.

"Fish!" Sunny squeaked at the fish man worker.

"That's right, dear," Wanda calmly shushed her baby.

"I'm still not sure I understand," Wayne told the kids club worker, who was at the sign-in desk. "You take my kids, all day, on purpose?"

"Fish!" said Sunny.

"That's right," the fish man replied. "What exactly don't you understand?"

"Why?" Wayne questioned, but he howled "Owww!" when Wanda elbowed him in the ribs.

"So they can have a great time and _you_ can have a great time," the fish man explained.

"Fish!" Sunny cooed.

Wayne started to cry tears of joy at the idea of leaving his kids at a kiddie club so he and his wife can enjoy some alone time together.

The fish man didn't understand why the werewolf cried, he thought Wayne was honestly sad. "Don't worry. You get them back at the end of the day."

The news was disappointing, and it displayed when Wayne's expression fell.

"Fish!" repeated Sunny.

"Oh, well. It's better than nothing," Wayne said. He gave a loud whistle, and the fish man's jaw dropped as the huge tidal wave of wolf pups rushed in, knocking over the fish employees.

The werewolf parents left the Kids Club alone, stunned at their good fortune. Behind them, on the other side of the glass doors, the wave of wolf pups were already making a mess and terrorizing the fish workers.

Wayne stared off into space, but still spoke to his wife. "So, what do we do now?"

"I think... I think... we do whatever we want?" Wanda replied, but she wasn't sure what to do as she kept staring off into space.

"Whatever... we... want," Wayne said.

"Whatever... we... want," Wanda repeated.

The werewolf couple grew giant maniacal grins as the realization dawned on them when they understood that they were finally free. The continue repeating "Whatever we want!" over and over again excitedly.

In the Kids Club, the poor fish workers tried to escape from the insane wolf pups, crawling to the door while shouting, "Aaah! Stop! Help me!" But he was dragged back inside by the little ravenous wolf pups.

* * *

Down below the Kids Club balcony, Captain Ericka was checking up on the Hydraberg monster and a few other guests.

"Oh, hi. Hello," the Captain greeted politely. "How are you all doing?'

"Good evening, Captain," said one of the male heads of the Hydraberg.

Ericka was briefly startled, but she gave a friendly smile. "Oh, well, hello. Oh, my goodness." She scooched over to give him space, but she bumped into the Hydra's tail. "Would you mind, uh... lifting, uh... lifting your tail? You know?"

"Oh, certainly." The Hydraberg lifted their tail up, allowing Ericka to pass through.

"Okay, thank you so much," Ericka said.

Through the crowd of partying monsters and humans, a wondering Daniel spotted his beloved Ericka in the distance.

"There she is!" he whispered to himself. Checking himself in a small hand mirror, Daniel straightened out his red hair to make sure it wasn't messy. He checked his teeth to see if no fangs were growing, thankfully they weren't. He tossed a breath mint in his mouth so his breath wouldn't stink. And finally he gave his hair a quick comb to make sure it didn't look like a rat's nest.

Daniel took a deep breath. "Alright, mate. Get yourself together. You can do this." Then he started to walk coolly through the crowd of monsters to reach Ericka, whom he saw go off to a corner of the ship, so he followed her.

"Welcome aboard," Ericka greeted Harry Three-Eye, before making sure he left as she snuck into a hidden passageway in the wall.

The second Daniel made it to the corner, he was stunned that she was gone. Daniel was confused, he could've swear that he saw her go through here. "Where could she have gone - whoa!" He had leaned against the wall, but turns out the wall he was leaning on was the secret passageway and he fell threw it.

Picking himself up, Daniel noticed Ericka climbing down a staircase tunnel. He decided to follow her, but at a distance so not to startle her. The more he trailed her, the more the light in the tunnels grew darker with only bits of light to guide his path. Ericka rounded a corner, her face grim in the scarlet light. Later, Daniel peered out from the corner to watch her go, then continued his pursuit. She climbed down a ladder and walked down a corridor. He came afterword, stealthy and quietly as a mouse. Daniel didn't know where she was going or why she would go down deeper in the bowels of the cruise ship, but he still had his heart set on courting her. Reaching the home base, Ericka slid down a pole to approach a secretive doorway that she snuck and made her way into a hidden stateroom.

The room was dark and old with wood paneling, and on the walls were framed clippings of Van Helsing and his exploits of hunting down or destroying monsters, but there were multiple yellow pieces of paper attached to a board where red lines were connected to the name ATLANTIS on a map, followed by a few destinations the ship will stop at before traveling to Atlantis.

Once inside the room, Ericka's cheerful, friendly and flirty demeanor had faded when the mask removed itself to expose her true persona; cruel, cunning and power-hungry. "Ugh! You were so right, Great-Grandfather." She gazed up at the portrait of Abraham Van Helsing, whom she happened to be his descendant. "Monsters are disgusting!" Ericka punched the air with her fists, indicating she wanted to beat up the monsters.

A shadowed figure spoke in the room. "They're animals!" When he emerged into the light, the figure was none other than the real Abraham Van Helsing, the oldest man in the world. His body operated in an old-fashioned machine wheelchair, it was steam operated with a machine helped him breathe and stay alive.

Pullin a lever, the old man used his machine-like wheelchair to approach his great-granddaughter Ericka, who folded her arms and waited impatiently. "I'll be right there!" shouted Van Helsing. Struggling with his incredibly slow wheelchair to try making it go faster.

Witnessing this dark secret from a crack in the doorway, Daniel felt his evil grin spread across face. "Ericka is a Van Helsing? And she hates Dracula as much as much as I do!" His quiet tone became cheerful. "YES!" Daniel pumped a victory fist in the air, thrilled that the woman he likes hates the vampire as well. This mission had just gotten better than he thought it would.

However, he realized too late he had leaned in too far and the door swung open, and Daniel landed on the floor with a thump. When Ericka and Van Helsing heard the loud thud on the ground, they whirled their heads around to see what caused it. Whom they both saw was Daniel on the ground, chuckling awkwardly at his entrance.

"SPY!" Ericka shrieked, lunging forward to pounce on him.

Tumbling on the floor, a flash of red and white collided together as Ericka threw her arms around Daniel's neck in a chokehold. The man in red didn't know what to do at first. He liked her, but he didn't want to hurt her or get hurt by her. Daniel struggled to get out of his aggressor's grip, but to no avail.

"How did you find us?! What are you here for?!" Ericka interrogated him angrily.

Thinking fast, Daniel used his right elbow to strike her in the stomach, causing Ericka let go of him as she cried out in pain. The Captain grasped her stomach at the harsh pain he brought her. She had never been beaten by a man in her life, but she had quite enough of him and wanted to lock him up before he could tell anyone her identity. Ericka tried to punch or kick him, but Daniel maneuvered side to side with incredible speed and agility, catching hold of her arms and pinned her body against the wall, his face leaning extremely closer to her own.

"I could do all sorts of things to you with your back to the wall," Daniel snarked, causing the Captain's eyes to widen.

"ENOUGH!" A bitter male's voice ended the quarrel immediately.

Daniel and Ericka glanced over in the direction of the voice. Van Helsing, having gone silent over watching his great-granddaughter fighting the intruder, snapped his head in toward the shadows.

"Ericka, calm down. That's just my grandson, Daniel. He's with us." Quincy calmly emerged from the shadowy corner of the room.

Quincy Harker had aged over the years as much as his wife Celia did, but looking as old as Vlad or Abraham that didn't mean he had blue skin; his face wrinkled, his entire head was bald, a snow white thin moustache connected to a small white beard, and his eyes red and his figure still muscular as ever as a result of the vampire's blood his aging slowed but still kept him aging like any human being. He wore a dark coat with its collar resembling a vampire's caped collar, his clothing attire looked to be late 19th century style, complete with a dark shirt with a red tie, dark gray trousers, a belt, and sharp brown shoes. He was joined afterward by his nephew, Charles, Corbin Quinston, his two lackeys Harper and Levon, and finally a middle-aged bitter Kitty Cartwright.

Charles Harker was a tall middle aged man, his attire was a cream-colored vest with a crimson shirt and slender tie and trousers, pale skin just like his Quincy, his short gray hair was arranged in what people could only describe as a well-maintained mullet, his eyes a golden amber, and the look in his eyes told not only he was strict but very caring toward his nephew. He appeared to be the same age as Andrei.

And last but not least, a young girl about twelve or thirteen years of age, short ginger red hair in thick curly buns, dull green eyes, her attire a white sleeveless shirt and wavy green skirt and white high socks and yellow slip on shoes, stood close beside Kitty Cartwright. This was Nosepicker all grown up, and not entirely pleased to be in the presence of these people. Everyone separated in the room to give each other space for the meeting. The symbol of a bat impaled by a crucifix imprinted on a flag was hung up on the wall, indicating that these people are monster haters and monster hunters, all whom share grudges against monsters.

"Wait a second! Quincy Harker is your grandfather?!" Ericka gasped in disbelief, surprised that this man was the guy she was supposed to meet earlier was also the descendant of her great-grandfather's godson.

"Pretty much," Daniel confirmed as he unpinned her from the wall. "Your great-grandpa was my grandpa's godfather, so I guess this means we're all family here, Love."

"So, I've taken that the two of you have already met," snickered Corbin.

"Ugh! Yes, Corbin," Ericka greeted the muscular man annoyingly.

"You know each other?" Daniel demanded.

"Of course, she's my cousin after all," Corbin stated in a smug tone.

"She's the cousin that I was supposed to meet?!" Daniel yelled in disbelief, stunned to hear that Ericka was Corbin's cousin, which makes Corbin a Van Helsing by relative.

"Yeah, how could you not have known that? My late mother was a Van Helsing! I mean, she's the only human that works on this ship, I told you that! Are you so dumb to not have realized it!" Corbin insulted him, provoking the red-headed man to attack him when...

"QUIET!" Quincy snarled at them, his teeth bared two sharp fangs in his mouth, causing several people in the room to draw back in fear. Calming himself down, Harker inhaled deeply, the fangs resumed to their normal blunt teeth. "Now, I take it everyone is present and accounted for?"

Voices murmured in acknowledgement.

"AHEM!" Clearing his throat loudly, Quincy started the meeting. "Thank you all for coming to the Legacy. As you know, we are here to destroy those monsters who have plagued and corrupted our planet. But you must lie low until we reach our destination; Atlantis. And the one monster you need to be careful around here is Count Dracula."

Boos and jeers sounded at the mention of the vampire's name, except for Nosepicker, her arms folded. Everyone started arguing with each other on how to kill Dracula.

"We should capture him and burn him!" Kitty shouted.

"No, we should shoot him with silver bullets!" Harper argued.

"That's for werewolves!" Kitty retorted annoyingly.

"Let's drown him in garlic oil!" added Levon.

Awkward silence filled the room followed by a cricket chirping.

Kitty and Harper just gawked at him thinking, 'That's a dumb idea!'

"We did give Vlad and his daughter a little scare a couple nights ago," sneered Harper, "but I wish we could've finished them off."

"Dracula... is he on board?" Van Helsing asked his great-granddaughter first.

"Yes, I saw him face-to-face," Ericka assured him, groaning, while grasping her head, "Ugh! I was nice to him! That pale face of his, and his goofy smile, showing off his fangs. But then his wife, a human, shot up in my face and looked at me like I wanted to steal him from her! Ugh! It's just like you taught me."

"You have no idea what it's like to pretend to be friendly to Dracula. He's got a hotel that looks like a castle, hidden within the mountains and a piranha-infested lake. He's got a human wife and two hybrid children!" Daniel agreed, shaking his head dismissively. "His giant dog almost attacked me and they nearly killed us in a plane piloted by gremlins! But the juicy piece of news is the humans on the plane were terrified and Mr. Belmont blamed Dracula's daughter for almost killing them! And now, they've gone back to being friendly with each other like it never happened."

"Maybe it wasn't that bad," Nosepicker tried to reason calmly. "Everyone probably thought it was a roller coaster ride."

All eyes were fixed on the young girl as if she had grown a second head.

"Young lady, if you were on that plane, you could be seriously injured in a crash by those disgusting creatures!" Kitty Cartwright hollered, infuriated that her own daughter would say such a thing.

"But..." Nosepicker wanted a say in this, but her mother clapped a hand over her mouth.

"No buts!" Kitty reprimanded.

Rage and shouts of disbelief echoed in the room.

"Be quiet, Mrs. Cartwright!" Quincy shouted, easing the tenseness in the room.

"It's even worse than we feared," Celia lamented, upset and disappointed. "The world is falling apart. Monsters and people mixing with each other. Where does it end?"

"If the humans can't be brought to their senses, those traitors will have to be destroyed with the monsters! It's just like how you taught us, father!" Vincent declared, earning a tremendous roar of approval from the crowd.

"He's even worse than I did. If I couldn't defeat him in my prime, how could you even stand a chance?" Van Helsing paused, flashbacking to two centuries ago.

* * *

 _After landing in the water beneath the cliff, a fuming Van Helsing screamed, muffled, his frustration at his failure. An anchor attached to a rope hit him on the head. Confused, Abraham took the rope and got pulled up to the surface. He was surprised to see it was a fourteen year old Quincy Harker and Leon Belmont who had come to rescue him._

 _"It was that fateful night that I realized a human could never defeat a monster," the old man explained. "But I was saved from drowning by my oldest rival, Leon, and my godson, Quincy."_

 _After hauled to shore, Leon explained why he had had come down to help him after his failed ambush against Dracula, nodding respectfully at him. Abraham and Leon shook hands to propose a partnership. The trio hated monsters and determined to wipe them clean off the earth for good. Quincy was given a friendly tussle in the hair by his Godfather._

 _Taking them back to his manor, Abraham walked past a long line of old family members going back generations. "But I wouldn't let our family legacy die. And so I began... to search for an answer."_

 _A little later, Quincy assisted the two men in looking through the books of his godfather's library. "I dug deep in the annals of history... then I saw it... in an ancient text! An Instrument of Destruction. So powerful, it destroyed Atlantis, a whole city of monsters. And laired deep within new runwood lane, waiting." Abraham found what he was looking for in the history of Atlantis and he showed it off to Quincy and Leon, the entire group grinning in success._

 _Since the device was in the rubble of Atlantis, Abraham had used an old map to Atlantis's location, hoping to find it. "Thus began my quest. Endlessly, I searched for the lost city."_

* * *

"Time passed, and my body began to fail me." Van Helsing gazed upon himself in the mirror at his reflection. "Oh, it was so fragile. First, my liver then my spleen. Followed by a kidney or two. And my good looks. Oooh! But I wouldn't let that stop me. I replaced my failing organs with technology. And look at me now!"

"Mmm-hmm." Ericka mumbled, not even caring about her great-grandfather's backstory, especially everybody else in the room.

"Oh, girl, it's an improvement, really." Van Helsing scowled.

"Um... sure." Ericka sighed.

"After a hundred and twenty years, I have finally found Atlantis!" Van Helsing announced proudly.

After Van Helsing finished explaining his plan, Quincy haughtily scoffed at his idea, "Yeah right, like that'll work."

"And what do you mean by that?" Van Helsing asked angrily.

"Well, if this plan is anything like all your other ones, Godfather, it will fail miserably!" Quincy smugly stated.

"Oh yeah, well do _you_ have a better plan to kill Dracula?" Van Helsing questioned.

"As a matter of fact I do!" Quincy claimed as he started to explain his plan. "Daniel has provided us with valuable information since he befriended the monsters, especially since we heard from him that Dracula has claimed a new human wife!" The old man cued Daniel to share more on that info with everyone.

Daniel stood up straight. "Oh, uh, her name is Elisabeta Belmont. She's the daughter of Andrei Belmont and married Count Dracula eight years ago. This is what she looks like!" He reached in his suit for the picture of Elisa to show them, taken a photo of her from the prickly monster wedding. He handed the iPhone to his grandfather for him to see. But then the iPhone is swiped away by Levon, whom began commenting on how hot Elisa is, letting out a wolf whistle.

"Y'all see this? Dracula might be a monster who cursed your family, but you have to admit he has great taste in women, especially her." Levon exclaimed. "It's no wonder her maiden name, Belmont, means beauty! She was the beauty back in high school!"

But the chubby man noticed everyone else was staring at them confusingly or annoyingly, especially a jealous Corbin.

"We're not talking about Elisa's good looks, you idiot!" Harper scolded them, while he turned to Quincy.

Levon's chuckles become awkward, then he handed the iPhone back to a fuming Quincy. "Sorry," he apologized meekly.

And when Quincy got a good look at the picture of Elisa, his eye twitched a little. Because when he saw her face, she had a close resemblance that reminded him of Dracula's first wife, Martha Lubov, minus the different hair color and eye color. "She has little resemblance to the Lady Lubov." He thought this over quietly. "Could it be possible that she married Dracula because she's his wife's reincarnation?" But Quincy shook his head, believing it to be impossible. "No, it's impossible." He decided to think about it later, returning the iPhone to Daniel.

"Listen up, here's the rest of the plan!" Quincy bellowed loud enough to gain their attention. "During my years of plotting revenge on Dracula, I discovered a legend of an orb that lies in the ruins of Machu Picchu. Legend says that whoever obtains the orb will be given abilities beyond imaginable!" He displayed a photo of the orb, a grayish round object with carvings, on the board for all to see.

"How will we get there, Mr. Harker?" questioned Harper.

Quincy picked up a knife from the wooden table. "We will make a stop at Machu Picchu, on the pretense that the ship needs to refuel. That will give my grandsons time to search the ruins and find the orb! And once we have it we will use that, along with this device in Atlantis, and Dracula's wife, to destroy Count Dracula FOREVER!" At those last words, Quincy threw the dagger straight toward a torn picture of Dracula, its blade piercing the vampire's nose, earning him a brief moment of silence of fearful stares.

"Excuse me, question... why do you need to use her against Dracula?" Kitty raised a hand, doubtful about using Dracula's human wife in their plot.

Leaning against her face in a threatening manner, Quincy sneered, "I want to be sure that we are victorious. I want to use someone special against Dracula. When I heard about this human girl, it all came together." He backed up as the frightened Kitty backed up against the wall. "Besides, it would be a bonus to my revenge. He turned my mother against humanity, so I want to turn his wife against him, so he can feel my pain!"

"But you still haven't told us how you plan to do that. How will you convince her to help kill Dracula?" Daniel questioned.

"All in good time, dear, all in good time," instructed Celia. "We'll tell you everything. Right now, we need you and Ericka to work together and keep an eye on Dracula! Got it?"

"Wait a minute! What about us? Or me?" Corbin objected, and a chorus of groans and disappointments agreed with him.

"You can't risk being seen!" Quincy severely silenced the objections, immediately shutting them up. "Everyone will remain below deck until we reach Atlantis!"

"You know I'm not comfortable at being stuck in a room with half-vampires... and I don't want my little girl sharing the same cabin with either of you!" Kitty snapped, seething at the Harker relatives who shot her dirty looks, as she protectively held Nosepicker in her arms, much to her daughter's dismay.

"What other choice do you have, lady?" Charles snorted. "In case you haven't noticed, none of us are fond of being half-vampires, so why don't you get your own cabin with your kid?"

However, Ericka was so impatient that she was intently focused on killing the vampire, thinking the plan was ridiculous, trying to protest, "Oh! Forget about all this! Let me get rid of Dracula right now! I was so close to him, I could have just-"

"You will do no such thing, until we reach Atlantis!" Quincy tugged on her arm, which seemed to make Ericka cringe at the pain of this old man's strength as he twisted the Captain's arm. When he let go her arm, Ericka massaged her arm while Quincy addressed to the rest of the group, "And that goes for all of you!"

Groans of disappointment rung in the air, whining like a couple of little kids.

"But can't I just-" Ericka protested.

"No, no, no, no!" Van Helsing's face shot up in her's, his robotic neck stretching outward to meet her at eye level. "We have to stick to the plan. Lure the monsters to Machu Picchu, steal the orb, lure them to Atlantis, retrieve the Instrument of Destruction, trap them there, and then flush them out! With both devices, we'll destroy them all. It's temporary now. Now, promise me. You won't try to kill Dracula," he ordered.

Ericka pouted like a child, but she had no choice. Everyone in the room was against her wishes. "Ugh! Fine, I promise."

"Daniel..." Quincy turned to his third grandchild, threateningly towering over him and the female Captain. "That goes for you, too. Promise me you won't try to kill Dracula again. I _mean_ it!"

"Yes, Grandfather," Daniel obeyed, sighing disappointedly.

"Promise what?" The two elderly grandfathers nudged their adult grandchildren, giving them stern expressions.

Ericka and Daniel exchanged irritated looks before giving in, blurting in union, "I promise I won't try to kill Dracula. Okay?!"

"Good. Meeting's adjured!" Quincy hollered, and the entire clan of monster-haters single filed out of the room to go further below deck.

Everyone exited the room retiring to their private family chambers to rest. Quincy and Celia retired to their private chambers. Van Helsing had fallen asleep since the nap meter dial on his chair moved to full blast, beginning to snore. However, those two monster hunters were not ones for keeping promises as malicious smirks crept on their faces.

"Sorry, old man, but I don't like to keep promises," Daniel said cunningly, making sure the old man was asleep and nobody else was around.

"Don't worry, Great-Grandfather," Ericka whispered softly, smirking devilishly. "I won't _try_ to kill him. I _will_ kill him."


	9. Death Dance & Monsterball

"I _WILL_ KILL HER!" Elisa yelled as she rampaged back and forth in her room, making her husband worry. "Who does the captain think she is, flirting with you like that! Oh look at me, I'm the captain of a cruise and I can speak different languages. I'm so impressive, I like married men. BLEH!" She imitated her own version of Ericka, mocking her with the utmost insult.

Melany had picked out her swimsuit from her kiddie carry-on luggage when she happened to overhear her parents arguing and she immediately grew concerned. Adrian sat on the bed, gnawing on a voodoo doll to amuse him.

"Please, Dark Angel, calm down. It was probably nothing," Dracula soothed her, trying to calm her down.

"I'm telling you, Drac, there is something suspicious about her!" Elisa's eyes narrowed, suspiciously distrustful of that woman, before turning her gaze at him to call him out, "Especially around you!"

"Don't worry, Honeyfang, nothing is gonna happen."

"Oh yeah, what about when you went all googly eyes around her?"

"Blood Jewel, I'm telling you that was nothing, besides the only woman I want to be with is you!" Dracula retorted, slightly lying about the first part, hoping she would buy it.

"Fine, but... just don't be alone around her, okay!" She firmly instructed her husband. "I don't trust her with you."

"If that's what you want my darling, I'll do that." Dracula agreed, calmly approaching his wife and embraced her to ease her concern.

Feeling his masculine gentle arms around her body, Elisa caved in and returned the embrace. In the midst of their hug, Elisa noticed her daughter struggling to get her swimsuit on while sitting on the couch. So Elisa broke apart from the hug with her husband and came over to help Melany.

"Here sweetie, let me help you," Elisa offered, trying to help Melany fix her straps on her swimsuit.

But Melany held out her hand, saying, "No thanks, Mommy. I can do it myself." Able to figure it out all on her own, she was able to fix the straps perfectly.

This impressed Elisa surprisingly. Her little girl was able to fix her swimsuit without help. "Well, aren't you a big girl now," she chuckled, picking up her daughter and happily hugged her. "You're growing up so fast!"

But when Dracula heard that, he wasn't entirely happy. "No! Don't say that!" He immediately scooped up Melany from his wife's hands. "I want her to remain my little girl forever." Then Dracula started giving little kisses on his daughter's head.

"Daddy, heh-heh. Stop it!" Melany protested to her father while slaughing from those ticklish kisses.

Elisa just rolled her eyes and smiled at this adorable moment Dracula was doing with Melany. Then Elisa took her daughter away from Dracula and set her down on the bed close beside her baby brother. "If Melany does get older, we still have Adrian," she gestured to the baby tugging on his big sister's hair much to her chagrin, until his father stopped him.

"But what if Adrian grows up?" Dracula pouted cutely. "I want him to remain my little boy forever."

"You know, if they do get older maybe we can have even more kids. How's about that?" Elisa playfully stroked Dracula's chest, getting him all flustered.

The vampire smiled slyly and pulled her closer to him by her waist. "Maybe we can start sooner then later, Ellie." Then he started to kiss her cheek.

"Dracky!" The brunette woman started laughing at how coy he was being with her.

But Melany wasn't enjoying seeing all the affection her parents were giving each other. "Yuck!" she groaned, being grossed out by her parents.

"Bleh!" Adrian stuck his tongue out.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything!"

The moment came to an end when Dracula and Elisa stopped at what they were doing and turned to the person who said that, to see who it was. To their surprise, it was Polly who made the sudden intrusion.

"Seems to me that you guys finally made up." Polly grinned in a sly tone. That comment made both Elisa and Dracula blush and separate from each other. "Anyways, I got the swimsuit you requested, Ellie" she said as she handed the bag over to Elisa.

"Wait, don't you already have a swimsuit? Why do you need a new one?" A suspicious Dracula questioned his wife.

"Well I do, but I specifically got Polly to get this special bikini just for you!" Elisa replied.

Then Dracula started to get excited by this and tried to peek inside the bag. "Oooh! Can I see?" He asked, ecstatically curious about the swimsuit.

But Elisa jerked the bag away from Dracula, so he couldn't see it. "Ah, ah, ah, not yet. You'll have to wait until we get to the pool."

Then Dracula started to pout, frustrated that he has to wait to see what the special bikini is.

"Now the girls, the kids and I are going to get changed, so we'll meet at the pool." Then she picked up Adrian, Melany ran up to the door, and Elisa went up to her husband and leaned in close enough to his face, whispering in his ear, "And be sure to wear something nice for me as well." And they left the cabin.

After they were gone, Dracula decided to get his swag on.

The song '24 Karat Magic In The Air' by Bruno Mars starts playing in the background.

He put on his black knee-high dress socks, then his white loafer shoes, white shorts, and a skull-and-flower-themed Hawaiian shirt. He still had that goofy "I'm in love" smile as he exited his cabin and started to dance through the ship making his way toward the pool.

As Dracula was strutting and dancing happily on his way to the pool, Ericka and Daniel emerged from the secret passage. But when they saw Dracula coming there way, they quickly closed the secret door and acted casual, trying not to attract attention. But Dracula didn't notice them so they were relieved and decided to take action.

Daniel, being the gentleman he is, decided to let Ericka take the first move to killing Dracula. "Ladies first," he teased.

Ericka found an emergency flare on the wall and smirked wickedly. While she took down the flare, Dracula rain into Blobby, who jiggled his jello-like body while joining him in his fun romantic jaunt across the deck.

As the two monsters moved side by side, Ericka kept herself hidden inside a large pipe, holding the flare. She took dead aim at the unsuspecting vampire and fired the red gun. But as luck would have it, Dracula sidestepped as part of his happy-go-lucky stride. The illuminating flare missed and hit Blobby instead. The flare exploded inside of his green body. Blobby inflated like a balloon and then deflated, not even bothered that anything had happened.

"Grrr!" Ericka grumbled at her failure.

"My turn!" Daniel got out his cross bow, already loaded with sharp wooden stakes. He carefully positioned his aim and fired a stake at the vampire.

But because of the Count's groovy dance moves, he missed. This started to get on Daniel's nerves and he carelessly shoots multiple stakes at Dracula. Amazingly, Dracula avoids all of the stakes, unknowingly with his dashing jaunt while he took out a photograph of Elisa and admired her face longingly, but most of the stakes did end up in Blobby's body, who still didn't notice what was going on.

Smirking amusingly at her partner's failure, Ericka spied a lifeboat above the oblivious Dracula. Picking up a knife, she quickly cut the rope, which caused the boat to drop hard right on onto Blobby, because he saw the boat was about to fall and he moved the naïve Dracula out of the way just in time. Blobby regained his shape, but he still had the lifeboat stuck in his head, however it didn't stop him continuing following the happily strutting Dracula.

Laughing evilly at her success, Ericka peeked around the corner only to her horror that Dracula was still alive and still dancing. "Ugh! Darn it!" Ericka was growing frustrated. This wasn't as easy as she'd imagined.

"You know something," Daniel started to tease her. "I guess like your great-grandfather you tend to mess up constantly," he chuckled flirtatiously.

Ericka wasn't amused at this remark and grunted irately at him.

Then it was Daniel's turn to kill the vampire. He withdrew a flute-like object, along with several darts. He decided to use blow darts thinking he could knockout Dracula and get rid of him. Sticking his head out from the vent, Daniel put the pipe to his lips, took a deep breath, and blew out as many darts he could shoot. But as if the angels were on his side, Dracula moved out of the way just to admire Elisa's photograph and gave it a big affectionate kiss, and the darts didn't touch him. The darts accidentally hit Blobby's body, along with a fish-man waiter and he fell over, passed out.

"Heh-heh, it looks like I'm not the only one who messes up!" Smirking, Ericka teased right back at Daniel, who growled inhumanly at his failure.

Nearby, while Dracula put away his photograph of Elisa back in his shirt pocket, Ericka commandeered an operating crane that was used to life heavy supplies in crates. Taking the controls, Ericka harshly steered the heavy supplies right into Blobby, just missing Dracula because he paused at the railing, distracting at seeing two dolphins jumping out of the water, making him think about one day swimming and riding fish monsters with his beloved Elisa someday.

Poor Blobby was clobbered by the heavy crate and launched right off the boat. Underwater, Blobby hit the boat's propeller, and then bounced back out of the water, landing right on top of Dracula, completely absorbed in the blob's body. But the vampire didn't seem to care as he casually stepped out of the blob's body and continued with his happy-go-lucky dance.

Just as an irked Daniel emerged from the corner, withdrawing his dagger and was about to throw it at the unsuspecting vampire. However, his face fell in horror when he saw the heavy crate swinging right back, due to the extreme weight. He was then hit by the crate, and the spot where Daniel once stood only had his knife dangling in the air for a while until it dropped to the floor. The crimson-haired man was screaming and holding on for dear life as he went swinging over the deck. He looked like Homer Simpson on the wrecking ball and screaming hilariously.

Ericka couldn't believe this was happening, her multiple failures at trying to kill Dracula wasn't getting her anywhere. But the second she noticed Daniel, his back to the crate as he held on to the ropes that held the supplies, she gasped worriedly, "Oh heck!" and was trying to stop the crane from spinning and regain control, but nothing she does seems to work.

Poor Daniel was struck by another random crane's arm, then a seagull fly right into his face before it flew off leaving him spitting feathers out of his mouth. The romantic Dracula was obviously at the faint screams, turning and danced his way across the deck as he got closer to the pool area.

Finally, Ericka regained control of the crane and stopped it. Wiping her forehead in relief, she then went up to check on Daniel to see if he was alright, but when she pulled him down from the crate, he was so dizzy with his eyeballs rolling all around in his head, gazing at the female captain with a goofy romantic grin spreading across his lips.

While he was in her arms, Daniel stuttered, "Y-you're h-hot." Then he passes out in her embrace, but an annoyed Ericka just drops him to the floor afterword.

Arriving at the pool, Dracula continued to strut further along, attracting the attention of his daughter and friends.

"Work it, Dracula!" Mavis grinned at her dad, impressed.

"You know it," Dracula replied.

"Ooh, looking good, Drac," Frank said.

"Feeling good, Frank." Dracula swung into a fancy pose.

"Look at you, so fancy," Eunice complimented.

Dracula was always known to show off, and he was really showing off his new look. 'What, this? Please."

"Ooh, dressed to impress, huh?" Murray added, hopefully.

"Impress? Oh, who do I need to impress?" Dracula's body gently swayed to the slow ending theme of 24 Karat Magic.

"I don't know, maybe Elisa!" Eunice snarked playfully, pointing at Elisa's picture sticking out of Dracula's shirt pocket.

Dracula noticed at what she was pointing at and started to blush. He tucked away the picture in his shirt pocket while coolly laughing. "What? Is it a bad thing to dress up for my wife?"

"No," Murray responds. "Unless, you're doing it for someone else."

Hearing this, Dracula just stared at him angerly, "No, there is no else I want but my beloved Elisa!"

"Hey, isn't that Captain Ericka?" Griffin jokingly pointed over in the far corner of the deck.

Hearing that particular name, Dracula instantly spun around and peeked, even though she wasn't there, he tried to hide under the deck chair pillow. "Ohhhh! Oh, no, no, no!" Dracula mumbled in terror.

"Oops, no, not her," Griffin chortled.

All of the other monsters found it amusing, but Dracula was a mess. He crawled out from under the deck chair pillow, with an awkward grin on his face, and slumped back onto the chair. "Hehe... Yes, yes, very amusing... Uhh, ah... hehe... imagine my wife's reaction if she knew..."

At the mention of Elisa, the other monsters became quiet. They felt bad for teasing the vampire while he was in a crisis over how to deal with the Ericka situation.

"Sorry, Drac. You know it's just that we've never seen you like this," Frank apologized sincerely.

"I know." Dracula had found his voice, upsettingly. "It doesn't make any sense. I mean, before thought you can't zing twice, but I did with Elisa and I was happy. But you can't zing thrice! It's impossible! But I did, so now what?" Suddenly Dracula realized something else. "Huh, and what about Mavis and Melany?" He gasped, scared at how his daughters would feel if they heard about their dad possibly falling for someone else beside their mother.

"If you explain it to them, maybe they'll try and help you fix this." Murray suggested. "They'd want you to be happy with the family. And I'm sure they'll go with the flow."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Dracula panicked, remembering the scowl of murder in Elisa's eyes since Ericka flirted with him. "Mavis needs me. My little Melany needs her daddy! My baby Adrian needs me! Elisa depends on me! I need to be home with my family."

"Murray here may be from Egypt, but you're the one in de-nial," Griffin joked.

But Dracula didn't laugh at his joke. Instead, he roughly elbowed the invisible man in his invisible gut.

Meanwhile across the deck, Daniel had come to after Ericka multiply slapped his face a couple of times.

"Hey, love birds!" A smirking Levon pops up from inside the pipe.

Daniel gasps, seeing the small chubby man, he rushes right over to him with Ericka before anybody could see him. "Levon!" He softly scolded him so he wouldn't attracted attention. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be down in the bottom bunkers with everybody else!"

"Well if you must know, I was just coming up here so I could make lunch from the kitchen," Levon explained, while showing his long half eaten baguette sandwich.

"Alright, you got your sandwich so will you please leave before you get caught!" grunted Ericka.

"Ohh, this is the only reason why I'm up here," Levon added in a sly tone as he ate his sandwich.

"What do you mean?" Ericka raised an eyebrow.

"When I was in the kitchen making my sandwich, I heard a strange commotion outside." Levon's eyes narrowed mischievously. "So I decided to investigate and what I saw was very interesting."

Ericka and Daniel looked at each other worryingly, realizing that they knew what he saw.

"I saw you Bonnie-and-Clyde-wannabes trying to kill Dracula!" shouted Levon, pointing an accusing finger at them.

"So what if we were!" Ericka angerly yelled. "It's best to get kill him now!"

"Well I for one know that it would be a shame if your grandparents knew the both of you broke your promise," Levon threatened. "Especially that you failed so miserably at it!" Then he chortled a little, remembering what he saw happened to Daniel. "Ha, ha, like how you got swung around like a wrecking ball!" Suddenly Levon stopped chortling rudely and something caught his attention. He was staring off in the distance with a goofy grin.

Daniel tilted his head in confusing, he didn't know what was up with the chubby man so he tried getting his attention by waving his hand in his face. "Levon? What are you looking at?" The gawking Levon pointed out to Daniel and Ericka what he was starting at, and boy were they shocked.

The song 'Top Down' by Fifth Harmony starts playing in the background.

It was Elisa and Polly walking across the deck wearing sexy two piece bikinis, especially Elisa in her brand new swimwear; a cherry red front cross bikini with a side tie bottom, her hips swayed with the music as she confidently walks. Beside her, Polly wore a sky-blue two piece triangle bikini. And far ahead of them, little Melany was racing further on eager to get in the pool, pushing Adrian in his baby kart as he wore a little green and black striped swimsuit with floaties on his arms.

Levon continued gawking at the three women, and then snapped a picture with his smartphone. "Woah, I thought she was gorgeous before, but now that I'm actually seeing her in that bikini, she looks soooo hot!" He was practically drooling over her like he always did in the past.

Ericka was starting to get annoyed by Levon so she asked Daniel if he could send him back down now so he could stop fawning over these women. "Ugh, Daniel can you get chubb-o out of here!" But her partner didn't answer. "Uh, hello?"

But Daniel was caught off guard by the women's entrance and was blushing a little bit from seeing Elisa and her friend in that getup. "Blimey!" Is all he could say. His green eyes widen as he watches the trio make their way toward them. He couldn't help gawking at their appearances, seemingly walking in seductive slow motion as they got closer.

A dumbfounded Ericka realized what was happening and a jealous scowl presented itself on her face. So she smacked Daniel from the back of his head with all her might, so the red-head would snap out of it.

"Ow! What?" Daniel cried in pain as he rubbed his head.

"Focus!" Ericka growled. "We're here to kill Dracula, not to look at girls in bikinis!"

"Seriously, how does Dracula get a girl like Elisa?" Levon baffled, his tongue and drool coming out of his mouth as he kept his gaze sincerely focused on Elisa.

Now Daniel, having fed up with this idiot, decided to take matters into his own hands to shut him up. "Ugh, get your tongue off the floor!" He got out his tranquilizer and blowpipe.

Levon saw this and wondered what he was doing. "What are you-" but he was cut off when his brother shot a dart at his arm. "Oh, bullocks!" Levon grunted before he passed out, sliding down the pipe and out of sight.

The duo of gorgeous women confidently strutted passed Daniel and Ericka, either not noticing them or too engaged in conversation to see them. The partners in crime pretended to act casually as they allowed the women to walk by before they slunk away.

Right after Dracula elbowed Griffin in the gut, he spotted his wife and his kids approaching the pool with her friend and her stepsister. The vampire was extremely star-struck that his pupils grew larger and his mouth fell open. Elisa's new bikini made her look outstanding in it. Dracula was gawking at her like a love-struck idiot, that famous silly smile found its way to his lips.

Of course he wasn't the only one who noticed her or the other women. A lot of other male monsters at the poolside wolf whistled, cat called or commented them on how hot the girls looked when they were walking by. Melany didn't care over what was going on as she rushed over to her big sister, showing off her cute little pink sparkling swim dress, but not before she helped carry Adrian to get in the pool and watched him kick in the water with his tiny feet.

"Hi, honey," Elisa greeted her mesmerized vampire husband.

"H-heh... h-heh... Y-ou look... very l-lovely... darling!" Dracula stuttered, getting all flustered and his shirt collar flapping like bat wings.

Elisa smirked at his reaction, pleased that he likes her new bikini. "Thank you, and you don't look bad yourself, handsome." She coyly eyed his Hawaiian shirt with deep interest. "Did you get all dressed up for me?" The brunette woman seductively stroked his smooth cheek, making the vampire blush like crazy and about to lean in for a kiss.

"ELISA!" A loud booming voice called them. And to no one's surprised at who interrupted Dracula's and Elisa's moment was her father Andrei, who was stomping over to them. "What do you think you're doing?" he shouted.

"Uh, I'm going swimming, Dad," Elisa answered, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Not in that you're not!" The older man pointed to her swimsuit. "You are showing to much skin. Cover yourself!" Andrei demanded, sounding like a typical dad caring about his daughter's dignity.

Elisa just rolled her eyes at her father. "Dad! I'm a grown woman, I can wear whatever I want. Even if it's to impress my husband." She told him while wrapping her arms around the stunned Dracula, making his chest tighten at feeling her bosom come in contact with his chest.

At that moment, Mavis got up from the pool side and walked toward them, followed by Melany, who carried Adrien.

"Mavis! Melany-Welany!" Dracula happily yelled to his two wonderful daughters as he brought his wife over to them, but first he turned to his friends and hissed a warning under his breath, "Don't say a word, or I'll haunt your dreams!"

The threat worked and none of the members of the Drac Pack breathed a word.

"Having fun?" Mavis asked her dad, casually.

"I'm having even more fun now that you're here, girls," Dracula replied affectionately, as if nothing suspicious was up.

"I'm glad to see you girls are having a good time," said Elisa.

"You know, Dad... Mom... I feel really lucky to have this time with you," Mavis sincerely told her parents. "All of us together. It's really special."

"Me too, spider monkey," Dracula cast a loving arm around his eldest daughter's shoulders and levitated Melany and Adrien up into his arms to give them a tender embrace.

"We all do," sighed Elisa, wrapped an arm around her husband's neck and bringing both her husband, her two daughters and infant son into the most loving family embrace ever.

Suddenly Mavis broke the hug and levitated up at her father's eye level, smiling evilly. "Now, are you ready for me to destroy you in monsterball?"

"Whoo-hoo! Monsterball!" Johnny cheered excitedly.

"Come on, Papa Drac!" Dennis encouraged as Johnny played with him in the pool.

"Oh, I am so ready for this!" Melany grinned evilly, before she rushed over and leapt into the pool.

"Not unless I destroy you first!" Elisa teased her daughter back, jumping into the pool.

"Oh ho, bring it on, for I AM KING OF FAMILY FUN!" Dracula cheered, making his way toward the pool's edge, before leaping into the air, tore off his shirt and shoes and shocks, until he was left in nothing but his shorts, and collided into the water below.

The entire gang immediately got into the pool, the monster volleyball game was set up in two teams. It was Elisa, Mavis, Dennis, Dracula, Johnny, and Melany on one side. Murray, Frank, Eunice, Vlad, Griffin, and Crystal on the other side. Adrian had to sit in a lounge chair with Lydia, so the baby won't get hurt by the group playing monsterball as he was too young to play.

"Go get 'em, Mom and Dad!" Hank cheered from the deck chair.

"It's so cool that our parents are on the same team!" Evan said.

"Your folks are going down! My main man, Murray, is going to kick their butts! Go, Murray!" Pedro hollered encouragingly as he ate a bowl of cockroaches for a snack.

"Are you going to join them, Wendy?" Polly asked the young female blob, sitting on the deck chair.

"No thanks, my dad's not feeling well since he got crushed by a lifeboat, destroyed by a propeller, shot by a flare, hit by tranquilizer darts, kicked off the boat by a crane and... ugh, hit by wooden stakes." Wendy shuddered at that last part, whispering it so not to scare the vampires in the pool. "But I'll be the scoreboard!" The little blob slid to the edge of the pool, bringing out a small board where two rows of pegs will hold the numbers of the points each team will make.

Unknown to them, Elisa had overheard their entire conversation with curiosity.

"Oh dear, but that is strange. Why would anyone bring wooden stakes when they know vampires fear them?" Polly wondered curiously, until she brushed it off like it was no big deal. "But I'm sure its nothing."

Unfortunately, Daniel had overheard their conversation with his enhanced hearing and quietly in the shadows like the awkward hunter he is.

"Aren't you going to join us, Lydia?" Vlad asked his daughter, who was still lounging in the deck chair.

"No, thank you, Father. I never have time for such silly games." Lydia refused, trying to get some moon tan on her pale skin.

"All right, who is ready to get pummeled?" Murray received a volleyball and was ready to serve first.

"I gotta warn you, I played second-team coed intramural volleyball at Santa Cruz." Johnny did some funny stretches, including a double armpit toot.

"Sure, pal. Whatever you say." Frank calmly towered over the smaller Johnny with his massive size, knowing full well that his team will win.

"Everybody, just please, watch the hair." Eunice brashly reminded everyone. "Watch the hair!"

"Oh ho, let's go. Let's do this!" Dracula was eager to start, getting into position.

"Oh my gosh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Mavis added, happy to see her father having a good time.

Holding a whistle, Wendy took a deep breath and blew the whistle really loud to start the game.

"Get ready! Here comes the paaaaaaain!" Murray lobbed the ball up and served it hard over the net, straight at Vlad.

Vlad struck the ball, aiming it right at Eunice.

"OYE! Not the hair, not the hair!" the female golem screamed, before unknowingly hitting it over the net.

Johnny screamed as it passed over his head.

Mavis dove forward to reach the ball and hit it super high. "Dad, all yours!" she called.

Dracula levitated high into the air and struck the ball over the net toward Eunice, who missed it. The ball hit the water and the splash soaked her big hair.

"Two points for Uncle Drac's team!" Wendy shouted, placed a number 2 card on the left empty space for Dracula's team.

Everyone on Dracula's team cheered.

The ball got thrown back to Murray and, after Wendy blew the whistle, served it. The ball flew in Vlad's direction, and the elderly vampire roared frightfully with laser red eyes and longer fangs, just like how his son and daughter and granddaughters and great-grandson do, scaring the ball to fly move back the other way.

Elisa dove forward, just in time to hit the ball right over the net. Griffin cringed, fearing he might get hit in the face, until Crystal dove inward and hit the ball.

"Thanks, babe. You saved me." Griffin smiled gratefully at his girlfriend.

In the distance, Ericka was hiding inside the pipe, staying out of sight of the players, and Daniel just leaned against the wall. The two hunters watched in disgust as the monsters and humans kept playing their game.

"Ugh! This is pathetic." Daniel complained, wishing he was someplace else other than here.

"I know what you mean." A bored Ericka agreed, placing a hand on her cheek to lean on.

The ship's whistle blew, and a fish man voice made a ship-wide announcement, _"Captain Ericka, you are needed on deck."_

Hearing that announcement, Ericka knew what it meant and it gave her an idea. They had made it to their first destination, but the guests had no idea what the captain had in store for them. "It looks like our luck has changed." She whispered in his ear. "Meet me below deck."

An evil smile spread across Daniel's mouth, nodding, as he crept down the staircase.

"Bye-bye, Dracula," Ericka chuckled wickedly, as she slithered down the pipe.

Back in the game, Mavis bumped the ball super high over the net right to Frank, who spiked it back with his own super strength. The ball screamed as it flew higher and hung in the air for a moment until it came rocketing downward, straight toward Dracula. He was about to hit it, when Ericka turned on the microphone so she could make an announcement of her own.

"Oh baby, I got this..." Dracula started to say, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there, monsters!" Ericka greeted nearby, her voice echoing over the PA system.

That voice was all it took to distract the vampire. Instantly, Dracula turned to look at Ericka, and the ball crash landed on his head, creating a huge explosive splash. Elisa was the only one who have seen her husband's reaction when Ericka made the announcement, and she felt her stomach churning nervously.

"Woo-hoo! What I say!" Frank celebrated.

"It's a tie!" Wendy placed a number 2 card on the right empty space for Frank's team.

"Alright, Dad!" Hank and Evan high-fived each other victoriously.

When Dracula broke the surface of the water, the ball was stuck to his head. His friends and family stared at him in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Elisa worriedly as she struggled to get the monsterball off her husband's head.

"We're arriving at our first destination," Ericka announced, and suddenly there came a huge explosion in the ocean. "The underwater volcano!"

"Patooey! A v-volcano?" Linda shuddered, spitting out her smoothie drink, terrified at being so close to a volcano and knowing volcanos are a threat when they erupt.

"Ooh!" the crowd awed.

"Everyone, grab your scuba gear and get ready to explore the wonders of the sea," Ericka advised. Then, looking at Dracula as Elisa helped him get the monsterball off his head but he got off and held the ball, she slyly called out to him, "Especially you, Count Dracula."

Dracula looked surprised over this. Nearby, Mavis glanced suspiciously at Ericka's expression, but then got distracted when she saw Dennis swimming in front of her on his back.

When Elisa notices that flirtatious expression Ericka gave at Dracula, the brunette woman got so angry that she took the ball and tried to resist the urge to throw the ball in Ericka's face, the monsterball tightened in her grasp from trying to hold in her temper. The poor monsterball deflated like a balloon.

"Hey, you popped the ball!" Wendy pointed out, feeling sorry for the monster volleyball.

"I DON'T CARE!" Elisa snarled in her face, her left lower eye twitching as she angrily threw the deflated ball in the spot where Ericka stood yet the Captain move to the side and the deflated ball hit the wall, but Elisa didn't realize she unknowingly hurt Wendy's feelings and her outburst drew the attention of frowns from the others in the pool.

Afterward Ericka added with a slight smirk on her face to a certain accomplice, "Oh, and Danny, I hope you have a good time as well!" She told him through the mike and winks, giving him a new nickname.

Having come onto the deck, acting like nothing suspicious was going on, Daniel heard this and he coyly winks back at her, letting her know that he understood.

"Wow, that sounds like a zing in full effect!" Murray said out loud, excited.

But Dracula overheard him and got confused by it.

Melany saw what her mother had done and asks her with concern, "Uh, are you okay, Mommy?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart," Elisa grunted, while she kept glaring at a departing Ericka with a lethal death squint. "Totally fine." She thought back to Wendy and Polly's conversation about Blobby's dilemma, and her suspicions landed directly on the ship's captain.

Frank leaned in closer to his vampire buddy, worryingly, "Uh oh! See that, pal? I think she likes you!"

"No, no, no." Dracula protested, frightened but the spell seemed to allure him.

"Don't worry, Drac, we got your back and we'll make sure that you and Ellie stay happy and you don't get involved with the captain," Murray assured him. "Besides, maybe she's just a flirt or being nice."

"Oh no, no, no!" Dracula gasped.

"Oh yes, yes, yes." added Griffin, worried as well.

Dracula insisted, his grin changed awkwardly. "I'm just here to have family fun. Family, family, fun, fun."


	10. Undersea Adventure

Time to explore the wonders of the ocean.

Monsters and humans were suiting up to go scuba diving. First, a twelve-eyed monster put on twelve scuba masks and dove into the water. Then Bigfoot headed in wearing giant flippers.

Daniel, on the other hand, put on an astronaut-like helmet to complete his crimson red scuba diving attire and flippers. There was a communicating device in his helmet, allowing him free contact with Ericka, and free to avoid suspicion from the monsters and humans.

No one had noticed Ericka sneaking off to get inside a secret vessel, turned it on, and loaded it with wooden stakes. There a small parcel wrapped in a box labeled red words 'DANGER' on front. Wearing headphones, she was free to contact Daniel on instructions for their scheme.

"Can you hear me?" Ericka contacted him, testing the head sets.

"Loud and clear!" Daniel responded.

"Okay! Once they hit the water and start mindlessly exploring, we'll get into position, then we kill Dracula. Got it?"

"Roger that!" Daniel understood the task, and Ericka smirked in response.

The unaware monsters and humans on deck were ready to dive. Johnny, Dennis, Mavis, Melany, Elisa, and Dracula were soon decked out in their scuba gear, hilariously walking on deck with flippers on their feet. Elisa had asked to send baby Adrian in the Kids Club care since he was too young for scuba-diving. When the monsters and humans were ready, everyone jumped off the deck, plummeting down into the sea rather slowly, whilst Bigfoot's impact in the water creating a huge splash.

Once the entire colony of two different races landed in the water, Stan, who served as everyone's guide, could effortlessly talk underwater due to being a fish. "Right this way, everyone." He lead the way, and everyone eagerly followed. Vlad chuckling behind his snorkel. "Welcome to one of the true wonders of the underwater kingdom. I give you Volcano del Fuego! Or the local sea life call it..." Stan made bubble language that is only understood by fish.

A brightly colored coral reef surrounded the volcano's crater, where red lava flowed slowly into the water. Everyone was blown away by the view before them. Some monsters and humans had never been under water before and their first experience, well, they would treasure this moment forever. Linda was wary of approaching a dangerous volcano. But with a little encouragement from Mike, her fears were immediately put to ease as they began to explore the coral reef.

For a moment, little Melany gazed at this marvelous underwater wonder before her. She glanced down at the kelp forest as it swayed calmly, manta rays appeared to be welcoming the tourists waving their majestic wings and circled around them curiously, and tiny sea horses playfully swam all around Elisa and Mavis, making the mother-daughter duo giggle. Melany had never seen so many creatures and plant life under water in person before. Her teacher taught her of many creatures and plants on land during school, but this world under the sea was beyond different and incredible. Mavis had hypnotized a whale and rode on its back like a surfboard, while Johnny hung on to its tail. Melany stared at the giant whale as it soared over his small form in wonder.

The monsters and humans were so absorbed in exploring the coral reef and kelp forest that they didn't notice far behind them, a fish-shaped submarine floated out of an opening near the bottom of the cruise ship. A devious Ericka was inside, and she was trying to catch up with Daniel so the duo could get rid of Dracula, and everyone else who associated with him, once and for all.

While the monsters were checking out the lava pools and the humans were checking out the rainbow-colored reef, Ericka spotted Daniel lounging nearby, she pedaled closer toward him. But as soon as Hank and Pedro swam over, Daniel pretended to be amused by the lobster that had pinched Hank's finger. He quickly ushered them away by pointing out another lobster to distract them, and it did.

Elsewhere, Dennis spotted a small yellow fish and followed it. Dracula noticed what his grandson was doing and decided to tag along. Unfortunately they ran into a shark, which ate the little fish. Dennis panicked at the sight of those infamous chompers and swam away. Dracula glared at the shark, hypnotizing the man-eater to turn into a friendlier shark. Swimming away, Dennis ran into the same shark again, but this time he noticed his Papa Drac was sitting upon its back and the shark spat the little fish out of his jaws. Relieved and excited, Dennis jumped onto its back and the two rode the shark as if it were a horse and galloped along behind the ocean.

At that moment, Ericka's ship-in-disguise as a fish approached the coral reef. She pushed a button and a small door opened beneath the submarine, allowing the parcel to fall out. "Come pick up the package!" she reported through her headset.

Once Daniel got the message, he said, "I'm on it!" He swam over to retrieve the parcel, but then he spotted Dracula and Dennis in the distance riding a shark. Daniel was scared, not knowing what that fish creature was, but he caught sight of its teeth. "What is that creature Dracula is riding? A minion of his?" Daniel questioned, pointing them out.

Ericka glanced back through the bubble window to see what he was talking about. "It's just a shark!" She told him annoyingly.

"Shark?" Daniel repeated in confusion. "As in a vampire shark?"

"Wait, are you being serious with me right now?" Ericka groaned, hoping he was only joking with her at not knowing what a shark is.

"Are sharks like vampire fish or something? I mean look at the size of its teeth!"

"No, sharks are not vampire fish, they're just man-eating sea creatures!" The Captain irately explained to him. "I mean, haven't you ever seen the movie JAWS?"

Daniel was more confused than ever. "What movie?"

This was starting to annoy Ericka even more, rudely questioning, "Seriously, when was the last time you ever got out of the house?"

That last comment ticked off Daniel so much that he yells at her, "SHUT UP! LET'S FOCUS ON OUR MISSION!"

His harsh words seemed to throw a startled Ericka off track, and then she regained her wits.

As they were having fun, Dracula saw two dolphins (the same ones he had seen earlier during his swag groove across the deck) swimming in the distance, their movements seemed to look like dancing under water, and this gave the vampire an idea. He took his wife by the hand and he guided her up to the dolphins, grabbed her waist, gesturing her to dance with him. She gladly accepted his offer and the two began to waltz gracefully through the water. The way those two lovers swayed with each other was like magic and there wasn't a care in the world, for they were in total bliss. As the couple were waltzing in the water, the dolphins began to swim all around them, like they wanted to dance too.

Just as the dolphins started heading up to the surface for air, Dracula grabbed Elisa by the wrist, crouched down on a rock, and sprained up through the water until they catch hold of their top fins. The dolphins didn't seem to mind them as they let the couple ride them. As soon as they reached the surface, the dolphins leaped up in the air, soaring in front of the moon and soaring up in the air, only seeing their silhouettes. In slow motion at this moment, Elisa and Dracula were gazing loving smiles at each other like there was no one else in the world but them and the beauty of the nighttime ocean.

Gravity took hold and the dolphins landed back in the water, carrying their passengers down to the coral reef and the volcano. Once they did, they saw the dolphins rubbing their noses affectionately with each other. Elisa and Dracula thought it was cute, so they decided to copy them as the couple affectionately rubbed noses.

This attracted the attention of Mavis, Adrian, Johnny, Dennis and Melany, all gushing at this adorable affection being shared between a happy couple. But not everyone thought it was cute.

"Are you seeing this?" Daniel asked in disbelief, having witnessed the underwater waltz between Dracula and Elisa.

"Yes, and EEEWW!" Ericka gagged. "What does she see in that vampire?"

Suddenly two great white sharks appeared, emerging right between the two love-struck dolphins, driving them apart and scaring them off. The sharks turned their attention to the vampire and human couple. Elisa was scared by the sharks' size and razor-sharp teeth, and she immediately hid behind her vampire husband.

Dracula was angered that the sharks ruined such a perfect moment with his wife, especially for frightening off the dolphins, so he swam up to the sharks, removed his oxygen mask and fiercely roared at them. This immediately terrified the now cowardly great white sharks and they quickly swam out of sight. Then Dracula quickly put his oxygen mask back on and returned to Elisa.

Once he came back, Elisa was so moved that she immediately hugged him, thinking he was so brave. Dracula gazed into his wife's beautiful emerald eyes, feeling himself getting lost in them. How could he ever think that he could zing with anyone else when Elisa was his whole world. Getting lost in his sapphire eyes, Elisa held his hand on her cheek to caress it and started to move closer to him. Dracula was also closing the gap to Elisa and leaned in. They were about to kiss, until both of them forgot they had goggles and masks on, so their heads bounced off each other. When Dracula and Elisa realized this, they just laughed at how silly it was.

Just then, a tiny seahorse swam by, mostly in front of Dracula, and he smiled amusingly. He began to copy its movement. Elisa, Johnny, Mavis, Melany, and Dennis decided to join in on the fun. They seemed to move like the dolphins from earlier before.

Not far from here, two more conniving sharks were prepared to destroy this adorable family of dolphins. Daniel had swam within the kelp forest to avoid the exploring and fascinated humans and monsters to reach the volcano, carrying his mystery parcel under his arm.

Ericka had steered her submarine behind the coral reef and wanted to hit Dracula with a wooden stake. But when she saw the vampire and his family pretending to be a seahorse, then spotted a manta ray and copied its movements, making his family laugh, she couldn't help but giggle at this touching scene. "Aww, what a cute family." But then she snapped back to her regular evil self. She needed to stay focused on her mission. "What? No, it's not! Dracula, bad! Dracula, bad!" She pushed a button to release the wooden stakes, shaped like harpoons, straight toward the oblivious Dracula.

Instead, the wooden harpoons slightly hit a bunch of manta rays who'd swam between her and Dracula just in time. The manta ray with Dracula under it swam sideways, avoiding the harpoons. Ericka grunted, irritated at another failure.

Meanwhile, Daniel had reached the bosom of the volcano, but had to be extremely careful of the lava. He glanced back over his shoulder to make sure nobody saw him. His eyes caught sight of Dracula and his family. Melany hitches a ride on the back of a manta ray, but she lost her balance and fell off. However, Dracula rushed in to catch her in time. The little girl admired her father for rescuing her and she gave him a big hug, which the vampire father returned the embrace affectionately.

Staring at this heart-touching father-daughter moment, Daniel couldn't help but smile as he sees himself in Melany's place with his own father in Dracula's place, commenting in awe, "They're look so adorable, don't they?" But then he shook his head, trying to stay focused on his mission. "Ugh! What was I thinking? They're trying to corrupt me! Dracula is evil! Dracula, evil!" He grunted, reminding himself and swimming up towards the volcano.

Bringing up the parcel, he opened and pulled out what appeared to be a small-hand bomb, which he planned to activate and throw into the volcano, knowing it would explode and the volcano would erupt so violently that every monster and human will be destroyed.

But what he doesn't know is that he was being watched by three pairs of glowing eyes, spying on him from the huge seaweed bed. One pair blue, another one purple, and the last one magenta.

When he made it to the top, Daniel peered down the mouth of the volcano and the lava gurgled viciously. Smirking, he set the bomb off to blow at one minute and fifty-nine seconds.

"Hey, don't mess this up!" Ericka reminded him through her headset.

Daniel scoffed ignorantly at her comment, "Please, there isn't anything that can mess me up now! It's not like a sea monster is gonna come out and stop me!" Then he slightly looks to his side where a beautiful purple-eyed mermaid is floating next to him. At first, he didn't seem to care and looks forward. Until he did a double take, realizing what he just saw and whirled back to his side, but there was nothing.

The man in red shrugged his shoulders, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him and he was seeing things. As he prepared to throw the bomb, the mermaids suddenly appeared right in his face; the first mermaid on the left had a magenta tail, magenta shells on her bosom, her long wavy hair colored magenta, even her eyes were magenta. The second mermaid in the middle was purple, and the third mermaid on the right was blue. They all had the same long wavy hair, shells on bosoms, except their facial features were entirely different, but they could be related to a physical resemblance. At first, they were the most beautiful trio of mermaids Daniel had ever seen. Until they revealed their true forms; their regular pearly white teeth extended into deadly canine fangs and their eyes turned to slits like cat eyes, hissing maliciously.

"CRIKEY!" Daniel cried, having the daylights scared out of him.

Hearing his voice, Ericka adjusted the headset to hear what's going on. "Daniel, what's happening out there?" she asked. The message in response was static-y. "What?" she asked again.

At last, he responded with a much clearer message, "MERMAIDS!"

Of course, Ericka assumed he was joking and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, this is not the time for jokes!"

"No, I'm being serious here, woman! Mermaids are attacking me!" Daniel shouted, but he got cut off when one of the mermaids' tails swatted him in the face, losing his grip on the bomb.

The message got cut off and this started to worry Ericka, which was odd for her as she had never cared for another human being before other than her great-grandfather.

Meanwhile, Dracula continued to imitate the manta rays. Soon hundreds of fish swam by and Dracula noticed they were swimming toward Ericka's submarine. It looked like a real fish, so he thought it was just another fish in the school. He waved at his family to follow him, and they did.

When the school of fish swam away, Ericka noticed the family was heading straight towards her. She tried to steer the submarine away from Dracula, but he grabbed ahold of its tail. He was pretending to capture it and gestured at Mavis to take a picture of him with his catch. Panicking, Ericka put on a neckstrap respirator, a pair of goggles, and launched herself out of the submarine's escape hatch to go find Daniel.

It was at the same time Mavis took a picture of Dracula, but in the corner of the image she could have sworn she spotted two human feet in white shoes. Mavis thought she must be imaging it, but since she saw it herself, she became suspicious. When she showed her mother the two white shoes, Elisa's eyebrows narrowed suspiciously.

Back to Daniel, he was desperate to fend for himself against fighting off these savage mermaids. He couldn't get the bomb cause it was wedged on top of the volcano's ledge. The blue mermaid got close enough and was able to slash a huge cut on Daniel's arm, tearing off a piece of the suit and at his flesh. "AAAHH!" he screamed in agony while gripping on his wounded arm.

While he was distracted, the magenta mermaid saw this as an opportunity to defeat him. So she swam up to him and whacked him so hard with her tail fin to the ground that he impacted the rocky sea bed. But when he did hit the ground the impact was so hard that it broke the glass on his helmet, letting all the air out. As fast as her legs could propel her, Ericka witnessed this and quickly swam to his aid.

"You will pay for trying to destroy our home, filthy hunter!" The magenta mermaid snarled with fury, but as she was about to finish him off with her fangs, suddenly a huge net was launched out at her, capturing her.

It was Ericka who had launched the net to keep that siren away from Daniel. As the blue mermaid rushed to free her sister, Ericka swam over to Daniel and picked him up. But as she did, she didn't see the purple mermaid slash at her respirator and goggles, knocking them off her face with such force. Ericka held in her breath, then she noticed the bomb next to him and it was about to go off, her eyes widened in horror and swam away as fast as she could. Just as the mermaids freed their sister, they saw the bomb about to go off. Alarmed, the three mermaids quickly swam away, before it exploded.

But as the bomb went off it shook the sea floor. The rest of the monsters and humans didn't think much of it, believing it was only the volcano erupting again. Because of the explosion, a landside of rubble tumbled down the volcano while the mermaids swam for their lives. However, another member of their group, who had remained hidden, had unfortunately gotten her tail caught between some of the rocks.

Back to the family, Melany had decided to go off and explore on her own. But as she did, she thought she heard an unfamiliar voice in the distance. Curious, she goes to find the source of the voice, but she wasn't expecting to come across a little mermaid girl about her age. Her entire appearance was aqua bluish green, from her long wavy hair, her tank top, her eyes, and even her tail. She wore two white lotus flowers in the left side and right side of her hair. Her tail was caught between some of the fallen rocks, and she looked frightened by Melany's appearance.

Noticing the landslide, Melany decided to help her by using her telekinesis to lift the rocks and free her, just in the nick of time. The little mermaid girl stared at Melany, puzzled that a human girl with magical abilities would help her. Smiling, Melany transformed into a bat, wearing mini versions of scuba masks and flippers, before transforming back to normal. The little mermaid girl was stunned. This was no human, it was a vampire.

"Nixie, we have to leave!" The blue mermaid called out to the little mermaid girl.

Waving goodbye, Nixie turned and swam off to join the other mermaids. Melany waved goodbye, before she turned to leave as well.

Elsewhere, Frank and Griffin and Murray decided to swim back to the ship when Frank felt his stomach gurgling.

* * *

When Ericka reached the surface of the water, she began coughing violently. Reaching the ship's submarine dock, she hauled the unconscious Daniel on the floor and checked for his pulse.

"Daniel? DANIEL?!" She shouted, shaking him and hoping that he would wake up, but he didn't. "Come on, you idiot! Wake up!"

Then Ericka checked his pulse, but there wasn't anything. So at this point she knew what she had to do to save Daniel's life. She had to perform CPR. Leaning down to his face, she pressed her lips on his and began CPR.

It was working, he was breathing again and he started to wake up. But as he woke up he was shocked to see what was happening. This woman was kissing him. He was overwhelmed with strange emotions, but then he gave into his instincts and started kissing her back, gradually wrapping his arms around her back and pressed her head further to deepen the kiss.

At that moment, Frank, Murray and Griffin had emerged from the water nearby. They had been exploring the reef but had to come back to get Frank a snack. When they reached the ship's submarine dock, they started going upstairs to get some food, when Murray suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Yo, Murray, what's wrong?" Griffin asked.

The smiling mummy pointed out what he was seeing to his friends and they were both shocked. There was their friend, Daniel, kissing Dracula's supposed zing, Ericka. The three monsters looked at each other with excited grins on their faces, thinking they're finally a couple now.

Realizing what was happening, Ericka was shocked at Daniel's actions. She was going to push him away but for some reason she didn't. She felt that she doesn't want him to stop, but then she got her head back into reality and forcibly pushes him off. "Aah! What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Since when are you an excellent kisser?" Daniel was slightly exhausted, nor did he understand what was going on.

Facepalming, Ericka muttered angrily, "Dracula! Dracula! Dracula!" She grasped her head. "I get so close, but it's almost like he's teasing me. I can't stand it anymore... I have to get him!" she exclaimed.

"Forget about him." Daniel stood up calmly, and put his arms around her to ease her temper, stunning her. "Just calm down."

Overhearing this, the three monsters thought Ericka had romantic thoughts about Dracula, but she actually was still trying to kill him. However, they were thrilled to see Daniel had been making out with the captain. They hurried away to find Dracula to tell him of the news; Ericka seemed to like him, but Daniel had made the first move on Ericka first.

No sooner had they left, Ericka shoved herself out of Daniel's embrace. "Why did you kiss me?" she demanded.

"Weren't you doing that to me?" Daniel looked at her, puzzled.

"I was giving you CPR!" Ericka retorted, but Daniel was confused at what that was, so Ericka decided to brush it off for now, saying, "Look, let's just patch up your wound. Those fish-monsters did a nasty job on that arm of yours."

Taking him to the freezer where frozen meats were stored, Ericka had gotten out a first aide kit and wrapped white bandages around the bleeding wound on Daniel's right arm. Daniel cringed at the sting from his pain, but he relaxed when his wound had been bandaged up.

Next, Ericka unlocked the freezer door to pick up a frozen steak so Daniel can press it against the back of his head, the bruise where he had gotten smacked down on the ground and broken his helmet during his scuffle with the mermaids. She left the freezer to tend to him.

"All right, I got the-" Ericka cut herself off when she saw Daniel. When he had removed his red suit, he was shirtless and she was able to see his chest and abs. "The.. t-the... uh, uh..." She stammered, blushing like crazy while staring at his body and a silly embarrassed frown spread across her lips. She was surprised at how muscular he was and so built up.

But her ogling didn't last long since Daniel had noticed her remaining frozen. "Did you say something?" he called out to her.

"Oh! Uh, right. Here." Ericka regained her wits and handed the frozen meat pack to him.

Daniel pressed the frozen steak to the back of his head where the bruise was. "Remind me never to get involved with mermaids again," he grumbled, until he cast a grateful smile in her direction. "By the way, thanks for saving my life." Just then, a familiar purple zing sparkled around his eyes.

"Your welcome." Ericka was slightly taken aback by his gratitude, but she smiled back nevertheless, unaware that a familiar purple zing cast itself around her eyes. But then she remembered to do her captain duties to make sure everyone had a 'good time' under the sea. "Oh, I'll be right back."

She hurriedly walked up the staircase as the mesmerized Daniel watched her leave, and then pumped a victory fist in the air at having succeeded in his first kiss.

* * *

Back on the deck, everyone changed out of their scuba gear. Dracula, Elisa, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis were drying off when Melany, who quickly gets her scuba gear off, rushed over to her parents to tell them who she saw.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl shouts to gain their attention, almost slipping on the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, there my little voodoo doll!" Dracula says, as he picked up his daughter. "What is it?"

"Daddy, I saw a mermaid!" Melany ecstatically told her father.

At that moment, Andrei overheard her while he got the tiny scuba gear off Adrian, saying, "Mermaids? Melany, sweetie, mermaids aren't real!"

"Oh, like how monsters aren't real, and yet here they are!" Monica argues, gesturing to all of their monster family and friends.

"Wait, are mermaids really real?" Elisa asked her husband.

"Well... they are but no one has seen one in centuries, not even other monsters," Dracula explained. "We just assumed that they were extinct, so it's very unlikely our little Dark Flower saw one."

"But I did see one, Daddy!" Melany tried to tell her father.

"Melany, maybe you just thought you saw one," Mavis calmly told her sister.

"Yeah, we were under water for a pretty long time. It can mess with your mind," Johnny added, agreeing with his wife.

"Are you saying that you all don't believe me!" Melany retorted, fuming that no one took her seriously.

"We're not saying that sweetie, it's just facts." Elisa tried to explain to her daughter.

Melany was starting to get upset that her own family didn't believe her. But then she got an idea on how to make them all believe her. "Fine, if you all don't believe me! I'll bring back proof!" She declared as she ran off, grabbing her scuba gear, and headed back down to the submarine dock.

"I'll go get here." Monica offered, wanting to help her stepdaughter by going after her step-granddaughter before she did anything reckless.

And no sooner Monica had left to get Melany, the family saw Tinkles, still wearing his disguise, but whining at Dennis as if he had missed his friend during the scuba excursion.

Mavis stared at these strange newcomer, who looked very familiar. "Um, Dennis, who is this?"

Dennis quickly needed an excuse. "Oh, it's our friend, Bob."

"Say hi, Bob," Winnie instructed.

"Hi, Bob!' The dog in disguise repeated.

Dracula, Elisa, Mavis and Johnny were quite surprised yet suspicious.

"Okay, time to go play Ping-Pong!" Dennis declared.

Johnny was suddenly up for the idea. "Ooh, I'm in! Pro tip: call it table tennis."

But Dennis didn't want his father to join them. He had to protect Tinkles' identity. "Uh, sorry, Dad. There's no room." Dennis and Winnie ushered 'Bob' away as their family stared at them, watching them go.

Just then, Frank, Murray, and Griffin came running across the deck, knocking monsters, humans, and fish waiters over. "Drac! Drac! Drac! their voices rang in a chorus.

When they noticed Elisa and Mavis standing next to Dracula, they slowed to a halt, knowing he wouldn't want his wife and daughter to know anything about the Ericka situation.

"Hey, boys, where's the fire?" Dracula asked, squinting at them with curiosity.

"Oh, uh, well..." Frank stammered, staring at Elisa and Mavis. "Griffin here wanted to uh-"

"Yeah, he had something to tell ya-" Murray started.

The two monsters pushed Griffin to the vampire. "Me?! Oh, uh, yeah, see... I go this bite on my hand and since, you know, you're a biting expert, I thought you could take a look." It wasn't a good excuse, but it was something.

"Yeah, come on over here," Frank told the baffled vampire, calling him away from Elisa and Mavis.

"The light is better," Murray added.

Elisa and Mavis watched them as they group walked away. They had a feeling something suspicious was up.

"Okay..." Mavis droned.

"I know a lie when I see one," Elisa added, narrowing her eyes at the Drac Pack.

* * *

The guys shuffled Dracula to a private place around a corner so they could talk in privacy.

"Okay, what is going on? You guys are acting weirder than normal, and your normal is pretty weird," Dracula said sarcastically.

"You are not gonna believe what we saw and heard-" Frank started, but was interrupted when the mummy began singing.

"Ericka doesn't love the Drac. She's had enough of the Drac. Oh yeah, Drac is back. Drac is safe! With his zinnnng!" Murray sang, slapping his rear end and dancing with a fish waiter in the process of his victory dance.

Alarmed, Dracula put up a hand. "Shhhh! I told you I don't want to upset Mavis and Elisa!" He only understood half of what his friends were telling him, adding, "But what are you talking about?"

Griffin started up the story. "Well, see, Frank got hungry, no surprise, and we swam back to the ship and found Ericka raving about you."

"But then, we saw her making out with Daniel!" Frank added excitedly.

"Making out with WHOM?!" Dracula gasped, shocked by this piece of news and a dark scowl spread across his lips as the deadly purple mist sparked his eyes.

"You okay, Drac, you look upset?" asked Griffin.

Then Dracula broke out of his scowl, shook his head, and came back to reality. "What? Oh no, I'm just relieved. That's all." He oddly assured his friends. "But, why does this make me feel angry? I should be happy about this." He feared the worst. "Am I... JEALOUS!"

"Look Drac, you had nothing to worry about. Besides, you know Ellie, she can't live without you!" Frank warned. "It's _serious_."

"You have one real zing with Ellie!" Murray advised. "You can't deny a zing, baby."

Just then, Ericka stepped onto the deck by climbing down a staircase. Overhearing the Drac Pack talking, she quickly hid so that she listen in on their conversation.

"So, Drac, we thought for a second there that you were going to make a move on the Captain," Griffin joked.

"Yes... maybe, uh..." Dracula accidentally admitted.

"WHAT?!" The monsters shouted, hoping they heard him wrong.

"Uh, I mean no!" Dracula quickly covered up, trying to deny what he said in frustration. "Ugh, but guys what if she still tries to flirt with me?" he asked worryingly. "Ah, it's been awhile since I've felt this conflicted on something like this. But I know I want to stay loyal to Elisa! If she finds out, I don't even know where to start if I tell her."

Hearing this, Ericka was grossed out at the fact Dracula is romantically interested in her despite being married. But then, she got a brilliant idea. With an evil smile, Ericka concocted this scheme to use it to her advantage to kill Dracula once and for all.

"It's easy, Drac," Murray advised. "Just let the Captain down easy, tell her you're sorry but your not interested and that you love your wife."

"But Ellie..." Dracula protested nervously.

"If you want to tell Elisa the truth, just make some small talk," suggested Murray.

"Remember to smile," Griffin added.

"Look into her eyes," Frank said.

"Keep it casual," Murray told the vampire.

"Say something funny so Ellie won't get mad," Griffin said.

"Ask her where her parts are from?" Frank smiled.

"Oh, and say that her wrappings look nice!" Murray smoothed his own wrappings.

"Do you like coffins?" Griffin thought that was a good one.

"Compliment her: Say 'Elisa, your neck looks delicious.'" Frank chuckled at his own advice.

"Hey there, Dracula!" Ericka walked in, acting as if she had just arrived.

Dracula was speechless. He stood frozen like a deer in the headlights, and his eyes squished together comically becoming one again.

"Okay, Drac, hit it." Griffin shoved the vampire forward until he was face-to-face with Ericka.

However, when Dracula saw Ericka again, a purple flash of sparkles filled his eyes. The spell started to take effect again and he began to act like the nervous idiot he was before. It took him a second to muster up the courage and get started on turning her down, but instead he blurted out, "Your delicious neck wrappings are in a nice coffin! Would you like to see my parts?"

It was awful. The guys winced. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Griffin imitated the sound of an airplane crashing and burning. "Fwuuuuuuuuuuuu… kerprrrr!"

But then, Ericka answered the vampire's response, slyly responding, "Yes, I'd love to go out with you."

Dracula was stunned. He couldn't believe his ears. "What?" he asked.

"WHAT?!" the guys were shocked.

"Cantina. Midnight. Don't be late," Ericka added coolly, as she closed Dracula's open jaw and then left the deck.

Dracula smiled goofily, his eyes watching her go. His friends saw his goofy smile the second Ericka asked him out, especially that he didn't turn it down. They exchanged worried looks at Dracula, realizing that things are gonna go downhill at this point.

* * *

After escorting the disguised Tinkles out of sight with the assistance from Winnie, Dennis wiped his brow and sighed in relief, "Phew! That was a close one."

But then, Tinkles sniffed the air catching an unfamiliar scent. Putting his nose to the ground, the giant puppy began following the scent.

"Wait!" Dennis and Winnie cried in union, trying to stop him.

However, Tinkles had found Ericka's secret door to her lair, pushing the wall door open and trailed down the staircase and turned a corner to go down another staircase. Dennis and Winnie pursued after him, desperate to catch him. Tinkles slid down the same pole that Ericka and Daniel had used and landed with a loud thump, shaking the room in the process.

Abraham was busy reading about the Atlantis city when he felt the room shake. "What?" He put the book down and looked up.

Kitty Cartwright was trying to get her book _Monsters Are Not Your Friends_ republished during an interview through video chat online laptop when she also felt the room shake. "What is going on?" she grunted.

Outside, Tinkles found the door to the villains' lair, sniffing it and started to growl. He realized there were bad people on the other side of the door, and they had the same stench as that suspicious newcomer Daniel. He began barking furiously at the door, his saliva splattering all over the door.

"I've been found!" panicked Abraham.

"WE'VE BEEN DISCOVERED!" screamed Kitty.

The two of them started to barricade the door and gathered plenty of weapons, ready to defend themselves as they prepared to aim at whoever was behind the door.

"I'm not gonna let one monster take us down!" Kitty declared in a 'ready for war' tone and used a bazooka for a weapon, much to Abraham's surprise.

On the other side, Dennis changed into a bat and caught his dog by the tail to drag him away from the door and back to the deck above, followed by a concerned Winnie.

When it was quiet, Abraham and Kitty peeked out from behind the desk. Carefully making his way to the door, the old man unlocked it and checked to make sure no one else was there. Thankfully, nobody was there. But there was a lot of dog saliva everywhere.

"Eww," groaned Abraham.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Quincy bellowed at the two unsuspecting monster haters, wondering what's causing all the commotion.

Of course, Kitty and Abraham were startled and intimidated by Quincy's sudden appearance and that cold look in those dark eyes.

"W-Well, we thought... somebody discovered o-our hideout. But whatever was out there, its gone now," Kitty stuttered to answer.

Before Quincy could get more furious, they heard someone coming from outside. The held their ground in case it was a monster again, but it was only Levon acting all loopy and still had a dart in hit arm, behaving like a drunk who had come home from a bar.

"H-hey o-old man... how's everything?" Levon slurred.

"Levon, why were you out?" Quincy demanded. "And why is there a dart in your arm?" He pointed to the last remaining dart in the small man's arm.

"U-Umm, I went to get some food and I-I don't know," Levon told them, trying not to act suspicious.

But it wasn't working. Quincy removed the dart from Levon's arm, which hurt a little. When the old man noticed the symbol (the bat impaled by the crucifix) on the dart, he knew at once that it was from Daniel. And Quincy knew the only two reasons why Daniel would shoot a dart at him was that either Levon was being really annoying or that he tried to shut him up so he could hide something. "Levon, where is Daniel?!" Quincy starting to interrogate him, cornering him to a wall.

"Uuh, I don't know," Levon replied, meekly.

"Don't lie to me, you idiot!" Quincy was starting to lose his patience and was getting infuriated. His behavior and the red gleam in his eyes started to frighten Levon because he was deathly afraid of his half-vampire boss whenever he got angry. "Now I'm going to ask you again, where is Daniel and as a matter of fact, where is Ericka?"


	11. Trouble in Paradise Island

The Legacy sailed through the ocean all nigh until it reached a classic-looking little island with several palm trees.

Stan made the announcement for their evening activity, "Hey, everybody! We are at out next stop, the Deserted Island." As he spoke, the ship docked next to a resort island.

Down on the lower deck, human and monster passengers lined up to go on shore. Dracula walked awkwardly behind the astonished Elisa, Mavis, Melany, Dennis and Johnny, who was carrying a mountain of beach toys, towels, chairs, sunscreen, and more. This seemed to make Elisa, who was carrying Adrian, worried that her son-in-law was carrying too much supplies, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Woo-hoo! Beach time!" Johnny cheered happily.

"Johnny, you go set everything up," Mavis instructed, and then turn to her parents. "Mom, Dad, you go get in line for the snow cones."

"Sure, honey." Elisa nodded.

"I want a blueberry snow cone!" Melany requested.

"You know, actually, I was thinking you and Johnny should spend some time together," Dracula told his eldest daughter. "What do you call it? Date night?"

Johnny dropped the huge pile of beach stuff ecstatically. "Date night?" It sounded great to him.

"What are you going to do?" Mavis asked.

"Well, I thought me and the guys would take this opportunity to spend some one-on-one quality time with Dennis, Melany and Adrian." Dracula picked up the three baffled children and planted kisses on their cheeks.

"And we'll be able to spend some romantic quality time together when we leave the kids in your friends' care." Elisa slid an arm around Dracula's waist to snuzzle her face in his neck, feeling romance in the air tonight.

However, Dracula was in the mood for romance... but not for his wife. "Oh, umm... I was actually thinking maybe you could have some time to yourself and relax, Blood jewel, and I can have one-on-one time with the kids!" He immediately pulled himself out of his wife's embrace.

"Oh, uh... okay. If that's what you want," Elisa slightly agreed, but feeling disappointed that she couldn't get to spend time with her husband or with her family.

"Oh, okay. That's a great idea! Come on, Johnny!" Mavis smiled.

"Johnny pumped a fist in the air, cheering, "Date night!"

* * *

A short time later, the cruise ship monsters and humans were enjoying the beach in their own style.

Blobby, Wendy and her new baby brother set up their space under the peaceful bright rays of the moonlight. They cut pieces of themselves and made blob umbrellas before settling down.

Mike and Linda were lounging on beach chairs, side by side, as Linda sighed, "This is nice." Andrei and Monica were star gazing together. Dennis' cousins and Melany's cousins were playing volleyball on the beach. Polly and her husband helped their kids make a sandcastle, especially for baby Adrian.

Pedro was showing off his own sand castle making tricks, creating a miniature sandstorm to transform into a castle. Unfortunately, Lydia was laying in her own private to moon bathe until a wave of sand engulfed her body. The top of the sand mountain exploded like a volcano when an enraged Lydia emerged. Pedro ran out of there like his life depended on it. Scoffing, Lydia left for the Legacy to change her swimwear.

Wayne and Wanda played fetch the stick like actual dogs. They took turns to throw the stick in the water, dog paddle through the water to reach the stick, dog paddle their way back to shore, and drop the stick in their partner's outstretched paw. But their game was interrupted by a roar of cries and barks as they pricked their ears up.

"What was that?" Wayne asked.

"It sounds like our children!" Wanda gasped.

"It _is_ our children!" Wayne yelled in alarm.

"RUN!" Wanda ordered.

At that time, the fish man from the Kids Club was screaming, "For the love of COD! Someone get the parents!" He was caught in a stampede of misbehaving wolf pups.

Meanwhile, Frank and Eunice were enjoying the warmth of the night, but needed to reapply the sunscreen, or rather moonscreen.

"Frank, rub some moonscreen on my back before I get burned," Eunice told her husband.

"One second, honey. The kids buried me in the sand." Frank's body had been taken apart by Dennis, Winnie, Evan and Melany. They had buried pieces of him all over the place.

"I gotcha, Dad!" Hank managed to rescue one of his arms, allowing his dad's arm to hop over toward Eunice and started rubbing the lotion on her back.

As Eunice sighed in content, Frank shouted, "Thanks, Hankie!"

* * *

Meanwhile in a restaurant with a deserted-island theme, Elisa was sitting at the tiki bar by herself, feeling lonely. Her daughter and son-in-law were on a date. Dracula and the guys were spending quality time with the kids. No one else offered her to join them in whatever activities they were engaged in. "I need you, Drac," she whispered, longing for her beloved husband's company.

She was fiddling with a strand of her brown hair when suddenly she noticed something that made her face turn pale; a strand of grey hair. Then Elisa plucked the grey hair from her head and stared at it. Her worst fears were coming true, she was getting older. This made her feel more determined to become a vampire, if only Dracula and his family weren't a bunch of jerks to refuse the company she wanted.

At that moment, a pair of two feet approached her as he made his way through the bar, and she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was, and to her surprise it was Daniel, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with a pattern of parakeets on leaves, white shorts and shoes.

"Evening, Mrs. Dracula," Daniel greeted.

"Oh, hi Daniel!" Elisa greeted him back, studying his new attire. "Nice getup."

"Thank you." Daniel felt slightly flattered at her compliment. "You're not to shabby yourself," he complimented her back at her attire.

"Thank you," she replied. "It used to belong to Martha, but Mavis and Drac let me have it."

"Now, what is a troubled woman like yourself doing at a bar by her lonesome? May I join you if you don't mind?"

"I don't see why not!" Elisa agreed, allowing Daniel to hangout with her, longing for companionship.

A fish waiter placed two coconut drinks out for them, followed by a plate of roasted salamanders on a stick. Elisa picked up the stick and took a bite of her roasted salamander by the waist. Seeing her do this grossed out Daniel a lot, coming close to a barf.

"You, uh, actually eat monster food?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, I mean when you live with monsters as long as I have, you find it's not as bad as it looks," Elisa told him. "It tastes just like chicken. Don't tell Lydia I said that, you know how Diane gets."

Then she took another big bite out of the roasted salamander, which kind of forced Daniel to turn around and barf in a bag. But he had to remain focused. All he needed to do was kill Dracula's precious wife, and then do the same for the other humans and monsters.

"Hey, look! A pod of whales is passing by in the ocean!" Daniel exclaimed, pointing out to sea.

"Oh, really?" Elisa turned away to catch a glimpse of the whales.

Daniel whipped out a vial of scorpion poison and dunk its contents in her coconut beverage.

"I don't see any whales." Elisa started to turn back around.

When Daniel was done with the poison, he immediately put the vial back in his pocket. "Oops, I think it was just one of the monsters water-skiing."

Shrugging her shoulders, Elisa picked up her coconut beverage and Daniel grabbed his own, proposing a toast in order to make it her last. "How about a toast... to the most beautiful woman in the world - you!"

"Aw, how sweet." Elisa blushed, touched by this kind man's words.

The two of them clicked their drinks together. Elisa prepared to take a sip from her coconut, unaware of the lethal poison in its milky white contents. Daniel put his own coconut beverage to his lips, watching her intently and smiled sinisterly when this naïve woman was about to unknowingly end her life.

Suddenly the wave of crazy wolf pups rushed through the restaurant. Elisa and Daniel hung on to the bar table so not get swept away or attacked in the process, but Elisa dropped her coconut beverage in the process, and the contents spilled over in the sand.

When he saw what had happened, Daniel looked away so Elisa doesn't see his frustration over his failure, muttering, "Blast!"

"I'm sorry about the wolf pups," Elisa apologized sheepishly, seeing his frown and thought he was angry about the wolf pups.

"It looks like their parents don't do anything to control them! They don't seem to care about their offspring," Daniel grumbled, watching Wayne and Wanda trying to hide from their children.

"But they do care!"

"Not all parents do."

Thinking it over, Elisa sighed in defeat. "You're right on one thing. My father never cared when I married Drac. Look, I used to have one big happy family before my mom died."

Upon hearing this, Daniel's face softened and he immediately began to feel sorry for her. "When did you lose your mother?"

"When I was a little girl." Elisa explained to him starting to feel a little sad, but then she perked up and continued with her story. "Then my dad got remarried to my school teacher, I wasn't happy about it. The truth is I had been different from everyone else for my entire life. I can see ghosts and talk to them. I kept it a secret for a long time, until Corbin exposed and humiliated me as revenge for my rejecting his proposal. Everyone assumed I was mentally unhealthy, so my family tried to sent me away to a sanitarium. I gave them the slip and escaped to Transylvania. I worked and lived at the Bats in the Belfry. Then I met Drac and we got married. But I actually first met Dracula when I was a little girl."

This piece of news surprised Daniel. "How did you meet him?"

"As a kid, during a camping trip, I got lost in the woods while searching for firewood. What didn't help was that I stumbled upon a graveyard. I was about to run out of there, I ran into something. I thought it was just a bat at first, but when I was able to get my vision back, I saw large shadow of a man towering in front of me with glowing red eyes. He scared me so I ran off, but I didn't look at where I was running so I ran off a cliff!"

"Really?" Daniel gasps, getting really into the story.

"But when I thought it was all over, Dracula swooped in and saved me!" Elisa finished her backstory.

Her story touched Daniel deeply. Then he admitted, "I didn't have a happy childhood either."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Elisa looked up at him sympathetically.

While he had been listening to her story with deep interest, Daniel confessed with a tone of regret, "I never knew much of my family. My siblings and I were quarreling over our grandfather's attention. I was an outsider and I was sent to live with my uncle and grandfather. When I was growing up, I wanted to do more with my life and explore the world. I had a job once at a motel and café; the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, until I turned eighteen. My grandfather is controlling and very protective of me, so he hardly let me out at home. I was homeschooled. It was hard for me to live my life, especially when failing at trying to make friends. It's all because of my family's hatred for vampires from what happened with Dracula and his rendezvous my Great-Grandmother Mina."

"They kind of sound like Drac when he raised Mavis. Look Daniel, not all vampires are bad, trust me, I'm married to one," Elisa started to speak, placing a comforting hand over his own. "And humanities' fear of the unknown can blind them with hate, like your family. It makes people like them the true monsters of the world."

While Daniel was thinking over what she said, he knew that Elisa had discovered what he had been suffering through in the past. He thought all monsters were created by the devil to plague the earth. But as he gazed at the monsters and humans engaged in conversation or playing with their families, Daniel realized these monsters weren't the demons that had to be wiped clean off the earth. They had emotions like humans do. They were abused like he was. All because of difference. No wonder humanity wanted to destroy them, for they never understood the monsters were never a threat to begin with. But he remembered the story his grandfather told him; how Dracula destroyed innocent lives and seduced Mina to betray her family. He didn't know what to think. He felt torn.

Elisa continued on gently, "When people feel like outsiders or look different, my hotel is a place that makes people feel like they belong, even the rejected of monsters or humans can be themselves there. We treat each other like family, that's the most important thing we do at the hotel."

Gazing at her softly, Daniel added, "I never thought of it like that. You're an insightful person. I wonder how Dracula managed to snag you. You must of had tons of men after you before you married a vampire."

His words made Elisa blush deeply. "Thank you. Not many men were after me," she stuttered. "Oh, wait. There was Corbin and some other guys who tried to snag me."

In the restaurant nearby, Johnny's face glowed pleasantly in the flickering light of a candle.

"Isn't this place amazing?" Johnny asked his vampire wife. "Wow! The menu is in a bottle. Isn't that awesome, honey?"

But Mavis was too distracted to notice. "What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about mom and dad. Don't you think my parents have been acting weird lately?"

"Not really," Johnny said casually, then said something like it was no big deal which it was, "besides your mom wants to be a vampire but Drac keeps refusing, and your dad having a huge crush on the captain."

Those words blew Mavis away, she couldn't believe her ears. "What?!" She had no idea her stepmother wanted to become a vampire, but her dad falling in love with someone else besides her stepmother. "T-That's crazy... right?"

"Oh yeah. The Love Boat is definitely taking a turn," Johnny joked, "but I'm sure its nothing serious. The Love Boat will definitely make another run once the rumor dies down."

"No way. He's..." Mavis paused, "my dad... he would never do that to stepmom... crushing on the captain, I mean."

"I know, right? It's weird. When my parents kiss, I still close my eyes," Johnny added, but then noticed Mavis looking grim. "I mean, that's what it seems like, but I could be wrong. You know how much your dad loves Ellie," Johnny assured, trying not to bum out his wife with this secret.

"Don't get me wrong, Johnny. Elisa is great, it's just..." Mavis picked at the umbrella from her drink and fondles it, looking glum. "I guess I never thought about him spending eternity with anyone besides my bio-mom."

"You're cool with it, though, right? If Ellie does become a vampire?" Johnny asked.

"Of course, I want them to be happy!" Just then, Mavis noticed her stepmother was dancing with a familiar man. "Wait, is that my mom... with Daniel?!" Mavis couldn't believe her eyes.

Johnny looked over his shoulder, saying, "Whoa, they're really cutting a rug out there, huh, Mavis?"

Mavis said nothing as she gawked at her mother dancing with another man, but she had to remain positive. "I'm sure it's nothing serious between them."

Elisa and Daniel swayed pretty smoothly with each other then as the Hawaiian music sped up so did their dancing. They started to do a tango-like dance and they were in perfect sync. As they continued to waltz, Daniel lifted Elisa up in the air by her waist and spun her around. After he was done doing with that, he brought Elisa back down and twirled her around. Then he held her close and tilted her in a dip, halting their dance.

Suddenly, her pulse reached his ears and a familiar instinct rushed through him. His fangs growing, Daniel felt that old familiar urge to do what vampires, or rather hybrids, do to humans. He began to lean forward, his mouth half open, ready for a bite. Elisa had no idea what he was doing and, believing he was going to kiss her, kicked him right in the gut and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Don't even think about it!" she warned. "I'm a married woman!"

From their dinner table, Mavis and Johnny gawked at the brunette woman's actions. Perhaps there wasn't anything serious between them after all.

* * *

On board the Legacy in the ship's cantina, the restaurant was romantic and dimly lit. Fish crew members played in a mariachi band and served drinks. A Mexican Chupacabra ordered his usual, a goat in a martini. There were plenty of couples or dates going on here, love was in the air, except for one.

Two pairs of feet walked over toward each other until they were face to face. The vampire, Count Dracula, wore an orange and black shirt, white pants and shoes. The human, Captain Ericka, looked stunning in her white fiesta sunflower attire.

"You look ravishing," Dracula complimented.

"Oh, thank you. I just..." That particular comment made Ericka uncomfortable, even though it was friendly.

Dracula magically pulled out a chair for her, and they sat down. Then he started a conversation. "So does Captain Ericka have a last name?"

That question got Ericka nervous for a second, then she blurted out to a fish waiter, "Guacamole!"

"Ericka Guacamole?" Dracula asked, thinking it was awkward. "That's so... international." He did remain polite so not to offend her.

"No, guacamole for us to share," she corrected, just as the fish waiter brought in the guacamole and set it on the table. Now Ericka needed to distract the oblivious vampire. "Oh, how beautiful is that full moon tonight. Look right behind you."

While Dracula was distracted by turning around to look at the moon, the evil-smirking Ericka took out a small bottle of garlic oil and dumped the whole thing into the guacamole. Like Daniel and his family, she had been taught that garlic was deadly for vampires like Dracula.

As soon as Dracula turned around to smile lovingly at her, Ericka flirted, "Mmm. The food here is to _die_ for."

Then she took a chip from the basket, dunked it in the guacamole, and fed it to Dracula. He swallowed it hard. Ericka took another chip covered in garlic guacamole and fed it again to the naïve vampire. She took two more chips loaded with guacamole and fed them to Dracula. And then two more chips with the garlic-covered guacamole, shoving it all in his mouth. Dracula's mouth was completely filled with chips and garlic guacamole. He swallowed it all again.

"Holy moly! That was a lot of guacamole!" Dracula wooed, wiggling his eyes at the sneaky captain.

"Are you feeling all right?" Ericka asked coyly.

"Totally fine. Why?" Dracula asked smiling.

"No reason." Ericka waited patiently for the poisonous garlic to kick in.

Suddenly Dracula's stomach grumbled, loudly. He clutched his tummy in pain. "Oh. I wonder if there was garlic in the guacamole?"

"Oh no," Ericka lied. Then she looked at him closely, expecting the vampire's demise to happen sooner. "Isn't that deadly for you?"

"No, no, no, no," Dracula grunted, the pain was becoming worse. "It's just that I'm... eh, garlic intolerant..."

Ericka smiled, waiting for garlic to take its effect and put an end to Dracula forever.

However, Dracula let out a toot. Ericka's smile faded to surprise. He began to sweat, and am embarrassed grin spread over his face. "Hehe, was that you?"

Ericka couldn't believe it. She had honestly thought he'd be dead by now. She didn't understand why the garlic oil didn't kill him. Garlic was supposed to kill vampires.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the deserted island, Mavis and Johnny were still enjoying their date night.

The young couple had gone dolphin surfing. Mavis was doing pretty good, while Johnny had trouble surfing a dolphin, shouting, "Oh yeah! Dolphin surfing!"

Afterword, Mavis and Johnny walked on the beach, laughing and leaning their heads on each other.

"Hey guys!" Elisa greeted, walking over toward her stepdaughter and her stepson-in-law, with Daniel walking side by side with her. "I see your having a good time."

"Best date night ever!" Johnny replied excitedly.

"I see you two are having a date night yourselves," Mavis added, though it sounded forced, gesturing to the man beside her stepmother.

"What? No, we're not dating!" Elisa denied immediately.

"I was just cheering up this lovely flower that nobody wanted," Daniel replied, casually placing am arm around Elisa's shoulders.

"Uh-huh." Mavis raised a suspicious eyebrow.

After removing Daniel's arm from her elbow so not to give her stepdaughter the wrong impression, Elisa pointed out a sand castle that intrigued her. "Look at that!"

"Woah!" Johnny gasped, noticing the cool sand castle.

The gang had built a giant sand castle that looked exactly like Hotel Transylvania. It was big enough to that they all fit inside thanks to an opening behind the castle. Mavis, Johnny, Elisa and Daniel were deeply impressed.

"Hi, Momma! Hi, Daddy! Hi, Nana!" Dennis greeted, jumping out of the sandcastle.

"Hey, hey!" said Winnie.

Then Melany, Evan, Adrian, Murray, Blobby, Wendy, her little blob brother, Hank, Pedro, Griffin, and Frank popped out.

"Hi, Mommy! Do you like it?" Melany greeted, emerging from the top by levitating.

"It's amazing," awed Elisa.

"Is my dad in there too?" Mavis asked hopefully.

Everyone, except the kids, hopped back inside the sand castle... and then a voice from inside said, "Don't worry. I'm over here. Blah, blah, blah." It didn't sound like Dracula at all, because it was Griffin pretending to be Dracula.

Mavis and Elisa frowned, not buying it at all.

Then Dennis spilled the beans, not realizing it was a secret, "No. Papa Drac's not here. He's on his date."

"Date?!" Mavis gasped.

Melany raised a puzzled eyebrow, not understanding what was going on, but it didn't sound good because it concerned her father. When Mavis turned to her stepmother, Elisa, to see how she was handling this.

Not good apparently, because from the looks of Elisa, you could tell she was not happy at all, heck you could even see murder in her eyes. "WHAT DATE?!" she roared.

* * *

Back in the cantina, Ericka was still upset that her plan to kill the vampire hadn't worked. And Dracula was mortified by his gassiness.

"Please forgive me, I..." he apologized. "I'm just very nervous. You see, I haven't had a date since my wife, Martha, died."

When she heard this, Ericka's face softened and her anger had vanished. "How old was your daughter?"

"She was just an infant," Dracula explained, referring to Mavis, but the faint purple sparks in his eyes prevented him from mentioning his date with Elisa. "That's why I opened the hotel, so that I could raise her in safety. It was hard being a single dad, but I... I did my best."

His story touched Ericka, who became suddenly quiet and reflective. "I never knew my mother either, or my father," she revealed.

"I'm so sorry," Dracula replied, full of concern. "Who raised you?"

"My great-grandfather," Ericka said. "I basically grew up on this ship." There was a hint of regret in her voice.

"That's why you're a captain," Dracula smiled, processing her story.

"Yeah, it's all I've ever known. It was just expected. You know, a family thing," Ericka explained.

"I understand. Family is everything," Dracula got it, understanding her feelings. "You have to honor the past. But we make our own future."

Dracula had no idea he had hit on something Ericka had been struggling with. She didn't want to be on the boat forever. She wanted to make her own future, and he understood. She was becoming very self-conscious about the fact that she had lost sight of her true mission. During this moment, Ericka began to have a change of heart about Dracula, and she was beginning to fall in love with him.

The two of them gazed deeply in each other's blue eyes for a moment. They began to lean in to share a romantic kiss, until they were rudely interrupted.

"DAD!" Mavis shouted.

"DRACULA!" Elisa yelled.

"Mavis! Elisa!" Dracula gasped, surprised to see his family had caught him in the act.

Both Dracula and Ericka immediately drew back, shocked to see an angry Mavis, a furious Elisa, and a surprised Daniel. Mother and daughter were upset to see him with Ericka, of all people. Mavis glared disappointedly at her father with her hands on her hips. Elisa glared the deadliest of them all with her arms folded.

"Johnny!" Mavis scolded her husband, who tried to eat the guacamole and chips.

"Is THIS what you call spending time with the kids?!" Elisa exploded, having overheard what he just said, as she picked up his drink off the table and threw it at Dracula's face to soak him as he spluttered and wiped his face off. "You call THIS family is _everything_ by placing a stranger's needs before your own family, you idiot!"

Her outburst attracted everyone's attention at the restaurant. Johnny felt guilty for bringing Mavis and Elisa into the cantina, but his mother-in-law _persuaded_ him to do it.

Dracula tried to explain why he was eating dinner with Ericka, but he made up a story, and he wasn't a very good liar. "Captain Ericka and I were just... discussing the hospitality industry! You know, just work stuff."

But Mavis and Elisa weren't buying the story, they wanted to confront him and the Captain on what was really happening.

"Oh, and does discussing work involve KISSING!" Elisa bellowed.

"We weren't about to do that! Honestly, sweetheart!" Dracula tried to defend himself.

"You're a liar!" Elisa cut him off, harshly shutting him down.

"You're working now? This is supposed to be a vacation. A _family_ vacation!" Mavis sternly reminded him.

"I should really go do captain-y things," Ericka stood up and prepared to leave up the stairs, but her arm was grasped by a fuming Elisa.

"Oh no, you're not," she snarled.

Mavis turned back to her father, still disappointed in him for going behind her back again, and angered that he put a stranger before his own family instead of considering his family is everything. "Dad, you said you were going to spend time with the kids!"

"Dennis? Melany? Adrian? Dennis! Kids!" Dracula knew he had to get out of there and fast, so he pretended to act like the kids had been with him all along and go look for them. "Oh, yeah, you're right. Where are those kids? Denisovich, Melantha, Adrian, you're supposed to be with me. Come on, now kids. It's family time!" he called out as he hurried out of the cantina.

"You're not going anywhere!" Elisa snarled angerly as she prevented her husband from fleeing by catching hold of his shirt collar. "You lied to me! I thought you were spending time with the kids, but here I find you with HER! I specifically told you to stay away from her!" Her voice raised to a higher volume.

"Blood Rose, it's not like that! She just wanted to discuss work related stuff with me!" Dracula continued lying to her.

Just then, Elisa notices a fish waiter coming by carrying a tray of guacamole and chips, and she got an evil idea for revenge. She caught up to Ericka, who was still engaged in an argument with Daniel, interrupting, "Hey Captain, I hear you love shoving guacamole down my husband's throat, so..." she spoke in a sassy rude tone, "HOW ABOUT I SHOVE GUACAMOLE DOWN _YOUR_ THROAT!" Elisa hollered as she grabbed the bowl of guacamole from the passing fish waiter's tray and shoved it right in Ericka's face.

A chorus of gasps echoed around the restaurant. Everyone was shocked and outraged by Elisa's actions, especially Dracula, Mavis, Johnny and Daniel. One of the dinner guest monsters recorded the confrontation on his smartphone.

After Ericka got guacamole-ied in the face, she did her best to hide her anger so not to cause a scene. She wiped off the guac in her eyes, noticing a concerned Dracula approach her, but she immediately drew back, grunting, "This was a bad idea. I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Ericka..." Dracula tried to stop her. He didn't want the evening to end like this.

And just like that, Ericka left the restaurant followed by a disappointed Daniel, but Mavis angrily blocked Dracula's path with a hand up to his chest, preventing him from going after her.

No sooner had they gone, Dracula whirled his head around to glower at his wife. "What's the matter with you?! She didn't deserve that!" he yelled angrily.

This got Elisa so mad that she retorted, "We need to talk now!" Then she allowed a fuming Dracula to follow her somewhere private where they could talk.

Concerned, Mavis turned to Johnny, who was no longer worried anymore. "What was that about?" she asked her human husband.

"You mean your dad's date?" Johnny ate a chip.

"It wasn't a date! It was... work stuff!" Mavis insisted.

"Uh-huh." Johnny let her believe what she wanted.

"I'm telling you, Johnny, there's something about that woman I don't trust," Mavis scowled, feeling as if a stone hardened in her belly over Ericka's motives. "And that man..." she glanced up at Daniel on the balcony, "he's hiding something, I'm sure of it."

"But you want your mom and dad to be happy, right?" Johnny asked.

"Yes... Just not with her," Mavis muttered, talking about Ericka with disgust, "and certainly not with that jerk." She was referring to Daniel.

"Heads up, honey!" Johnny warned, still focused on the guacamole. "This guac is loaded with garlic!"

"Garlic?" Mavis was surprised. She grabbed a chip from the guac and ate it. Immediately, her stomach rumbled and the tiniest little toot came out.

"Aw, that's a cute toot, honey." Johnny grinned amusingly.

However, Mavis noticed two vials had been left on the floor. She picked them up and one read 'scorpion poison' and the other read 'garlic oil.' Following the direction where Ericka and Daniel had gone to, Mavis narrowed her eyes. She was now more suspicious of those two snakes than ever.

* * *

As she pulled her husband by his ear, to his dislike, she dragged him to a secluded area of the ship so they could have it out.

"Care to explain why you went on a date with the captain!" Elisa growled.

After rubbing his ear from the pain, Dracula scowled as he explained to his wife, "Blood Rose, listen I-" but he was cut off from an angry Elisa.

"Ohh, don't you Blood Rose me mister!" She spat at her husband, not fond with her pet names right now. "Explain yourself!"

"Ugh, look Ellie, Ericka did show some interest in me and asked me out to dinner. But I was gonna tell her down when we met up at the Cantina!"

"But that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me about this!"

"I didn't want you to fret over the ordeal with Ericka," he explained. "I wanted to handle this myself without you worrying. Oh, and what you did to Ericka wasn't cool either!" He scolded her. "Now, I think you should apologize to her."

Elisa was appalled at the very thought of apologizing to that woman, no, that monster, so she refused, "There is no way I'm apologizing to that WHITE HOODED COBRA! I was lonely and I needed you with me, to be with your family. At least Daniel was there for me."

"Huh? Why was Daniel with you?" Hearing this, a suspicious Dracula questioned her. "Were you on a date with him?!" he accused her.

"Don't turn this around on me, if you must know he was keeping me company while you were sneaking off with the Captain! We are supposed to tell each other everything, Drac!" Elisa stated. "That's the most important thing in a marriage Drac - trust!" She started to get emotional. "You could've told me about this and we could've have figured out a way to resolve this together! But noooooo, you just had to keep it from me and go on a date with that WHITE-HAIRED SHE-DEMON!" She furiously screamed at that last part.

"It wasn't a real date, Elisa!" Dracula retorted, who was now getting feud up with her attitude.

"Even if it wasn't really a date, you still lied to me! And I know the signs of a kiss when I SEE one!" The brunette woman reminded him. "It's like you don't consider what I think, especially you not wanting to turn me into a vampire!"

"Seriously, this again!" Dracula scoffed annoyingly, ticked off that his wife brought that subject up again. "I keep telling you, I don't want to turn you because I'm trying to protect you!"

"Protect me from what, possibly turning into a crazy, violent, feral, monster! When it probably won't even happen!"

"You don't know that!"

"Because you are too afraid to try. What happened to Mina or Lucy, happened centuries ago, it'll probably be different if you do it on me!"

"I... I just can't!" He upsettingly admitted to her.

His words hurt Elisa so much that she retorted, "Drac, it's like you don't want to spend eternity with me!"

Those purple sparks in his eyes fumed Dracula so much that he could no longer contain his anger, and he said something so hurtful to his wife, "Sometimes I don't know why I ever married you!"

This put a very hurtful expression on Elisa's face after he said that. Tears were threatening to burst in her heartbroken green eyes. But before their argument could go further, they heard footsteps in the distance and turned around to see who it was. To their surprise, it was their youngest daughter Melany, who had been witness to the whole thing.

"Melany... it's not what it looks like!" Dracula tried to make up an excuse. "Your mother and I were just-" before he could explain anything further, Melany's eyes began to swell up with tears, changed into a bat and flew away weeping. "I'll go after her," Dracula stated, wanting to fix things with his daughter.

But he was prevented from doing this by Elisa. "No! Why don't you go off somewhere and lie about it later. You're great at that!" she snarked coldly.

And with that said, Elisa ran off after her youngest daughter, leaving a sulking Dracula behind.

Unknown to them, Lydia, who had left her cabin after changing her swimwear, overheard the entire argument in complete shock at what she herd. But then again, this was her brother and he was no stranger when it comes to flirting around with other women and breaking hearts. "Wait until father hears about this!" she whispered to herself.

But before she left, the Dark Baroness sees a bunch of seagulls eating scraps from a table. This gave Lydia an idea. Out of spiteful amusement, she hypnotized a bunch of nearby seagulls and commanded them to attack her brother. It was a cruel punishment as Dracula freaked out when dozens of seagulls flew upon him and started pecking at him.


	12. An Unlikely Alley

The sun was rising to signal that every monster had to go to sleep during the daylight, but not everyone was inside their cabins asleep in their beds.

Melany sat weeping on top of the pole, her head tucked between her knees (the same pole Ericka first introduced herself), feeling incredibly crestfallen over the events of last night. How can her parents betray each other like this? Wooing the sea captain and a red-haired stranger? It wasn't right, but her father doesn't seem to care. She had been told he was a liar to get his way to feel special in the past, but this time her father had gone too far.

"How can Mom and Dad fight at a time like this during our family vacation?!" the little girl sobbed. "It's all that stupid Captain Ericka's fault! She made my Dad go on a date with her and she made my parents fight!" Then she realized something else. "Everyone knew Daddy had gone on that date with that dumb captain in the first place and never told me anything!" she snarled, eyes turning laser red. "I _HATE_ THIS VACATION!" She bellowed out loud and started to wail hysterically.

At that moment, Melany stopped crying when she noticed two bouncing figures down below racing across the deck.

Wayne and Wanda were on the deck, running around and jumping onto lifeboats and having a great time. The two werewolves were still so grateful to be on the cruise with each other while the fish men watched the pups.

"We've been up all night!" Wanda said, smiling.

"Let's stay up all day, too!" Wayne suggested, chuckling.

"Let's get wild," Wanda agreed.

They howled together at the rising sun, and then ran off on all fours, happy and carefree.

As they raced on the deck, a saddened Ericka and a silently fuming Daniel stepped out of the way as the two werewolves ran by. She had cleaned herself up from the garlic guacamole, but the stench was still there. Daniel was completely cross at not just Ericka for lying to him, but at Dracula for attempting to steal his woman away for himself. He never said a word to her since last night, giving her the silent treatment.

Ericka had quite enough of being ignored. "Why are you still mad at me?!" she questioned.

Then Daniel snapped his head up, responding, "Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you lied to me about where you were and that you tried to finish of Dracula on you own without me! I thought we were partners!" He grumbled at the last part so she wouldn't hear it, "Not to mention, I saw you were close to kissing him."

"We are, it's just that..." Ericka thought back to what occurred on last night's date with Dracula, until she realized she wasn't the only one keeping secrets behind his back. "Hey, wait a minute! Why were you with Dracula's wife?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I was only with her so I could distract and poison her! Unfortunately, that plan failed." Daniel retorted, however his face softened to last night's memories of his time with Elisa. "But, I don't regret the time I spent with her. She's an amazing dancer!"

Hearing those words, Ericka grew so jealous that she slapped him right on the back of his head.

Daniel cringed, grasping his head. "OOW! What was that for?"

"Nothing, I just felt like it!" Ericka acted like she did nothing wrong, but as she neared a large pipe, Van Helsing's head popped of the hole.

"ERICKA!" the old man caught her off guard, surprising the captain.

"DANIEL!" Charles appeared from behind the corner, his threatening scowl followed by his figure towering over his son.

"Ahhh! What?" The woman in white and the man in red cried out in union.

"Just where have you been, young lady?" Van Helsing interrogated. "And what have _you_ been up to, boy?" He fixed a hard stare at Daniel.

"Doing work," Ericka and Daniel replied in union.

"Wearing that?!" The older man gestured to Ericka's sunflower outfit. "You were with _him_. I knew it!" Van Helsing shouted, accusing her.

Ericka still tried to play dumb, chuckling awkwardly, "With who?"

"You know who," Van Helsing raised his voice angrily. "You've been sneaking around behind my back trying to kill Dracula, haven't you?"

"How did you know what we were doing?" Daniel asked.

"A little birdie named Levon told us everything of what you two disobedient brats were doing!" Van Helsing answered sharply.

"Snitch!" Daniel whispered, reminding himself to get even with chubby.

"So what if I have?" Ericka leaned up in the older man's face, standing her ground. "I'm a grown woman! I have the right to kill whoever I want!"

"It's not just about you," Van Helsing tried to reason with her and her partner. "You two could have ruined the legacy. What if he discovered who you were?"

"Not only that, you could've ruined our whole plan!" Charles added, then he fixed a hard glare at Ericka and snatched the sunflower out from her short white hair. "This was your idea, isn't it?" Ericka nodded in defeat. "You already got Dracula's wife and daughters suspicious of you because of your actions!" Then he promptly crumbled the sunflower up and threw its shattered pieces at Ericka's face. This action shocked Ericka deeply. "Stick to your roles for the plan from now on!" Charles instructed very strictly, glowering at Ericka like it was her fault, towering over her. "And I want you to stay away from my those monsters! If they find out about us as a result of your idiotic carelessness, it will be your fault!"

"Are you sure we can't just kill Dracula now... so, it will be easy for our plan later?" Daniel hesitantly suggested, although he wasn't sure what side he wanted to stay on.

"No, you just stick to the plan and everything will fall into place!" Charles responded. "Furthermore, we will discuss a punishment for the both of you."

Daniel tried to grin sheepishly in obedience, but he felt completely torn; following his family's legacy to kill the monsters or abandon the legacy to stay with the monsters, who treated him like he was a part of their family.

Ericka sighed. She was totally confused; torn between her discovered romantic feelings for Dracula or loyalty to her family's legacy to kill Dracula. "I know, I know! I wasn't thinking. There's just something about him that drives me crazy! I see him and I want to-"

"Punch him," Van Helsing guessed sympathetically.

"I guess," Ericka knew that wasn't the answer. "I just can't wait to get this over with." But that wasn't the whole truth.

"Don't worry. It won't be long now. Once we recover the orb, then you recover the device, no one can stop us... not even Dracula," Abraham assured her.

Just then, Wayne and Wanda burst around the corner, howling happily. But they halted in their tracks upon seeing Ericka and Daniel engaged in conversation with an old man in a pipe and a middle aged old man.

"Oh, excuse me," Wayne pardoned casually, not recognizing the old man was the former monster hunter from centuries ago.

"SPIES!" Van Helsing accused angrily.

The old man and Daniel blew tranquilizer darts at Wayne and Wanda. The two werewolves fell to the floor, paralyzed. Ericka, Daniel and Vincent immediately stuffed the limp werewolves down the pipe, and in Van Helsing's face.

The smirking Ericka, Daniel and their grandfathers dragged Wayne and Wanda down to one of the rooms below deck, where they stuffed the wolf couple into a closet, still paralyzed from the darts.

No sooner the deed was done, a little black bat with red eyes and a pink bow came flying in out of nowhere. "LET THEM GO!" It was Melany, who had witnessed what these horrible people had done to her werewolf friends.

She flew straight towards Ericka, latched her wings onto her face and started attacking her; pulling on her white locks of hair or punching her in the face with her wing tucked into a fist. Ericka had no idea over what just happened and was startled by the little vampire's attack.

"YOU ARE A VERY BAD, EVIL, UGLY LADY!" Melany shouted as she pulled Ericka's hair with all her might and scratched her face.

Ericka was flailing all around the hallway, struggling to yank the little bat off her face. "Aaah! Get her off me!" she cried.

Van Helsing tried to shoot the little bat with his tranquilizer darts, but the darts were frozen in mid-air by Melany's telekinetic powers and directed the darts in Abraham's head, knocking the old man unconscious. Daniel was chasing after them, trying to make sure the Captain doesn't hurt Melany, nor did he want to get in trouble with her parents if either of them harmed their child.

Charles was the only one who did nothing. Having come to dislike Ericka, blaming her for his son's disobedience, he chortled humorously at the Captain's predicament. Finally, Ericka got a hold of Melany, pried her off her face, and threw the little bat aside harshly.

"You alright?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but where did the kid go?" Ericka looked around, slightly irked.

"I don't know." Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

The two of them looked around the hallway, but neither of them could find her. They assumed that she ran off, so they assisted Vincent to carry the unconscious Abraham Van Helsing back to his room. But what Ericka didn't know was that she threw Melany straight down one of the huge pipes that led down to the hidden bunker where Quincy and Celia reside in.

* * *

"What do your visions see, my love?" Quincy asked his wife soothingly. "Can you find the orb in its whereabouts?"

"From my indication and analyzing the ancient text. I can see that the exact hidden location of the orb will be somewhere in the stadium like temple grounds." Celia explained, as if she was in a hypnotic trance.

"Then it shouldn't be hard to find it then," Quincy said, thinking the job was going to be easy.

"Wait!" Celia stopped him in his tracks. "From what my predictions tell me, there is an ancient beast guarding the Orb. And from what I can tell, not one of us in our family is strong enough to take it on!" She explained to her husband.

Quincy grunted angrily and slammed his fist on the table. "Urgh!"

All of a sudden, Melany slid out of the vent and crash landed in the couple's resident quarters. They grew alarmed by the sudden presence of an intruder.

"How did a bat get in here?" Quincy questioned, but then he noticed the little pink bow on the bat's hair curl, his enhanced sense of smell caught her scent, and he knew at once who she actually was. "Bats don't have bows on them! She's not just any bat, she's a vampire!"

Before he can take action, Celia stops her husband by grasping his shoulder, exclaiming, "Honey, let's not be rude to our guest!"

Quincy didn't know what was going on so he whispered, "What are you doing, woman? I can smell from her blood that she is a spawn of Dracula!"

"Yes, and she is exactly what we need!" Celia told him off.

Then she whispered in his ear of using her as part of their plot to steal the orb and confront the orb's guardian. A light bulb lit up over his head as Quincy smirked deviously. If neither of them could predict where to find the orb, what if a child, a vampire, could be of assistance to them.

As Melany woke up, she grew scared by these strange people staring at them. "Who are you, where am I?" she gasped.

"Don't fret, child," Quincy assured her in a calm soothing voice. "My wife and I never receive any visitors, especially vampires."

Melany caught a glimpse of the old man's fangs, realizing who he truly was. "You're a vampire?"

"It's complicated." Quincy shrugged. "Dracula was the reason why we're half vampires."

"He is?" Melany gawked at him in disbelief. "What did my Dad ever do to you?"

Quincy was puzzling at coming up with a lie for this, even though he knew he can just convince her the truth about her father's past to win her over, this little vampire-human girl was also smart, so he knew he had to come up with something to convince her. Then he knew what to say. "Let me introduce myself, I am Quincy Harker, and this is my wife, Celia. Unfortunately he knew my mother, Mina, and they used to be a couple," he said to her with a slight disgust at the end. "And we really wanted to meet Dracula."

"Oh... so Dad doesn't know about you?" Melany asked, and everyone shook their heads. "Then maybe we can go up the ship so he can meet you" She headed for the door, but her way to the door was blocked by Celia, not letting her leave just yet.

"We can't go up on the ship at the moment!" Celia said, quickly leading her away from the door.

"Why not?" Melany was confused.

"Come over here and sit with us. We have a lot to discuss." Celia guided Melany to the table so they could sit down and talk. "Do you like sponge cake and tea?"

"Who doesn't!" Melany responded delightfully, excited about the idea of eating cake.

Celia immediately set up a plate of mini Victorian sponge cakes beside a cup of hot tea. Melany took her first sip of tea and loved the taste. Then she began eating the mini sponge cakes, and it was so delicious that she had to eat more, but still drank more tea to swallow it down. When the elderly couple and Melany sat down together and poured themselves some tea in cups, they began to chat with the little girl.

"How is the cake?" Quincy asked.

"It's good," Melany muffled, stuffing her mouth with the mini cakes. When she finally finished chewing, her face fell into a dismal hurt frown.

"You seemed troubled, what's the matter?" Celia asked.

Melany pouted, remembering the events of last night. "My parents were fighting."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"My Dad went on a dumb date with that stupid Captain Ericka, and now my Mom is really mad at him!" Melany explained upsettingly.

"Is that so?" Celia drank her tea, secretly smirking and pleased that her enchantment on Dracula was working, and judging by the look on Quincy's face told her that he was also pleased.

"It's all that stupid Captain Ericka's fault! I know she's trying to steal my Dad away from my Mom." Then Melany started to tear up a bit. "But I heard my Dad said he wished he never met Mom. He doesn't care about her or me." She sighed mournfully. "He just walked out on us for... a monster."

Pausing at the teacup, there was a flash of mortified shock in Quincy's eyes when he heard those last words. Vaguely remembering his mother leaving home, abandoning him to no relative to care for him until Abraham took him in, his father passed on due to shame and a broken heart, and his expression softened.

"Quincy, what's the matter?" Melany asked.

"My mother walked out on me for a monster," Quincy admitted, his voice soft. "I was older than you."

Melany wiped the tears off her face and looked up at him with solace. "I'm sorry. It's awful, isn't it?"

"Yes," Quincy confirmed, regaining himself from this sudden pity he felt as his wife raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. "But, the monster who took my mother was Dracula."

"Wait! She left your dad for my dad?!" Melany gasped, this was news to her. "Okay, that is weird."

Returning to his normal self, Quincy knew this was his chance to win her over now that she was hooked. "My mother, Mina, fell in love with him, unaware that Dracula left her fiancée at Transylvania so he could keep Mina for himself. He convinced her to drink his blood so she can become a vampire like him. She didn't understand about all the horrid things Dracula had done to the people she loved. She claimed that she loved him and just left me and my father, without caring about how this affected her family. That is why we're half vampires." He clenched his other fist at the memory of his disgraced mother. "If you don't believe me, read Bram Stoker's book," he suggested, pushing the thick yellow hard cover book in the child's hands.

So Melany read the entire book with her vampire speed-reading. Emotions mixed within the child's body. Surprise at her father dating toward Mina. Sadness for what Mina's friends really had to endure, especially feeling remorseful for having to put up with him. Denial that she didn't want to believe her father was capable of such horrific atrocities. She felt anger at how he treated Mina's family and friends like that. It was too much for her to bare right now. Having seen enough, Melany slammed the book shut.

"How could he... why would he..." Melany paused as the rush of anger ebbed, the fury in her eyes. "I can't believe my Dad would be so awful!"

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Celia stroked her head as if she was a kitten, feigning sympathy.

"We all have family troubles." Then Quincy raised a sly eyebrow when he was set to put his plan in motion. "But, I think I know how to fix your family troubles."

This got Melany's attention, none the wiser. "You can? How?" she asked, wondering what he could do to stop her parents from breaking up.

Quincy got up from his seat and went over to the map. "The next stop the ship is going to make is at Machu Picchu because the Captain needs to refuel." He pointed out the x-mark on the spot of a supposed temple in the hills. "Hidden in the ruins of Machu Picchu theatre, there is a magic Orb that can grant any wish to your heart's desire."

"Wow!" Melany was truly amazed by this tale.

"The Captain plans to let her guests have a grand tour of Peru, we are going to get the Orb to give as a peace offering to Dracula for our shadowed past when we reach Atlantis, but maybe if you help us find it, you can use it to make any wish that you want!" Quincy explained to her, reeling her in. "Maybe... even wish to fix your parents' relationship!"

This made Melany extremely happy. "If I make a wish on the Orb, I can make my parents stop fighting, get rid of Ericka, and we can all be a family again!" She whispered to herself, but suddenly her eyes lit up. "Oh! I better go. My family will be looking for me."

"We understand, sweetheart," Celia responded understandingly. "And not a word about this to your parents or anyone, let's make it a surprise."

"Okay, I won't say a word. Bye!" Melany chirped, before changing into a bat and flew out of the open door that Celia opened for her.

No sooner had the little girl had vanished, Quincy and Celia exchanged malicious smirks. Their deception had worked like a charm.

* * *

"How could you lie to your own family!" Vlad bellowed as loud as a dinosaur to a cowering Dracula. "You lied to all of your family in fact? I'd thought you've learned something after my grandkids' birthday."

"Don't lecture me, Dad!" Dracula rebuked. "I lost Martha, and now I've lost Elisa, maybe forever this time! I don't see the big deal, I just don't want to be alone again!"

"You're not alone, but you should know better than to play with a woman's feelings, especially where you're still married!"

"Beside, as entertaining as it was at the time, remember what happened with those other three vampire girls, and those ignorant humans, Mina Harker and Lucy Westenra?" Lydia sassed back with a shady smirk.

"I know, I know!" Dracula retorted. "But why is this happening to me? I thought it was impossible to zing twice, but three times? Besides, I don't know if Elisa and I will still be together. I bet she hates me now and I still love her, but..." However, he got a dreamy look in his eyes as he thought of the second person who captivated him. "Ericka makes me feel special, too. What is it about her that I can't get her out of my head?"

"Well, you're going to have to get over Captain Ericka sooner because she's not your type!" Vlad strictly lectured his son.

But the bright purple sparks danced in Dracula's eyes, making him scorn bitterly at his father. "I can't, and I won't! Things are falling apart between me and Elisa, if I can have a chance to be happy again, I'll take whatever I can get!"

Vlad was so shocked by his son's words that his scowl darkened, towering over the younger vampire threateningly. "As your father, I'm warning you. This won't end well for you. You're making the same mistakes you did last time with those girls, especially that Lucy Westenra, even after she went feral because of you! If you don't come to your senses soon, I'm going to disown you, and you'll lose the rest of your family!"

Dracula gave a shocked expression as he realized what his father was saying. "But, Dad-"

"I don't want to, son, because we're finally getting along after all those years." Vlad shook his head dismissively, pushing past his son toward the door, followed by Lydia. "But in the end _you're_ only hurting the monsters and people you love," he added coldly.

The two vampires shoved Dracula right out of the room in disappointment, slamming the door right behind him, and leaving Dracula alone with his thoughts.

* * *

However, Dracula wasn't the only one verbally attacked by family members. Elisa sat on the bed, pouting like a child when her parents confronted her for the incident at the restaurant last night.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO THE CAPTAIN!" Andrei furiously scolded his daughter for her rash actions. "Are you proud of yourself, Elisa? Ericka smells of guacamole now, all because of you!"

Elisa only rolled her eyes at her father. "So what? She deserved it!" she retorted angerly.

"By having guacamole shoved in her face?" Monica questioned her stepdaughter. "This is very unlike you, Elisa!"

"You should have seen her! She was all over Drac!" Elisa desperately tried to explain to them. "I don't know what that tramp's game is, but I know she's after him!"

"That's ridiculous!" Andrei retorted in disbelief. "Captain Ericka would never want to steal Dracula from you!"

"I think you're just jealous that Ericka is a respected captain who looks out for everyone!" Monica added bitterly, not sounding entirely motherly.

When Elisa heard her stepmother accusing her of being jealous of another woman around her husband, it triggered her temper, remembering the true reason why she refused to accept Monica as a stepmother because she never understood her. "I am not JEALOUS!" she screamed. "She tried to steal my husband!"

"Look Elisa, jealous or not, you need apologize to Captain Ericka!" Andrei demanded, though it sounded like an order from a commanding officer rather than a father.

"I am not apologizing to that woman!" Elisa stood up, narrowing her eyes filled with fury that would've made Dracula proud. "You might not be able to see through her façade, but I do!"

However, seeing there was no reasoning with them judging by her parents casting cold looks upon her, Elisa decided this conversation was over. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to look for Melany now!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

As Elisa entered her cabin, hoping to find Melany, she was relieved to find her daughter sleeping soundly on the bed. Adrian was still asleep in the bed where Elisa had left him. He wasn't bothered by his older sister snoring beside him. Then Elisa grabs her stiff in her luggage, gently places the sleeping children in Adrian's carriage, and starts to head out of her room. Not before leaving a note for Dracula, explaining that she no longer trusted him and needs time to herself after their falling out.

Elisa decided to stay with her sister-in-law, Lydia, realizing she's the only one that she can turn to with her situation. Once they arrived at Lydia's cabin door, she knocks on it. Though no dialogue is heard, Lydia answers, and Elisa asks if she and the kids can stay with her for a few days.

Reluctantly, but knowing of the situation, Lydia agrees and uses her magic to set up her couch bed for them to use. Elisa gently sets Melany and Adrian down in the bed to tuck them in, goes to get changed for bed, and then gets in the bed to sleep alongside her little children.

Meanwhile, Dracula had returned to his cabin hoping to at least talk to Elisa. To his surprise, she wasn't there and neither was his precious little girl, Melany, or his precious baby boy, Adrian. He spotted the note on the edge of the bed and picked it up. After he read the note, his eyes had a downcast sorrow from within his very soul.

"What is going on with me?" the vampire muttered sadly, thinking long and hard over his actions. "It's like I'm... not myself?"


	13. Machu Picchu

**Author's Note: In case you want to know why I'm putting Machu Picchu in the story, its because in the original transcript of Hotel Transylvania 3 that the Legacy cruise ship was making its destination to Machu Picchu where the final showdown was to take place before Atlantis was chosen. There was an orb that Van Helsing wanted to use to summon a giant Chupacabra to destroy the monsters during a dance concert and party. Concept pictures are found on hoteltransylvania3/artofhoteltransylvania3 located on the Out of Picture selection.** **It was complicated to do this chapter, but I couldn't have finished it without my friend** **Mewx42.**

* * *

During the night, the Legacy continued onward through the dark misty ocean, nothing but gray clouds shielded the moon as if mother nature knew of the villainous deed going on inside the Legacy. The ship slowed to a halt upon approaching the southern coast of Cusco, Peru and came to a stop at the dock.

While the ship parked at the dock, Ericka's voice was heard loud and clear on the intercom, "Hey everyone, this is Captain Ericka speaking. We have to make a quick stop at Machu Picchu to re-fuel. But don't worry, cause while the ship re-fuels, we will be giving you a tour of the ruins of Machu Picchu."

Below on the lower deck, human and monster passengers lined up to get off the cruise and on the dock. A few hours later it got dark as the sky turned a mixture violet and black filled with glimmering stars to make the night more beautiful. Several buses allowed them to board and had driven everyone to the Cusco Region, a valley where a marvelous sight withheld before everyone's astonished widened eyes. A chorus of gasps and crowds left in awe as they first saw the beautiful mountains and city of Machu Picchu.

It was a peaceful, serene, plain valley. Even though it was nighttime, you could still see and feel the pleasantries it showed. Not a cloud was passing through the mountains, the stars shimmered above the hills, and it was amazing how high they were during their tour, especially the view. Everyone saw the trail leading up to the ancient ruins and the crowd was excited to see the ancient city up close. It was an impressive sight for everyone, especially when the ancient city blended in with its glamorous surroundings like the majestic mountains and the starlight sky. A herd of llamas could be seen grazing out in the fields, not disturbed by the tourist of humans and monsters, probably used to seeing people come and go.

"Right this way, everyone." Stan, who served as their guide, waved his little flag and started to lead everyone up the mountainside path he was following from the map Ericka had given him.

Within the crowd, Melany walked awkwardly far behind her distracted family. Johnny was busy snapping plenty of photos with his smartphone. Mavis was holding Dennis's hand as they stared at the wonderous landscape. Adrian was in his baby carriage pushed by Elisa. Even though Elisa and Dracula marveled at this breathtaking view, neither of them had spoken to the other since that dreadful night on the Deserted Island. When Dracula noticed his wife glancing in his direction, his face grimaced. In return, she glared daggers at him. This began to worry Melany, for she knew that she had to find that orb and bring her parents back together as soon as possible.

Taking this opportunity as a distraction, Melany whispered to Evan, "Tell Mom that I went to the bathroom." Her friend nodded as she slipped out of the crowd unnoticed, changed into a bat and flew off in the opposite direction.

Far behind the trail, Melany landed in front of an uneven bridge. Daniel and Charles, both wearing explorer's clothes, were on the other side, cautiously crossing the bridge trying to catch up with the little girl. Having managed to reach the other side of the bridge safely, the group headed up a secret mountainside rocky staircase that took them up to and passing a wall with the carving design of a skull face before taking another rocky staircase. It was a hard and difficult climb up the trail, but being part vampires, the group reached the top to their destination.

Once they finally made it up the stairs of the rocky mountain, they made it to their destination and they took in the sight before them. These ruins were different from the known ruins of Machu Picchu. It was a wide and large area, the way the architecture played out for the ruins it resembled a stage arena. On the small staircase of the platform that looked like a stage, it had an as-tech face symbol on the DJ altar. The design on the face and its wired blank eyes made it look a creepy monster-y face.

While surveying the scene before them, Daniel announced decidedly, "Alright, let's split up. We'll cover more ground." He instructed firmly to the child, "Now, kid, if you see anything round like a ball or one that glows, you let us know. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Melany saluted in understanding, and she turned into a bat to search by higher grounds.

"We need to find that orb and get out of here before anyone finds us!" Daniel reminded them.

The search began as the group split up. Charles began using his inhuman speed by going through a bunch of totem poles close by on the right side of the arena, checking to see if the orb was hidden inside one of the them. Daniel began searching in and out of the empty stone huts around the area, hoping to find the orb hidden in one of the huts, but to no avail.

Not having any luck, Melany flew back down to the ground, pondering on what do to. "If I were an orb, where would I hide?" she wondered. But then, looking up at creepy face on the DJ altar, she found it weird at how the eyes of the as-tech symbol seemed to stick out more. A thought came to her as she flew over and levitated up to its face.

Getting a closer look, Melany could see how the eyes seem to have some indication that they could be moved. To make sure her suspicion was correct, Melany turned both of the eyes inward and that activated the creepy face to open its huge sharp-toothed mouth to reveal - the Orb. The object itself was as round as a ball, the size of Lydia's sphere ball on her staff, and its markings a Persian design in spiral waves.

As Melany reached in to grab the orb, she glanced over her shoulder to alert the adults, "I found it!" Although she was briefly startled to find the brothers were already behind her, after hearing the low rumbling sounds of the altar face's mouth opening.

The duo were evidently pleased the orb had been found, though stunned at how a child could find it so quickly than they never could.

"That was too easy!" Charles joked. "To be honest, I thought we're gonna have to fight off a giant monster or run away from a giant ball like Indiana Jones."

All of a sudden, the ground started to rumble, causing Melany and the siblings to freeze. Suddenly, the stone floor breaks open, creating a huge gap in the Earth. A giant hand with three sharp claws reached out to grasp the ledge, startling the group.

"I spoke too soon!" Charles whimpered, his face paler than his skin.

The owner of those claws hauled itself up onto solid ground, revealing it to be the ancient Chupacabra coming up from below. This terrifying giant lizard creature was almost the size of a T-Rex. It had piercing blue eyes just like Dracula's and it had huge fangs, especially two fangs that hung out from its mouth at the bottom jaw that stuck out, followed by a long purple drooling tongue.

Charles grew terrified and Daniel tried to stand his ground, but not Melany, for she appeared ready to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, the tour group was taking pictures of the ruins and the mountain scenery before them. Stan got a phone call from the Captain of the Legacy, reporting the ship had been given plenty of fuel and must leave as soon as possible.

Though momentarily surprised, Stan shrugged his shoulders and turned to the crowd, "Okay, folks. I just got a call from the Captain. The Legacy is finished with its fuel supply and we can be on our back to the ship."

A chorus of disappointed groans sounded.

"I'm just doing my job," Stan explained in a mono-tone voice.

"Hey at least we got to see Machu Picchu," Hank said, trying to be optimistic about it.

As everyone headed for the buses in the town, Johnny had noticed the grim Elisa keeping her distance much further away from Dracula.

"Are you okay, Ellie?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine." The brunette woman grunted.

But Johnny wasn't buying it. "No, I can tell your upset." The ginger-haired young man knew this was about the events of the date night of horrors yesterday. "You still mad about the other night with Drac and the Captain, or is that he won't turn you into a vampire?"

Feeling her heart leap in her throat, Elisa froze for a second. How could Johnny know about her secret? Shocked, the brunette woman whirled around to glower at Johnny. For a second, she reminded him of Dracula's hostile greeting when they met him at the hotel's revolving door years ago. "How did you know about this?!" she hissed. But then, she remembered telling one other person about her wanting to become a vampire, and that person was her oldest friend she thought she had trusted. "Polly!" she growled.

Hearing someone call her name, Polly turned back around, smiling pleasantly. "You called?"

In a second, an enraged Elisa stared down at the curly blonde woman in betrayal, lashing out at her, "HOW COULD YOU?! AFTER I TOLD YOU TO SAY NOTHING?!"

The volume in her voice was loud enough to attract attention of the tour group, including her family and Dracula.

"But I never told anyone!" Polly claimed, feeling frightened by her old friend's look of murderous rage on her lovely face.

"Whoa, calm down!" Johnny immediately separated the two women and not wanting to cause a scene, explaining, "I overheard you ladies talking about becoming a vampire while on the plane."

"ELISABETA BELMONT!" Andrei's booming voice of rage caught the threesome off guard, leaving Elisa to realize that her parents have just overheard their conversation and looked quite furious. "Are you out of your mind?! How could you throw away your humanity for a life in the shadows?!"

"Dad, I thought you were finally accepting of my marriage with Drac?" Elisa argued defensively.

"Yes, I was fine with you being with him, but I don't want you to turn into a monster!" Andrei retorted.

"Stop saying that! I want to be able to live along side Drac, Mavis, and the children I have with him!"

"Honey, you know that's not what your father meant," Monica calmly tried to dissuade her. "He just doesn't want you to change yourself into something you're not meant to be."

"And who says that I'm not meant to be a vampire!" Elisa bitterly snapped at her shocked stepmother.

"STOP ALL OF THIS!" Dracula yelled, trying to stop this fight. Then he respectfully faced his human father-in-law, "Andrei, if this means anything to you, I will not bite Elisa and turn her."

"WHAT?!" Elisa gasped with disbelief, even Mavis looked shocked at her father's decision.

"Finally, something I agree on with you!" Andrei said, looking pleased at his vampire son-in-law.

"Drac, don't you want to be with me forever?" Then, Elisa narrowed her eyes at him with dark suspicion. "Or are you just gonna replace me with Ericka!"

Dracula gaped at her for thinking such a thing. "Elisa, you know that's not true!"

"Maybe you want to turn Ericka into a vampire instead of me!" Elisa retorted back angerly.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Frank butted in, using his big arms to separate them. "This is stupid, you guys love each other! And I think why you're behaving this way is because you're jealous of Ericka!" He frowned at Elisa, who was provoked at this accusation.

"That's not true!" she retorted sharply, startling everyone.

"So let's all act like adults here and resolve this calmly," Frank suggested.

"Oh, and what about you, Frank?" Elisa accused, remembering how the Drac Pack were covering for Dracula while he went on a date with that lying captain. "I bet you and everybody else knew about the whole Ericka stealing my husband thing and practically set her up with Dracula on a date!"

"No way, babe!" protested Murray.

"Do you think we're the kind of monsters who would do that to your marriage?!" Eunice brashly argued, sticking up for her husband and the rest of the Drack Pack.

"Look Ellie, I understand why you're angry, but I don't think Drac would hurt you like that by choosing Ericka!" Polly sighed, trying to defend the vampire. "Maybe you're just being a little jealous because she innocently flirted with Dracula and perhaps she was having a business dinner with him."

Those words stunned Elisa to her very core that her own best friend would doubt her. "I keep telling everyone I'm not jealous! It's just... ugh, I don't trust that woman!"

"I have to agree with her, I don't trust the Captain either," Lydia said, agreeing with her human sister-in-law, much to everyone's surprise. "Not just with my brother, but there's something else up with her."

Mavis and Elisa smiled in admiration for the Dark Baroness. Before things could get any worse, there suddenly was an extremely loud but distant beastly roar, which seemed to echo throughout the mountains.

"What was that?" Frank asked warily.

Not long after there came a violent rumbling, followed by a small mushroom cloud in the ancient city.

"It's coming from the ruins!" Griffin pointed it out, even though nobody can see his finger.

"Hey, where is Melany?" Johnny asked, noticing his little sister-in-law was nowhere to be seen.

Elisa's face was filled with worry, seeing her child isn't with Mavis or the other kids. "Melany?" she called out. Gazing at the damage in the city far off, she started to panic when something terrible occurred to her. "She wouldn't..."

Sick with genuine concern, Dracula's face paled in devastation as he read his wife's mind. "No, she can't be down there. Can she?"

Everyone looked around frantically, not knowing whether or not she was in danger or abducted out of their sight.

"Melany went to the bathroom!" Evan shouted, remembering what his crush had told him, just as he noticed a tiny bat with a pink bow hurriedly flying out of the mushroom cloud, and noticed three figures escaping the ruins down a staircase, using it as the advantage to distract the crowd.

Then everyone sighed in relief, as least that sounded reasonable. Elisa put a hand to her chest, taking a deep breath.

However, Dracula wasn't entirely convinced as he glared menacingly at the golem child. "Are you sure?" he questioned.

"She told me to let you know," replied Evan, acting like nothing was wrong.

"But there isn't a bathroom around here!" Dracula hissed, deducing the little golem boy had coaxed up this excuse.

This alerted everyone's attention. Elisa's face paled and Mavis grew worried.

"Uhh, what I mean is..." Evan recoiled timidly.

"Hey, everyone!"

All of a sudden, Melany had appeared covered in dirt but smiled cheerfully.

"Oh, Melany-Welany! Thank darkness you're safe!" The relieved Dracula rushed forward to embrace her, except she zoomed out of his path and stood in front of her mother.

"As if _you_ cared," Melany mumbled scornfully under her breath, aiming a death squint at her confused father.

"We thought you had gone to the ruins down there!" Elisa pointed out the city ruins in the distance where the mushroom cloud vanished.

"No, I flew back to town where the bathroom was," Melany explained, hoping they would buy it. "I asked Evan to tell you just in case."

"Oh, I see." Elisa sighed with relief, wondering why she panicked for no reason in the first place.

"Why are you all dirty?" Dracula interrogated, suspicious of her whereabouts.

"Uh, I just tripped in a mud puddle on my back." Melany smiled sheepishly.

"Well, enough said. Let's get back to the ship!" Andrei interrupted, taking his granddaughter by the hand and lead her along the path with the tour group.

"And you need a bath, young lady," Monica added, gesturing to the little girl's dirty clothes and hair. "As for you, you need stop this hatred for no reason. We don't want you ruining our vacation," she scolded Elisa before she left.

"If anybody is ruining this vacation, it's that phony captain and my lying husband!" Elisa shouted, infuriated with this accusation and Dracula was taken aback. "And if I catch Ericka around my husband again... I _swear_ I will kill her!" she stated, screaming at the end.

Her outburst scared everybody for a while, but then stared back at Elisa with angry expressions. Elisa couldn't believe it, everybody was against her when she knew Ericka was up to no good. However, Mavis and Melany glanced sympathetically at their mother. Lydia looked deeply impressed by her anger.

Just then, Stan reminded everyone, "Excuse me, but we must board the buses or else the ship will leave without us." The tour group followed the fish man back to the buses.

"Okay, I think it's time we straight you out. Ellie, I'll get you some tea I borrowed from Kitsune, and I think we should go hang out with Captain Ericka so you can get to know her." Polly reached a hand for Elisa to take, but she grew shocked by the sudden rejection of her hand smacked aside.

"I don't need your stupid tea to relax! And I refuse to associate with that tramp! And I forbid my kids from going anywhere near that woman!" Elisa growled. "What kind of a friend would doubt me when she knows Ericka is a liar and a fraud!" She stormed off, with Lydia catching up to her as the Dark Baroness aimed the mother of all death glares at the blonde woman.

Shocked, Polly was hurt and disgusted by her former friend's attitude. "Well excuse me for trying to help you!" she huffed, as she joined the rest of the tour group.

* * *

Meanwhile, Quincy was staring at a small picture of his mother Mina, the only picture the for some reason he couldn't bring himself to destroy because that picture was taken the day before Mina left. He didn't know why he kept it all those centuries. Suddenly, he heard someone coming so he quickly hid the photograph in one of his drawers when he heard the two men and Melany coming in.

"Grandfather, we got the orb!" Daniel, breathless, presented the orb out for him to take.

"To put it simply, the little girl found it first," Charles corrected, dryly.

"I sure did!" Melany puffed her chest out proudly.

"We had to escape a giant Chupacabra to escape, but wow, that kid could really pack a punch on that creature!" Daniel said, thinking back to how a small bat like Melany could take out a giant creature with one single punch.

Snatching the orb out of his grandson's hands, there was an ecstatic gleam of triumph in Quincy's eyes. "Yeees! After all these years, I have the orb!" he cackled excitedly.

"Hey, what about a good job praise?" Daniel objected, not liking the fact of being ignored nor congratulated for all his hard worky.

However, Quincy did give someone a praise - and that someone was Melany, much to Daniel's jealousy. "You clever girl, excellent job!" he congratulated, truly pleased with her success.

"Awww, it was nothing." Melany blushed, modestly. "So, do I get to do my wish now? I really want to save my parents' marriage!"

"Uh yes... well, eh..." Stunned at this child's desire for her wish, Quincy needed an excuse to keep her out of the way until Atlantis. When he came up with one, he kept that cheerful demeanor on his face, saying, "Not yet. Wait until the ship reaches Atlantis, then I'll keep my end of the bargain. Why don't you go back to your cabin and get some rest." And with that, he raced out of the room hurriedly to show Van Helsing his newfound treasure.

Saddened, Melany was disappointed, hoping she could at least use the orb to grant her wish. Just as she tuned to leave, she felt someone grab her by the arm. Startled, she looked back to see Daniel had caught her.

"Hold it, why did you save our lives?" The man was genuinely surprised over Melany's courage in the city ruins, never having seen a child her age beat up a giant creature that she'd never stand a chance against it in a fight, but to risk her life to rescue him and his nephew.

"I had to do it. Why wouldn't I?" Melany replied smiling.

"I just can't believe you would do that for us - three mere humans." Daniel tried to process what just happened.

"Humans, monsters, unicorns, what's the difference?" Melany told him, enticing her father's words. "We're all the same, does it matter?"

"Uh, yes." Daniel suddenly felt like everything he'd been taught about monsters was gradually brought into questions by the little vampire's heroism.

But then, Melany's enhanced hearing listened to Elisa calling for her that it was her bath time, so she raced back to her room. "See ya later!" she shouted.

As Daniel watched her leave, he didn't know what to think anymore as questions raced through his mind about everything he had been taught his entire life.

* * *

Returning to the control room, Daniel discovered that Ericka was still stuck in the control room. Ericka leaned against the wall, arms folded in a pouting manner. Daniel curiously looked out through a huge telescope that could see the farthest distance no one could ever see, watching the monsters and humans safely boarding the ship.

"This isn't fair!" Ericka complained. "I should be out there getting that orb! Not sending out a kid to do all the work, and you get all the fun of the job!"

"Not my fault my uncle begged Van Helsing to give me the job. I guess this is what we get when we disobey our elders," Daniel sighed bitterly. "You're lucky that my uncle didn't give you a cruel punishment. He may be a softie, but he's not the kind of man to anger."

"I've noticed." Ericka shuddered, remembering the malice in Charles' eyes when he chewed her out for defying orders and kept blaming her for manipulating his nephew to go behind their backs. The Captain had noticed how whenever Daniel spoke, he never held eye contact with her, not since last night's bad date. With grief, she sighed, "Look, if it's about the other night with Dracula, I... I never meant to get you into trouble with your uncle."

Hearing her apology, Daniel's face softened. This time, he focused his gaze on her. "It's fine."

"But, you're right!" Ericka retorted, apologetically. "We're partners, and we should inform each other about everything!"

Dereck was sort of touched at how much Ericka was trying to apologize for what she did last night. He couldn't feel resentment toward her for that. He felt a strong emotion he hadn't felt since his boyhood. And without thinking, he accidently knocked over a smell chest and its contents of old papers spilled all over the floor.

"Woah! Sorry, I'll clean it up!"

Just then, he found an old photograph of a little familiar child with short curly white hair and dark blue eyes. She was standing next to a boy... it was him, he was the little boy standing next to her, on deck of an older version of the Legacy. He looked up at Ericka, then back at the photo. Daniel gasped, realizing this was Ericka in the photo.

"That's me!" he cried.

"What?" Ericka looked back at him, wondering what he said.

"This girl in the photo, its you. And the little boy here, that is me," the man in red told her.

Ericka gazed at the photo. "That's me as a kid, but that boy is... you?" she questioned, looking back and forth between the child in the photo and the grown man he had become standing beside her. "Wow! I never would've recognized you," she said, "you've grown."

"So have you," Daniel chuckled. "Truthfully, I had forgotten about this because I'm never allowed outside the mansion. My parents homeschooled me, but I don't remember visiting the Legacy," he sighed in irritation. "Living with them is a nightmare. I'm never allowed outside the mansion." He didn't know why but he started confining in her about everything.

"I guess that explains why you didn't know much about sharks, huh?" Ericka guessed.

Daniel nodded.

Ericka gazed at him with warm eyes. It was as if he was revealing a secret to her when he opened himself up to her.

Yawning, Daniel decided to turn in for a sleep. "I'm gonna get some shut eye." Before he closed the door, he looked over his shoulder, smiling shyly. "Bye."

Ericka waved to him before she put on her captain's hat and began to steer the ship. "Bye," she replied shyly.


	14. Welcome to Atlantis!

The Legacy was closing in on its destination, but there wasn't any trace of the lost city of Atlantis in sight as a result of the cloud of fog engulfing the ship. There was an announcement, alerting the monsters and humans to come out of their staterooms.

When Dracula emerged on the deck while fixing his collar, he smiled awkwardly at Elisa, who was carrying Adrian and had come out with Melany and Lydia. But the Count was responded by cold frowns as his family ignored him and trailed after Lydia. A melancholy Dracula's shoulders slumped lower than ever, but it passed when his curiosity was aroused by what the announcement is about.

"Everyone, please assemble on the forward deck. We are arriving to our final destination: from the depths of creation, the might city has risen once again. Home to the greatest monster civilization the world has ever known, surpassing Athens and Rome in art, culture, and sophistication. I give you the legendary lost city of Atlantis."

As the ship approached closer to its marking point, giant tentacles surrounded the boat and startled everyone.

"Ohhh! It's a giant kraken!" Kelsey screamed in horror, wrapping her tentacles around Brett, hoping he would protect her.

It was the Kraken, a legendary sea monster... and a lounge singer. And he began to sing:

 **There's a place, you gotta be  
A thousand leagues beneath, the sea  
And it's waiting over here, for you and me**

When everyone realized the kraken wasn't going to attack them, their fears were put to rest and grew fascinated by his singing. With a sweep of his tentacles, the kraken carried the Legacy right over to Atlantis, a Las Vegas for monsters, but humans are welcomed to come as well.

 **Gonna take you for a ride, but first you gotta come inside**  
 **Get ready for, the party's on tonight!**

When the ship docked, the passengers' path to the Atlantis casino was lit with spotlights and lined with giant golden statues. Laser light shows turned waterfalls rainbow colors and everything else sparkled like gemstones. The monsters and humans approached a casino that looked like a giant aquarium, full of whales swimming through the walls, ceiling, and floor. There was even a roller coaster for both kids and adults to enjoy.

 **So, relax and just unwind  
Leave your worries, all behind  
And get ready for, the party on tonight!**

In the center was a giant statue of King Triton. The animatronic ruler greeted the monsters and humans as they came in, saying, "Welcome to Atlantis!" The monsters and humans quickly settled in and started gambling.

Kelsey and Pedro went to a row of slot machines. Pedro tried chanting an Egyptian language so he could win a lottery, but it failed to his dismay. Feeling sorry for him, Kelsey used all her tentacles to pull five levers at once... and hit the jackpot on her first try. Pedro gave on of Kelsey's tentacles a high five.

 **So get ready, it's party time!**

Frank and Ben took in the sight around them, eagerly ecstatic at gambling in such a beautiful casino. However, Frank was scared half to death by the fire in Eunice's scowling yellow eyes.

"Oh no, you don't!" Eunice scolded him. "Last time you played cards, you lost an arm and a leg - literally!"

But Frank wasn't listening. Without using his neck, his eyeballs crawled to the back of his head to watch a poker game.

"Replacement limbs aren't just lying around like they were in the old days, so no gambling!" Eunice noticed he wasn't paying attention. "FRANK!" she demanded.

Frank's eyes zipped back to the front of his head, saying quickly, "Yes, dear! Got it! No gambling!"

"And that goes for you too, Hankie!" Eunice had caught Hank about to pull a lever at a slot machine.

"Rats!" Hank grumbled.

"Tough luck, big guy." Mathias shrugged, grinning smugly at Frank. "But don't worry, I'll do the gambling for you." But the second he turned around, he was face-to-face with an angry Monica, startling him.

"Don't even think about it, young man!" Monica warned him. "I won't have you gambling away all our vacation money!" She noticed a fancy buffet close by. "Why don't we get a bite to eat while we're here?" She grabbed her son by the ear and hauled over to the buffet, whimpering all the way as Frank chuckled at his predicament.

On the casino floor, Vlad was surrounded by witches as he played poker. Dennis's cousins, Melany's cousins, Polly's kids rode the roller coaster, while the younger kids, baby Adrian, Evan and Wendy hung out in a playpen area for little kids, much to Wendy's dismay cause she felt too old for this despite her small cute appearance. Some of the humans gambled like Johnny's brothers, despite warned off by Mike. The other humans just ate dinner at the buffet like Johnny's parents or Elisa's family.

Tinkles was chasing a half-cat and half-fish creature swimming under the glass beneath his paws. When Elisa walked by, Dennis and Winnie did their best to block her view of the huge dog. Elisa wore her new dress to look her best; a blue turtleneck long-sleeved dress, blue low heel shoes, along with her ruby pendant around her neck, but she also wore a blue shawl that matched her dress.

"Have you seen Wayne or Wanda?" Elisa asked her vampire sister-in-law. "I know Ericka said they weren't feeling well, but when I called them or checked their cabins, neither of them were there." Her expression darkened. "I suspect Ericka knows something this."

"Agreed, but right now, I have to make sure my father doesn't gamble away all his money," Lydia said, not even bothered to share her human sister-in-law's concerns, gliding across the room to find Vlad.

Meanwhile, Dracula had been pondering over being a good father and husband to his family, and he had come to a big decision for his future with Elisa. He was going to bite her and transform her into a vampire. There would be consequences when he'll tell them about the Ericka situation, but he would have to accept them. He was so focused on his goal that he almost didn't notice Murray, Griffin and Frank gambling.

"Have you seen Mavis, Melany or Elisa?" Dracula asked his friends. "I have to find them."

"Why, buddy?" Griffin wondered. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to tell them about Ericka," Dracula announced decidedly. "I can't lie to my own wife and my daughters anymore. They're the most important persons in the world to me. I have to tell them the truth."

"That's the spirit, Drac!" Frank smiled proudly that his friend was doing the right thing.

"And another thing... I have decided to turn Elisa into a vampire!" Dracula announced decidedly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Murray and Griffin shouted in shock, except for Frank who resumed focused on his poker gam.

"Are your sure about this decision, Drac?" Murray asked him concerned. "What if Ellie does turn feral and tries to kill you, especially when she finds out you zinged with Ericka? Not to mention her dad isn't gonna like it. You think Andrei's been carrying a stake with him this whole time?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Dracula spoke with determination. "We've done nothing but fight ever since this vacation started, so if turning Elisa into a vampire will prove to her that I only love her, then that's what I'll do!"

As he finished his words, Dracula noticed the second woman who had captured his heart; Ericka, who was wearing an explorer's jacket and hat, walking toward the back of the casino, looking around suspiciously.

The purple sparkles in his eyes put that famous goofy grin on his face as he eyed the captain, saying, "Right after I talk to Ericka." And he glided after her, making his friends worried that he was putting the Captain's needs before his own family, which sounded kind of selfish.

Outside the casino, Johnny was taking in the magnificent sights of the aquarium when Mavis came walking up to him.

"Johnny, have you seen my dad or my mom?" Mavis asked, she wanted to find her parents so they could all be together, just like she had planned.

"Maybe he's with Bob," Johnny replied, watching the fish behind the glass. "And your mom might be with Daniel."

"Why would he be with Bob?" Mavis asked, thinking her husband could be confusing at times. "And what's so great about Daniel anyway?" she scowled.

"Bob's a great guy!" Johnny explained, as if she should have known. "And Danny is one charismatic dude!"

Just as Johnny chased as Bob aka Tinkles, who had somehow gotten into the water behind the glass and chased after the fish-cat hybrid creature, he ran smack faced into a pillar.

"Mavis, where's Mom? We're supposed to have dinner and I'm starving!" Melany complained, coming over to her big sister.

"Please tell me she's not with Daniel." Mavis hoped her fears of her parents having a love affair with two suspicious characters wasn't true.

"She said she had to go talk to Daddy about something," Melany replied.

Just then, the two sisters immediately spotted their father quickly moving through the casino.

"There he is! And there's Mom!" Mavis pointed them out, but her smile fell when she realized that Dracula was following Ericka, the woman whom she did not trust.

"What is he doing with that stupid captain?" Melany scoffed, using her clairvoyance to discover he father pursuing the snake who had come between her parents.

Glancing at each other, Mavis and Melany knew what they had to do, and they rushed off after their father without another word.

Elsewhere in the casino, Elisa looked around trying to find her husband. "Alright, where's Drac? I really want to talk to him and apologize about yesterday." She felt bad about her outburst in Machu Picchu and wanted to make up for their fight, and hoping to save her marriage from falling apart.

Then she noticed Dracula out of the corner of her eye. Elisa was just about to head over to him, but then she noticed her two daughters following him to the rear of the casino. This made Elisa very suspicious at what was going on.

At the rear of the casino, Ericka met up with Daniel (all of them wearing explorer's jackets and hats). The duo nodded at each other. They glanced over their shoulders to make sure no was following them to the forbidden room behind the curtain. Then they ducked behind the curtain.

Dracula hid for second so neither of them would see him, then he followed Ericka, but he grew jealous as he wondered why she was with Daniel, of all people. He had no idea that that Mavis and Melany had seen him go behind the curtain, then they ducked in after him.

Even the sisters had no idea that a suspicious Elisa was behind them, joining the chase that would lead them to a secret darkened staircase.

* * *

Ericka and Daniel stopped at a giant carving of a stone face in the side of a long wall. The eyes were hidden handles that Ericka used to open a door leading to a passageway. She went inside first, then Daniel came afterward using a flashlight to illuminate their way through the darkness.

Not long after, Dracula copied what Ericka had done to the handles by turning them, which granted him access to pass through the open door. When he did, he lost his footing and fell. Daniel and Ericka thought they had heard something or someone, pausing to look back. Dracula froze in midair and hid behind a pillar. Shrugging, the group continued on their way, unaware of being followed.

In bat forms, Mavis and Melany approached the stone face carving. They put their ears to it, trying to figure how to open it. They crawled through two openings in the nose and the mouth, their wings resembled a moustache or a beard as they squeezed their way in.

Elisa arrived soon afterward. Examining the stone face carefully, she noticed the handles in the eyes and turned them, making the stone face open to allow her access. She walked inside and the door closed behind her, then she almost lost her balance and cried out when she fell, but she slid down the pillar like a slide until her bottom touched the ground.

The sound of Elisa's cries far behind them in the distance alerted Daniel, thanks to his enhanced hearing senses. "We're not alone," she said, his eyes narrowed.

"What?" Ericka glanced over her shoulder, fearing they had been discovered.

"You go ahead. We'll keep whoever is following us busy!" Daniel instructed, nodding at his four brothers as they raced off in a different direction, their weapons beneath their jackets kept in check.

Nodding, Ericka continued on with her quest. Then she hurried down ahead a narrow crawl space. She had to scale the rocks by hand, but Dracula followed easily, floating gracefully over the hazardous rocks.

Mavis and Melany were startled when they encountered a huge rat, who tried to scare them by hissing viciously. Melany was terrified and hid behind her big sister. Mavis displayed a deadpanned expression of annoyance before she punched the rat and knocked him out. Melany sighed in relief.


	15. Destruction of a Broken Family

After what felt like forever, Daniel's eyes caught a glimpse of the trespasser walking in the same direction that Ericka had gone through in the narrow crawl tunnel below. He withdrew the same dagger he used when failing to kill Dracula. Ready to pounce on his kill, locking his knees in position until he released them, he pounced on the trespasser, almost inhumanly like a lion, and collided at the trespasser's body, tumbling over the sand until he pinned her down by grasping her arms. It was now when Daniel woke up he got a good look at who the trespasser was.

"Elisa!" Daniel yelped, clearly not expecting her to be here.

"Daniel?" Elisa shouted in confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Noticing how Daniel held her down and the close contact he was in with her, Elisa blushed as she glanced aside, avoiding what she hoped he wouldn't do by kissing her.

As she noticed the man looking down at her with that look that every vampire had when in close contact with a woman, Daniel was very concerned about what was about to happen next. "Oh no," he said, but he couldn't control it. Her pulse ringing in his ears as he stared at her neck. During his time spent with Elisa, he had grown comfortable around her presence. Especially when in times of loneliness when she felt lied to by Ericka when she had that date with Dracula, and he discovered sharing a lot in common with her. In fact, Daniel wasn't feeling love for Elisa... it was something vampiric... and he had experienced this most of his life with his family because of their half undead nature. It was bloodlust. He listened to her pulse racing in her jugular vane and felt an overwhelming urge to bite her. To unknowingly fulfill her wish of becoming part of the undead. As his teeth grew sharper, he leaned in a little closer as he felt an unseen force drew him closer to her neck.

"GET OFF ME!" Thinking he was going to kiss her, Elisa kneed him right in the place where the sun doesn't shine with all of her strength.

Daniel's face looked completely nuts at the stinging blow to his groin. The impact released his hold on her and, frozen like a statue, he fell over to the side until he was facedown in the sand.

Standing up, Elisa brushed the sand off her dress and sleeves, rolling her eyes as she believed his gestures to flirt with her. "Now, would you kindly explain to me what you're doing here?" she asked, wondering why he's here in the first place.

While Daniel let the pain to cease, his sharp fangs returned to normal and the idea of biting her already vanished when he silently scolded himself to keep his secret under wraps. He knew that he had to remain in control of his vampire behavior.

Daniel had to think of an excuse to throw this woman off the scent and fast. When he came up with one, he fibbed, "I just found them staying at a hotel in Atlantis. As to your second question, since you're so eager to know, I was curious about exploring the ruins of Atlantis. I wanted to learn the ancient history of Atlantis for so long." He decided to get right to the point. "Now, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I was following Dracula and my daughters because he was following Ericka," Elisa explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

Listening to her explanation, Daniel's face turned as white as a vampire's skin. "Oh, really?" He knew he had to warn Ericka as soon as possible.

"Yes, I know I saw him come down this way and..." As Elisa babbled on about which hidden tunnel or secret passageway her lying husband had gone through, this gave Daniel the opportunity to warn his partner through radio communication.

"Ericka, it's me!" he whispered harshly through his radio walkie-talkie. "You're being followed by Dracula! Do you read me?" But he got answer and the signal made static noises. The signal was lost. Frustrated, Daniel wanted to smash his device but he regained his composure when Elisa turned back around and he hid the walkie-talkie in his pocket. "Look, why don't you go back to the casino?" he suggested, frowning impatiently.

Hearing this, Elisa's expression hardened. "Not without my husband! He needs me."

"Are you really sure you know your husband?" Daniel interrogated. "Has he told you what happened between him and Mina?"

"Yes, he told what happened to him in London with Mina, Lucy, and all those other people!" Elisa confirmed stubbornly. "But how did you know about Mina?"

"Everyone in our family knows of that witch's treachery!" Daniel snapped coldly. "Has he told you the _full_ story?" He realized that Dracula had not told Elisa or anyone the true story in order to conceal his past.

"What do you mean?" Elisa questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It was long before he met Mavis's mother and before he met you." Daniel didn't understand why this woman loved the vampire when he had his eyes focused on Ericka. He knew another part of the plan was to break up the couple. It was time for Elisa to open her eyes and see the truth about Dracula. "If you read Bram Stoker's book, its not far wrong about him," he explained. "Dracula kept our great-grandfather, Jonathan Harker, a prisoner in his castle so his three vampire mistresses can torture him, while he goes to London to woo Mina for himself. At the same time, he seduced poor Lucy and she believed he loved her. After Mina broke up with him to marry Jonathan when he escaped the castle, Dracula didn't take it well... so he took his rage out on Lucy by turning her. When Lucy discovered his rendezvous with Mina, she was heartbroken and felt betrayed by the ones close to her. It drove her into madness, losing her maternal instincts and humanity - preying on children for their blood!" His green eyes narrowed dangerously that seemed to frighten the brunette woman as she backed up with every step he took toward her. "It's obvious that he _never_ experienced real love, and he uses this pathetic zing phrase as an excuse to seduce or break the hearts of naïve women."

"No... that can't be true..." Elisa weakly retorted in denial. "Drac would never do that do me! Sure, he might have been a liar back then, but he's changed and that's the vampire I fell in love with!" Her mind was spinning with thoughts, feelings of questions and possible doubts of her marriage. But she immediately shook those ridiculous doubts off. She loved Dracula with all her heart, plus they zinged and you can't deny a zing. So she knew nothing was going to happen to them if they're meant to be together. However, the look in Dracula's eyes when Ericka made her first appearance told her that he must have a wandering eye for other women, just like Daniel said. "Could the same thing that happened to Lucy with Drac be happening to me with Ericka and Drac?" she whispered, less convinced of her husband's loyalty.

"Maybe he might have changed, but it's no excuse to what he did to our family and those other people!" Daniel retorted disdainfully.

The seed of doubt was growing inside of her, but Elisa demanded an explanation. "I want to hear Drac's side of the story!" Then she grabbed Daniel by the collar. "Take me to him, now!"

With no other choice, Daniel nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ericka reached a pool where a giant statue of a head lay in the middle, its nostrils an opening to take her to the location of the device she needed. Not realizing Dracula was right behind her hiding in the shadows, she began to take her explorer's jacket off.

Dracula gasped, and covered her eyes, thinking she was going to strip off her clothes. But when he removed his hands from his eyes, Ericka had been wearing a white wet suit that she had on underneath her jacket. She popped a breathing device into her mouth and dove into the water, straight through the nostril of the giant sculpture. Picking up her jacket, Dracula was puzzled to where Ericka was going and why she would come down here. With a splash, he removed his cape and dove into the water and swam after her.

Emerging up from the water's surface, Ericka entered the ruins of a once-magnificent underwater palace. Across the long chamber was another kind of ancient device held up by a giant stone hand; the Instrument of Destruction. It seemed to glow, like the orb, pulsing its power. It was obviously magical, and it held the power to control whatever destruction it could bring upon the unsuspecting monsters.

Just then, Dracula's head quietly came out of the water behind her, confused by what she was doing.

"There it is," Ericka awed excitedly to herself.

The captain began to move eagerly forward up the staircase toward the device, but she accidently stepped on a stone and set off a booby trap. An axe flew out of the wall, straight toward her. Ericka shut her eyes, expecting it all to be over. But nothing came and she opened her eyes. To her surprise, Dracula had grabbed the axe in midair and tossing it aside as if it was nothing.

"You saved my life?" Ericka was genuinely surprised to find out that Dracula had not only followed her, but stepped in to rescue her as well.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Dracula replied with a smile.

"I just can't believe you would do that for a human." Ericka tried to process what had happened.

"Humans, monsters, what's the difference?" Dracula told her. "Humans are people too."

"Uh, yeah... right. What are you doing here?" Ericka felt like everything she's been taught about monsters was slowly being brought into questions by the vampire's kindness.

Dracula tried to cover the fact that he'd ben following her. "Huh? Oh, uh, well you know, vampires can predict the future," he lied. "So I knew you needed help."

Ericka tilted her head, suspecting he was making it up. "Never heard that before."

"Oh yeah, it's a well known fact. Uh... what are _you_ doing here?" Dracula wanted to change the subject.

"Oh, well, I'm here to get that." Ericka had to come up with an excuse and fast. She pointed to the device upstairs. "It's a... family heirloom. Yeah. It was lost... at sea, and uh, my great-grandfather is... uh, was... totally obsessed with getting it back." Flustered by the rescue, Ericka knew she had to get rid of Dracula so she could get back to her mission. "Well, any-hoo, thanks for saving me, but I can take it from here. She didn't need any help.

That was, until she took a step back - and a second flying axe swung at her. Ericka shut her eyes, prepared for the worst. Once again, Dracula caught it in midair and threw it to the side.

"Whew! Gotta be a little more careful," Ericka chuckled awkwardly. "How many times can you save my life, right?"

"I don't know. Every time?" Dracula suggested coyly.

"Really?" Ericka considered this a development to test him to make sure he was telling the truth. She wanted to be sure if her questions were either right or wrong. "Prove it!"

Feeling confident that the vampire would prove his word, Ericka leaped gracefully from Dracula's grip, landing on one of the higher steps, activating another trap. A wave of fire surrounded her. Panicked, Dracula grabbed her and held her up high enough to avoid getting burned, though despite burned himself the vampire survived. Ericka was amazed. She left onto another stone, activating another trap. Then one of the warrior statues moved and threw it's spear towards Ericka. In a flash, Dracula was able to move Ericka, twirling her to the side whilst avoiding the spear. Their flirtatious back and forth had become a tango.

As Ericka twirled to the side leaning back, she activated another trap. But Dracula quickly pulled her back up before the spear could hit her. Then Dracula and Ericka were back-to-back and cheek-to-cheek as they continued up two more steps, avoiding each spear thrown at them as they go forward, moving together in perfect sync. The giant spear clash was barely noticed as Dracula gracefully spun Ericka in the air.

When they danced up the stairs, Ericka stepped on every stone in every step, causing giant spears to fall and Dracula kept her avoiding them. When doing a twirl whilst gliding up on stairs, Ericka stepped two more stones as the walls unleashed sharp darts an arrows, which only hit Dracula's face as he stared upon her with a smoldering gaze of adoration. Ericka was surprised but eventually smiled. There came another stone causing a giant spiked ball to smash him, which he lifted it off of him since he has super strength, which worried Ericka for a second but she was actually impressed he was that strong.

As they danced up the last of the stairs with a quick movement of their feet, the walls unleashed poisonous snakes that bit Dracula's arms, which he was immune from their poison. While Ericka glanced back flirtatiously, Dracula kept that romantic smoldering smug gaze as he flailed his arms about with the snakes still attached.

Finally, Ericka reached the top where the device was held and panted heavily, gushing with adrenaline. "That was incredible!"

Turning around, she saw that Dracula was riddled with the booby trap objects. He looked like a giant pincushion, but he was okay. The two of them smiled lovingly at each other for a moment. Ericka realized at once that her questions had been answered correctly; monsters weren't as bad as she had been taught.

"Don't you want to get your family heirloom thingy?" Dracula asked kindly.

"Oh, right." Ericka climbed up the giant stone hand like a lizard, and she took the device from the giant fingers. "Yes!" She felt triumphant.

Suddenly the entire room began to shake violently. The fingers curled into a fist and shot up toward the ceiling as if enraged that an intruder had stolen its precious item. The fist hit the ceiling, and part of the roof came tumbling down. The whole room began to collapse.

Bravely determined, Dracula swept Ericka up in his arms, the device still in her possession, turned on the super speed and took off back down the way they had come. Falling debris and rubble trailed after them in their footsteps. As the room collapsed around them, Dracula carried Ericka to the water. The two of them zipped through the water to safety. They shot out of the nose of the statue and landed on the sandy shore.

It was a close call. Dracula kept shielding Ericka and looked up at her. She was relieved they were still alive. Relieved, they chuckled awkwardly and gave each other a tender look.

"Here, let me get that." Ericka didn't want to feel ungrateful to him so she offered to remove the axe that was stuck in Dracula's head.

But at that moment, Mavis and Melany appeared, later Elisa and Daniel. They found the vampire and the Captain together, much to their horror at what the group discovered.

"DAD!" Mavis cried in horror.

"DRAC!" Elisa yelled in horror.

The first thing they saw was Dracula still a pincushion blanketed in spikes, arrows, and an axe over his head, which Ericka was trying to pull it out from his head, but the mother and two daughters believed Ericka was trying to kill him with an axe.

"Mavis? Ellie?" Dracula asked, while Ericka pulled the axe from his head.

However, Elisa, Mavis and Melany believed this was enough evidence to convince them that Ericka was up to no good.

"What are you doing to my father?!" Mavis shrieked, her eyes blazed with rage as she magically levitated Ericka up into the air to physically restrain her and left her dangling in the air.

"Get away from him!" An infuriated Melany assisted in using her powers to help restrain Ericka from resisting.

"Woah, ladies! Hold it!" A worried Daniel tried to stop this, but he was shoved aside.

"Stay back!" Elisa shouted at him, then whipped off her shawl and pounded her fist in her palm so she could fight this white-haired demon. "I knew you were trouble from the beginning!"

"Mavis! Melany! Stop! Put her down!" Dracula pleaded desperately.

"No, she's trying to hurt you!" Mavis refused angrily. "Why can't you see that?"

The vampires' magic seemed to squeeze Ericka too tightly to make sure she never fought back.

Hesitating, Dracula realized he couldn't keep a secret from his own wife and daughters anymore so he had to tell the truth. "Because I... because... because I zinged," he confessed.

Mavis and Melany were so stunned that the two sisters dropped Ericka. "What?" they exclaimed in union.

"You... what?" Elisa, in a state of shock, couldn't believe her ears.

"What?" Daniel felt his heart wrenching and breaking in two pieces on the inside upon his suspicions proven correct.

"I zinged... with Ericka." Dracula nodded to the crumpled Captain.

"No, that can't be true. You only zing once... but you and Mom zinged," Mavis insisted.

"That's what I thought too." Dracula shrugged.

Elisa's face dropped in horror at what her own husband was telling her. She felt like her heart had been ripped out from her chest. She turned her back to him, heartbroken and shocked by what she had been told as everything Isobel warned her against him sank in. Elisa felt like she had lost everything and everyone to that wretched woman; her friends, her family, especially her husband. The brunette woman lowered her head, she didn't want anyone to see the tears threatening to well up in her green eyes.

"Elisa... I'm sorry..." Dracula came closer to her and tried to reach out for her.

But the second his hand made contact with her cheek, a violent rage overwhelmed her as Elisa violently swatted his hand away and she wheeled around to face Ericka with a malice so dangerous that nobody dared to stand up to her.

"YOU DID THIS!" she screamed, her echo ringing like an alarm clock.

"No, wait! AAHHH!" Ericka screamed as an unexpected blow came to her face.

After the blow was struck to her rival's face, Elisa threw her body against Ericka with a cry of rage in the betrayed woman's voice. Everyone watched in distress over what just happened. Cries of anguish and agony escaped from the two women. They quarreled as fist punching and harsh slaps were exchanged, rolling further down the sandy ground. Then Ericka kicked Elisa off her, and the brunette woman in blue tumbled aside. But she locked her arms to support her as she kicked Ericka in the chest before the Captain could tackle her, knocking her off her feet. Getting back on her feet, Elisa threw another punch to Ericka's face, but the Captain wasn't going down easily as she struck a blow to Elisa's own face. It mildly surprised her, but she immediately resumed delivering blows to the face of this monster who ruined her life.

"Ladies! Stop!" Dracula panicked, trying to put an end to the fight, until he was grabbed by the arm from behind and locked in a chokehold. Glancing up at his attacker, the vampire was shocked that Daniel was trying to suffocate him in a chokehold.

"You stole Ericka from me!" Daniel snarled, and Dracula caught a glimpse of two sharp canines in his teeth. "Grandpa Quincy was right!" He felt everything his family warned him against Dracula was right all along and he should never have questioned his loyalty. "You TRULY ARE the evil scum!"

Using his powers, Dracula misted out of his captive's grasp. He reared back his right fist, but he was stunned that this red-headed man avoided the blow so quickly. When he spotted an opening, Daniel kneed the vampire in the gut, making the vampire hunch over groaning in pain. Daniel jumped in the air, spun his body with his leg out and delivered a powerful blow into Dracula's face. The vampire slid back against a fallen pillar, an agonizing groan emanating from his throat.

"Leave him alone!" Mavis cried, horrified by this man's brutish actions against her father. She tried to stop him, but Daniel elbowed her right in the face, knocking her backwards onto the sand.

Dracula staggered to his feet, furious at his rival for striking his own daughter. With a battle cry, Daniel football-tackled the vampire and pinned his body to the wall, the impact created a large crack in the pillar which not only displayed Dracula's super strength, but revealing Daniel's inhuman strength. Daniel reared his right fist back ready to deliver the final blow. However, Dracula noticed an unbelievable change in Dereck occurred; his teeth grew sharper and longer, his eyes squinted with a murderous glance, and the pupils resembling cat slit eyes.

An animalistic roar escaped from Daniel's lips, catching the attention of everybody else. Mavis, who staggered to her feet, was shocked and Melany gawked in disbelief. Ericka, who had flipped Elisa down onto her stomach, then grabbed her arms and pulled back on them, was alarmed by her partner's behavior. It was now Dracula realized that Daniel was no ordinary human. He was part vampire. For the first time in his life, Dracula was shocked and at a loss for words.

"Y-You're a v-vampire?" Elisa stuttered, trying not to believe what she was seeing and she remembered Daniel's fangs.

Daniel's eyes widened and he released his hold on Dracula, disgusted with himself for foolishly revealing his vampire side. Not knowing how to explain this to everyone, he raced out of the ruins in his super speed.

"So, you bit Daniel instead of me?!" Elisa turned on the vampire accusingly, convinced there was only one explanation. "And you plan on doing the same thing to Ericka, even after she tried to kill you with an axe and turned you into a pincushion!"

"No, I didn't bite Daniel! And Ericka would never hurt me! You're talking nonsense!" Dracula protested, feeling protective of the Captain. "I was just helping her take back an old family heirloom thingy!"

"Oh, really? She's just using you to get it so she can kill you! You canceled family time just to be with her!" Elisa called him out, accusingly gesturing toward the stunned Ericka. "She's a fraud! And you would choose that snake over me!" Then she noticed something else on Dracula's index finger to her horror. "And I see you're not wearing your ring! You really are a lying, cheating, bloodthirsty monster, just like Isobel said you are!"

Ericka was appalled, but witnessing the argument between husband and wife brought remorse on her conscious. She knew she had developed feelings for Dracula, but the shame of causing a rift between him and his family was too burden to bare.

Those purple flashes swirled in his eyes, and an enraged Dracula stared down at Elisa with a look of murderous rage on his face. He was clearly fed up with her. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I MADE MY CHOICE, YOU STUPID WOMAN! WHAT'S IT GOING TO TAKE TO MAKE YOU LISTEN?!" he bellowed. "I'M TIRED OF YOUR PATHETIC IDEA OF TURNING VAMPIRE! MY BIGGEST REGRET IS OUR ENCOUNTER IN YOUR CHILDHOOD ALL THOSE YEARS AGO! I WISH I HAD _NEVER_ SAVED YOUR LIFE!"

When Elisa heard her husband say those tormenting words to her, she could actually feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. Tears started to rush out of her eyes like a waterfall, feeling the anguish of heart break. Then all of that turned into rage. Elisa removed her wedding ring with rapid force and ripped off her necklace Dracula had given her on their anniversary and chucked them both at his face.

"KEEP THESE YOU LYING, BACK-STABBING FREAK!" She screamed in tears and heartbreak. "I'LL NEVER BE WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU AGAIN! I WISH I HAD NEVER HAVE MARRIED A _MONSTER!_ " And putting her shawl, Elisa ran out with the sounds of choked sobbing came after.

Mavis was horrified by her father's cruel attitude towards her stepmother, even little Melany was horrified, but then it developed to anger.

"This is all your fault!" Mavis turned on the white-haired Captain, fuming in a rage. "You ruined everything!"

"But I..." Ericka tried to explain, but she got shut down.

"You're no better than the humans who killed my mother!" Mavis spat out the words venomously, and Ericka's eyes gawked at the truth of Dracula's first wife's death.

"Mavis, that's enough!" Dracula scolded, preventing his daughter from placing the blame on the Captain.

"How could you do that, Dad!" Mavis scolded her father. "How could you zing with that woman when you zinged with my stepmom! This can't be true!"

"It is true, Mavis, and you just have to accept it!" Dracula rebuked to her harshly.

"Zing? What's a zing?" Ericka asked, puzzled by that word.

"Uh, well, it's a thing for monsters," Dracula explained, walking past his two shocked daughters. "It's kind of like our love at first sight."

Ericka couldn't believe this was happening so fast, but this vampire was already married and he just blew off his wife for her. This was too much for her. She began to feel conflicted, even guilty. "What? No! No, no, no, no, you don't even know me," she protested.

"Well, not yet, but we're just-" Dracula trailed, hoping he could still get involved with Ericka, but he got shut down instead.

"No, no, you don't understand," Ericka interrupted, she needed to make this clear to him. "I can't be with you. I could never be with someone like you. I could never be with... a monster!" She brushed past him, put the device in her bag and walked away, carrying the device.

As Ericka started to leave for the exit, she noticed Daniel glaring at her when his super hearing caught the words he shouldn't have heard. Feeling guilty, she realized he too was part monster, so she tried to speak to him.

"Oh no, Daniel, I... I'm sorry..." Ericka gasped, her hands covered her mouth.

"I am half vampire. You said what you wanted, obviously you don't love a monster!" Daniel hissed, his eyes filled with hurt and betrayal.

Before Ericka could give her explanation, Daniel rushed out of the ruins with his super speed. Then she too left without another word.

Shocked, Dracula was heartbroken. Overcome with deep sorrow as a grief stricken frown spread across his lips. His heart twisted loudly at Ericka's harsh rejection. Just then, the purple sparks flickered within his eyes. It stung him for a moment as he gripped the temples of his forehead, before the purple sparks evaporated from his eyes and vanished. The spell had been broken. At first, Dracula he didn't know what happened, but when he spotted Elisa's wedding ring and necklace on the ground, he picked them up where he put two and two together, realizing what just happened and the memories all came back to him like a bolt from the blue.

"Dad, I'm so sorry." Mavis apologized, trying to comfort her father.

But Dracula shook his head, sighing, "It doesn't matter. You heard what she said."

For a moment, Melany had a sorrowful frown before she turned to glower at her so-called father. "You really are a monster who enjoys making people suffer for your own selfish needs!"

"What are you talking about?" Dracula asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"I KNOW!" Melany screamed as she levitated up toward his face, making the vampire cringe back for a moment. "I know _everything_ about you from that book." Her father was confused, so she had to spell it out for him. "It's got your name on it, and it's written by Bram Stoker!"

Dracula paused as he stared at his youngest daughter with the most horrified eyes she had ever seen in him, but he tried to come up with an excuse, "Err, honey bat, you're confusing my past with an old misguided book..."

"Don't you deny it!" There was no way Melany was buying it, and she wasn't naïve.

The Count paused as he stared at his child with the most disappointment that his own flesh and blood had somehow discovered his dark past. He took a deep breath, asking, "How much did you read?"

Melany was reluctant to respond. She was too upset at what her father had done to hurt her mother. She looked away for a moment, away from those eyes she was starting to hate now. The little girl returned her gaze to her father, this time, she displayed her own anger and disgust. "I read everything," she hesitated.

Mavis's eyes widened as she stared at her father in disbelief. She could hear him swallow in distress, but he remained calm despite the emotional pain in his eyes. Did her father really do those horrible things to the humans? Is that why humans hated monsters? Because of her father's selfish nature?

"You liked to keep Mina for yourself while you made her friends suffer, just like how you made us suffer by keeping Ericka for yourself!" Melany accused.

Dracula was shocked that his child was able to read that far, but he grew furious to be compared to one of those types of monsters. Especially coming from his own flesh and blood. "Is that anyway to talk to your father?"

"You never do anything right, and you don't understand anything! I've had enough of you not caring about me!"

"I do care, Melany, it's just that... this zing with Ericka, I... I didn't want you to worry."

"You stopped caring the minute we began this stupid vacation! Ericka is all you ever care about!" Tears poured out of Melany's heartbroken blue eyes. "I wish you were _never_ my father!"

"Melany, stop!" Mavis interrupted, hoping to salvage the argument.

Melany turned on her own sister. It was obvious how all this trouble and who had been the responsible for the trouble since their vacation started. "It's your fault for getting us this stupid vacation!"

"What? No, it's not!" Mavis retorted defiantly.

"Yes, it is! If you hadn't brought us to this stupid cruise, Dad would never have chosen that stupid captain over us!" Melany jabbed, and with venom in voice continued, "It's no wonder your ideas bring nothing but trouble! _Everyone_ at the hotel knows that!" She knew back in the past of Mavis's teenage years that her plans to have fun or help people cause more trouble than do good, and even in the present her sister's ideas are still no better.

Those words provoked Mavis so much that she snarled at her little sister, "HOW DARE YOU!" She wanted to have a fight with her sister, but Dracula shoved the two girls apart.

Furious that she can't fight her sister and distressed over her father's betrayal, Melany turned into a bat and flew away, leaving behind a trail of red mist.

"Melany! Come back!" Dracula desperately reached out to her, hoping to offer an explanation, but his little girl had already flew out of the ruins. Hurt, he put on his cape that he left behind earlier and left his eldest daughter alone.

"But a zing never lies," Mavis muttered, thinking about what her father had told her. It was possible to zing twice, but to zing for a third time, its highly impossible.

* * *

Almost on her way out of the tunnel leading back to the now empty casino since everyone had to get some rest during the day before tomorrow's party, Elisa was in tears and she wailed loudly to no one in particular. She knew that she couldn't go to her friends and family over her breakup. They will never believe her about Ericka as usual, accusing her of behaving jealousy and take Ericka's side instead. It would be Ericka's word against her own.

Elisa Belmont was alone. Nobody to turn to, and nobody to help her.

Daniel had just come out of the curtains, looking conflicted and hurt after his little spat at Ericka. When he saw the forlorn Elisa, he asked, "Now do you believe your husband is a monster?"

Elisa had seen it all during her time with him at the hotel and during this nightmarish vacation. Dracula's unfaithful, manipulative, selfish ways to get his way in order to feel special, but to cruelly hurt those people he pretended to care about... it's no wonder Van Helsing and all of mankind hated and feared monsters. No wonder her family compulsively ordered her to break off her marriage to a monster. She cannot deny it any further.

Closing her eyes and lowering her head, the brokenhearted woman finally confessed, "Yes." Elisa wiped a tear from her eyes, glancing over her shoulder to shoot a disgusted frown at him, realizing his brother Alexander had tried to bite her instead of kissing her. She should've seen the fangs. "But, _you_ are no better."

Daniel felt like he had a stake hammered through his heart, shocked and incredulous, as he watched the brokenhearted Countess walk back to the cruise. It was like she could see through his family's scheme, but he knew she was referring to his half-vampire heritage. The humiliation and remorse was too painful for him to handle.


	16. Beauty becomes the Beast

Back on the Legacy, down below in the villains' lair, a dejected Ericka and a silent Daniel slid down the pole, and the female Captain calmly knocked on the door. It opened, and they were greeted by an ecstatic Van Helsing.

"Ah, you both got it! Yes!" Abraham cheered, snatching the device from Ericka's hands. Then he called out for the rest of the group to hear, "Hey, everybody! They got the device!"

At that moment, everyone began pouring out of their bedchambers to celebrate; Corbin, Levon, Harper, Kitty, Charles, Celia and Quincy.

"Well done, Daniel!" Quincy proudly patted his back like he had done all the work. "Oh, you too, Ericka." He added dryly to the Captain as if she wasn't important.

Charles glanced over at his nephew, noticing his crestfallen expression and looked concerned. Something was obviously wrong with him. "Anything else I should know about?" he asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Dracula and Elisa have broken up," Daniel mumbled in response, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"WAAAAA-HOOOOO!" Corbin screamed with delight, pumping two victory fists in the air, though his cries startled the others briefly. He was so pleased that he wanted to go out and sweep Elisa off her feet now that she's all alone and heartbroken.

"Now that we have the instrument of destruction..." Van Helsing announced with a playful glint in his eyes, "our family legacy will be fulfilled!"

"And combined with the orb's magic..." Quincy addressed the crowd, "we can rid the world of those monsters, and our family's curse will be broken! We can finally live as normal human beings!"

The small group broke out into a thunderous applause and excited cheering, waving their arms in the air like they just don't care. Everyone was thrilled that their dreams will be coming true. Tomorrow night will be the night where the monsters will be destroyed and the world will be a safe place for humankind. As for the humans associating with monsters, they will get what they deserved. A victory cake had been carried out by a joyous Levon for everyone to eat. Smirking proudly, Kitty brought out a champagne bottle, the cork popping open and its liquid contents spilled out, but she didn't seem to care as this is a celebration.

"But first thing tomorrow night, we'll draw them in with a dance party. I _love_ to dance!" Van Helsing chuckled gleefully.

Some of the members snickered wickedly in response.

"Hallelujah!" Corbin rejoiced. "Now's my chance to finally make Elisa my wife!" He was going to head out the door to go find her, until Quincy stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Not so fast," the old man told him. "We still need her to come to us. Have patience."

"Fine." Corbin shrugged. "But don't keep me waiting for long, old man."

Glancing over at Daniel, Quincy instructed, "Daniel, come here. I've got a job for you." After whispering his plan of capturing Elisa for him, he nodded and left, as a malevolent smirk was left on Quincy's expression.

In the room behind them, only a few people didn't want to join this cruel celebration. As the melancholy violin and piano tune of Apologize by 'OneRepublic' began to play in the background, Nosepicker sighed as she realized there could be no reasoning with her insane mother. She glanced over at Daniel, hunched over and sitting on a bed, feeling sorry for him.

Daniel felt split between everything that's happened in the past couple of days. He finally thought he found the one woman who could understand him and accept him for what he is, in other words - his zing. But no, after Ericka said that she could never be with a monster, it was like she was saying that to his face, since he had vampire blood in him. He felt angry at himself and he doesn't know where to turn to now; to stay with his family and destroy the monsters who ruined his life, or to start over and live a new life with the monsters who accepted him.

 _ **I'm holding on a rope**_  
 _ **Got me ten feet off the ground**_

Meanwhile, not everyone was in the mood to celebrate. A conflicted Ericka sadly fixed at her gaze out the window, deeply thinking about what Dracula had said. Emotions rushed through her; guilt for breaking apart a loving family. Guilt for accidently offending Daniel like that, calling him a monster when she doesn't believe he's a monster. And now, she began to think that all monsters are not 'real' monsters anymore. But she was torn with either following her family legacy of helping the monsters.

 ** _I'm hearing what you say  
_** _ **But I just can't make a sound**_

"How could you do this to your own family!" Vlad scolded Dracula, after told of what happened between him and Elisa and his daughters.

"I... I don't know what came over me, Dad, but I zinged with Ericka!" Dracula protested, then his expression was filled with more pain than the recent events occurred. "If it makes you feel better, I got rejected by Ericka."

"Heh! You deserved it." Vlad scoffed, then he snarked something so hurtful, "What would Martha think of you now if she saw you like this?"

Hearing this, Dracula felt more broken then ever after hearing those chilling words from his father as he lowered his head shamefully.

"You disappoint me, Drac," Vlad took a deep breath and, shaking his head in such disappointment, he looked down at him firmly, "I don't consider you my son."

Dracula's face changed from sorrow to devastation. Those last words shot him in the heart, much worse than a stake. The door slammed on their way out, leaving him alone in his cabin. Dracula was miserable. He took off his cape, only to notice there was something in his neck. He plucked out the dart from the Atlantis ruins booby trap. It reminded him of his time with Ericka, but he didn't understand why he zinged with her and abandoned his wife like that.

 ** _They tell me that you mean it  
_** _ **Then you go and cut me down**_  
 _ **But wait**_

He felt the necklace in his pocket and withdrew it. Elisa's ruby heart glistened in the setting moon's light, as if reminding him of the pain he had caused upon his family. Dracula felt torn; he cared about Ericka, but she rejected his feelings. He loved Elisa, but all they did was fight and he wanted to spend his time with another woman. His actions alienated him from his family. It wasn't something they could forgive him for, now that he was all alone.

 ** _You tell me that your sorry  
_** _ **Didn't think I'd turn around**_  
 _ **And say**_

In her cabin that she shared with a dozing Johnny and a sleeping Dennis, Mavis sat on the floor with her back to the wall. Her legs curled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees. Tear-stricken over the events that occurred, Mavis felt like she had lost both of her parents in one night. Why did her father have to zing with a woman who wants to kill him? She remembered an old saying love makes you blind. It really did suit her father the most. But most of all, she blamed herself for this awful vacation. Melany was right. Anything Mavis tried to do to bring fun and joy could only end in trouble and misery, just like those shenanigans she had caused in her teenage years.

 ** _That it's too late to apologize  
_** _ **It's too late**_  
 _ **Said it's too late to apologize**_  
 _ **It's too late**_

In Lydia's cabin, a grim Elisa buried her face in her hands, sobbing softly, as she sat on the bed. She knew she should've have pitied or felt concern for a monster like Dracula. Her family had tried to warn her, but she didn't listen to them. All because of this... this so called zing. Elisa didn't understand why her mother believed in zing. It was a fairytale. It wasn't real. It was a curse. A zing was nothing but a curse to make her fall in love with a liar and monster. Perhaps it was for the best to divorce him, and leave him and the rest of the monsters behind. They didn't believe her about Ericka, so why should she call them friends. Why on earth did she so desperately want to become a vampire? She would be cursed as a manipulative bloodthirsty monster like him.

 _ **Said it's too late to apologize**_  
 _ **It's too late**_  
 _ **Said it's too late to apologize**_  
 _ **Yeaaaah!**_

Just as the song ends, Elisa suddenly didn't know why she thought of it but she remembered back to the night where she first told Dracula she was pregnant with Adrian.

* * *

 _It was about a year ago, the night right after Dennis and Melany's 5th birthday party. The couple sat on a balcony with lounge chairs, watching a sunrise and sharing a slice of the kids' birthday cake, although Dracula had to stay in the shadows to avoid the sun, he was convinced by his wife to share his first sunrise._

 _"Well honey, our family has gotten a lot bigger." Dracula chuckled, referring to Elisa's family had now accepted him and his side of the family had grown to accept humans._

 _"And it's getting even bigger," Elisa told him._

 _"What do you mean?" Dracula questioned, wanting to know what she meant by even bigger._

 _"Well... umm, here." Elisa then took Dracula's hand and gently placed it on her stomach._

 _"Wait, are you saying-" Dracula was wondering what she was doing, but then he looked at her face which was beaming a huge smile, making her glow beautifully in the teensy rays of the rising sun. Then he quickly caught on at what she was telling him. "No," he gasped with disbelief._

 _"Yes!"_

 _"No, no!"_

 _"Yes, yes!" Elisa confirmed, starting to cry tears of joy._

 _Then all of a sudden Dracula picked up Elisa and started spinning around before he embraced her, overjoyed by the news._ _"MY WIFE IS PREGNANT AGAIN!" he shouted with glee._

* * *

There was a hint of a smile on her face as she remembered that wonderful day. But those feelings dissipated after what happened. She knew there will be no more of those cherished moments. He never loved her. If he couldn't love her or his family, then there was nothing for them to have together. Dracula was a selfish liar, and a real monster. It was over. But how would she explain it all to her daughter. Getting up, Elisa walks to the couch bed only to discover that neither Melany nor Adrian was there.

"Lydia! Where are the kids?!" she bellowed.

There was a knock at the door. Elisa stormed over to open it, thinking it was that pathetic Dracula come to beg forgiveness or talk about signing a divorce paper. "Drac, I'm not in the mood for-" But she was greeted by tranquilizer dart shot in her neck. There was a goofy grin on Elisa's lips until she collapsed to the ground.

Her bellowing prompted the grumpy Lydia to emerge from her coffin, a sleep mask over her eyes and dark hair curls in her purple locks. Removing the sleep mask over her cold eyes, the Dark Baroness was about to make some harsh retort but she noticed her sister-n-law had disappeared. "She probably went out to go find them," she guessed.

As Lydia closed the coffin to go back to sleep, little did she know that Adrian had been crawling - on the wall to the ceiling. It was too early for his vampire abilities to show, even after turning five. He watched the door in confusion, pondering what to do about his mother's abduction.

* * *

Elsewhere in the bowels of the cruise, Melany flew like a bat out of the underworld, while in bat form. She knew she had to fix her broken family. The little bat remembered the deal she had made with Quincy Harker using the orb to grant her wish to save her family, but she wasn't so sure about trusting her father anymore, so she believed she could live with Quincy's family and become happier than ever. After finding the hidden bunkers where the Harker relatives occupied, having remembered where it was since her last visit, but to her surprise nobody was there. Melany began searching all over the bunker cabin for the orb hopefully, that's when she started going through Quincy's private drawer. She found the photograph of a very beautiful lady. The initials in the bottom left corner of the photograph M.H. The little girl realizes this was Mina Harker, her father's first love.

"Why does Quincy have an old picture of his mother?" Melany wondered thoughtfully. "I thought he hated her."

Suddenly, she thought she heard someone or something. Startled, Melany accidently dropped the photograph, breaking the frame and glass shattered on the floor. "Oh no!" Worried about Quincy getting angry about this, Melany bent down to clean up the mess. However, she noticed a secret letter hidden behind the picture frame. The letter had been dated back in late 19th century, and the initials M.H. imprinted on the right corner of the paper. Carefully, Melany picked up the letter and began reading it. Her blue eyes widened like saucers at what she discovered.

There came that strange sound she heard earlier, frightening her. It sounded like footsteps. She hid the letter in her pocket. Investigating, Melany halted in her tracks as she was startled to come running into a girl older than her with red curly hair and bright colored attire. It was Nosepicker.

"Where did you come from?" Melany asked.

"Go back! Get outta here before they find you!" Nosepicker warned her desperately.

"Why? I'm looking for the orb."

"Quincy has it, but he's going to use it to do something horrible to your mother!"

"My mom is here?" Melany gawked at the older girl. She couldn't understand why Quincy was using the orb to hurt her mother after how kind he had been to her and everything she had done for him. "But, why?"

"How should I know, kid?" Nosepicker groaned. "He said he needed your mother for something in their plan. Look, you can't stay here! You need to leave now!"

"But, I… Oomph!" Melany didn't give her answer for a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm snaked around her small body as she was torn away from the older girl, who was grabbed by the wrists forcibly by Charles.

The little girl whirled around and found herself face-to-face with a malevolent Celia Fortner-Harker; her mask of grandmotherly kindness was gone and a cruel, malicious scowl presented itself on her face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MOTHER?!" Melany yelled as she turned into a bat and flew right at the old woman to attack her.

Like lightning, Celia quickly grabbed her before she could get to her and the little bat was struggling in her grip. "You pathetically naïve child!" Celia chuckled as her voice was dripping with wickedness. "Do you honestly think you could take me down easily as you did with the Chupacabra? Don't worry, I'll deal with you and this disobedient brat later!" When the bat bit down on her hand, Celia cried out, but she threw Melany inside a bird's cage where she was to be kept prisoner for now. Celia decorated the cage with strings of wolfsbane and garlic flowers and a holy crucifix. The smell was so repulsing that Melany had to cover her nose, but she wasn't scared of the pretty holy cross.

Enraged, Nosepicker struggled to fight back and teach this horrid gypsy witch a lesson. Charles locked her in a chokehold, but thankfully he didn't suffocate her, nor did he want to do it to hurt a child.

When Melany was able to speak, she gazed up at the gypsy woman with disbelief and dread for her actions. "But, I had a deal with Quincy to use the orb to bring my parents back together..."

Seeing the small bat captured, Celia decided to cruelly expose her true colors as she proclaimed, "I don't care about what you want! All Quincy and I wish for is to rid the world of its disgusting creatures like _you_ , ever since Mina betrayed humanity for her own stupid, selfish needs!"

As the realization dawned on her, Melany felt the gears working in her brain like clockwork. "You... You tricked me!" she cried, shaking the bars of her cage attempting to escape, but the strong smelling garlic flowers kept her from trying to rebel. Its smell repulsed Melany to draw back.

However, Celia already had a comeback for her as she sneered coldly, "There's no one to blame but yourself!"

When those words came out, Melany lost all her fury and determination. For it was true, she had willingly allowed herself to be deceived by these people. She had just turned her back on her own father, believing the lies of his bad reputation to help these real monsters in their goal to destroy her family.

However, Nosepicker seethed at the gypsy, "You won't get away with this, you ugly crone!"

Sadistically calmly, Celia crouched down to face her eye level and said sadistically, "I'd watch your language if I were you." Turning to the middle-aged man, she ordered, "Take her back to her room! And make sure her mother knows what she's been doing."

Nodding, Charles carried Nosepicker back to her room until her mother will decide on her punishment.

* * *

Regaining consciousness after the tranquilizer's effect wore off, Elisa realized she had been placed in a chair beneath a spotlight, or rather a lamp. The two brothers that had kidnapped her snickered as soon as they left her there. Once she was alone, out of the shadows emerged Quincy Harker, gleefully content of her presence.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" Elisa demanded.

"Quincy Harker, at your service, my dear." He bowed gentlemanly to her. "I believe you know my grandson, Daniel."

This revelation shocked Elisa. If this stranger that stood before her was Daniel's grandfather, then that means he must be the son of the woman that left him to elope with Dracula two centuries ago.

"So, you're Mina's son!" Elisa gaped dumbfounded.

"I know the truth isn't always easy, especially with your family, Elisabeta Belmont!"

Elisa felt her stomach flip when she heard him say her full name. "How do you know my name?! Did Daniel tell you? Is he in on this? Tell me now!" she demanded, hurt and angry over Daniel's betrayal and involvement.

"Since you asked, I knew your father, Andrei Belmont, a while back long before you were born."

"You knew my father?"

"Not only do I know him - I _trained_ him to hunt monsters."

"What?" Elisa was baffled.

"Your family came from a long line of monsters hunters - the Belmonts' skills rivaled differently than Van Helsing or my family, but none was the best than your ancestor, Leon Belmont. Your grandparents instructed me to teach and train Andrei to follow in his footsteps. Andrei was an exemplary prized student." His face twisted in a scorn of hate. "But, he gave that all up when he met your mother."

"You're a liar!" Elisa retorted, believing everything he told her was a myth. "My Dad was never a monster hunter, I mean he's never been fond of monsters once, but he would have told me himself if he was!"

"Really, then I'm guessing this isn't your father?" Quincy reached for an old photo from a trunk chest and handed it to her.

When Elisa saw the photograph, she was completely horrified. The picture had a man in a large coat that looked like a younger version of her father standing next to his father, her grandfather, and Andrei had the same coat of arms symbol on his coat that Vlad and Lydia described on the monsters hunters that attacked them. So it was true, her father was a monster hunter, but why didn't he tell her. Elisa's whole world came crashing down on her, everything she thought she knew about the people she loved was a total lie. "That certainly explains why my Dad hated monsters," she whispered, upset over her father's secret. She felt like she didn't know him anymore.

Then Quincy thought this was the perfect time to make his offer, comfortingly he said, "Don't you see, Elisa, you can fulfill your family's legacy. Be rid of the pain that creature has caused you and the plagues these monsters brought to this world. Join us and you can accomplish the greatness your father failed to achieve." He withdrew the Vampire Killer weapon, holding it out in his hands for her to take it, hoping to seal the deal.

But as Elisa was considering it over, she immediately scowled at him, obviously realizing in her heart that this wasn't right. She smacked the Vampire Killer chain to the side, rejecting her family's legacy. "No! This is wrong! Even if what happened between me and Dracula, and knowing of my family's legacy. Those monsters are my friends and my family, they have done nothing to deserve anything harmful, except Dracula's rendezvous with your mother. I'm sorry, but I don't help jerks like you!" Standing up, Elisa turned and headed for the door to make her exit.

This answer very much angered Quincy, he'd hope she would have come to her senses, but it didn't. He knew he would have to enforce her to come to her senses. "You should have taken my offer."

On the wall, their silhouetted shadows loomed Quincy suddenly pounced inhumanly, launching forward right toward the startled Elisa, using the Vampire Killer chain to tie her up and, now back to seeing them in person, turned her back around to come face to face with him.

Elisa struggled to try and free herself, but the chain bounded her so tightly that she could barely move her form. "What are you gonna do? Kill me!" she grunted.

"If I did, you'd be of no use to me." Quincy's own set of fangs exposed as he smirked, which Elisa had noticed and frightened her. "You're going to help me destroy monsters."

An evil smile of satisfaction spread across his lips as he withdrew the orb from his inside coat pocket. Elisa was confused and scared at the same time, wondering whatever it was he had in mind for her.

"You wanted to be a vampire? Then you got it!" Quincy mocked sadistically. "But, there is an old saying; be careful what you wish for." His mind telepathically concentrated on what he wanted to use the orb's magic for.

Suddenly, he thrust the orb out in her direction and a haunting green essence began pouring out of the orb, slowly engulfing Elisa's figure from the bottom and traveling up her blue dress. Immediately, Elisa was struggling with the anguish of the pain her body endured.

"NOOOOO!" Elisa screamed in agony and horror as her form was gradually enveloped in the orb's magicked essence. "AAAAGHH!" The essence engulfed her, silencing her screams and she was forcibly sucked in as the surging twisted transformation increased.

Smiling manically, Quincy watched the transformation occur, uncaring and gleefully satisfied by her suffering and the start of her new purpose in life.

It didn't last long though as the transformation was finally complete. A gnarled white hand jerked out of the shadows, and the sharp talons gripped and clawed at the wall to make engravings. As the form of Elisa stood upward, the caring and beautiful human wife of Dracula was gone. In her place stood an inhuman, savage and hideous monster. With a years of repressed darker nature being released, the vampire version of Elisa had a twisted and demonic change in her appearance; her skin a chalk white, fingernails and toenails became long talons, her feet bare, her lips red as blood, her dark brown hair stuck out wildly like Medusa's snakes, and her blue dress had changed to a flowing white gown.

Her eyes flashed open to reveal her eyeballs a red menacing color, but the only difference were the teeth, not only did Elisa grow sharp canines but all of her teeth had turned into fangs. "RAAAAAAWWWWWRRRR" Elisa roared a feral and bloody-curdling roar for the first time, longing for the taste of blood and vengeance. And thou beauty has become the beast.


	17. Dance Party of Doom

**_I apologize for taking a while to write this chapter. In case you are wondering, the engine room scene I got from artofhoteltransylvania3 the same site where I used the Machu Picchu scene in my story._** _**Thank you for your patience.** **Happy Thanksgiving:)**_

* * *

Alone and helpless, Melany could do nothing but sit in her prison. "How could I have let them trick me?" she sighed miserably. "I thought they would help me. I'm so weak," she muttered, thinking back to Bela's words a year ago and believed she truly is a weak little girl, able to fall for deception so easily. She hugged her legs bringing them up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. How could Melany not have seen the deception of those horrid Harker people sooner? All she wanted was to bring her parents back together. But perhaps in doing so, she had been too eager to retrieve the orb without asking questions. And those last selfish words she bellowed at her father and sister, it filled Melany with remorse. She buried her face in her arms and knees, weeping softly.

Suddenly, the door banged open and someone rushed in.

"Who's there?" Melany cried, startled.

"Shh! It's me."

To Melany's surprise, she recognized the face of Nixie, the aqua-haired mermaid, except she had no tail and had grown human legs. The little vampire smiled, glad that someone was here to come rescue her. "How did you... what are you...?"

"Some of them dolphins and I have been following the boat ever since it left the volcano. Although I'm gonna be in trouble for swimming too far from home, but its worth it," Nixie explained. "Besides, I've got telepathy, so I sensed you were in trouble. Quick! I have to get you out of here!" Nixie worked quickly to use the water from a nearby sink to float delicately in the air as soon as the water reached the cage, Nixie made strange hand gestures transforming the water into solid ice, engulfing the bars of the bird cage with ice. Tightening her hands into fists, Nixie seemed to telepathically crack the ice, shattering the cage along with it.

Melany was free at last. But this was no time to celebrate. Nixie gripped her wrist and dragged her out into the corridor of the ship's crew quarters. As both girls dashed through the hall, they heard voices close by. The girls threw open another door and hid themselves as a few fish employees walked by. Once the footsteps had died down, the two girls sighed in relief, until they turned around and realized where they are.

The girls had accidently located another corridor that took them down a stairs cross section, leading to a catwalk where they entered the ship's gigantic engine room. Their eyes enlarged to the size of saucers at the immense size of the ship's gears and section pipes. Dark, gloomy, and with very little light seeping from the overhead bulbs. Flames crackling and sizzling to generate engines by the pistons. Plumes of dark gray smoke and vapor seeping around the enormous clogs, curling and twisting like fog. The large gears moving and straining against the immense weight.

"Wooaah," the two girls awed.

"Intruders!" a voice bellowed from above them.

The two little girls looked up and to their horror, a fish man security guard had spotted them, aiming a flashlight at them. And who should come out of the shadows to join the guard was Celia, after she heard the alarm sounded.

Upon noticing Melany standing beside the little girl, a baffled Celia demanded, "Who let her escape?!" She remembered Levon and Harper were supposed to be left to guard her, aiming a death squint at these two bumbling idiots, both whom smiled sheepishly.

"We'll get her, ma'am," Harper assured her, but Celia hauled him and Levon by their shirt collars, flung them to the side.

"You're both too stupid to do anything right!" the gypsy witch scolded them. "I'll get them myself!"

"Run for it!" Nixie shouted, as both she and the little vampire ran down the walkway.

Nixie and Melany were running for their lives trying to escape from an enraged Celia, her appearance more like a real ugly witch than an ordinary human gypsy. Nixie was trying her best, still wasn't used to her human legs yet.

The two girls found a ladder and started to climb up. Sounds of bellowing and racing footsteps of security and the gypsy witch echoed far behind them. The girls climbed up the ladder bars as quickly as possible and found themselves on another catwalk. They took off, their ears caught the noises of those evil creatures catching up at a distance. Maybe it was the girls' shadows silhouetted on the wall, or the security cameras focused on their every movement.

Nixie felt her knees weaken from exhaustion. Thinking fast, Melany changed into a bat and allowed Nixie to grab her feet and waist so she could carry her. Melany flew as quickly as she could through the air, her wings flapping throughout the humid deck, making her way down the catwalk, flying as fast as she could while still flapping her wings, zigzagging everywhere in and out of the giant clock-like gears, searching for a way out.

They were almost out of the engine room, but up ahead, the two girls halted at a dead end and overlooking a smoky chasm. It got much worse when they realized Sonya had cornered them.

"You have nowhere to run, little rabbits. So you might as well just give up now!" Celia sneered, menacingly approaching her helpless victims.

The girls didn't know what to do. They were trapped, until Melany remembered that she was a vampire and she had powers. Using her clairvoyance helped her find an open vent that lead to the outside deck, her face lighting up.

"Hold on!" She bravely told Nixie as she changed into a bat and picked her up by the wrists, flying over the railing to escape.

But Celia didn't want to give up that easily. "You monsters are not getting away from me!" she yelled as she leaped off the edge and grasping onto Nixie's legs.

Melany was struggling her hold on Nixie, while Celia was trying to pull them down back on the catwalk. It seemed like they weren't going to make it. However, due to Nixie's still wet legs, Celia was losing her grip and pretty soon, she released a bloodcurdling scream as the gypsy witch fell to her demise and was crushed from the grinding gears of the ships engine, off screen.

Luckily, Melany and Nixie flew away that prevented them witnessing Celia's death. Even if that elderly gypsy lady was evil, Melany thought she didn't deserve that kind of fate. Dive bombing to the chasm away from the gears and still carrying Nixie, the little vampire shoved themselves inside the ventilation shaft, making their way out of the engine room and into the open air.

However, they shot out of the pipe like rockets and landed in the water over the railing, creating a huge splash. Melany immediately swam up to the surface, gasping for air. Nixie joined her soon afterward. The Legacy itself stood remaining outside the city of Atlantis as the sun came up.

"Whew! That was close," Melany sighed in deep relief.

"I hope we never go through that again when we grow up," Nixie joked, but this wasn't the time for jokes when she noticed the little vampire's melancholy frown.

"So, what do we do?" Melany asked sadly. "My mom is in trouble, Quincy is going to destroy my family, and I won't be able to convince anybody there's danger."

"We'll need to find my family," Nixie assured. "We sort of hold a grudge against Van Helsing for trying to wipe out my people, so maybe they can help us."

"Yeah, sure." Melany sighed, wishing she had never gotten involved with those horrid people who deceived her.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." Nixie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly. "Now, come with me." Taking her arm, the little mermaid took her vampire friend back under water and swam at such incredible speed to find her family.

* * *

Quincy Harker was in his private chambers where he discovered the frame of the his late mother's photograph was destroyed. While he was cleaning up the mess and trying to deduce who could have done this, Harper and Levon suddenly entered the room.

"Excuse us, sir?" Harper knocked on the open door to get the attention.

"What is it?" Quincy bluntly responded. "I'm quite busy." Then he saw that the two men had equally saddened or worried expressions on their faces and Quincy was curious to this strange behavior. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"The little vampire girl... she uh... escaped," Levon informed his boss, who didn't look quite happy to hear that.

"ESCAPED?! HOW?!" Quincy bared his fangs, a crimson red hue lit up in his eyes.

"We know another little girl helped her escape, but we don't know who she is," Levon explained.

"There's more, boss. Your wife tried to stop them, but..." The Harper revealed from his pocket Celia's necklace. "Something must of happened when she fell off the ledge and was... crushed by the gears." Harper handed the necklace to Quincy.

Quincy grew devastated upon hearing the news about his wife's death. His eyes drifted over the moon-shaped necklace his beloved Celia always wore, his hand trembling as he tried his best to withhold the tears that stung his eyes. The hand curled up into a ball, the fist shaking violently.

"You alright, sir?" Harper asked, slightly concerned.

Suddenly, Quincy turned to the two men, making a serious dense expression that beheld gleaming red eyes, rasping, "Get Van Helsing, we're executing the plan NOW!" he bellowed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cruise ship passengers had awaken early this night. They were preparing for a big party in Atlantis, though none the wiser of the dramatic events that occurred in the lower deck.

In the Stein family cabin, the golems were prepping themselves up for the big night.

Eunice was nearly ready for the party too. She put on her dress and then, forgetting what had happened, asked Frank to zip up her dress. "Frank, can you zip me up? We're gonna be late," she asked her husband to zipper up the back of her dress. When she turned around, she noticed Frank with lobster claws he had attached to in place of his missing hands. "Where did you get those?" she demanded, startled.

Frank froze, he couldn't tell his wife that he had been gambling, despite her strict warning. "Uh, see... I guess... I-I-I-I lost my hands... Not gambling! I got these from the seafood buffet. Look at this." Amusingly, Frank made clickity-clackety sounds with them. "I kind of like them. I like them."

"Wow! I got the exact same claws." Hank held up his arms to reveal he also had lobster claws in the place of his missing hands. "Check it out, Dad! We match!"

"I told you boys not to gamble, and look what happened!" Eunice screeched, she was so mad at her husband and son for disobeying her. Calming down, she got on her knees to straighten up Evan's bowtie.

"Mom, have you seen Melany anywhere?" Evan asked worriedly.

"I'm sure her mother's getting her ready, don't worry," Eunice calmly assured him.

After the entire colony of monster and human guests finished making themselves look fancy by wearing light rings around their heads, necks, ears, arms, wrists, and hands, everyone walked excitedly through a water tunnel, where the angular fish guided them with their lights to the party. However, the only monster not enthusiastic about the party was the heartbroken and devastated Dracula.

"Let's get this party started right!" Murray cheered.

"Mr. Belmont, have you seen Elisa, the kids, or rather the werewolves?" Polly asked the older man, as she helped her husband guide her family through the tunnel. She hadn't seen her best friend since they first came to Atlantis yesterday and she began to feel worried.

"No, as a matter of fact, I haven't seen either of them." Andrei shook his head, equally concerned. "Perhaps... I was too harsh on her in Peru." He thought back to the last time their conversation transformed into a falling out over Elisa's rash decision to become a vampire and her distrust against the captain, regretting his poor choice of words.

"Oh, I'm sure they're alright," Monica assured them. "Elisa is probably giving the kids a bath and getting them dressed in cute fancy attire."

As the over-anxious crowd rushed to the party, everyone halted up on a balcony overlooking the ocean at the lower back side of the island of Atlantis.

"I thought they said the party was this way," Eunice said, wondering if they made a wrong turn.

All of the monsters and humans had come to the same place. It was clear that the party wasn't ready yet, and some of them began to grumble, confused about where they were supposed to go.

Suddenly, a muffled musical rhythm was heard.

"What is that?" Andrei asked, his ears catching the muffled noises.

Everybody else heard a deep muffled rhythm coming from underwater. Lights started to flicker. All of a sudden, a huge dance floor rose up from the ocean, complete with a Atlantian DJ playing party music from a clamshell DJ booth, making Johnny enthusiastic about a DJ at a party. Then a bridge rose up from the sea that connected the balcony and the dance floor.

Ecstatic, the monsters and humans rushed over it to reach the dance floor and started to dance. Some of them had blown Blobby and Wendy up like balloons and began playfully tossing them in the air like two inflatable ball balloons. 'Wheee!" squealed Wendy. Polly had taken out her iPhone to record the celebration on video as a memory of the occasion.

Dracula stood in the center of the dance floor, dancing by himself sadly, still miserable over his falling out with his father, wife and daughter. Happy monsters and humans moved and grooved to the music around him, but he didn't care as if nobody wanted to comfort or console him, acting like he deserved to be lonely. He didn't know that Mavis was watching him, unsure what to do about the news that he had zinged with someone other than Elisa. She barely paid attention to Johnny, Dennis and Winnie, all whom were dancing next to her.

"I can't believe my dad zinged with someone who's trying to kill him," Mavis said.

"Yep, the zing makes you do crazy things," Johnny replied as he boogied.

"Really, Johnny?" Mavis shook her head in disbelief.

Johnny nudged her to accept her dad and her mom. "What's most important to understand is that love is an infinite enigma that is beyond our understanding," Johnny explained while he calmly break-dancing to the music, swaying his arms in a gentle rhythmic gesture. "You and I were two halves a world apart, just like Drac and Ellie. But then we followed the strands of destiny and were brought together, and our halves made a one whole."

"But what if she and he-" Mavis asked, wondering over her parents' situation.

"You must release all the negativity and look within," Johnny advised her. "Your bond is unbreakable."

Mavis thought deeply over what her husband told her. She looked at her father, then back at Johnny. The wise words of her stepmother back from the prickly monsters' wedding ringing in her ears and the realization lit up her face. "You're right, honey. Wow, thanks." Mavis smiled, before she hurried to talk to her father.

"Whoa, you sounded pretty smart, Dad," Dennis complimented his father, impressed.

"Oh, _that_? It was the philosophy of Sifu Sing from my favorite TV show when I was a kid, _Kung Fu Shaolin Monk Master._ " Johnny smiled. "Anyway, let's get back to dancing!"

"Cool!" Dennis cheered, and he continued dancing with Winnie beside him.

"I thought your mother and I told you never to watch that show again!" Mike scolded to his son from behind a crowd member.

"Darn it!" Johnny shot his father a disappointed glare.

Mavis passed her way through the crowd members until she made it to the melancholy Dracula. "Dad, you have to talk to Mom."

At first, Dracula had shut off all sound around him while feeling sorry for himself. But then, he heard his daughter's voice and he registered what she just said. "What?" he asked, turning around in surprise.

"I know," Mavis admitted. "I know what I said before, but maybe I overreacted a teeeeeensy bit. It's just the thought of losing you..."

"What?" Dracula asked baffled. "What are you talking about, losing me?"

Mavis blurted out what she had been thinking ever since she learned about her dad and Ericka, then her parents' martial problems. "Well, you and Mom are getting divorced, and obviously, after you get married to Ericka, you're gonna live on the ship and travel around the world-"

Smiling, Dracula butted in to reassure his former paranoid daughter. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down! Mavis, there are two, no three, things I can promise you. One: Nothing can ever take me away from you and all my family. Two: I will never live on a boat," he said those last words in disgust at the idea of living on a boat forever disturbed him. "Three: Ellie and I are not getting a divorce, because I love her with all my heart," he added with true sincerity and honesty.

Sighing in relief, there was something else that Mavis wanted to get off her chest as she confessed, "And I was hesitant about Elisa's choice of becoming like us, a vampire, cause I always pictured you and Mom together for an eternity," she smiled, "but if anyone else deserves a long life with you, its Elisa."

"You're right," Dracula agreed, then he felt deeply remorseful for blowing up at her in the ruins. "And I hope you will forgive me for my selfish behavior yesterday."

Hearing those words, Mavis burst into a relieved smile. "Oh, Dad!"

Then, Dracula gave her a big hug to which Mavis returned with equal affection. "You, Melany and Adrian are my cute little tarantulas," he said, holding her tight. "How can I ever leave you?"

Mavis smiled, but broke the hug between her and Dracula, turning serious again. "Now, seriously, go talk to her," she instructed.

"I can't," Dracula replied sadly. "You heard what she said, she could never be with someone like me."

"No, Dad. You're just a half, and you have to follow your destiny to find an infinite whole," Mavis advised, imitating Johnny swaying her arms in a gentle rhythmic gesture. It sounded so good when Johnny had said it as she placed her hands together as if locked in a prayer.

But Dracula just looked confused at her hand gestures. "You sound like Johnny," he said flatly.

"The point is you can't deny a zing," Mavis told him, now trying to explain it in her own way. "Human, monster, unicorn, it doesn't matter." Then she soothingly spoke in Elisa's words, "Nobody should ever come between you and mom, no matter how bad things get. You and mom will find a way to conquer it together. So go to her. Now!"

Dracula was blown away at how amazing his daughter had turned out, especially when she reminisced Elisa's words during the prickly monsters' wedding. She sounded just like her stepmother and it made his heart soar with pride. "Okay, I'm on it," he said, and then hurried away to find Elisa.

Suddenly, no sooner he had taken those few steps that the lights went out and the music stopped. Dracula paused, Mavis was confused, and the crowd on the dance floor looked around, baffled. It appears this party was just about over.


	18. Holiday of Hell

After the lights had gone out and the music stopped, the crowd looked around baffled. From the DJ booth, the Atlantean DJ scolded, "Hey man, you're not allowed up here. The DJ booth is..." he was silenced after a scream and a thud.

When the lights came back on, Van Helsing's creepy face was projected on large screens. The monsters and humans shuddered in fear. Polly almost dropped her smartphone, but kept holding it to continue recording this strange turn of events. Tinkles began to bark furiously upon recognizing Van Helsing's scent, but Dennis and Winnie struggled to keep him quiet so he wouldn't give himself away.

"Who is this?" Dracula asked.

Over the loudspeaker and screen displays, Van Helsing responded directly to the vampire, "I know you recognize me: your greatest rival!"

But Dracula ignorantly believed he was somebody else. "Oh, right. You owned the Holiday Day Inn down by the airport."

Abraham grumbled, but got straight to the point, "No, it is I... Abraham Van Helsing!"

"Van Helsing?!" Dracula gasped, now that he recognized that name. "After all these years... you look awful."

"Always with the quick insults, huh?" Abraham produced the device for all to see. "Well, this will shut you up, and all monsters!"

Dracula recognized it, but he shrugged as he wasn't concerned since he believed it belonged to the captain. "Oh, that's just Ericka's family heirloom thingy."

Then speak of the devil, a saddened Ericka appeared out from her hiding place, followed by Corbin beside her.

Van Helsing laughed at the vampire's naivety. "Good one, Ericka," he complimented her for her lying.

When he saw her, Dracula was confused how Van Helsing and Ericka know each other. "Ericka?" he asked. But he scowled upon recognizing the rival over his wife's love. "CORBIN!" he snarled.

"Surprised to see me again, eh Count?" Corbin chuckled sadistically.

"You fool!" Van Helsing crowed. "Not only is she the ship's captain, but she also happens to be..." he paused, chuckling excitedly as he turned to Ericka so she could confess her true intentions, "Wait, you tell him." He eyed a sly grin at Corbin, who nodded.

A brokenhearted Ericka could barely look into Dracula's eyes as she revealed out loud for all to hear, "I'm his great-granddaughter. I'm... Ericka Van Helsing."

"And I'm her cousin, which makes me Van Helsing's great-grandson!" Corbin boasted with pride and arrogance. "I guess you could say the hatred of monsters runs in the family."

Mavis gasped, then glared angrily at the captain who had tried to hurt her father and who was to blame for tearing her family apart. "I knew there was something wrong with her!" she whispered, her suspicions were correct.

"But..." Dracula objected, feeling his heart break, horrified and devastated over the fact this female captain he loved, or so he once believed he had, betrayed him by her conspiracy with the people who despised him.

"I... see what happened... I..." Ericka tried to explain, but Lydia didn't allow her to explain.

"TREACEHOURS SNAKE!" Lydia snarled, as she shot up an accusing sharp finger at the stunned captain and her purple hair went up in flames as she growled.

Deep within the crowd, the Belmont family and some of the members of the Drac Pack bowed their heads or slumped their shoulders in shame. The guilt weighing heavily on their hearts as their eyes lit up once they realized the only person who knew Ericka cannot be trusted was right all along - Elisa. They admitted their faults for not believing her.

"Oh, God!" Andrei became emotionally sorrow. "That means..."

"Ellie was right," Polly figured it out, still recording, distressed.

Monica clasped a hand to her mouth, appalled. "Oh no, I should've listened to her."

"You didn't believe her?!" Eunice accused the others angrily.

"You didn't believe her either, honey," Frank retorted.

Then Corbin fixed his gaze at the bewildered vampire. "You know, after I left that night from your hotel a year ago, I decided to do a little investigation on your marriage with Elisa," then he jeered maniacally as he revealed his triumphant discovery, "And it turns out... you two weren't _legally_ married in the first place!"

Gasps of shock erupted from the audience.

But Dracula was angry and offended that Corbin would make ridiculous accusations of his marriage not being legal. "How dare you say such things! Of course my marriage to Elisa is real! We signed the papers and everything!"

"Actually those marriage papers were forged by Nicholas," Corbin revealed, "he did it out of fear and mistrust." Dracula was affected by the petrifying truth. Corbin took the opportunity to publicly ridicule his rival's mishaps, announcing, "By the way, I congratulate you at how easily you ruined your own life. You just destroyed your own marriage, and you helped my cousin to steal the very item we needed to destroy monsterkind. We have to thank you for that."

Fuming, Dracula opened his mouth to make a comeback, but he had now way to retaliate. He knew Corbin was right. He felt hopeless in the eyes of his daughter as she fixed a disappointed frown at him. "I... I-I..." he choked.

"Enough!" a harsh British male's voice cut the drama short.

Startled, the audience looked around wondering who else is going to make an unexpected appearance to make threats or expose more devastating secrets. Out of the floor, two more clamshells had risen up from the ground surrounded by mist. The clamshells flew open and several more familiar or unfamiliar faces glowered down at the audience. Levon, Harper and Kitty shared the same second clamshell, and the third clamshell carried Quincy Harker and Charles.

"Mrs. Cartwright?!" Mavis gaped, recognizing the older monster-hating neighbor on her own projectile screen. "You look awful," she noticed how much the woman had aged.

"Hey, I've had a stressful life!" Kitty grumbled snidely, producing her own comeback. "It's not like you're a total prize either, little missy!"

"Does anybody else remember me either?" Levon objected, sharing the same clamshell with Kitty and Harper.

"I'm sure they do, you idiot!" Harper roughly elbowed him in the arm.

Quincy's malicious expression filled up his own projectile screen. "Good evening, Count Dracula," he crooned. "So good to meet you at last."

"Uhh... should I know you?" Dracula questioned the stranger, although his eyes were familiar.

"True we've never met, but I've practically known you my whole life after what you did to my mother."

"What? Who's you're mother?"

Quincy rolled his eyes at the vampire's cluelessness. "Does the name Mina Harker ring a bell?"

Dracula's face was full of shock. This elderly man before him on screen was the offspring of his first love who abandoned her family in attempt to elope with him. "YOUR MINA'S SON?!" he choked. "I should've noticed you had her eyes."

"Oh no..." Andrei's face paled, staring at the projectile screen in horror.

Quincy's sharp vampire hearing caught the voice, his eyes looming down at an old acquaintance. "Andrei! My faithful old student, it's been too long."

Charles' piercing eyes glared down at Andrei with the most scorning hate at his former friend. "Hello, old friend. How long has it been since I last saw you? Oh, yes. Since you ran off to get married!"

"Am I missing something here?" Monica questioned her step-husband with a raised eyebrow, but he looked too ashamed to answer.

Quincy took delight in seeing the shame upon Andrei's face. "You never told them, did you?"

"Never told what?" Dracula's eyes narrowed suspiciously at his human father-in-law.

"You didn't recognize the family name when you illegally married his daughter?" Quincy chuckled, he was enjoying every moment of humiliating his former friend. "Andrei came from a long line of monster hunters and I was instructed to train him to carry on Leon Belmont's legacy." He openly announced the name for all to hear.

After hearing all of that from Quincy's son, suddenly everything came together in the vampire's brain. Dracula remembered why his wife's maiden name Belmont sounded so familiar, but truthfully had forgotten about Leon Belmont over the years. He remembered Leon and all those times he tried to hunt him down with that deadly Vampire Killer. In fact, staring at Andrei now, he practically, yet slightly, resembled his ancestor Leon.

This infuriated the vampire so much that he couldn't help believing that his human father-in-law was a part of these scoundrels' scheme. "YOU!" Dracula accused as he came up to Andrei and gripped on his shirt, his eyes blazing red with rage. "WERE YOU IN ON THIS?! WAS THIS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG?!"

"No... Wait... I left that life a long time ago after I met Rosette!" Andrei retorted in defense, trying to explain himself. "She showed me there is more to life than hunting monsters! She made me realize that I can choose my own path than follow my family's legacy!"

Scoffing, Dracula rolled his eyes at his father-in-law's pathetic explanation, but before he could say anything else a familiar male voice stopped him.

"He wasn't part of this," Daniel interrupted, sadly appearing out from his hiding place alongside his two siblings, "I am."

All of a sudden, there was an enormous gasp of shock and disbelief. The monsters and humans couldn't believe it. "Daniel is working with the enemy!" someone in the crowd accused.

Especially Dracula, hurt and betrayed, he believed that he was doing good trying to befriend him to amend the wrongs he did to Mina and her family. "But... you..." he choked. He thought back to how he first met him; rescuing Adrian from the chandelier but it was too easy. Dracula's expression darkened as the rage surged within him. "It was you who almost killed my son with the chandelier!"

"Drac, I can explain..." Daniel tried to explain himself, but the boos and jeers were thrown in his and Ericka's direction as the audience glared up at them hatefully.

"LIARS!"

"HOME WRECKERS!"

"TRAITORS!"

"Monster cruise? What a ripoff!"

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Mavis hollered amongst the crowd.

"ENOOOUUGH!" Quincy bellowed horrendously, exposing his fangs and blazing red eyes, silencing the audience before they could start their own angry mob and the audience grew terrified by his snarling. "I'm sure you're all wondering why the descendants of Dracula's old girlfriend wants to kill you," he announced. "Not only did my mother turn her back on her family to elope with him, and his vampiric blood running through our veins, but for all the lives he's destroyed... including now."

"That's not true!" Dracula objected defensively, he didn't want anybody to believe he would hurt people or monsters. "I haven't destroyed anybody's life in this present time!"

Suddenly upon noticing somebody approaching the crowd at the bridge, Quincy's behavior became chillingly calm as he smiled contently. "Oh, really? That's not what your wife told me."

He gestured out to the bridge where hundreds of faces glanced over their shoulders to see a dark shadowed figure of a woman gliding gracefully towards the mixed crowd of monsters and humans, her head bowed down as her bangs shielded her eyes. As she came closer, everyone recognized that chocolate brown hair that it was Elisa, wearing a flowing white dress. Everyone parted to the sides and watched warily as the woman approached them, for something about her walk seemed off to them.

Immediately, Dracula recognized the woman as Elisa and he quickly rushed forward to her. "Elisa, beloved! I was so worried-Ack!" Before he could embrace her, she instantly grabbed his neck, cutting him off and choking on his Adam's apple. To his surprise, Dracula found himself rising off the floor without his powers, shocked at her enhanced strength. The crowd grew startled by Elisa's actions, realizing at once something was very wrong.

As Elisa lifted her head up to reveal her face in the spotlight, Dracula felt his heart grow as cold as ice, and heard the horrified cries of the audience, as they stared at the features of Elisa Belmont, yet how changed. Her endearing kindness was turned to heartless cruelty. The face a chalk white, eyes spitting an unholy red shade almost familiar to how normal vampires roar but very different, and her fangs barred from her ruby lips, growling like a wolf over a kill.

Everyone shuddered in horror. Though no one saw it, even Vlad and Lydia's nerves of steel had failed. Polly, gaping at the foul thing that used to be her friend, let her camera fall, heartbroken to see her best friend lost forever. If Monica hadn't caught Andrei, he would have fainted dead away, although Ben succeeded when he fainted. The Drac Pack and Mavis's friends stared at this creature who had taken the shape of their beloved and closest friend while imaginary icy claws gripped at their hearts filled with fear. There was terror in the eyes of the Loughran family as they advanced further away, praying this monster wouldn't dare lay a tooth or claw on either of them. The scared Johnny hid behind Mavis, looking just as devastated as her friends and family were to discover her beautiful stepmother had become a hideous step-monster. The frightened Tinkles seemed to shrink down whimpering. Dennis, Winnie and Evan huddled closer together, shaking fearfully.

There came a groan of shock as Corbin's eyes widened to saucers for he quivered as the fate of his object of obsession had become a bloodthirsty beast. Levon leapt into Harper's arms in Scooby-Doo style. Kitty Cartwright screamed in fright. Even Charles' iron nerves seemed to break as he stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

However, Van Helsing looked quite annoyed as he muttered, "Oh great, another Bloofer Lady."

As for Ericka and Daniel, never had they seen such malice in their lives, for they felt fear grasp at their hearts. They glanced over at one another, and they knew they had been thinking the same thing. The blame on this tragic downfall of that poor woman was theirs alone.

"E-Ellie?" Dracula choked, for the first time in his undead life felt terror.

Then she callously threw him across the stadium, making him hit one of the column beams and the impact created a big crack behind him. She was strong, possibly stronger than him.

Moaning, Dracula recovered and managed to get back on his feet. He was horrified to see that this foul thing was his wife. "Ellie, what are you doing?!" he gasped in disbelief.

Over the loudspeaker, Quincy cackled triumphantly as he knew at once he had the upper hand against the vampire. "She's not your wife anymore! She's doing what her family should have been doing years ago!"

And then, Elisa roared the blood curdling cry no one had ever heard, despite its similarity to how regular vampires roar, creating a fearsome face that scared the audience in the stadium as they screamed in response.

"WHAT HAVE _YOU_ DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Andrei roared furiously, jumping to the wrong conclusion that Dracula was to blame for her transformation.

"I didn't do anything!" Dracula objected.

"Yes, you _did_." Quincy crooned, the tone of his voice was bone chilling as he knew the vampire was partly to blame for Elisa's downfall.

Van Helsing didn't want to wait around any longer. "Now that we're all caught up, let's get back to the dying. Behold! The key to the demise of monsters." He opened the device, which was a canister, and took out a few sheets of musical notes. He cracked his fingers and read what's in the sheet. "Let's see here." Van Helsing began to play the keyboard. "Listen to the melody of your destruction!" he announced as he turned up the volume of the beat.

The sound of the music may be catchy, but there was something very wrong about it. It's sinister melody traveled underwater to where the Kraken was sleeping in his bed. He heard the beat and as he woke up, he became hypnotized. His eyes began to glow a menacing yellow, transforming from a benign jazzy lounge singer into a murderous evil creature. Slowly and dramatically, the Kraken rose up behind the villains, including the concerned Ericka and Daniel.

Kelsey smiled when she saw the same happy-go-lucky Kraken who welcomed them earlier. "Hey, look! It's the Krak…" Until she frowned when she realized the Kraken was no so friendly anymore.

The Kraken's giant shadow fell over the audience of humans and monsters as they looked up in horror.

As soon as the Kraken emerged from the ocean, Quincy announced sadistically to his victims, "Welcome to the Holiday of Hell!" He knew the real party was just beginning.

Van Helsing continued on to being playing on the keyboard and the Kraken bellowed a blood-curdling roar.

"Everybody out, now!" Dracula ordered.

The monsters and humans raced out to the bridge to escape, but the Kraken started to go berserk as he destroyed the bridge with his tentacle. Frank, who was in front, used his immense size to stop the crowd from running when they reached a dead end.

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Quincy's voice cackled over the loudspeaker.

"We're trapped! Everybody back!" Frank yelled.

The monsters and the humans raced back to the stadium as they kept running to avoid the massive tentacles. But there was another obstacle everyone needed to avoid; the newly feral vampire Elisa. Rushing forward, Elisa struck a telekinetic blow to impact against the crowd, sending them flying back, tumbling into others in the process and allow the Kraken to finish them off.

Lydia lunged forward to use her magic staff, glowing a fiery red color, and attack the feral vampiress, but the sprinting white figure snatched the staff away, leaving the Dark Baroness astonished at how anyone could swipe her possessive scepter so fast, until a punch to the face threw her several feet back. Using her knee, Elisa broke the staff in two, its magic destroyed. Turning her attention back to Lydia, Elisa pounced forward on her kill, but Vlad fearlessly struck her back down when a heavy red mist shot out of his snarled hand, then he helped his daughter escape before the feral vampire had her chance.

Griffin watched the tentacle fall towards him, frozen in shock. Murray grabbed his invisible hand to save him. Even though the mummy was slow to run for his life due to his weight, but Johnny's brothers launched over to grab the mummy and the invisible man to save them from getting smashed.

Gene used his wheelchair to race around the stadium, lifting several passengers, mostly the frightened children, on him and his wheelchair to give them a free ride of escape from the tentacles and the feral vampiress; Dennis's cousins, Melany's cousins, Polly's kids, the cowardly Klaus and the chubby Pedro landed in his arms, screaming like a pair of little girls. "Hang on, kiddies!" Gene shouted. Diane was clucking cowardly as she clutched on to Gene's bald head and hung on for dear life.

Daniel and Ericka were horrified by the destruction the Kraken and Elisa brought upon the monsters and humans as the villains chortled sadistically at their suffering like it was an amusement theater. Dennis and Winnie tried to run, but a tentacle grabbed them and they screamed. Luckily, Tinkles bit down on the tentacle with his teeth, forcing the Kraken to release the children, who smiled gratefully at the puppy. When the Kraken hammered another tentacle down on the stadium, Hank and Evan were launched in the air like rockets, screaming.

"MY BABIES!" Eunice screamed.

Like a football player, Frank courageously rushed forward and slides across the dance floor until he was within meters of his children's landing area. Hank and Evan landed safely in his arms as the impact made Frank fall to the ground.

The Belmont family, Mike, Linda, and Johnny's siblings ran for their lives, but Elisa came out of nowhere to block their path. Licking her lips hungrily, she was quite thirsty for blood and she had target set on these miserable humans. The humans shuddered at the thought of becoming her meal, but Andrei tried desperately to reason with her.

"Elisa, please!" the poor father begged for his daughter to come to her senses. "Listen to me, this isn't who you are! You don't want to hurt us! We're your family!" Andrei extended out a pleading hand for her, hoping she would take it.

But it wasn't enough to make Elisa realize the error of her actions, so she grasped her father's arm and pulled Andrei toward her, her mouth open wide enough to expose those deadly teeth and attempted to bite his neck. Someone threw a rock at her head, distracting her from making a fatal mistake and allowing the humans to run away. Whirling her form around, Elisa realized it was Polly who was the culprit.

"C'mon, Ellie! I know you're in there somewhere!" the curly blonde woman shouted, pleading anxiously as the tears burned in her eyes. "I know you'd never go this far to hurt people!"

"RRRRAAAGH!" Elisa roared in response, then used her claws to smack her best friend across the face, sending her flying until her body collided into Kitsune.

The monsters and humans raced around the stadium in random directions trying to avoid the tentacles and the bloodthirsty creature that wasn't Elisa, but the tentacles dug deep holes, and it made everyone trapped helplessly on several remaining platforms. Meanwhile, Wendy and her little brother and their blob puppy were in serious danger of being crushed. Just then, Blobby heroically rushed in and caught his two children and their puppy on time, barely missing a swinging tentacle over their heads.

Dracula watched the whole thing, horrified. The monsters and humans couldn't escape, and his precious Elisa had become what he feared would happen. He couldn't stand by any longer and watch them all suffer. He had to stop these madmen, once and for all. "This has to stop now!" he flew toward Van Helsing and the others.

"Drac, no!" Johnny tried to warn him, but he was too late.

The Kraken grabbed Dracula in midair. He squeezed the vampire tightly with a giant tentacle. Dracula struggled to break free, changing into a bat to fly away - anything - but the Kraken caught him again and his hold on the vampire was too strong.

"Ahhh!" Dracula screamed in pain.

"Dad!" Mavis heard his cry and saw that he was captured. She leapt forward to attack the real monsters trying to kill her father, but another tentacle wrapped around her and held her down.

"Mavis!" Dracula cried, noticing his daughter had gotten hurt and held down.

"Drac!" Vlad had seen what just happened and, despite falling out with his son, tried to run in and rescue him, but another tentacle snaked around his body and pinned him down.

"Time for the immortal Dracula to die!" Van Helsing gloated.

The rest of the evil humans cheered triumphantly at the oncoming demise of Count Dracula. Except for Ericka and Daniel. Ericka watched helplessly, guilty after what she and Dracula had been through with her. Daniel looked at the panicking crowd, extremely guilty after what he had tried to do to them after spending his time with them. This was too much for him to bare.

"Oh boy, I gotta tell you, Great-Grandfather. This is way more fun than Celia using her old witchcraft on Dracula to make him cheat on Elisa," Corbin chortled gleefully. "Maybe after Dracula dies, Elisa will be freed from his mind control or whatever he did to her, then I can ask her to marry me." Smirking, he glanced over and was surprised to see an appalled Ericka gawking right in front of his face.

"IT WAS CELIA?!" Ericka growled, seething at her cousin like he had just stabbed her in the back. "Dracula was under a spell, and _you_ were in on this!" How could she not have seen this sooner?

Corbin looked at her seriously, snapping, "Everything I did was save to the love of my life, and to protect you."

But Ericka knew better and shook her head at him. "You disgust me!"

As Abraham continued playing the music, the Kraken used his spare tentacles to cover Dracula entirely, ready to suffocate him.

"Dad!" Mavis screamed.

"Drac!" Vlad screamed.

The two vampires stood up and tried to free themselves from the tentacles, but the Kraken's grip on them was too strong.

When the Kraken had trapped the unconscious Dracula inside of his tentacles and opened his mouth to devour him, Ericka couldn't bare to watch Dracula get killed any longer. He saved her life before, so she'll return the favor. He needed to know the truth. "No!" she yelled, then she jumped off the DJ booth.

"Ericka!" Abraham and Corbin cried in union, wondering why she left them and ran off.

Even Quincy and all the other evil humans were stunned by the captain's reckless actions, except for Daniel. Ericka landed on the floor and ran up the Kraken's tentacle, determined to save Dracula.

Dennis knew what she was doing, realizing Ericka was going to save his grandfather. He also knew that she needed help. "Bob, help!" he called Tinkles.

The giant puppy heard him as he rushed off to help the captain, dropping his hat in the process.

Mavis saw the fallen hat and recognized the puppy was in disguise immediately. "Tinkles?" Then she glared at her son for going behind her back. "Dennis!"

Realizing he got busted, Dennis tried to think of a cover up so his mother wouldn't think he was responsible for bringing Tinkles on the cruise. "Oh no. Bob is Tinkles? How did he get here?" He pretended he had no clue of it. "Thank goodness, he did. Let's look."

Removing his coat, Tinkles chased after Ericka and lifted her up on his back to ride him. Ericka didn't know how or why this giant puppy was carrying her, but she accepted his assistance and rode him like a horse. When they were high enough, Ericka noticed the tentacles were tightening up on its victim. She panicked that she might not make it in time to save Dracula. Luckily, Tinkles launched her in the air and Ericka used her martial arts skills to kick the Kraken in one eye, causing the huge sea creature to howl in pain, dropping a now lifeless Dracula.

Landing on the tentacle, Ericka ran and then jumped off, then she caught the unconscious Dracula in mid-air. Mavis and Vlad were surprised and in disbelief as they witnessed her actions. Elisa, though feral, froze as she watched this unexpected rescue. Carrying a limp Dracula in her arms, Ericka fell and went surfing down a tentacle before she and the vampire slid across the dance floor tumbling together and heading straight for the ledge of one of the giant holes.

From inside the clamshell, Daniel realized that without Dracula's help, both he and Ericka would fall to their deaths in the chasm. He knew what he had to do. Inspired by Ericka's heroism, Daniel leapt out of the clamshell. "Ericka!" he cried.

"Daniel! What are you doing?!" Charles tried to stop his nephew, but he was too late.

Just as Ericka and Dracula tumbled over the ledge, Daniel used his vampiric super speed to race after them, surprising everyone as they witnessed something no human could ever possess. He shoved the feral Elisa aside roughly when she was ordered to stop him. He went sliding across the floor until he was within meters of the cliff. Ericka cried out, but felt two strong hands grab her hand. As she held on the supposed ledge while grabbing the still unconscious Dracula with her spare hand, she looked up and grew surprised to see it was none other than Daniel, lying on his stomach as he held on to her for dear life, panting heavily.

"You can't do this! You're wrong about monsters!" Ericka loudly pleaded to her great-grandfather and to all the bad humans in the clamshells. "Dracula... he saved my life."

"What?" Van Helsing and Corbin replied, baffled, even though they had heard every word.

Ericka glanced down toward the unconscious vampire. "I'm so sorry, Drac," she apologized, truly sincere. "I was trying to kill you this whole time, but then I realized how wrong I was. How wrong all of this is."

Dracula didn't reply, for his eyes were still closed, and it wasn't clear if he could even hear her or if he was already too far gone as a result of the Kraken suffocating him.

"I'm sorry, Drac," Daniel apologized, overcome with guilt as he announced shamefully to the unconscious vampire and to the audience. "You're right, I tried to kill you, your family, and everybody else. But I'm glad I tried, because I got to know you and I saw what a wonderful family man you are. It's just all my life I've been raised to believe the vampire blood in my veins was a curse and society will shun me because of you. But I know now that humanities' fear of the unknown can blind us with hate. It makes people like us the real monsters of the world."

As she listened their apology, Mavis felt quite guilty of misjudging Ericka when she saw the Captain and her father together and believed Ericka was trying to hurt him, even though her suspicions were correct the first time. She also felt miserable for misjudging Daniel when he attacked her father and had seen his fangs. Her expression saddened when she heard Ericka and Daniel realize they were wrong and the monsters weren't as evil as they were raised to believe. As for Vlad, he felt guilty for disowning his son without allowing him a chance to explain himself. He also felt awful for what Daniel had suffered through while growing up. The crowd went silent. Some of the monsters and humans looked at each other in confusion or a few had sympathy for the two humans.

"Are you insane?! Can't you see that he's deceitful!" Quincy furiously criticized his grandson and the Captain for their ignorant speeches. "He'll do everything in his power to weaken you so he can drain you of your blood! He did the same thing to Lucy Westenra before he killed her!" This revelation greatly stunned the crowd.

"SHUT UP!" Daniel snarled at his mother, silencing her. "You're delusional! And as far as I'm concerned, Van Helsing killed her!" That earned him a scowl from the robot-man himself.

"How dare you talk back to me hat way!" Quincy bellowed in an enraged scowl.

"No, you're NOT my grandfather! YOU are a monster!" Daniel retorted defiantly, giving his grandparent an equal look of disgust as he disowned him. "The monsters are not animals! They have families, they care about each other. They laugh, argue, love, protect each other, just like the humans in their family does. But from what I've seen of you, you never cared about your own children!" Those words stunned Charles on the spot for a brief moment, thinking deeply over what his nephew revealed. "All you care about is hurting innocent lives who've seen the truth, and you treat it like its a sick joke to you!"

"LIES!" Van Helsing hollered.

"No, he's right!" Ericka insisted. "I know because I... I zinged... with Daniel!" When Daniel heard this revelation, his green eyes beamed with joy and happiness. The woman he fell for had zinged with him all along. But before the moment could go any further Ericka had something else to reveal. "And there's more. The zing Drac claimed that he had for me... it was a fake!" Ericka explained, her voice loud and clear for everyone to hear.

This piece of news shocked everyone as sharp gasps filled the atmosphere.

"What!" Daniel gasped in surprise.

"It was a spell that Celia cast on Dracula to make him fall in love with me. So, I could break them up and he would use Ellie for their plan. Please believe me, I didn't know about it until now!"

At that instant, Dracula's eyes popped open.

"Zing? What's a zing? Van Helsing asked.

"It's a monster thing," Ericka explained happily, then added a dig, "You wouldn't understand."

"When someone meets their soulmate," Daniel explained, feeling empowered, "that someone will spend eternity with their soulmate forever."

"It's like true love!" Dracula said, smiling and looking more alive than ever when he heard the truth and gazed at the couple above him with support.

However, the evil humans in their clamshells were horrified and loathed the idea of humans zinging with monsters.

"LOVE?!" Van Helsing scoffed, as if it didn't matter to him at all.

"You are both worthless, weak, pathetic excuses of hunters!" Quincy hollered, as the rest of the family agreed and stared down upon them like they have conducted a sin.

Van Helsing slammed a key on the keyboard as the Kraken swung his tentacle at Dracula, Ericka and Daniel, crushing the ledge and as Daniel watched helplessly of his two friends plummeting down into the chasm below.

"No!" Daniel shouted, then he gritted his growing fangs in anger at those real monsters.

"You can die with them if you want to save them!" Quincy spat in disgust, narrowing his eyes at his grandson, before he commanded an order to Elisa.

But Daniel bore his eyes right back at the man he called grandfather, not even bothered by his disownment. The vampire abomination of Elisa staggered toward Daniel, as if sleepwalking or under a trance, her teeth bared and ready to fight him. Daniel prepared himself for a fight.

"Well, I guess the Legacy ends with me... I mean us." Van Helsing corrected when Quincy and Corbin narrowed their eyes at him. "That's an awkward ending. Hehe," he chuckled.

"Nope!" Ericka's voice was heard as Dracula carried her and levitated himself high above the dance floor. "It's time to start a new legacy!"

The second Daniel witnessed their survival, he sighed in relief and joy. But through Elisa's eyes, she believed she had just seen the one she loved had betrayed her for that woman again.

"A Monster-Human Legacy!" Dracula pitched in.

Even though he spoke the truth, what Dracula did next was not reality, it hallucinated inside Elisa's mind as she watched them together: Dracula and Ericka were smiling lovingly at each other as he tenderly placed his forehead against her own. They were a new happy couple, leaving a cruel reminder that he no longer cared for her and abandoned his children willingly for the wretched woman who tore them apart with lies.

Elisa felt her heart aching of the scar the vampire imprinted on her. A waterfall of tears streamed down her pale cheeks. The voices of everyone blaming and accusing her for wrongdoings ringing in her ears, turning against her and abandoning her in the shadows like she was - a monster. But the fear in their eyes when they saw her now, it felt so good to watch them squirm and pathetically beg forgiveness, which she knew it will never happen. She wanted everyone to suffer like she did. In fact, it only took this moment for her to snap. Her sanity slipped away. The volcano exploded inside of her. No one had ever seen a look of heartbroken malice before, it told there might be no chance of saving her. The black slits in her livid red eyes enlarged to black soulless empty orbs, just like Lucy Westenra upon her heartbroken transformation.

"AAAAGGHH!" Elisa gave a glass-shattering, nail-scratching shriek of sorrow and hate into the atmosphere that echoed throughout the stadium and the City of Atlantis.

In a flash, she swooped off the floor leaving behind a thick black cloudy trail to attack the two people who's blood she truly craved for. When Dracula and Ericka noticed the bloodthirsty abomination heading straight for them, Dracula immediately shielded Ericka in attempt to protect her, but her form collided into their bodies with a crash.

All anybody could see was a train of black cloud shoving her victims painfully, smashing through the dance floor in the process, slamming them into the same pillar Elisa had thrown Dracula on earlier. When the smoke cleared, Dracula and Ericka appeared to be exhausted after receiving a brutal beating from Elisa, until she a familiar shadow swallowed up their forms.

As Dracula looked up, his own face turned pale as Elisa towered over them. She seemed to glow in the red sky above, making her appear devilish and more menacing than ever, and it put an imaginary stake of pity in Dracula's heart. Her eyes spit fire and her form seemed to have a hellish aura around her. He couldn't help it, but her demonic appearance made him think he was having a bad dream where a nightmare version of Elisa was going to kill him.

The vampire fight began, and Johnny shouted, "Drac, stop!"

But Dracula didn't listen to him as she brought her knife-like claws down on him, but he turned his arms up to block her blow, ushering Ericka to run, which she did. Elisa antics upward and brought down another heavy blow hoping it can bring him down, but he used his own claws to strike her back in the face. Several times their claws or punches or kicks clashed with one another as Dracula was careful not to brutally injure his precious Elisa. Then he swept his leg around to knock her off her feet. It worked, but Elisa got right back up again, this time she kicked him in the gut sending him rolling briefly on the ground. He got back up, and indigo mist shot out of his finger tips, pushing her back. Lifting her head, Elisa raised her hand and dark red mist shot out of her own finger tips, the wind shoving Dracula backward at a much stronger pace and he collided into another pillar.

Having taking care of her unfaithful husband, Elisa turned her attention to the woman who ruined her life with murder in her eyes. As she spoke, her raspy voice was close to sounding just like how she used to be, but there was a diabolically sweetness in her tone yet a sinister psycho ready to emerge, "You worthless Van Helsing scum! You took everything from me in my life! Now, I'll take something from you - I'LL TAKE YOUR BLOOD!"

Noticing the golden statues over the stage holding their own spears, Elisa raised her arm to telekinetically summon one of the golden spears as a weapon. She maneuvered her way toward the Captain and lunged for her, but Ericka bobbed and weaved and blocked her spear's blows whenever the feral vampire attempted to slash her several times. Ericka was perfectly skilled in martial arts, but she was no match for a Belmont descendant, especially when she's dangerously supernaturally unstable. Then she began using the spear to rapidly punch her weapon into the dance floor like the needle of a sewing machine in her attempts to slay Ericka, who dodged the oncoming spear as fast as she could. Ericka tried to grab the spear, but this gave Elisa the chance to flip Ericka over her head and flung her to the ground several feet away landing on her back.

"Prepare to meet your maker, Count Dracula!" Quincy said, evidently pleased.

The crowd flinched or cried out in horror, and the villains applauded or cheered approvingly.

Dracula and Ericka were weak and struggling to get up off the ground. But the feral Elisa stomped on his hand, preventing him from getting up and making Dracula wail in pain. Then she picked him up by the collar, summoned her spear and was ready to pierce Dracula's heart with it. Dracula, on the other hand, felt his once alive spirit fading away to hopeless misery. He was at her mercy for what she had planned for his fate. Dracula wanted to stop her more, but finding himself unwilling to hurt the woman he deeply loves no less, he just gave up all hope of saving her, personally surrendering before his enemies. He knew he had done enough damage by harshly rejecting her.

"No, Dad!" Mavis desperately called out to him, but the Kraken's tentacle held her down to prevent her from interfering.

Just as Dracula was finally about to give in allowing Elisa kill him, he whispered, "Ellie, I'm sorry..." supposedly for the last time, but it fell on her deaf ears.

Suddenly a loud booming echo sound wave struck everyone in the stadium like a physical blow, hurting their ears. It made Elisa drop the vampire and covered her ears in pain. From the clamshells, the villains covered their ears and cringing at this glass-shattering noise. Everyone was wondering where that sound was coming from. When the shrieks finally stopped, they discovered the source of the shrieks and the entire crowd couldn't believe what they were seeing heading their way.

Out from the sky above came Melany herself, in bat form, swooping down on the frightened villains like a courageous bird of prey, leading a whole army of mermaids as they swam in determination toward the Kraken to stop the beast from hurting innocent lives. Trailing after the little bat was who everyone believed to be the loch ness monster, or Nessie for short, as Nessie let out a heroic bellow.

"Hi, everyone! Are we late for the party?" Melany asked as she announced herself.

"MELANY!" Dracula cried in relief and thrilled at the sight of his youngest daughter was alright and had brought the cavalry to save everyone.

"Where did they come from?!" Van Helsing demanded, shocked by these creatures' interference, even the rest of the evil humans and Quincy were surprised.

In the midst of all this, Mavis was and overjoyed relived to see that her little sister was alright as she joyously called out her name, "Melany!" The Kraken's distraction of the rescue cavalry was enough for Mavis to mist her way out of the tentacle's grasp.

Vlad, inspired by witnessing what his youngest granddaughter had done, used the same technique as she did to escape the Kraken's hold on him. "Ha, ha!" he laughed triumphantly.

The monsters and the humans cheered in excited relief at the cavalry's arrival to save them all, while Evan cheered the loudest at his crush as she landed gracefully on the dance floor, shouting, "Way to go, Melany!"

Dracula rushed in to scoop up his beloved daughter into a tight hug. "Melany-Welany!" he cooed.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry for all those things I said to you," Melany apologized, grateful to feel her father's embrace.

"No, no, no, sweetheart." Dracula gently lifted her chin up to look at her glassy teared eyes. He didn't want her to feel like she was the only one who made mistakes. "I'm sorry. I should've been a better father to you."

Noticing Mavis had come rushing over to greet her, Melany allowed her big sister to give her a big hug. The two sisters shed a few tears before they released from their hug.

"I'm sorry I blamed you for a bad vacation," Melany said.

"It's okay. I've been regretting it since I found out about Dad's lies," Mavis assured her.

Dracula was about to intervene due to Mavis mentioning sneaking behind her back again thanks to Ericka, but this was no time for a lecture. He was curious to how his daughter managed to find help on time. "Melany, my little dark flower, how in the heck did you find the loch ness monster to..."

"It's a long story, Daddy," Melany said sheepishly, realizing she would have to tell her family the truth about the orb and her alliance with the Harker family. "I escaped from the ship with my friend Nixie after she saved me, and when she brought me to her family, I told them everything. Their Queen was a little skeptic because Quincy and Ericka have been invading her home in the past. But she knew they needed help when I helped Nixie out..." upon noticing her father's narrowed eyes, she decided to cut it short, "but long story short, they happen to know Nessie is strong enough to handle the Kraken and they called Scotland to ask her to help us."

But Dracula and Mavis were still confused. Suddenly they all looked up to see Nessie swinging her tail right into the Kraken's body, knocking the wind right out of him. The mermaids began using their powers to levitate in rising waves they created to attack the Kraken by throwing harpoons at his eyes. The Kraken roared in pain as he tried to swat at the mermaids, shooting harpoons or leaping forward to swing their tails in his eyes, although the mermaids dodged back into the water to avoid getting hit by his tentacles.

Dracula and Mavis were amazed to see real life and living mermaids, and the fact that Melany had been telling the truth when she tried to tell her family that she saw mermaids while they had been scuba diving at the undersea volcano.

"So, you were actually telling the truth when you said that you saw mermaids!" Mavis said in realization.

"Yep! I told you so!" Melany smirked proudly. Then another fact was on her mind as her face grew alarmed. "Wait, where's Mom? I need to warn her, Quincy is going to do something to her with the orb!"

"What orb?" Dracula questioned, realizing his daughter knew something he didn't know. "Oomph!"

Melany got her answer of her mother's whereabouts as Elisa came out of nowhere and gave Dracula the biggest and roughest punch in the face he'd ever receive, crash landing in some pillars, creating a massive explosion in the process. When the savage mother noticed her two daughters staring at her, she scowled in their direction, her mouth drawing to an open square as she bellowed a clear message that the girls were her next victims.

"M-Mom?" Melany gasped, horrified at her mother's demonic appearance.

"Let's just say that Mom and Dad are having martial problems right now," Mavis explained in a deadpanned tone, until she saw Elisa rearing her claws back to strike them. "Run!" Mavis cried, as she scooped up her little sister and ran off before their mother could attack them.

As the dust settled, Dracula was inside the pile of debris completely exhausted as result of Elisa's beatings. But then Johnny came over, finally wanting to get his message to him of how to end Van Helsing's and Harker's reign of terror.

"Drac, I have a plan that can stop this without fighting!" Johnny pulled his vampire father-in-law out of the rubble. "Van Helsing's beats are controlling the giant octopus thingie! And Quincy's controlling Ellie with that magic glowing ball!" Johnny pointed to the chaotic beast and the gloating Quincy holding the orb.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's an evil DJ! We need positive energy and the power of love!" Johnny had a determined frown on his face, knowing everyone must rely on his own DJ skills to save the day.


	19. Power of Love

Determined to put an end to Van Helsing's evil music and to stop the Kraken from killing everyone, including hoping to save Elisa from committing a fatal mistake, Johnny stood at a spot across the dance floor from where the evil humans were stationed in the DJ booth and began unpacking his backpack with style. His backpack had contained a laptop, speakers, and headphones.

"Get ready for a DJ battle!" Johnny declared proudly!

"You just carry all that stuff with you?" Dracula asked, stunned.

"Once a bar mitzvah DJ, always a bar mitzvah DJ," Johnny replied, like it was normal for him to carry a DJ set without questions. "We're going to use good music to defeat his evil music!"

"What?" Dracula wasn't so sure about this.

"Trust me, I know the tunes, but you've got the power!" Johnny began scrolling through the files on his laptop. "Alright... okay... opening song is me off the she-zack." He knew the first song needed to be just right. And then, he found the perfect song to play. "Ooh! Got it! Play this!" Johnny told his vampire father-in-law.

With a determined frown, Dracula used his magic to zap Johnny's computer to power up the music, and the song 'Good Vibrations' by the Beach Boys, began to blast loudly from the speakers.

The Kraken, who had struck down Nessie, was about to eat the Hydraberg, until he heard the Beach Boys. He seemed to like it and started swaying his body to the rhythm as his eyes changed back to normal, gentle setting the Hydraberg back on the dance floor. Everyone began cheering with relief. Nessie also swayed her head to the beat.

"What is that noise?" Van Helsing wondered out loud.

"What happened? What did you do?" Quincy demanded, glaring at his godfather.

"I didn't do nothing!" Van Helsing retorted defensively.

Dracula's grin widened as this new tune seemed to be growing on him. "Whoa, I like this one," he said. "This feels good."

Corbin looked beyond his DJ clamshell and realized it was Dracula and Johnny were the culprits playing the Beach Boys. "It's them! They're the ones doing it!" he yelled.

"You fools!" Van Helsing hollered, so to counter it, he waved his hands over the device to make the evil beat stronger than ever.

Soon the evil music overpowered Beach Boys, and the Kraken resumed back to attack mode. He roared, and the crowd began to panic. The Kraken swung his massive tentacles against the dance floor, creating more deep holes and dark chasms. Nessie tried to stop him, but the Kraken hammered two tentacles on her neck and spine, causing her to howl in pain as her body crashed through the ocean's surface.

The Kraken was towering over the spot where some monster children, including Sunny, was standing. Quick as a wink, Mavis and Melany worked together to save the children, catching them in mid-air, but neither of them had the chance to save Sunny.

Just then, Ericka jumped out of nowhere and caught Sunny. As she gazed worriedly down at the baby wolf pup, Sunny smiled gratefully at her rescuer. Then Ericka turned to Mavis and Melany, smiling to let them know she saved the baby werewolf. Mavis smiled acceptingly in response, but Melany scowled disapprovingly at the Captain still acknowledging her as the enemy.

"I'd be happier if Ericka was eaten by the Kraken than be grateful to her!" Melany snubbed spitefully, and this caused Mavis give her little sister a dirty look.

Elisa, who had been wrestling against Andrei, came close enough to killing her own father as her swift hands latched around his neck, suffocating him as she leaned in for a bite. Like lightning, Charles took the opportunity to have a change of heart and grab her by the shoulders and flip her over his head, sending her flying back and crashing into the rubble. As Charles cast a concerned frown at his former friend, Andrei smiled in deep gratitude for the rescue.

"Whoa, the music is too powerful!" Johnny exclaimed, considering the problem "We're gonna need something even more positive." After a quick search on his laptop files, he found something. "Now, Drac!" he ordered.

Looking at the song Johnny had chosen, Dracula zapped the computer again to play the song and power it up again. 'Don't Worry Be Happy' by Bobby McFerrin started to play. Once again, the Kraken's eyes changed back to normal and a goofy smile spread across his mouth as he resumed back to his normal happy self.

"Really?" Dracula asked, frowning at his human son-in-law for such a cheesy song.

"It has a nice message," Johnny assured him.

The Kraken started to dance to Bobby McFerrin, while the rest of the evil humans were not amused.

"I've had enough with this nonsense!" Van Helsing shouted, but before he could resume conducting his evil orchestra, he was interrupted.

"Wait!" Quincy withdrew the orb from his inside coat pocket and used its power to summon his secret weapon. The pile of rubble exploded as Elisa burst through, looking more ferocious and violent than ever. "Elisa, would you be a dear and CRUSH that pesky slacker!" he instructed politely.

Obeying her master, Elisa let out an evil cackle, one that could raise the hair on your head, as she grabbed her golden spear, ran across the dance floor towards the red-headed DJ and her husband, dragging her spear across the ground. Van Helsing continued to play the keyboard to continue his evil beat, and the Kraken resumed his attack mode once again.

Approaching Johnny's DJ set, Elisa snarled at the horrified Dracula and Johnny as she reared her spear back prepared to stab them. But Dracula used his powers to push her back and right off the DJ set.

"Johnny, I can't continue powering up your DJ if Elisa keeps trying to kill us!" Dracula cried, glancing devastatingly at the creature that took his wife's form.

Thinking it over for a second, Johnny knew he was right. This positive energy music can't go on forever, but restoring Elisa to normal was more important. So he told him, "Drac, go save your wife!"

"But..." Dracula objected, baffled.

"I'll be fine," Johnny assured him confidently.

Just as Elisa made a counterattack, Dracula lunged for her to protect Johnny. Elisa began slashing and swiping her spear like a rabid animal to get at him as the vampire ran backwards to avoid her spearing. She barely slashed his chest, but Dracula blocked the second attack with his magic. Elisa leaped forward and slams her spear down, but Dracula already dodged the attack and broke her spear in half so she wouldn't use it again. She turned and slammed her body against his own, trying to force him off the cliff but Dracula dug his heels in the ground to slow them down, just as he was within inches of the edge.

As the Kraken twirled its tentacles around several pillars, knocking them down in a line like dominos, the crowd ran screaming for their lives, whilst Ericka, Daniel, Mavis, Andrei, Vlad and Tinkles tried their best to help shield, rescue and protect them from the collapsing debris. Suddenly a ship's horn caught everyone's attention. The Kraken felt something bump him at the bottom of his tentacles. Looking down, he saw the Legacy cruise ship jamming itself against his side. In the control room, it was Nosepicker behind the steering wheel, trying desperately to distract the sea beast to keep him from hurting anybody, even though she was just preteen and had no experience at driving a cruise ship. Baby Adrian was sitting in a chair beside the young girl, giggling and applauding. How he got there or how Nosepicker found him, nobody knew yet.

"What is she doing?!" Kitty Cartwright cried, incredulous at her daughter's actions.

The mermaids took this moment to use their powers to create giant waves to carry them up to the Kraken's eye level, using their sticky seaweed lassoes to whip the Kraken right in the eyes. It stung the Kraken's eyes as he yelped. Eyes closed, he tried to swat at them, but Nessie appeared to chomp at his tentacle and the Kraken screeched. The two sea creatures bit each other or swung their tentacles or tail in the other's faces, trying to bring their opponent down.

Under Van Helsing's control, the Kraken swung his massive tentacles at the army of mermaids, knowing they were all so tiny the merpeople couldn't defeat them as the sea beast was indestructible. The merpeople were tossed or thrown everywhere in the water. Most of them retreated to the depths of the ocean for safety. The Kraken's tentacles struck the ship, sending it turning sideways and land beside the stone wall that held the dance floor up high, and Nosepicker tumbled to the floor with Adrian shielded in her arms. Nessie was strangled by the one of the Kraken's tentacles, suffocating her so badly that she couldn't breathe. One of the mermaids distracted the Kraken by throwing a spear that bounced off his body like rubber. Momentarily distracted, the Kraken released his hold on Nessie as she slipped from his grasp and slid back into the water.

Horrified by her friends' defeat, Melany wanted to do something to stop this but Mavis caught her before she could do anything wreckless. The dance floor was almost gone as it crumbled down to the abyss, and it seems there was no way out, no way to stop the Kraken. However, she remembered watching her father help Johnny try stopping the Kraken by using the power of good music. Rushing over to Johnny, Melany gave him a determined look that said she wanted to help him stop the Kraken.

"Please, Elisa! If you can hear me, listen to what I have to say!" Dracula pleaded to his love, still under the villain's control. He shoved her off his form so he wouldn't fall off the edge, and kept struggling to reach out to Elisa while he was dodging her attacks. But, he didn't want to give up. Dracula was determined to save his beloved. "It was all a love spell, Darling. Quincy's wife cast a spell on me to force me to zing with Ericka, so they could break our love and use you as part of his plan!" He desperately explained the events what happened between them, despite receiving a fist in the face.

"But, they're not entirely to blame," Dracula gasped in a heartbroken tone. "I knew there was something wrong with me the moment when we got on deck. I thought I had possibly zinged with Ericka, but I chose to ignore it and not tell you because I knew you would resent me if you heard that I might have zinged with another woman. So, I tried to take care of the situation without telling you, only I didn't realize that the spell was taking full effect on me. And I should have told you in the first place because you are the most important person in the world to me, Elisa! And you deserved to know the truth!"

Elisa didn't seem to hear him nor did she care, she wanted to destroy him for breaking her heart and abandoning her. After that, she will take care of her so-called friends and family. To Dracula's surprise, she did two spinning kicks coming at him. He ducked to miss the those kicks and lunged for her, but she flipped him over and slammed her fist in his chest. Dracula choked, and a gasp caught in his throat at the sudden pain in his chest. The demonic female vampire pinned him down and began to strangle him.

"Goodbye, Dracula!" Quincy cackled, witnessing what appears to be the end of the Prince of Darkness.

And then, something inside Dracula had snapped. He will not let those real monsters succeed in the fight. He will not let them control his beloved any longer. With all of his strength and a cry, "RAAAWRRR!" Dracula broke free from being pinned down and shoved Elisa right off him, feeling her claws removed from his neck. He quickly got up on his feet and cupped her face, gazing deeply into her black empty soulless eyes. "ELISA, I LOVE YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. In a flash, Dracula forcefully kissed Elisa unexpectedly right on her lips, and she immediately froze.

At the same time, Johnny instructed the little vampire girl to turn on the song he had chosen on his files. With a zap of her tiny finger, Melany powered up the laptop and 'Never Let Go' by Josh Groban began to play. The Kraken was about to devour some of the merpeople until Josh Groban's smooth vocalizing melody changed him back to normal and he let the merpeople go as they cheered.

"Hey, this song is from the Titanic movie!" Polly exclaimed in recognition.

In that moment, Elisa felt like she was stuck in the dark, lost in the shadows, nowhere to go and nobody to help her. Until a beam of light shines its way to her with somebody holding his hand out to guide her way out. Dracula was her light. He was her flashlight. He loved her. He cared about her. He risked his undead life for her. She could feel her sanity is returning to her and her mind in control again. She felt her frozen heart melting and tried returning the kiss, despite her inner demon struggling for control as her clawed hands trembled at the back of Dracula's head, torn between strangling him or sparing him. All the pain and hatred she harbored toward Dracula and her family and friends was gone (except for Ericka). And she now understands that Quincy Harker and Corbin Quinston were the sources and the cause of all the pain she delt with on this horrid vacation with her and Dracula.

 ** _Turn your head up to the sky  
_** _ **Nothing down below but me**_  
 _ **Face the truth to realize**_  
 _ **All that we could be**_

 _ **Torn apart by rage and fear**_  
 _ **Hold onto what brought you here**_  
 _ **Don't let it go**_  
 _ **Never let go**_

Finally, her conscious regained control as the transformation took place. Her claws on her pale hands changed to a regular human hands with normal finger nails. Her pale bare feet with talons changed to normal human feet and regular toe nails. At last, those remorseful black soulless eyes and sharp canines began to shrink away and the pale skin regained its normal human skin color. Keeping his lips locked against hers, Dracula felt her fangs vanish and drew back in surprise. There standing before him no longer the foul thing that everyone dreaded and grown to fear; Elisabeta Belmont-Dracula, as he had known her forever, with her beautified sweetness and purity restored. Her once soulless black eyes replaced by those famous emerald eyes he was always enchanted by. The green essence that evaporated from her body had a defeated and disappointed expression that said 'Oh, nuts!' as Dracula used his powers to vaporize it into nothingness. But Elisa still wore that flowing white dress that didn't seem to bother her much.

 _ **(Turn your head up to the sky)**_  
 _ **(Nothing down below but me)**_  
 _ **(Face the truth to realize)**_  
 _ **(All that we could be)**_

 ** _Turn your head up to the sky  
_** _ **Nothing down below**_  
 ** _Don't let go_**

Dracula was stunned and amazed to see his beloved wife had returned to normal, while tears of joy threatened to pour out of his eyes as he threw his arms around her. "Elisa!" he choked, sobbing.

"Dracula!" she replied, sobbing as well, burying her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't control myself, I didn't want to hurt anybody!"

"Shhh, its alright, darling," he assured her, gently placing a fingertip on her lips and returned the embrace with equal affection.

Having seen the wicked essence vaporized by Dracula and when the Kraken had ceased his attacks, the crowd turned their heads to see what had happened. To their surprise and joy, Dracula was locked in an embrace with Elisa, who had returned to her normal state. A lot of jaw drops came from most of the monsters and humans to what they were witnessing if it was actually real or a figment of their imaginations.

The Drac Pack exchanged joyous expressions to have their oldest friend back. Polly started to cry tears of happiness and hugged Monica. Andrei had a hopeful smile on his face, almost crying that his real daughter had come back. Johnny's goofy smile was the biggest of them all as the other monsters and humans leapt or exclaimed joyously. Mavis and Melany smiled, realizing their father's love had worked in getting their mother back. Even Ericka and Daniel looked quite pleased and relieved that her destruction of anger and sadness had ended on a happier note.

"No, no, no, no!" Quincy screamed, his face turning red with rage at witnessing his secret weapon had failed in a stupid cheesy way.

Just as Elisa and Drac were about to share an embrace and a kiss, Corbin quickly swooped in between them and hugged Elisa so tightly that she choked.

"Elisa, baby, I'm so glad you're-" before Corbin could finish, Elisa immediately punched him so hard in the face, infuriated and remember he had some involvement of falling out with her husband.

"YOU IDIOT! It's always you, Corbin!" Elisa hissed. "When will you get through that thick skull of yours that I will never loved YOU! I still love Dracula!"

"You still want to be with that monster?!" Corbin growled, "Even after everything he has done to you!"

"He's not the monster!" Elisa snapped. " _YOU_ ARE! You ruin everything in my life!"

Corbin was taken aback by her harsh comment. He gritted his teeth in anger, then an enraged scowl crossed his face as he glowered at the vampire. In his mind, everything that happened was all Dracula's fault. The bloodsucking beast had stolen the woman he desired long ago, and now she was declaring that he was the monster, not Dracula. Withdrawing a wooden stake from his coat pocket, Corbin lunged at Dracula, preparing to stake the vampire through his heart, screaming at the top of his lungs, "YOU WORTHLESS SCUM! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! YOU _WILL_ DIE AT ANY COAST!"

"Nooo!" Elisa shouted as she quickly shoved Corbin away from Dracula, preventing him from attacking her husband, but the shove was stronger than she realized when she had pushed him near the ledge over the chasm.

Waving his arms to try dodging a fall, he was too late as the ground crumbled beneath his weight. Corbin lost his balance and fell with the rubble, screaming as he plunges into the deep chasm below, until his voice died in the atmosphere.

The entire crowd looks on in horror as they watched him fall to his death, including Ericka, who was the only one to express her concern for her doomed cousin.

In their clamshells, Levon and Harper grew horrified at their friend's downfall, but Abraham Van Helsing only scoffed, "Heh. That boy was too dense to listen to reason. I guess the Legacy ends with only one Van Helsing." He resumed playing his evil music again as the Kraken started to turn violent again.

"Get rid of that hippie DJ!" Quincy ordered, having grown tired of Johnny's music.

As if in obedience, one of the Kraken's tentacles began grabbing the spot where Johnny and Melany stood. Seeing the danger his little girl was in, Dracula flew over and pushed his daughter out of harm's way, just as the floor crumpled around them and lifted into the air.

"DADDY!" Melany cried, reaching her arms out for him, but Elisa caught her to prevent her from the risk of getting eaten.

Dracula knew that both he and his human son-in-law had to save themselves as quickly as possible. "Johnny, we need the most brain-dominating, toe-tappinating song in history of all the universe!" he said.

Johnny panicked as he searched through his music list. "I don't know, there's too many choices!" he shouted.

The Kraken's enormous jaws opened up before Dracula and Johnny, preparing to eat them. The crowd watches in horror at the fate of their most beloved and closest friends.

Then Johnny's eyes lit up as he finally found what he needed to save themselves. "No, wait! This... is... it!"

When Dracula zapped the computer, the Kraken ate them and his mouth snapped shut, paralyzing their family and loved ones before them, believing they had lost two friends forever.

All was quiet for a moment, but suddenly a familiar music muffled from within the Kraken's mouth. He looked around, searching for wherever the music came from. It truly was the 'Macarena' by Los Del Rio.

The Kraken's eyes suddenly changed back to normal, and he opened his mouth to stick out his tongue with Dracula and Johnny still on it. Johnny's body was bouncing or swaying to the beat, bending his knees up and down and letting his hips sway back and forth. Hands went on hips as Johnny placed his hands forward, on shoulders or behind his head. Then his hips rotated in a figure eight pattern or given sharp pelvic thrusts. Staring, Dracula had a mixture of surprise and bewilderment at those awkward dance moves he had never seen before.

"Boy, that stinks," Vlad said, looking on in bewilderment as if to say 'really?' while the witches standing next to him seemed to agree.

"Are you kidding me?" Lydia rolled her eyes, thinking this strange dance sounded stupid.

The Kraken started to dance as he followed the beat. Nessie, having recovered thanks to the merpeople saving her life, couldn't believe her eyes at what she and the merpeople witnessed. But it didn't matter anymore as Nessie decided to dance with him, and the merpeople began to dance along with them.

Inside the control room of the ship, Nosepicker was blankly staring at Adrian as the baby was copying Johnny's dance movements, bouncing his little knees and thrusting his pelvic in a figure eight pattern. Trying not to smile, Nosepicker shrugged her shoulders and started to dance with the baby.

"Hey, Johnny's corny music is defeating the evil music. I kind of like it," Vlad said. He began to dance in the same movements Johnny did, soon joined by the other witches and Lydia had no choice but to dance anyway.

Soon, the rest of the monsters and humans joined in, thrusting their hips in a figure eight and swaying their bodies to the music. Even Dracula shrugged as he realized he should join in. His cape came to life and danced alongside him. The blood red sky had melted away to change a peaceful light purple color as the setting sun symbolled the true harmony between monsters and humans, dancing side by side. Surprisingly, Tinkles was dancing adorably to the rhythm alongside Dennis and Winnie.

The song was defeating the evil music from Van Helsing's device. He tried to play the keyboard again, but the Macarena was too powerful than his music. Van Helsing scowled as the evil music sheet began to shred itself to pieces. "No!" he yelled. Suddenly, Van Helsing began to dance uncontrollably, following the beat of the music. "Ahh! I'm a slave to the rhythm!" he shouted, unable to move to this catchy song.

At that moment, Levon and Harper found themselves surrendering to the beat, not caring that their group was on the loosing side at all. Then Kitty Cartwright noticed her body surrendering to the powerful Macarena, "Help! I'm being forced to dance against my will by these disgusting creatures!" she cried, but it fell on deaf ears.

Quincy had finally lost his nerve when he recognized his defeat. He lost his wife, his grandson, and now his family had joined the Macarena dance against their wishes. But he realized that he could somehow still finish off those monsters without the Kraken, without Van Helsing or his family. They were noting but a hinderance to his plan, except for his darling Celia. He should've foreseen it. Why rely on the device or the Kraken when he had the orb? It had supreme power. Surprisingly, he was the only one not dancing so he knew that he had seized his chance to escape and plan another attempt on Dracula's life. He had no choice but to go of his last resort.

"Quincy, I can't stop ourselves! Help me!" Van Helsing pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Someone has to continue the Legacy." And just like that, Quincy callously leapt over the clamshell booth and disappeared, leaving his godfather staring after him in disbelief.

Just as Quincy left to hide, he triggered an unstable golden statue to tip over and come down right over where several others remained. Harper, Levon and Kitty managed to jump out of the clamshells in time, but Van Helsing was stuck in his imprisoned dance and trapped to where he would meet a horrible death. Instead, the statue came crashing down on the two clamshells behind Van Helsing's DJ booth. As the impact shook the ground, it made Van Helsing fell right off the DJ booth and down the abyss below.

"No!" Ericka gasped as she watched what seemed to be her great-grandfather's last moments, sharing the same fate as the late Corbin Van Helsing-Quinston.

Shocked, Dracula realized he had to do something, so at the last minute he turned into a bat and flew after Van Helsing.

"Drac, what are you doing?" Frank called out.

"Gotta be greater than the haters," Murray explained as they watched in admiration.

Rocking down the chasm, Dracula rescued Van Helsing right before he would have hit the water and, most likely, drawn his last breath. Without a word, Dracula then flew back to the dance party carrying Van Helsing, and set his nemesis down on the floor as he transformed back into normal form.

Ericka took Dracula's hand to pull him in for an affectionate hug to show her gratitude for saving her great-grandfather's life, muttering, "Thank you." As Dracula returned the embrace, Elisa grew angry at his holding hands or hugging with that white cobra, so she shoved her way in between them, breaking the hug, aiming a death squint at Ericka and then smiled innocently at Dracula, who briefly scowled at her actions.

Van Helsing looked up at Dracula with a mixture of awe and confusion. For some reason, he sounded angry even though he was actually grateful. "Why? Why after... everything... would you save my life?" he questioned.

"Because, basically," Dracula replied, "we are all the same. Claws or hands. Two eyes, three eyes-"

Harry Three-Eye stepped in beside the vampire and waved, "We are all one," he told Van Helsing to illustrate Dracula's point.

Then other monsters and humans spoke up.

"Green skin!" a witch added.

"No skin!" said a skeleton.

"Prickly!" Carl said.

"Brainy!" a floating brain added.

"Scary handsome!" Vlad smiled while he was showing off.

"We care for our families," Monica piped in.

"We have our dreams," Polly added.

"We love to dance!" Linda added.

"We all have emotions," Evan said. "Like fear, happiness, anger, sadness, you name it!"

"Yep, we are all one," Dracula told the once bad humans, and the monsters had proved his point.

"And it turns out, being half vampire isn't as bad as we thought," Daniel told his family and the elderly robot man. "They've been rejected by humans who don't understand them like you. When society rejected them, they traveled to Dracula's hotel where they can be themselves and fit in. Like Drac said, we're not so different after all."

"Look, I know neither of you are that accepting of monsters because of their differences," Andrei spoke softy to them. "But I do know what it felt like to judge appearances before realizing how wrong I was, and how much it hurts to drive away your child when you give in to that hatred." He glanced solemnly at Daniel and Ericka and Elisa, all whom looked at him in understanding.

Van Helsing felt so guilty and embarrassed. He realized they almost destroyed the monsters and humans with no good reason. They were as innocent as other humans. He couldn't believe his and the Harker's families' legacies got the best of him for destroying who were just like humans. And in doing so, it nearly coast them Ericka and Daniel. If anyone had sinned tonight, it was Van Helsing and his own godson. Everyone's words seemed to have a strong effect on them.

"I'm sorry," Van Helsing apologized.

"I'm so proud of you, Daniel, but I too feel guilty," Charles added, bowing his head in shame gazing at all the staring eyes at him waiting for what else had to say. "What happened between you and Mina may have been our reason to hate you," he said to Dracula, "but I know its not enough of the damage we've done."

Surprisingly, their apologizes were accepted when Tinkles licked them all, much to their chagrin, except Charles who grew to like the giant puppy.

As for Ericka, she was truly convinced and turned to Daniel, taking both of his hands, said tenderly, "You are amazing." Ericka looked up at Daniel, a purple zing swirled in her eyes again. Daniel looked down at Ericka, a purple zing swirled in his eyes again.

Taking Elisa's hands into his own, Dracula turned her face upward by the chin to look at him. "You know I will always love you," he whispered out of affection. This brought tears in Elisa's eyes. Dracula and Elisa gazed tenderly into each other's eyes, and suddenly a purple zing casted on their eyes once again.

While Dennis watched happily for his grandparents and their former rivals, Winnie approached him and leaned her head on the side of his face. Dennis knew what she was doing as he tried avoiding eye contact with her.

"Look at me, Dennis. Look at me," Winnie insisted. "Come on, you can't deny it."

Dennis tried to resist eye contact with Winnie, but he panicked and ran, shouting, "No, I'm too young to zing!" As he ran off, Winnie followed him.

While Melany laughed at Dennis's predicament, she turned and found herself making eye contact with Evan, who leaned in a little too close to her face. Shyly, she tried keeping her focused long and hard on his eyes. Melany knew what he was trying to do, and Evan knew it what it meant too. But then, a blue cloud separated the children at a couple of feet away from each other, and they knew who made that kind of mist appear.

"Daddy!" Melany groaned, angered by her father's interference.

"You know you're too young to zing, sweetheart!" Dracula scolded, disapproval written all over his face.

"What's wrong with that?" Elisa saw nothing wrong with her daughter zinging with Frankenstein's child.

As everyone noticed the merpeople standing in levitating water sprouts, Charles caught the eyes of Cordelia, an older mermaid, and another zing occurred between human and mermaid as they smiled at one another. However, the trio of mermaid sisters smiled wickedly at Daniel as he began to sweat, recognizing those are the same mermaids who attacked him during the underwater volcano tour. Daniel knew that if his uncle married the mermaid, it wouldn't be quite a big happy family.

Melany said, "Thank you," to Nixie and her mermaid family for all their help, including Nessie the loch ness monster, as the creature purred softly as her large head nuzzled the little girl.

Alone in the middle of the dance floor stood the embarrassed Van Helsing as all of the monsters and humans glared darkly at them.

"Heh, I feel kind of silly now," Van Helsing said. "For decades, I have hunted your kind, persecuted you... especially Quincy, and the Belmonts."

All of the monsters grunted in agreement.

"And you tried to hurt us humans, including our children!" Mike growled, and the other humans agreed irately.

"We were taught to destroy humans if they betrayed our kind for monsters," Charles explained.

"That's no excuse for what you've done!" Mike retorted, although Linda tried to calm him down.

"The only thing I can do to make it up to you is... give you a thirty percent refund," Van Helsing decided. He thought he'd get a big cheer, but no one was excited about that, and the crowd booed at him. "Oh, all right, a full refund!" he gave in.

The time, the crowd cheered, except for three humans whom refused to accept the monsters.

"Are you insane?!" Kitty Cartwright ranted, pushing her way through the crowd, followed by Levon and Harper whom looked quite annoyed. "You want to give a full refund to every monster present, after everything we risked for to destroy them! I refuse to participate in your ridiculous kissing up to those disgusting creatures! We can't live in a world with monsters! We have to-" Her mouth was clamped shut by a piece of tape Polly put on her mouth and Mavis used her powers to use the Vampire Killer chain to tie up that irritating woman and the two men.

"Put a sock in it, lady!" Polly sneered amusingly. "If I had a sock, I'd shove it in your mouth. Besides, my best seller novels are way better than your garbage."

Sometime a little later when everyone boarded the ship and sailed away from the City of Atlantis, the Kraken and Nessie waved goodbye to the cruise ship.

But what nobody knew was that as the anchor was hauled upward, Quincy held on to the chain as it pulled him inside an opening through the ship. His expression had an evil murderous smile. "If I can make you suffer once, Dracula, I can do it again!" He still possessed the orb as it began to glow a haunting green light.


	20. Forgiveness

Unaware of Quincy Harker's revenge, everybody on board the Legacy resumed back to swimming in the pool, engaged in activities or enjoying a family meal together to take their minds off that terrible incident in Atlantis. The merpeople weren't far off as they took human forms to involve themselves in the ship's activities with the guests.

Meanwhile in the private cabin of Mavis and her family, Melany got bored of playing peek-a-boo with a giggling Adrian, but Dennis and Winnie never seemed to tire out as he enjoyed playing with his infant uncle.

"Why can't I go play with Evan and Nixie?" Melany complained.

"First off, Mom and Dad asked me to babysit you and Adrian while they're out on a date," Mavis told her, then narrowed her eyes down at her curly red-head son and his werewolf girlfriend. "Second, Dennis and Winnie are on a time out for brining Tinkles along."

"Aww, Mom!" Dennis whined. "Tinkles saved my life and Winnie's life too when the Kraken attacked us!"

"And he helped Captain Ericka rescue Uncle Drac from getting eaten!" Winnie added.

Overhearing their conversation, Johnny's shoulders slumped and a miserable frown spread across his lips. Melany rolled her eyes, scoffing resentfully at the name of that horrid woman who ruined their lives.

"I know Tinkles did good tonight, but I told you before, we're not allowed to bring our... er, pets to work or on a cruise," Mavis reprimanded him, but careful not to say the word dogs in front of Winnie. "Furthermore, neither of you kids are leaving this cabin until tomorrow."

"But I didn't do anything!" Melany groaned.

"I know, sweetie, but..." Then Mavis noticed Johnny's state of misery and decided to sit beside him on the couch as the kids turned their attention to watch TV where it displayed an old fashioned episode of Thomas the Tank Engine, where Dennis pointed out to Melany that his mom, her sister, shared the same name with a female diesel engine.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" Mavis asked.

"Dennis is right on something," Johnny replied sadly. "I couldn't save my kid or you when you got caught in those giant tentacles. I was useless and weak, and I couldn't protect my own family."

"Oh Johnny, you're not like that," Mavis assured her husband, turning him around to look at her to let him know he is not useless and weak. "You actually saved our lives that night. If it wasn't for your music, we could've been Kraken food... and my mother would've killed everyone. Besides, I talked to your parents, and they're very proud of you of what you did."

Johnny chuckled, her soothing words had an encouraging effect on him. "I love you, Mavy-Wavy." He embraced her and she returned it with equal affection.

"Hey, guys! Guess who we ran into?" Pedro exclaimed, bursting into the room and interrupting the moment.

"Pedro, do you mind!" Mavis argued, annoyed at this intrusion, until she saw her friends bringing in a familiar face come in. "Nosepicker?!" she stared at the human girl in disbelief, not quite sure if she should believe who she's seeing. Memories of the nose-picking human toddler she cared for and got involved in adventures with flooded her brain like a tidal wave.

The twelve year old redheaded girl with black highlights waved politely to the stunned vampire.

"You know her?" Johnny asked.

"Her family used to live right next door to the hotel," Wendy explained.

"Did she grow up or what?" Hank said, staring at the once nose-picking baby having grown up into a pretty goth tween.

"You... you..." Mavis stuttered her words, trying to find the right ones to speak until she blurted out, "What are you doing here?!"

"Mom forced me into those crazy people's scheme to get rid of monsters, which I wanted no part of," Nosepicker explained. "Right after my dad passed away, my mom forbade me from doing anything monster-y, and she kind of got too controlling on me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mavis replied, sympathetically. "So, what are you gonna do now that your mom is going to jail?"

"A friend of your mom, Polly I think was her name, wants to adopt me," Nosepicker replied. "It's better than living with a monster-hating mother. Hey, you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." Mavis nodded.

* * *

Somewhere in the corridor of cabin rooms, Elisa exited her room, having moved back in with her children to return to Dracula, after changing in her lovely dinner dress. It was a black dress with freely waving skirt, a single strap over her right shoulder, a pattern of sea-blue flowers all over, sea-blue low flats on her dainty feet, a sea-blue belt around her hourglass waist, and her ruby-heart shaped necklace dangling around her neck. Elisa was ready for her date night, the night she had been denied for so long, and hoped nothing or nobody can ruin the moment, especially not Ericka.

"Elisa, you got a minute?" a familiar male voice stopped her in her tracks.

Not glancing over her shoulder, Elisa recognized the voice as her father. She was still hurt by her father keeping her in the dark about their family legacy; hunting monsters.

"I'm sorry I never told you about Leon, or our family's tradition," Andrei sincerely apologized. "I only wanted to protect you from continuing a dangerous tradition. If you became a hunter and something happened to you, I couldn't live with myself."

After a moment's hesitation, Elisa's brow furrowed though she kept her anger under control. "Mom would've wanted me to forgive you..." Andrei looked up hopefully, until she added coldly, "but someday I will." As she left, Andrei grew devastated by those harsh words.

Nearby Elisa noticed a wave of wolf pups stampeding through the deck, followed by Wayne and Wanda with their younger wolf pups. Elisa was glad to have them back safe and sound, but secretly furious at Ericka and Daniel for what they did to her werewolf friends.

"Wayne! Wanda! What happened to you guys?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah, we're like hardly saw you on the cruise," Crystal said.

"Yeah, I know. We got tranquilized and spent most of the trip locked in a closet," Wayne replied.

Wanda sighed happily, feeling great. "We're gonna book it again for the holidays," she said.

Griffin and Crystal raised their eyebrows, staring at the viewers, but not for long.

"Next time you book a cruise, hire a detective to check the criminal background of the Captain," Elisa advised, rather coldly, as she strides past them.

Her words stunned the werewolf parents and the invisible couple, staring at her like she had grown a second head. But Elisa didn't care as she walked across the deck to find the Cantina, which she found it not long after.

Two pairs of feet walked over to each other until they were face to face. The vampire, Count Dracula, wore his orange and black shirt, white pants and shoes. The human, Countess Elisabeta, surprised him in her black and blue-flower dress.

"You look ravishing," Dracula complimented.

"Thank you... but I get the feeling that you said it before to a certain woman," Elisa scorned, feeling uncomfortable by his comment, as if reading his mind.

A mild shock passed through Dracula's face, but he tried brushing it off nervously as he chuckled, "Uh, I mean, you look as beautiful as ever, my Moon Beam." He magically pulled a chair out for her, and they sat down (Dracula now sat in Ericka's seat and Elisa now sits in Dracula's seat). "So, I see you're wearing the necklace I gave you from our anniversary," he said.

"Yeah, I wanted to look nice tonight," Elisa said, shyly brushing a strand of hair behind her right ear.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Dracula made a purple rose appear magically in his hand as he presented it to her. "This is for you."

Elisa gasped softly as she took the rose and sniffed it lightly. "It's lovely, thank you." She tenderly and carefully tucked the rose in the left side of her hair.

Dracula decided to turn on the old vampire seduction, smiling lovingly at his wife. "Did you know purple roses are intended for enchantment, or that it conveys the soulmates to fall in love at first sight? It makes them too irresistible to resist the soulmate." He began to lean in an attempt to gift her a romantic kiss.

"Guacamole!" a fish waiter brought in the guacamole and chips for them to share.

"NO GUACAMOLE!" Elisa refused, suddenly putting her hand up in the fish waiter's face to turn down the guacamole.

Dracula was taken aback by her outburst as he drew back in surprise. "Don't you want to try it?" he asked hopefully.

"Not unless there's garlic oil in it!" Elisa growled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "We'll have the lobster special," she told the waiter, and the nervous fish waiter hurriedly ran off to the next table.

"Uh, honey, if this is about the night Ericka and I-" Dracula wanted to ease her mood, but he got cut off.

"On our date night, we're never to speak of people like her!" Elisa retorted tensely. "I'll be thankful that as soon as the ship takes us back to Transylvania, you and I will never have to see Ericka again."

Sweating nervously, Dracula seemed to doubt it as he frowned slightly. "Actually, about that..." but he decided to hold it back for now after noticing her scowl, chuckling as he realized something else which changed the subject quickly, "You know, its funny how you're from a monster hunting family and you fell in love with a vampire, right?" he chuckled.

Elisa laughed a little too, her sour mood ending. "I guess so."

Another wish waiter returned with their order before placing a wine bottle with two glasses on their table; lobster tails served with steak, twice-baked potatoes, and mixed vegetables. It looked so delicious that it took their minds off discussing Ericka.

Elisa sighed happily as she began using a knife and fork to cut a piece of the steak and eat it. "This is so good. You have to try it, honey," she said.

Having never tried this kind of human dish before, Dracula cut a piece of the lobster melted in hot butter and ate it. "Holy rabies!" he gasped, feeling the sweet taste melting in his mouth.

After a moment of silence of eating, Dracula felt the time was right to tell her. He knew it was now or never. He eyed her neck with longing. That was the big decision he had come to agree on. The one thing he had tried to do ever since he met her eight years ago, it was biting her. But if he did, he didn't know how her family would react about their daughter living a life in the shadows or drinking blood. They would have to discuss it sooner or later.

"Elisa... darling... I have something to tell you," Dracula began hesitantly.

"Yes?" Half-listening, Elisa kept eating her meal.

"I... I decided... I want..." Dracula couldn't hold himself back anymore from the one thing he craved for in years. "I want to bite you."

Elisa was so stunned that she dropped her fork on the table. "What?" she exclaimed, not sure if she heard him right.

"I want to turn you into a vampire," he confessed.

"Uhh, why? Don't you like me the way I am?" Elisa asked him concerned. All of a sudden, she didn't feel like the idea of becoming a vampire was a good one. She looked away, hoping he didn't see the refusal in her eyes.

"Yes I do, but you're right. I couldn't bare to lose you if you get older." Dracula told her as held her hand gently, forcing her to look at him. "Elisa, there is no other woman that I want to be here than you."

He gave her a sympathetic lovingly smile, and it made Elisa shed tears of joy, because she felt the same way about him. If he was going to turn her, then she'll be ready. As they came closer to each other, their faces closed the gap as their lips came together, ready to share a kiss. But the moment was ruined when Ericka interrupted the Cantina dining area, activating her microphone, speaking loud and clear to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, we have an exciting announcement to make!" Ericka greeted on the staircase, her voice echoing over the PA system so everyone on board can hear her. To the crowd's surprise, she was wearing a white fiesta attire that had red, orange, and yellow ruffled sleeves, a large red rose in her hair, and a red choker.

When Dracula and Elisa heard the captain's voice, their romantic moment was over and Elisa grew very angry at Ericka for ruining another moment. Noticing Dracula was admiring Ericka's outfit, Elisa kicked him under the table and he yelped in response.

"Hey guys," Daniel greeted the couple, wearing his new attire, a captain's uniform similar to Ericka's outfit, except it was a red captain's uniform with gold accents and red boots, to show off his importance. "How do I look?" he asked.

"You both look hideous!" Elisa hissed, earning her a reprimanded scowl from Dracula. She was not very fond of seeing Daniel or Ericka again. "And what are you doing here?" she asked hotly.

"First off, your compliment is acceptable, so thank you," Daniel remarked, jokingly paying no mind to her insult. "Second, Ericka has a special surprise for everyone."

Elisa scoffed as she was forced to listen to this unexpected announcement while she prepared to take a sip of her wine.

"I am pleased to announce that as of now I have made Daniel the Chief Officer and first mate of the Legacy! And as a special surprise, I want to personally thank Dracula for inviting us to live at his hotel in Transylvania!" Ericka declared, excitedly and gratefully.

The audience began to go wild once again. However, Elisa gawked furiously at Ericka like she just said a bad word. Her wine glass trembling in hand and in her lips. Turning her head in the direction of where Dracula stood, the vampire knew he had to tell her.

"U-umm... look, darling. I've been thinking and I wanted to talk to you about letting Ericka and Daniel stay at the hotel." Dracula began to sweat, and an embarrassed grin spread over his face.

The news shocked Elisa so much that it made her gag and spurt wine out of her mouth, choking and coughing from the beverage. The wine splattered all over Dracula's shirt, drawing the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"Ewww!" some of the members of the audience exclaimed.

"When were you going to tell me this! No, don't answer that! You never planned on telling me!" Elisa seethed angrily at her husband. "You invited them to live with us at the hotel without my say in it, and I'm the one who told you that once this vacation is over that we'll never have to see Ericka again!"

"Oh darling, look I know what they did was unforgivable," Dracula tried to reason with his wife calmly, "but if they really want to change and have a second chance to be better people then what better way to give them that chance than by letting them live at our hotel. So they can work and get better aquatinted with everyone."

Captain Ericka and Chief Officer Daniel quickly came over when they heard the shouting.

"Did you even think that I wanted Ericka to live at the hotel at all?! Do you think I want Captain Tramp to be around us all the time!" Elisa ranted, fuming.

"Elisa, please, let's just be reasonable about this," Daniel calmly suggested.

Hearing this, it only infuriated Elisa even more as her hands tightened into fists. "Reasonable?! REASONABLE?! After everything you put me and my family through, you think I would be reasonable to accept a bunch of liars like you!"

Ericka and Daniel knew she wasn't wrong, but they wanted to talk to her about them living at the hotel to start a new life.

"Look Ellie, we want to start over and Dracula thinks the best place for that is at your hotel," Ericka calmly told her. "And I didn't know about the love spell at all until-"

"Maybe so, but that doesn't excuse you for using my husband's feelings against him when you went on that date!" Elisa chewed her out, the pain and heartache she had carried for so long poured out of her. "You're no better than Monica! It's bad enough that my dad had to date my teacher that he put her before me without caring about the consequences! She ruined everything in my life, but you _definitely_ take the cake, Ericka!" Her voice got higher as she shouted, "You ruined our vacation! You ruined my family! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

In the crowd, Elisa's friends and family had disappointment written all over their faces when they heard Elisa speak that way about her father and stepmother. Monica was devastated by those harsh words.

"I was just doing my job of getting rid of Dracula so I went along with it," Ericka apologized, although that didn't sound right. "I know now that it was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Apology _not_ accepted!" Elisa rolled her eyes and scoffed haughtily, rejecting the pathetic apology. "You knew that we were married and you practically destroyed our marriage, our trust, and our family!" she retorted angrily.

"Honeyfang, settle down." Dracula calmly told her. "I know you're upset, but I remember a few years ago I never thought of giving humans a second chance for monsters after centuries of living in the shadows. Then one day, a young woman came into my life and encouraged me to go out into the world." Then Dracula took his wife's hands into his own and kissed them. "And that decision changed my life for the better. For monsters and for me. Do you know who that woman was?"

Elisa knew exactly who he was talking about. "It was me." She told him as she gave him a smug smile, until it turned into a scorning frown as she harshly pushed his hands aside. "But you're still not off the hook for going behind my back again! After everything that's happened, now I find it harder to trust you or my friends and family than ever!"

Dracula was emotionally hurt by this. "Ellie..." His wife no longer trusts him, maybe she no longer loved him anymore, but the worst of it is that she never trusts their friends and family again.

"And let's not forget how you made all my friends, family, and especially Dracula, turn on me because you used your phony charms to make yourself look innocent and made me look like the bad guy!" Elisa started to get more emotional at this point that tears threatened to burst from her eyes, earning sympathy from the people or monsters around her. "Did you know how much pain I was in when I thought I lost the people I loved and my husband to the likes of you! It felt like my whole world came crashing down that it made me want to kill you! And you know what else? I wish I had finished you off in Atlantis for good!"

A chorus of appalled gasps and jaws dropping everywhere, and even a fish waiter dropped his tray of food.

Ericka was getting even more upset and disturbed, that she desperately suggested, "Come on Ellie, you know the old saying, forgive and forget! Can't we do that?" She extended her hand out for a handshake to offer her friendship, but it was cruelly rejected as Elisa smacked her hand back away from her, though Ericka nearly lost her footing at the impact.

"I'D RATHER _DIE_ THAN FORGIVE YOU!" Elisa screamed bitterly.

Everyone present in the restaurant gave a heavy gasp at those last words, especially Dracula, surprised and shocked to hear such a thing like that come from Elisa. But no sooner she had spoken those words, a dark intruder emerged from behind the ship's railing and malevolently approached the unsuspecting woman holding a dagger. Catching the dark presence behind her, everyone panicked and tried to warn Elisa, but it was too late.

In that instant, Elisa whirled around to come face to face with Quincy Harker, his face twisted with a murderous vengeance as he smirked dangerously, "That can be arranged." And then, he seized his chance.

Suddenly the next thing Elisa knew, she felt a horrible excruciating pain agonizing in her abdomen. The cries of her family and friends seemed faint to her ears. She became numb with shock as she stared at Quincy's gleaming red eyes, his face twisted with malice satisfaction. As quick as he had done this murderous deed, Quincy withdrew the dagger from her body, causing Elisa to wince in pain.

All fear was in Dracula's eyes at the moment as he witnessed the love of his life being killed in front of him again, just like how Martha was killed. "NOOOO!" he screamed in agony.

"ELISA!" everybody cried in terror.

At that time, Mavis and Johnny and the kids had come out of their cabin upon hearing of a huge fight between the four adults, only to find Elisa ambushed and brutally stabbed by a familiar intruder.

"MOM!" Mavis and Melany cried in dread, worried for their mother.

Then Quincy shoved her body to side, watching passively as Elisa tumbled to the floor, grasping her stomach and struggling to breathe. Everyone remained frozen, their eyes popped open in shock and later fury.

"You coward!" Ericka bellowed, enraged at what this madman had done.

"Don't blame this on me!" Quincy gestured to the fallen woman's figure, chiding menacingly, "She's just like my pathetic excuse of a mother! They make selfish decisions, abandoning their families without thinking about them only themselves, and for what! Because they're in love with a monster!"

The Drac Pack and some of the human relatives surrounded the poor fallen woman, who coughed weakly. Andrei tenderly cradled his daughter, as if this would be the last time he held her. On his knees, Dracula carefully reached down and removed Elisa's hand from where it had been covering her wound. He winced, seeing how red the gash was. She was already losing a lot of blood. His heart dropped and his blood run cold to see his beloved dying like this.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL THE WOMAN I LOVE!" Dracula bellowed, his eyes almost became slits and his fangs bared.

"Oh please, it's not like this is the first time I did this to your wife," Quincy scoffed.

Hearing this, Dracula was confused and the rage from his toned down and his face returned to normal. "What are you talking about?"

"This is precious," Quincy snickered sadistically. "Don't you remember what happened to Martha Lubov?"

"How do you know about Martha?!" Dracula demanded, and everyone close by grew curious at wanting to know how this madman knew about his first wife.

"Didn't you wonder how those human villagers were able to find your home and destroy it? Well, let's just say that I gave them directions," Quincy admitted slyly.

"You led those human villagers to my home?!" Dracula gaped in shock and disbelief.

"That's not the only thing I did. While you were trying to pathetically reason with the villagers, I decided to pay your wife a little visit."

Then Dracula put the pieces together and the realization struck him like a physical blow to his heart. He couldn't believe that the son of his first love would do this to him, then again the reason would be his scandalous affair with Mina would be the cause of this monster's actions. "Y-You... YOU KILLED MARTHA!" he screamed in an enraged fury. "Why... why did you do this?!"

"Isn't is obvious?" Quincy retorted. "You took my mother from me! She betrayed all of us, she wanted to elope with the monster who ruined our lives. You took her from me... to even the score, I had take someone from you!"

Mavis looked on in horror at this elderly man, who was the son of her father's old girlfriend had killed her biological mother. Now she knew the truth, that real monster was the reason why she never got to know her mother and kept forever at the hotel by her overprotective father. "HE KILLED MY MOTHER!" she screamed as she plunged towards Quincy, ready to attack him.

Her eyes were all red and her fangs barred, like her father whenever he got angry. But, luckily her friends Hank, Wendy and Pedro were able to grab ahold of her and stop her from making a huge mistake.

"Mavis, no! That's what he wants us to do!" Wendy tried to reason and calm her down, not wanting her to set monsters back centuries again.

"But, he..." Mavis stammered.

However, Melany remembered the letter she had found inside the photograph of Mina Harker, and she thought if Quincy should hear what Mina had to say in her letter, maybe it will be enough to convince him to end his bloodlust.

"You want a monster! I'll give you a real MONSTER!" Dracula exploded as he roared in blood thirsty rage, his eyes red and his voice deep and demonic.

His thunderous temper startled guests nearby, but he didn't seem to pay attention as the one thing his mind focused on was getting revenge for Martha, and for Elisa. He hurled towards Quincy and tackled him. Once Dracula had him pinned on the ground he began to choke him, ready to end his life. As this was happening, Vlad saw this happening and noticed that Quincy wasn't resisting Dracula's attack, noticing that he had a big smirk on his face as he was being suffocated to death. He knew at once that Quincy wanted him to do this. To prove who was the monster present if he took his life.

"Drac, stop!" Vlad called.

He used his magic to catch hold of his son and hauled him right off the wretched creature, struggling to hold him back as he thrashed and growled.

"Let me go! I WANT HIS BLOOD!" Dracula snarled.

"Son, listen to me! If you kill him, you'll set monsters back again," Vlad reasoned. "It's what he wants; to prove to everyone that you're a monster."

Suddenly Melany jumped into the fray. "Quincy, wait!" she cried, boldly standing between her father and her mother's killer. "Do you think your mom would be proud of you if she saw this!"

"SHE LEFT ME!" Quincy growled.

"Please, just hear me out. Mina loved you, and she knew what she did was wrong." Melany explained, holding the letter out for all to see.

"LIES! All lies!" Quincy bellowed, telepathically lifting Melany up in the air and callously threw across the deck. "And don't forget that if not for you, brat, I wouldn't have the power to destroy monsters!"

Rushing forward, Daniel caught the little girl in time. Slightly annoyed by his presence, Melany climbed out of his arms, determined to stop this madness forever. But she was stopped by her father's voice.

"What's going on?" Dracula asked, confused and suspicious. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry..." Melany knew at once she was busted as her friends and family, monster or human, gathered around with suspicious or worried expressions. She cringed, before she confessed, "I helped him steal the orb in Machu Picchu, on the promise that he would let me use to bring my parents back together. I didn't know he was going to use it to hurt everybody."

"MELANTHA DRACULA!" Dracula hollered, outraged that his own child would do such a thing. "What have I told you about talking to strangers?! Never talk to them or go with them! Don't you know that you were helping the enemy?! What if something happened to you and I wasn't there?!" he breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but you're the one who messed this up in the first place by avoiding us!" Melany retorted.

"She was quite a big help, Count," Quincy chortled.

Dracula wanted to rip that man to shreds, but first he turned to Melany, "We'll discuss this later!"

Summoning a storm with this new power, Quincy levitated in the air and made the wind shift violently to tilt the cruise sideways, hoping its passengers will slid off and fall into the sea. Luckily, nobody fell into sea as they all clung to the ship's railings for dear life. Some of the passengers took cover in their cabins or in the ballroom as they glided side to side, feeling nauseous. Ericka managed to scramble to the control room, trying desperately to steer the ship to get out of the storm and deliver everyone safely to land, but it wasn't easy as the wind picked up and the waves grew stronger and larger. Daniel quickly lead some of the passengers inside to be safe, but he got swept across deck and would have fallen off the ledge had Andrei not caught him. The mermaids tried to stop him, but the giant waves collapsed down on them as they tumbled downward into the depths of the ocean, none of them seriously hurt though. The waves grew bigger and stronger as they crashed against the ship, attempting to push it over and fall into the sea.

"No one can defeat me! I will destroy every one of you monsters and ignorant humans on board!" Quincy cackled with an evil slur.

In the midst of taking cover from the storm, Dracula was on his knees at Elisa's side as he gingerly cradled her body in his arms, feeling her life slowly slipping away. "Elisa, look at me! Look at me! Stay with me!" She could barely speak to him but responded by coughing weakly and her strength was fading. "No! Please Elisa, don't leave me. I lost Mina, I lost Martha, I can't afford to lose you too!" he cried, as he leans his head over her face, until he remembered what he told her during dinner. He couldn't lose another zing, he would have to do it now. "Elisa, I told you that I loved you... and I will save you," he whispered as he brushed past her face and pushed the strands of brown hair out of the way to expose her dainty neck.

As lightning crashed, he opened his mouth to reveal his predatory fangs and sunk his teeth into his wife's throat. To his surprise, her neck was truly quite delicious. More delicious than complimenting Ericka's neck when under a spell. Elisa gasped in agony at the sudden pain in her neck, but forced herself to stay brave as she knew he was doing this to save her life. He injected his vampire venom deep into her veins as he clung to her back to hold her closer. She felt a burning sensation throughout her physical being as some changes to her body occurred; her skin turning pale, a dusky gray shade covered her eyelids, and when she opened her mouth to groan, two fangs burst out in place of her original teeth.

Memories flashed through her eyes, although these memories of a past she knew nothing of; a blurry vision of a handsome Count holding her in his arms as she cradled an infant Mavis protectively, she realized the Count was actually Dracula and she was inside the flames of Castle Lubov as he told her to go hide before they parted hands, the vision of a younger Quincy Harker maliciously sneaking up behind her and taking her by surprise with a crossbow and wooden stake aimed right at her heart.

When it was over, Elisa fainted. For a moment, it seemed like nothing had worked as she lay unconscious in Dracula's arms. However, the second her eyes flung open, her eyes began to glow that infamous laser red color before the glow faded as quickly as it came. To Dracula's surprise, she was gazing at her surroundings like an infant seeing the world for the first time, or had the eyes of a baffled amnesiac woman wondering how in the world she got here in the first place. At first, Dracula feared she must have lost her memories. But when Elisa's gaze landed upon him, her pretty features lit up, like she had found a long lost boyfriend. Cupping his cheeks, she joyously forced her lips against his own, catching him off-guard but he didn't seem to mind.

Breaking off the kiss, Dracula said, "Honey, I don't mind your kisses, but are you alright?" He was puzzled by her strange behavior that confused her, but then he noticed something else. "Oh, look! Your wound's gone!"

Looking down at her stomach, Elisa could see the red gash had vanished as if it was never there to begin with. The memories of what recently occurred came flooding back to her. Pleased that his rescue was a success, Dracula began crying tears of joy. Elisa shed some tears of her own as she examined her skin and felt her fangs for the first time, realizing she had become a fulltime vampire.

"Thank you, thank you!" Elisa threw herself into his embrace, and he returned it with equal affection.

After they hugged for so long, they finally broke apart and just stared into each other's eyes.

Dracula broke the silence, choking on his tears, "I thought I lost you."

"For a moment there, you did!" Elisa responded.

Just as the two continued to embrace each other, suddenly the boat's tilting brought them back to reality and a familiar presence made them smirk, knowing they had to put an end to Quincy Harker's madness for good, but this time he was in for a big surprise.

"I found you!" Quincy sneered, discovering the vampire hunched over the form of his wife. "Are you so busy mourning the death of your wife?"

But Dracula drew back, revealing Elisa as a newborn and undead vampire, her fangs bared as she hissed, "No, he was saving my life."

Quincy was taken aback by this, shocked as his eyes widened at this unexpected turn of events. "What... You... He..."

As she studied his facial features, Elisa's eyes changed as they widened, as the memory of his ambushing her in Castle Lubov broke through the surface. "You!" she cried.

As he bore into her eyes, he realized the suspicion he had of her weeks ago was true. She looked at like the surviving victim of an attempted murder identifying her attacker from the past, not recently. "Well, well, well. So, my suspicion of you was true!" Quincy said to them, but Dracula was confused although Elisa had some small confusion.

"Huh?" Dracula asked angrily.

"I cannot believe that you of all people haven't figured it out yet, Count. It's obvious that Elisa is Martha's reincarnation! Especially with her new looks, and I can see it in her eyes too." Quincy explained to him, irritated at his ignorance.

The revelation shocked both Dracula and Elisa. It also surprised everybody else present as they glanced in their direction. Mavis, most of all.

"My stepmom... was my biological mom... this whole time?" Mavis stuttered.

"Martha?" Dracula stared at Elisa in disbelief, unable to believe that his wife had returned to him reincarnated as his new wife. He had seen the resemblance, but it was impossible. It made sense to why she behaved differently when she woke up. It was Martha's soul adjusting to her body and her surroundings, and her reaction of her surrounding and to him told him the rest.

"I-I... didn't know," Elisa whispered, feeling just as shocked as everybody else, though she had no idea she had a part of Martha inside of her.

"That explains how she easily was able to become a real vampire when you bit her," Quincy continued on.

"Perhaps if you hadn't killed me, then I wouldn't have been bitten, so basically its your fault I'm her, but I have to thank you for it," Elisa sneered, smirking.

Enraged, Quincy roared as he forced green magic to shoot out of his hands. Elisa was expecting this to happen as she extended her hands out and a pink mist created a wall that pushed the green cloud back and forcibly threw Quincy across the deck, catching the attention of the scared passengers. Because of Quincy's distraction focused on a battle, the waves began to calm down and the wind ceased calmly. Fed up, Quincy telekinetically lifted up a table and tossed it right at the newborn vampire. But it didn't reach her as Elisa maneuvered out of the way in time and, with her incredible super strength, landed a great big punch in his face.

Everyone looked up or glanced behind them, as they gasped in surprise at what they were witnessing, but then began to cheer joyously. Mavis was astonished at first, but she smiled proudly at her mother's new powers and shed tears of joy to have her bio-mom back. As for Elisa's friends and family, they were numb with shock. They didn't know whether to feel happiness that she survived, or anger that she had become a vampire without their consent. Nevertheless, they were ecstatic that she was alive.

Andrei was stunned for a second, until he glared at Dracula hatefully, "What did you do to my daughter?!"

"I did what I had to do!" Dracula declared defiantly.

Elisa shapeshifted into a slender white wolf; still had her long brown hair and her eyes had become a cyan blue-green shade, and she pounced on a baffled Quincy in attempt to maul at his throat, but Quincy used an umbrella pole to block those sharp canines. While gnawing at the pole, Elisa drew her head back and, with a snarl, struck him across the face with her claws, engraving three scars on his left cheek. Crying out in pain, Quincy used his legs to shove the wolf off his body. Using the orb, Quincy shapeshifted into a huge grayish black mangy wolf with gray hairs and blazing dark red eyes. He lunged for her, but she moved forward, their bodies collided as the two wolves clawed and bit one another. Fangs sunk into fur, claws swiped at their snouts, and vicious snarls left a chill in the atmosphere. They were equal in combat and strength. Proving to be older and stronger than her, Quincy managed to use his hind legs to push her back.

Refusing to give up, Elisa maneuvered back and, shapeshifting into a pretty white mouse, scurried up his leg. Quincy squealed as he tried swatting at himself to catch her, but when her tiny form emerged from the back of his coat, she had shapeshifted into a white snake hissing maliciously. "Aaah!" Quincy cried, startled. She wrapped her coils around his furry neck and the other half of her long body coiled around his arm to bring his fist into his face like he was hitting himself. He managed to grasp her neck and pulled her coils off his arm and neck, but she shapeshifted into a cute white rabbit, with a mess of brown hair and cyan eyes, and as Quincy laughed at her non-threatening form, until the rabbit bared sharp vampiric fangs and began scratching and thrashing at his face. "Gotcha!" he shouted, grabbing her tiny bunny form, but Elisa had shapeshifted into a white bat, still with her long brown hair and cyan eyes, rammed him in the face with her wing, then she caught his wrist and did a judo- flip as she flipped him over right on the ground.

Shapeshifting back to her normal form, a heavily panting Elisa picked up Quincy, who turned back to normal, by the shirt collar. To Dracula's horror and everybody else's horror, they recognized the symptoms of what she was going to do next. Elisa wanted to make him pay for killing her, twice, and for all the damage he had done. Her eyes became a livid red with black slits as her fangs were bared, opening her mouth, ready to sink her canine teeth into his throat and put an end to him once and for all.

"Mom, stop! This won't solve anything!" Melany cried as she flew over.

"Stay out of this, sweetheart!" Elisa growled viciously, refusing to listen. "After everything he's done to us, he deserves to die!"

"But who will everyone see as the monster if you bite him?" Melany demanded furiously.

Her words made her hesitate. Elisa wanted him to suffer like she did, but as she glanced at the eyes of terrified monsters and humans as they saw she came close to setting monsters back again. Fear was written all over her family and friends' faces. The terror in Dracula's and Mavis' eyes told her that her youngest daughter's words were true.

"Besides, you need to hear this." Melany unfolded the letter and began reading out loud and clear for everyone to listen. _"Please try to understand, my dearest little Quincy, why I'm doing this. It may be selfish of me, but I'm not doing this just to be with Count Dracula, I also need to find him so he can help me start a new world for monsters and humans."_ Quincy's eyes popped open and shifted toward her as she continued, _"The world is so cruel to monsters, and humanity is the true monsters, but I want to change that to raise my son in a better world. Even though I don't love your father, but I regret hurting his feelings. You were the best thing that happened to me from it. I left to find Dracula, but I will come back for you because I can't start a new life without my special little boy. I admit what I've done to my friends and family is selfish, but I can't lie to my heart anymore."_ She finished the letter with this, _"See you soon, Quincy. Love Mother."_

While listening, Elisa's eyes returned to normal as her heart was touched by Mina's endearing apology. Guilty for trying to end this man's life when in reality, he was hurt by his mother's abandonment when she only wanted to make things right for her child and for monsterkind. In some strange way, Mina was just like Ericka and Daniel. Her gaze shifted toward them as they both had been listening to Melany reading the letter, and her resentment at those two former trouble-makers changed to remorseful for how she treated them, and for all those nasty things she said to them. And to everyone's relief, she released Harker from her grasp, the intent to kill him no longer matter.

"Let me see that!" Quincy demanded, snatching the letter from the little girl. As his eyes glazed over the letter's contents, the blow came to him like a bolt out of the blue. This whole time he had his mother wrong. Mina did care about him. She didn't just abandoned him to elope with a vampire, she was coming back for him. Quincy started to think perhaps he got his mother all wrong, then maybe he got the monsters all wrong too, but he had gone too far by murdering Martha and Elisa, and abandoning his family to an almost grim fate. He began to feel guilty for what he has done and, to everyone's surprise, he collapsed to his knees and starts shedding a rainfall of regretful tears.

"Quincy?" Melany approached him, concerned.

"Oh, mother," Quincy choked, his voice trembling. "What have I done?" The orb was still around his neck as it began to glow violently as if trying to repossess him, and he knew at once that he had to destroy it before it fueled his hatred again. "I need to stop this," he declared.

"How? The orb's magic is too strong, you won't be able to-" Melany said, but she was interrupted.

Quincy looked down at her, a crestfallen expression crossed the face. Looking at the orb, he made his choice to redeem himself. It was the face that people made before they sacrifice themselves for the safety of others. Telepathically, he commanded the orb to destroy its controller and itself.

"No, wait! Quincy, don't!" Melany pleaded, as the orb's essence began engulfing the older man.

"There's no other way to fix what I've done," Quincy retorted, though it sounded forced as the shooting pain weakened his body. "I made myself a monster, because of what I've done, I let myself be fooled by humanity's blind hate."

"But, you'll die!" Melany sobbed.

"I know." Quincy said calmly, then he turned Dracula, Mavis, Elisa, Andrei, and Daniel. "I understand you won't find it in your hearts to forgive me, even if what I do will make it right, I did terrible unspeakable things to you that will always hang over me. I'm truly sorry for what I did to you, all of you."

Those words send tears of extreme depression to the crowd.

"Grandfather!" Daniel protested, but he was prevented by the Drac Pack.

"You needn't worry over me. I don't fear death." Quincy told his shocked grandson as he watched sadly. "AAAAGH!" he screamed as the orb's power began eating up his entire body until he was glowing.

The green light was so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes, but some of them caught a glimpse of Quincy Harker's silhouette vanishing, just as the orb cracked and exploded. When the light faded, everybody found there was nothing left of Mina Harker's son, only broken pieces of the once powerful orb.

Afterward, nobody could hold back their sobs over this man's self sacrifice and his apologizing for his actions when he realized how wrong he was and Mina never abandoned him like he originally believed she had. Melany began crying mournfully while Dracula placed a gentle hand on her shoulders and allowed his child to cry in his chest, sharing their sorrow together, that is until he got stern with her.

"Now, about our discussion," he said frowning, and she smiled sheepishly at him.

* * *

A few days later after everyone retired to their cabins instead of engaging themselves in activates or family suppers. The only person left on the deck was Elisa as she thought deeply about what Quincy had done and her rash actions against him and the people or monsters she loved. She stood calmly on the front deck of the ship, staring at the sea and the stars, and the wind blowing her brown locks back.

"Are you okay, honey?" Dracula asked, appearing out of nowhere and approached her, now wearing his regular tux attire.

"Drac, I..." Elisa hesitated, before she got it out of her system. "Those things I said to you, and what I said about Ericka and Daniel... I behaved just like Quincy did when he... when Mina..."

"No, it's my fault he did what he had done," Dracula admitted. "If I had know what he was planning, and for pushing you away like that for Ericka, none of this would have happened."

"You couldn't have known it, sweetheart," Elisa assured him. "Neither of us knew it. I was afraid you cheated on me because of our fight of turning me into a vampire, but I'm glad it was only a spell."

But Dracula was still ashamed of his recent behavior. "No, the only spell I should ever be under is yours."

Touched, Elisa threw her arms around his neck to hug him. As he slid his arms around her to return the hug, she said, "Even though the world tried to push you away from love, the universe knew you deserved love. So, it made me. No... Martha made me. It's just hard to come to terms with this that I've been her all along."

"Whether you're Martha or Elisabeta, a human or a vampire, I fell in love with you, and only you," he said affectionately.

As Dracula leaned in to give her a passionate kiss, Elisa drew back with a sly smile, confusing the vampire.

"You know, now that I'm a vampire, not only do I have to share a coffin with you," she said. "There is something I can do with you that I've always dreamed of."

"Uhh... and what is that my love?" he asked hesitantly, not knowing what she meant by that.

Then all of a sudden, she transforms into a bat again, saying, "Let's go for a fly!"

Excited, Dracula transformed into a bat and follows her, just as the song 'My, My, My!' by Troye Sivan begins to play in the background.

 _ **Shine on, diamond**_  
 _ **Don't make me wait another day**_  
 _ **Cause passion is passion**_  
 _ **You know it just as well as me**_

The two bats dove downward as they felt the wind all around them while supposedly plummeting down to the ocean. Instead, they created a huge wave with their wings. They laughed at how both of them could be such show offs. She guided him over the surface, dipping their wings into the water as they faced each other, smiling lovingly. Flying across the ocean's surface, Elisa noticed she had no reflection in the water, but it didn't matter anymore because she was flying for her first time as a bat. She was fulfilling every girl's dream to fly.

 _ **Now, let's stop running from love**_  
 _ **Running from love**_  
 _ **Let's stop, my baby**_  
 _ **Let's stop running from us**_  
 _ **Running from us**_  
 _ **Let's stop, my baby**_

It was truly a beautiful night for a flight, the stars glittered the night sky, the moon's light created a magnificent reflection on the ocean surface, and a bunch of thick clouds approaching. The two vampire bats were really enjoying themselves, gliding across the water and high over the Legacy.

 _ **Oh my, my, my**_  
 _ **I die every night with you**_  
 _ **Oh my, my, my**_  
 _ **Living for your every move**_

Flying higher, they entered the clouds. Elisa playfully tapped his wing, gesturing him to follow her. Smirking, Dracula pursued his beloved as she guided him through a cloud tunnel, with only the moon high above them to light their way to the end of the tunnel. As Dracula gazed up at her, Elisa seemed to shine brightly in the moonlight, making her appear more radiant than ever. Popping up out of cloud tunnel, the two bats used their mist, blue and pink, to create the shape of a heart in front of the full moon.

 _ **Oh my, my, my (oh my, my, my)**_  
 _ **I die every night with you (I die, I die, I die, I die, yeah yeah)**_  
 _ **Oh my, my, my (oh my, my, yeah)**_  
 _ **Living for your every move (living for, living for, yeah)**_

Resuming her normal form, Elisa thought about walking on the clouds to see if they could hold her weight. But she almost fell through the second she set foot on a cloud, until Dracula caught her arm in time. An idea came to him as he decided to take this opportunity to dance with his beloved in the clouds. First, Dracula twirled her to the side. Then Elisa twirled to the other side, leaning back for him to bring her down in a dip. He pulled her back up and the two were back-to-back or cheek-to-cheek as they danced across the valley of clouds, moving in perfect sync together.

 _ **Oh my, my, my**_  
 _ **I die every night with you**_  
 _ **(Oh my, my, my, oh my, my, my)**_  
 _ **Oh my, my, my**_  
 _ **Living for your every move**_  
 _ **(Living for your every move)**_  
 _ **Oh my, my, my**_

When doing a twirl whilst gliding over the clouds, Dracula stared at her with a smoldering gaze of adoration, and Elisa closed her eyes to take in the moment. He lifted her up in the air by holding her stomach as she struck a ballerina pose. As they danced across the clouds with a quick movement of their feet, Elisa looked back to see Dracula kept that romantic smoldering smug gaze as he flailed his arms and cape about like a flamingo dancer. Elisa swayed toward him, shaking her hips and waving her arms to copy his movements amusingly.

As they came closer to each other, Dracula and Elisa smiled tenderly as they panted and breathed from the rush of adrenaline. And then, they embraced and shared a passionate kiss, gradually wrapping their arms around his head and her back to bring them closer together.

* * *

When the moon and stars had gone, the sun was peeking out over the horizon, signaling everyone to turn in for bed. Elisa and Dracula landed on the deck and transformed back into their normal forms, turning a corner to find their cabin to rest for the day.

"That was wonderful," Dracula sighed, thinking about last night.

"I'm just glad you finally took me out to dinner and dancing," Elisa thanked him. "I hope the kids are alright."

"Don't worry, I let my Dad watch them. I'm just glad he took me back as his son again," Dracula explained. "After that whole ordeal with Quincy and his orb, I grounded Melany for three days, so I couldn't let her try to sneak out while I'm gone."

"I hope you weren't hard on her," Elisa reprimanded. "She was tricked into stealing the orb."

"I give you my word," Dracula assured her.

Just as Elisa was about head back into her cabin to join her husband, she started to hear voices, with her new vampire senses, talking and she saw and overheard a private conversation between the Captain, the Chief Officer, and the Chief's uncle. "Could you excuse me for a minute?" she told Dracula, before she hurried off to find them.

"Listen, as much as I support your decision, I don't think it would be wise for the two of you to go live at the hotel after all," Charles told his nephew and girlfriend dejectedly.

"Why not?" Daniel asked, shocked. "We make our own choices!

"No, he's right! Think about it, we've caused so much pain to other the monsters and other people, especially Dracula's family. It's wonderful that he gave us a second chance after everything we done, especially to Ellie." Ericka's smiling face lowered to a hurt frown. "But you heard what she said."

Daniel understood what she meant and was starting to get upset from remembering what happened.

"And I don't think Ellie will allow us to live at the hotel," Ericka pointed out sadly.

"Perhaps you'd like to start a new life on the boat with her?" Charles sadly looked over at his nephew. "You could travel the world together."

"Maybe..." Daniel sighed, wretchedly.

It was at this moment that Elisa knew she would have wanted to this to happen, she would never have to see them again and be much happier. But something in her heart told her this was wrong, nobody was happy about this, and they deserved a second chance, despite still holding a teensy grudge against them. "And where would that be anyway?" Elisa suddenly spoke, walking in on them and startling the small group.

"Elisa!" Daniel gasped surprisingly.

"How much did you hear?" Charles asked, slightly annoyed at her presence.

"Everything!" Elisa bluntly replied.

"If you came here to tell us off, don't bother," Ericka snarked. "We're not staying at your hotel."

"No, that's not why I came her."

"Then what did you come here for?"

Though reluctant, Elisa hesitantly said, "I-I... came her to a-apolo... g-gize!"

"Huh?" Everyone gaped, wondering if they heard her right.

"I came her to apologize!" Elisa repeated, louder.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ericka cut her off, trying to get things straight and gestured to her and to herself. "You came here to apologize to us?!"

"Yes!" Elisa confirmed, sincerely honest with them and from the heart. "I want to say I'm sorry for how I acted towards you when I heard you were going to stay at my hotel. Especially to you, Ericka. I didn't really mean it... what I said earlier... I mean, I meant it at the time, but not right now. I can now see that you both truly want to change. So, I personally would like to invite you guys to stay at the hotel. That is if you still want too."

"I think you said enough already!" Charles retorted, but he got pushed aside by his nephew.

Ericka and Daniel looked at each other and smiled, knowing what they wanted to do and were relieved.

"We'd be happy to stay at your hotel!" Daniel answered.

"Great! Oh, just so you two know, you will be working at the hotel as long as you're staying there. We're not just gonna let you live there for free without you not paying it off." Elisa explained to them sternly, and they understood. "Oh, Ericka can I talk to you privately. There's something I want to discuss with you!"

"Sure," Ericka agreed.

"I better go tell everyone the good news, c'mon, uncle." Daniel told them, gently shoving his baffled uncle out the door to give the two women some privacy.

Once they were alone in a secluded sided area of the deck, the two women began their conversation.

"So, what is it that you wanted to-"

"Listen here, Captain!" Elisa sternly interrupted, cutting Ericka off. "Just because I'm letting you stay at the hotel doesn't mean we're friends. I still don't entirely trust you after what almost happened," she sighed deeply. "But I want to be the bigger person and give you the opportunity for a second chance since you're very keen on it. And I'll keep a very sharp eye on you, because if you ever go back to your old ways, I'll make sure your legacy will end here! Are we clear?" Elisa explained, while offering her hand to shake on the agreement, though her nails grew as sharp as cat claws as she remained in control of her temper.

Ericka was a little startled by her threat and her eyes bulged at the claws, but she was determined to prove her second chance. She took her hand and shook on it, stating, "Crystal!" Although she cringed at the sharp touch of the claws.

Then with that said, Elisa took off to return to her cabin, just a Crystal the invisible woman appeared, saying, "Did someone call my name?" startling Ericka, much to her annoyance.


	21. Will You Marry Me?

One month later, back in Hotel Transylvania, everything was busy as usual. Guests were checking in, zombies were handling the luggage, and Mavis was working in the lobby, with a little help from her relatives. Lydia, who's staff had been mended and her powers restored, ordered the zombies to stop slacking and keep working. Vlad made sure none of the guests forgot their belongings.

Tinkles roamed around the lobby, until he encountered the blob puppy. He curiously sniffed it and then barked at it. The blob puppy barked in response, and Tinkles ran away from it. In the corner, Andrei was severely speaking to Nicholas and Catarina on their forging his daughter's marriage behind her back.

From the revolving door, the merpeople entered the lobby, walking on newly transformed legs, followed by Nixie and her mother Aquaria and her two sisters, Nerina and Delphina. Charles had his arm lovingly around Cordelia, as they passed through the revolving door together.

"So, what do you think of my home?" Melany asked.

"It's amazing!" Nixie awed, gazing at the ancient furniture and modern technology mixed together in one old castle. "You want to go for a swim in the pool later?"

"Sure, as soon as we get you settled in." Melany kindly offered, then she sighed, "But I just hope that after what happened, we'll never have to take another cruise again."

A fish man came with his luggage who booked a room after meeting the family on the cruise.

"Hi, checking in?" Mavis asked.

"Yes, thank you," the fish man said.

"Great! I have a room all ready for you." Mavis turned her back to get a room key for him.

Behind Mavis and the fish man, Dracula and Elisa snuck away to hide behind the pillars, and hurried toward the elevators. Mavis just noticed them and smirked at her parents.

"Hey, buddy, would you mind?" Murray asked Frank to help him open a bottle.

"Sure thing, pal." Frank used his new claws to open the lid of the bottle.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Polly came up to them, holding up a full script of finished pages. "I finished my new book! This crazy vacation and the love drama was just what I needed to give to my fans!"

Suddenly, they noticed Dracula and Elisa sneaking into the open elevator. Polly, Murray and the Steins smiled, knowing what was coming.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ericka and Daniel had carried or dragged their luggage and hauled a cart of moving boxes to their new apartment, where Daniel used his key to unlock the door, and the couple gasped in astonishment. Their living quarters was perfectly cleaned, refurbished, and ready for the two ex-monster hunters to move in _(still the same bedroom from the HT game Wolf Pup Wrangle)_.

"Wow! It's amazing!" Ericka gazed in wonder at her new apartment, having changed her outfit slightly with a white collared shirt replacing her captain's jacket.

"And it's all ours," Daniel agreed, slyly wiggling his eyebrows, having replaced his captain's jacket with a red shirt with a high collar.

"Ours?" Ericka looked at him puzzled, wondering why they had to share the same apartment.

To answer her, Daniel said, "C'mere, c'mere!" as he quickly pushed his girlfriend out to the balcony, where a nicely lit table with two candles, plates, silverware, champagne bottle with two glasses, and the main course hidden under the lid awaited them.

"Oh, Daniel! It's beautiful!" Ericka gasped, placing her hands upon her chest. She took her seat on the right, and Daniel sat in his chair on the left.

"The Count was kindly enough to give us a special welcome to our new home dinner date," Daniel explained, leaning his arm on the table. "And you did owe me a date for standing me up last month."

The two of them chuckled for a little bit.

"Okay. Okay, what's going on, sneaky pants?" Ericka asked, deducing that Daniel had planned this date for a special occasion.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel slyly pretended that nothing was going on. "I just wanted to share a quiet dinner with my sweetheart."

"Oh, why? Are you going to suck my blood, blah, blah, blah?" Ericka joked, imitating the classic Hollywood Dracula.

But Daniel had a less than amused expression that would've made Dracula proud. "Just because I'm half vampire, doesn't mean I say that!" he grunted, then he took a deep breath. "But, since you figured it out... oh, I hope I get this right, it's my first time." And then, Daniel got off his chair and down on one knee and held out a box. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful black spider-shaped ring with a red jewel at the center, even though it was actually a real spider.

Ericka gasped in surprise.

Hesitating, Daniel asked, "Ericka Van Helsing, will you marry me?"

Ericka didn't know what to say. She was only shocked when Daniel asked her to marry him. Her lips twisted in curvy lines before she began speaking in gibberish, just like Dracula said to her the first time they met, and close enough to how Daniel tried to speak to her back on the cruise, "I... I... woo bi-dee-ba-doo-bi?"

The spider ring didn't get it, and neither did Daniel, repeating, "What does woo bi-dee-ba-doo-bi mean?"

Ericka tried to speak again. "I mean, I woo be-doo-bi-dee?"

"You woo-be-doo-bi-dee?" Daniel enticed.

The spider ring got tired of waiting, and so did Van Helsing and Charles having eavesdropped on their surprise proposal.

"JUST SAY YES ALREADY!" the two older men shouted impatiently.

"Uhh, koobieday?" Daniel blubbered.

Ericka looked at everyone in the room, and she knew they were expecting something good, but she remained in shock. Luckily, she pulled herself together and answered happily, "Yes!"

Daniel was so happy, he cheered, "Yes!" in victory.

The spider ring squeaked joyously and sprang out of the bow to crawl on Ericka's finger to become her permanent ring.

The two families cheered happily and wished congratulations for the newly engaged couple. Standing back on their feet, Daniel and Ericka shared a romantic embrace, which suddenly changed when Ericka lowered Daniel in a dip and kissed him on the lips, mildly surprising him.

* * *

Elsewhere in the corridor, the elevator reached the thirteenth floor. Dracula peeked into the hallway, and Elisa sneaked closer behind him. Sneaking through an empty spare room, the couple went to a window and climbed out to the hotel's rooftop.

"Alright, why did you bring us out here, my handsome prince of darkness?" Elisa giggled, having changed her modern countess attire to the old fashioned vampire countess; her dress was still the gown she wore when she had become feral, except she decided to keep it and redo a few changes. The white gown resembled Martha's gown, her ruby necklace had a velvet white choker, and her white cape has inner indigo blue lining, as for her makeup she wore black lipstick, black nail polish and lined eyes.

"Oh, nothing," Dracula said bashfully. "It's just I wanted to make sure no one would bother us."

"Oh, wait! You're going to bite me again, aren't you? Was my neck really delicious?" Elisa asked, a hint of flirtation and hope lingered. "You know, I always wanted to say this since I became a vampire, blah, blah, blah! Is that why you brought me here? To hear me say it when no one is looking?"

It took all of Dracula's strength to remind her by saying he never said those three words, but he stayed calm, though he kind of didn't mind hearing her saying it now. He got down on one knee and held out a box. "No, I was going to ask if... you would marry me again," he said kindly, opening the box to reveal the golden ring with a blue jewel at the center, the very ring Elisa had thrown at him when they had broken up.

Feeling her heart speeding up, Elisa gasped in bewilderment.

"Well, what do you say?" Dracula asked hopefully. "Will you marry me?"

"Umm... I..." Elisa opened her mouth to say something, but she wasn't sure how to answer him. After everything they had been through together, should she be able to take him back. Her eyes shut tight, debating over what to tell him. "I don't know about this, Drac. After everything we've been through, I'm not sure if I want to-"

"What?" Dracula was confused.

"Eh, what I mean is... uh..." Elisa didn't want to hurt him, but she was afraid of hurting herself.

Dracula began to sweat, fearing she might say no. He thought she forgave him for breaking her heart, and the remaining romantic moments they shared on the cruise. But he remembered she said that she didn't trust him for betraying her, that stung him the most.

At that moment, everyone appeared on the roof: Mavis, Johnny, Melany, Dennis, Evan, Winnie, Tinkles, Andrei, Monica, Elisa's siblings, Mike, Linda, Johnny's siblings, Hank, Pedro, Wendy, Vlad, Lydia, Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, the wolf pups, Murray, the female mummy, Kitsune, Griffin, Crystal, Blobby, baby blob, Bigfoot, Polly, Nosepicker, Nixie, Aquaria and Delphina. From the open windows behind both Dracula and Elisa, there stood Daniel, Ericka, Charles, Cordelia, Nicholas and Catarina.

"What did she say?" everybody asked.

"I'm not sure," Dracula admitted.

Her bottom lip trembling, Elisa tried to consider what she wanted to tell him. She knew everyone present wanted to hear a great answer, but like Ericka, she was in shock. Her eyes closed as she thought hard on her decision. She remembered his declaration of love to her, how he risked his life to stop her from making the mistake of setting monsters back hundreds of years, and his bite saved her life. Having come to her decision, she gave her answer, "Yes, I will!"

Dracula was so happy, his face lit up with enthusiasm. He tenderly puts the ring back on her finger where it belongs.

"No matter what happens, Drac, we'll be together forever and eternity!" Elisa knew this was finally true now that she was a vampire, but she will never forget her human roots.

"Forever and eternity, always, my darling," Dracula responded, affectionately.

Everyone cheered ecstatically for the newly engaged couple, or rather re-newly engaged couple. Dracula helped Elisa to her feet and they shared a romantic embrace with each other.

 _ **I see love**_  
 _ **I see love around me**_

But then, Tinkles hopped beside them on the roof. Dracula, Elisa, Ericka and Daniel ran away from the massive puppy who chased after them. Then Charles appeared in front of the viewers, grinning.

"I'll see you around, folks," Charles said his goodbye to the audience. Then he pulls back the red screen back down for the credits to play.

THE END

 _A gremlin pulled down the red screen again to begin the ending credits._

 _Count Dracula is tapping away on his smartphone, wearing his white shorts, water goggles and flippers. He had a dreamy look in his eyes as he seemed to be texting his darling wife, Countess Elisabeta. Then he swims by, casually minding his own business, this time wearing the rest of his diving gear._

 _ **From a river to a flood**_  
 _ **I see love around me (love around me)**_

 _A little later, Dracula and Elisa are inside separate bubbles, sending texting messages to each other. However, they noticed they were being watched and they both jumped out of the bubbles._

 _ **I love you, helped me find my heart**_  
 _ **I didn't even know my name**_  
 _ **Then I was blinded by the dark**_  
 _ **My eyes will never look the same**_

 _It turned out the person spying on them was Captain Ericka Van Helsing and Chief Officer Daniel Harker, whom had evil smirks on their faces as they ran off from a gremlin trying to chomp at her telescope. Changing her telescope into her fish submarine, Ericka jumped inside and took a surprised Daniel with her as they sped off._

 _ **Come on, let's run and get lost in the crowd**_  
 _ **Into the light as the night's coming down**_  
 _ **I'm double-tapping, I'm focusing now**_  
 _ **We're focusing now**_

 _A happy-go-lucky Dracula floated in view, before his eyes began glowing as he summoned the name_ **Adam Sandler** _to come over, but a giant letter A landed on his head, much to his frustration. Below him, the name_ **Drew Barrymore** _appeared beneath his actor's name as Elisa chuckled amusingly. Transforming into a bat, Dracula flew away, and Elisa transformed into a bat to go after him._

 _ **I see love**_  
 _ **I see love around me**_  
 _ **From a river to a flood**_

 _A gremlin rolled a bowling ball toward the actors' names, leaping for joy at a strike. But he looked up and noticed something was about to come crashing down on him. He got out of the way in time._ _Johnny, who was at his DJ, and Mavis were lounging peacefully on top of their actors' names,_ **Andy Samberg** _and_ **Selena Gomez.** _They noticed the music had cut short by a troublesome gremlin. In bat form, Mavis gave the gremlin a good scare to teach him a lesson as he ran off. Johnny gave his wife a thumbs-up while Mavis put the plug back in to resume the present song playing._

 _ **From a river to a flood**_  
 _ **I see love around me (love around me)**_

 _A hearse came driving out of nowhere and crashed off screen. The names_ **Kevin James** _and_ **Fran Drescher** _come rolling in as a dismembered Frank walks by with Eunice on his back._

 _ **Come on, let's run and get lost in the crowd**_  
 _ **Into the light as the night's coming down**_  
 _ **I'm double-tapping, I'm focusing now**_  
 _ **We're focusing now**_

 _The names_ **Steve Buscemi** _and_ **Molly Shannon** _come next as Wayne and Wanda are dancing together, until their wolf pups come rolling in, tangling up their parents together. Suddenly, the gremlins turned on a giant vacuum to suck in the words until it exploded._ _Just then, Murray and Griffin come jumping in whilst passing by, but the mummy's wrapping came loose and left behind a trail as Murray got skinner by the second, none the wiser. Griffin came back to get it, but he tripped, his glasses lenses come up with the names_ **David Spade** _and_ **Keegan-Michael Key** _inside. Turning his glasses upside down, they reflected an old fashioned plane flying over him._

 _ **I see love**_  
 _ **I see love around me**_  
 _ **From a river to a flood**_  
 _ **I see love around me (love around me)**_

 _Riding the plane and piloting it was none other than Ericka, her cousin Corbin Van Helsing-Quinston, and their great-grandfather Abraham Van Helsing. The plane dispatched a flag out for all to see with the names_ **Jim Gaffigan,** **Luke Evans** _and_ **Kathryn Hahn** _imprinted on the flag._

 _ **I see love**_  
 _ **I see love**_  
 _ **From a river to a flood**_  
 _ **I see love around me**_  
 _ **I see love**_

 _Meanwhile, Tinkles appeared and rolled his incredibly long tongue out like a rug. Dennis, baby Adrian and Stan the fish man popped up, standing beneath their actors' names_ **Asher Blinkoff, Eli Fucile** _and_ **Chris Parnell.** _Stan stood casually wiping his fins off of the dog slobber, while Dennis and Adrian gazed up at the names in wonder._ _However, Tinkles rolled them and his tongue back into his mouth, although he was caught in a bigger tongue and into the mouth of the Kraken, who was forced to spit them out by an irritated Nessie the loch ness monster. Belching Tinkles and the others out of his mouth, the Kraken shrugged casually as Crystal the invisible woman came floating by in a bubble. Their actors' names_ **Joe Jonas** _and_ **Chrissy Teigen** _hovered above the Kraken and Crystal._

 _ **No, I can't be patient**_  
 _ **Pulling up in this spaceship**_  
 _ **Don't need no destination, baby come on**_

 _Just then, a door opens and Vlad steps out wearing his swimming trunks. He steps out of the way as the name_ **Mel Brooks** _bounces out of the door. Relieved, Vlad leans against the open door. But the gremlins painted multiple lines of dark green paint over the screen, shocking Vlad. But the paint lines collapse, thank goodness._

 _ **Uh, don't need to complicate this**_  
 _ **We're lifting off of this pavement**_  
 _ **I'll take you to that place where we can vibe on**_

 _Racing across the deck came an excitable Melany and Evan, wearing their swim trunks. Poor Evan lost his footing and fell, then he started to cry. Luckily, Melany came back to give him a kindly helping hand to get him back on his feet. As the pair smiled shyly at one another, the names_ **August Maturo** _and_ **McKenna Grace** _appear above them. Once Evan felt better, he and Melany noticed Daniel had captured Nixie, attempting to capture in a fisher's net, as the name_ **Mia Talerico** _is above Nixie's head. The two kids combine their powers to give him the shock of a lifetime to save the little mermaid._

 _ **There ain't nothing but a slow ride**_  
 _ **So come on, let's catch some more vibes**_  
 _ **Baby, let me get by your side**_  
 _ **And hold on**_

 _Daniel cries out in pain as he holds his bottom, smoking from the painful electric shock he received. The mermaids chortled at his humiliation, much to Daniel's irritation. The name_ **James McAvoy** _jumps in to stop right above his head. Angered, Daniel tries to shoot them with tranquilizer darts, forcing the mermaids to retreat to the ocean._

 _ **Wanna float away with you**_  
 _ **Wanna float away with you**_  
 _ **Nothing else I'd rather do**_  
 _ **Wanna float away with you**_

 _Polly and her husband are calmly sharing a romantic moment together at dinner, clinking their drinks together and take a sip of their coconut beverages._ **Megan Hilty** _appears above them, as soon as Tinkles rushed by to chase a skeleton family for their bones, knocking them into the pool, much to their annoyance._ _In the crowd of monsters, including Mike and Linda have joined Andrei and Monica during a romantic Hawaiian dance, similar to how Elisa and Daniel danced on the abandoned island restaurant. This time, four names hover above the two couples_ **Nick Offerman,** **Megan Mullally,** **Josh Dallas** _and_ **Ginnifer Goodwin** _in the stars._

 _ **Sun over that ocean**_  
 _ **Sipping on that potion**_  
 _ **Don't matter where we roll in, baby come on**_

 _Not far from here, Charles is dancing delightfully with the older mermaid Cordelia, who changed her tail to legs. The name_ **Tom Wilkinson** _appears out of nowhere closer to him. The other monster human couples join them, and they are having quite the time of their lives._

 _ **Your love prescription**_  
 _ **Has getting me so lifted**_  
 _ **About to take this trip where we can vibe on**_

 _The ghosts of Quincy Harker, Celia Fortner and Leon Belmont loomed high above in the sky, a hard look in their eyes as they stared down at his enemies or rolled their eyes in disgust. But another ghost flies up in their faces, startling them and frightening off Celia and Leon. It was Quincy's mother, Mina Harker, frowning at him like any mother does when her child disobeys her. Their actors' names_ **Ben Kingsley** _,_ **Winona Ryder** _,_ **Barbara Hershey** _and_ **Hugh Jackson** _float over their heads. Nevertheless, Mina kindly extends her hand out for her son to take. Quincy does take her hand, and flies away to join her in heaven together._

 _ **There ain't nothing but a slow ride**_  
 _ **So come on, let's catch some more vibes**_  
 _ **Baby let me get by your side**_  
 _ **And hold on**_

 _The gremlins are fishing and reel in a piece of the credits, but they sort of pull in Van Helsing playing the DJ organ as bubbles erupt from the machine. Another green submarine appears, this one piloted by the gremlins due to its obvious signature on the flag and submarine. As it disappears, a film reel comes in and it is cut by the gremlins using a scissors. Suddenly, they heard an unwanted presence and swam off._

 _ **Wanna float away with you**_  
 _ **Wanna float away with you**_  
 _ **Nothing else I'd rather do**_  
 _ **Wanna float away with you**_

 _It was Ericka inside her fish submarine and she had her eye on a moon-bathing Dracula, shirtless except in a black and red-bat swim trunks and relaxing. A dark shadow falls over him, waking Dracula as he looks up. There was Van Helsing and Corbin in their dirigible, a very old fashioned kind, blocking his moon's light. S_ _uddenly an arrow is shot out of nowhere and hits the dirigible, popping it like a balloon as it deflates and flies off. A gremlin had shot the airship down with a bow and arrow, but he got hit and was blow away by the deflating airship._

 _ **Away, yeah**_  
 _ **Away, yeah**_  
 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

 _Now alone, Ericka prepared to gain her chance of killing the vampire for good, but when Elisa in her blue and white bikini swam buy in her scuba gear, she bumped the fish submarine. Startled, Ericka looked back and was surprised to see Elisa and a group of mermaids floating behind her, arms folded and looking very cross. Removing her mask, Elisa released a bone-chilling roar (a reference to Dracula roaring at the zombie bellhops during the end credits of the first movie), later joined by the hissing mermaids. Her roar frightened the Captain so much that Ericka controlled the submarine to make her getaway. High fiving with the mermaids, Elisa left to go find her family and the mermaids swam off._

 _ **Sun over that ocean**_  
 _ **Sipping on that potion**_  
 _ **Don't matter where we roll in, baby come on**_  
 _ **Your love prescription**_  
 _ **Has getting me so lifted**_  
 ** _About to take this trip where we can vibe on_ **

_The Legacy appears as it calmly glides across the ocean's surface, however it sinks thanks to those naughty gremlins. Thankfully, the Kraken used his head to block the gaping hole in the ship to prevent the water from filling up the ship. Back on the ship's deck, two zombie bellhops carry two trays of credits as disguised gremlins escort Blobby across the deck, purposely allowing Blobby to leave behind a gooey trail, causing the zombies to trip and the trays thrown out of their hands._

 _ **There ain't nothing but a slow ride**_  
 _ **So come on, let's catch some more vibes**_  
 _ **Baby let me get by your side**_  
 _ **And hold on**_

 _ **Wanna float away with you**_

 _In his red swim trunks, Daniel avoids the crashing trays as he casually strolls toward the pool. As Dracula relaxed on the lounge chair by the pool, Murray suddenly leapt into the pool, creating a huge splash. When it is all clear, Elisa found herself in Dracula's lap, much to both of their surprise. Next to them, Daniel was stunned to find a confused Ericka in his arms, now that she's wearing a strapless two-piece white swimsuit and sunglasses._

 _ **Wanna float away with you**_  
 _ **Wanna float away with you (hey, float away, float away)**_  
 _ **Nothin' else I'd rather do (yeah, yeah)**_

 _After being caught by Daniel, it didn't matter to her anymore, as Ericka started to give her zing flirtatious look and Daniel returned it, doing the same with a sly seductive smirk as she pulled them closer to each other's faces, but they decided to go someplace private so not to be disturbed especially when they realized what was going on nearby._ _While that was happening, Elisa was in Dracula's lap and she also gave her husband a gentle romantic smile which made Dracula spread a goofy grin across his face. Then Elisa gave him a big kiss on his cheek with her black lips, which made Dracula look even goofier._

 _ **Wanna float away with you**_  
 _ **Wanna float away with you (float, float, float, float, float, float!)**_

 _Realizing they were being watched and feeling embarrassed as the audience started to notice that Elisa was getting too involved in her kiss to Dracula as she made his way to his lips, so Elisa decided that they would give them privacy, smiling shyly, as she pulled down the black screen to end the song and begin the longer ending credits._

 **Cast:**

 **Adam Sandler - Dracula**

 **Drew Barrymore - Elisa**

 **Selena Gomez - Mavis**

 **Andy Samberg - Johnny**

 **McKenna Grace - Melany**

 **Asher Blinkoff - Dennis**

 **Eli Fucile - Adrian**

 **Kevin James - Frankenstein**

 **Fran Drescher - Eunice**

 **Gage Munroe - Hank**

 **August Maturo - Evan**

 **Steven Buscemi - Wayne**

 **Molly Shannon - Wanda**

 **Sadie Sandler - Winnie**

 **Sunny Sandler - Sunny**

 **Keegan-Michael Key - Murray**

 **Joseph Motiki - Pedro**

 **David Spade - Griffin**

 **Chrissy Teigen - Crystal**

 **Genndy Tartakovsky - Blobby/Blobby Baby/Blobby Puppy**

 **Evany Rosen - Wendy**

 **Dan Chameroy - Lydia**

 **Mel Brooks - Vlad**

 **Kathryn Hahn - Ericka**

 **James McAvoy - Daniel**

 **Jim Gaffigan - Abraham Van Helsing**

 **Luke Evans - Corbin Van Helsing-Quinston**

 **Ben Kingsley - Quincy Harker**

 **Barbara Hershey - Celia Fortner-Harker**

 **Tom Wilkinson - Charles Harker**

 **Megan Hilty - Polly**

 **Josh Dallas** **\- Andrei**

 **Ginnifer Goodwin - Monica**

 **Megan Mullally - Linda**

 **Nick Offerman - Mike**

 **Mia Talerico - Nixie**

 **Winona Ryder - Mina Harker**

 **Hugh Jackman - Leon Belmont**

 **Danny DeVito - Levon**

 **Martin Short - Harper**

 **Linda Kash - Kitty Cartwright**

 **Joe Jonas - Kraken**

 **Kari Wahlgren - Kitsune/Mermaid**

 **Tara Strong - Nosepicker/FrankenGinger/Mermaid**

 **Chris Parnell - Stan the fish man**

 **Joe Whyte - Tinkles/Bob the gremlin**

 **Aaron LaPlante - Gremlins/Gremlin Pilot/Gremlin Stewardess**

 **Michelle Murdocca - Phone Voice/Kelsey/Witches**

 **Joyce Arrastia - Zingr With/Witches**

 **Libby Thomas Dickey - Libby/Lucie the Prickly Monster**

 **Patrick Harpin - Austrian Boy**

 **Craig Kellman - Mr. Hydraberg**

 **Jamie Camil - El Chupacabra**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for enjoying this story. I wish I had to shorten it up a bit, but I had a lot of pressure for new chapters. I apologize for changing and editing plenty of things, I just wanted my story to be perfect. Special thanks to my friend** **Mewx42 for the help. Doing this story was complicated, but I'm glad to be finished. To give you all a head's up, I'll be leaving in a few days for a short Christmas vacation to visit relatives for the Holidays, I won't be back in six days, but hope when I come back I get to work on other stories including New Places & New Beginnings. There is going to be a Hotel Transylvania 4 in a few years, which is agonizing, but perhaps when the babies come I'll make Elisa the mother of the dark-haired baby and Daniel the father of the white-haired baby, when that time comes and we'll see what kind of baby/babies there will be. Thank you for your patience. Merry Christmas:)**


End file.
